Mr InsaneGuy's Truth or Dare: Assassination Classroom Edition
by Mr.InsaneGuy
Summary: Mr. InsaneGuy is going for another round of his favorite game. His latest victims are Class 3-E and their teachers. Can they handle the dares? Can they handle the truths? Will Takebayashi stop getting excited about essentially getting Isekai'ed into another anime? You decide!
1. Class Reunion

It was a beautiful day at Paradise High School. Everyone one had just gotten back from Summer break and was ready to tackle the school curriculum head-on. Everyone with the exception of the students of Class 3-5, the class that Nagisa Shiota taught. The class was full of the school's delinquents and the room looked more like a back-alley than a classroom when he first arrived, though they were able to clean it up a bit. The students sorta respected Nagisa after his first day on the job, but they still weren't the best students and are often disruptive.

Nagisa is aware of this. He tries his best and he does well, but he knows he's not going to be a great teacher right out the gate. Then again, the person (or in this case, yellow tentacle monster) that he compares himself to and strives to follow was the perfect teacher. High school for him had been fine but that year in Class 3-E has forever risen the bar for exceptional teaching so high that it was nigh-impossible to reach; almost as impossible as it was to kill Korosensei, but if he could do that, he could certainly sharpen his teaching skills to a fine edge.

"Good morning class," Nagisa greeted, "I hope you all enjoyed your Summer break. We've worked hard in the first semester and all of you have shown significant improvement in all subjects. I hope we are able to work even harder this semester and breeze through those midterms like its nothing,"

The whole class groaned. "We just got back and you're already talking about midterms," One student complained.

"The End-of-Term tests were exhausting," whined another student.

"I understand, but you scored top three in the class," Nagisa responded, "That's nothing to sneeze at,"

"Nerd!" yelled a different student in the back.

Just then, Nagisa's phone began to ring. This stuck him as odd, because he usually puts the phone on silent during class time. He pulled it out and just as he began to silence it, he noticed who was calling him.

"I apologize class, I thought I silenced this but it turns out this call might be important. Turn your History books to page 237, I'll be back," Nagisa instructed.

He walked into the wallway and answered the phone. The one calling via video chat was a highly advanced AI classmate of his from Class 3-E; the Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery, more affectionately know as Ritsu.

"I figured you must of had a good reason to hack my phone's settings to get ahold of me, wha-," Nagisa started.

Ritsu immediately began crying as soon as he answered. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Nagisa asked.

"It's our classmates…from 3-E," Ritsu sobbed, "Someone's… someone's been hunting them down… and k-killing them,"

Nagisa couldn't believe this horrible news. Who would want to kill everyone from 3-E? Definitely Mr. Takaoka, but he had been sentenced to life in prison in Japan's most secure prison. Everyone else who could have it out for them either resolved their differences with the class or died horribly. It made no sense.

"This can't be real," Nagisa shuttered. Knowing full well that Ritsu, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't joke about this kind of thing.

"It's true," Ritsu wepted, "Mr. Karasuma is out in front of the school to pick you up. Whoever is killing everyone expects you to be here. Hurry!"

Nagisa ran back into the classroom and grabbed his bag. Before he left he quickly turned to his students.

"Complete the questions at the end of the chapter. I need to go!" Nagisa blurted. Then he made a mad dash down the stairs and into the black car where Tadaomi Karasuma was waiting. As soon as Nagisa hopped in, the car speed away.

"It's good to see you again, too bad the circumstances are less than desirable," Karasuma greeted in his usual stern, professional demeanor.

"Mr. Karasuma! Is it true? Is all of class 3-E really being hunted down?" Nagisa asked frantically.

Karasuma sighed. "It's true and it's worse than you might think. By the time The Ministry of Defense got wind of this organized attack, half of Class 3-E was already dead,"

"When was this?"

"Last night, around 2300,"

"How many are left now?"

"...three. You, Karma, and Ritsu,"

This had to be a nightmare. This was a class full of assassins. They spent an entire year being trained to kill an unkillable foe. They went up against trained military soldiers and won with no casualties. What could possibly do this?

"Who is doing this?"

"That's the thing, it's not some tentacle infused test subject or anything like that. As ridiculous as it sounds, all sightings of these killers consist of two people. They look nearly identical, twins possibly. The longer haired twin is the one doing all the killing. His prefered weapon has been a shotgun. The shorter haired twin is just following him around with a boombox, playing _Another One Bites the Dust _by Queen. He wants to be known,"

"This isn't an assassin," Nagisa began to fume, "This is a maniac!"

"We're going to be picking up Karma, if we hurry, we can-,"

"I-it's too late," Ritsu wepted, "I saw Karma's final moments. He's dead,"

Just then, _Another One Bites the Dust_ starts playing on Nagsia's phone. He looked down at the cute avatar of Ritsu as she began to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Is this pain?" Ritsu cried, "Help me! Help me!"

Then as quickly as the screaming started, it stopped. The music kept playing however. The avatar of Ritsu just stood there. Her head slumped down and lifeless. Suddenly, she sprung back up, although she had a different demeanor to her.

"I can't believe I'm a goddamn 2D waifu," The avatar said in a more masculine voice, "Oh well, it works. Hi, I'm Mr. InsaneGuy, though you can call me Bob. I am the one going around killing everyone,"

"Who do you think you are?" Nagisa screamed.

"I'm a host of a game and I'd like all of Class 3-E to play" He answered.

"_This_ isn't the game!" The occupants of the car both yelled.

"This is about as much of a game as hunting is. I don't even like to hunt. Never was a big fun of the gamey flavor. The supermarket is my hunting ground. That's besides the point. While it does appear I've been brutally murdering everyone with a point-blank shot to the face with Hershel's infinite ammo boomstick, and I have, I am also reviving them in another universe. I've done this with everyone so far with the exception of Ritsu, because she's an AI, and Karasuma's daughter, because Ted said killing elementary schooler's was 'wrong',"

"Dude, I didn't feel comfortable going into her class like it was Sandy Hook," said a similar sounding voice off-screen, "You're fucked up man,"

"So was referencing Sandy Hook," Bob replied.

"What did you do to my family?" Karasuma raged.

"Uh… I shot Professor Bitch in the face and I just teleported your daughter straight to the other universe. So you can rest easy knowing that she didn't feel the cold grasp of death. As for you two, your time's about up," The last thing Nagisa could remember before blacking out was an explosion.

Nagisa woke up in the middle of the road, around burning wreckages of other cars. In the middle, he saw two young men. One had long hair and a shotgun, while the other had short hair and a boombox. To their left was the dying body of what could only be assumed to be Mr. Karasuma. The two young men were bickering about what to play on the boombox like it was just a bro's night out.

"Look Bob, Freddie Mercury is an amazing artist. I'm just saying, we should be playing the same damn song over and over again. We've been doing this for nearly twelve hours and I'm tired of it,"

"But Ted, it fits the theme of what I'm doing. Another one bites the dust, another former student is shot and killed, you see that don't you,"

"Yeah, but I'm sure even Queen would get tired of hearing the same song for twelve hours. Is your dedication to a bit really worth ruining a good song forever?"

"Ugh, I guess you're right. Although, we've been doing the whole Queen theme so far. Try _Under Pressure_,"

Ted pushed the next button on the boombox and the song began to play. They stand back and listen for a moment. As they were distracted, Karasuma pulled a gun. The boombox man, Ted was shot and fell to the ground. Bob reacted and finished Karasuma off. Nagisa stealthily crawled around to find something to kill this guy. Bob searched around for a while for the next minute while the song continues to play. Nagisa eventually found a car he could climb into and jump out when he had the chance to strike.

Once the song reached the part where it says "Why can't we give ourselves one more chance" Bob had his back to the car Nagisa was hiding in and like the mighty python, he struck. He jumped on his back and repeatedly stabbed him in the neck in a delirium of rage. Iconically enough, Freddie Mercury was at the part of the song where he kept repeating "give love" as Nagisa was striking. After that however, Bob manages to grab a hold of Nagisa and after a bit of struggle.

_This is our last dance_

How come he wasn't dead? He had to have stabbed him in the neck and head about twenty times. No one could fight at full strength after that.

_This is ourselves_

Bob finally took hold and impaled Nagisa on a piece of twisted wreckage.

_Under Pressure_

No matter how good of an assassin, Nagisa had no chance. He was doomed from the start. As he bled out and his sight faded, he saw the wounds that he had inflicted heal up rapidly.

_Under Pressure_

The man Karasuma had killed had gotten up and walked over to Nagisa with the boombox. He had a hole in his shirt around his heart, which was where the bullet had entered. It was hopeless. This was his final moment. If only Korosensei were still alive.

_Pressure_

As the world went black, the last thing he heard was the final piano notes in the song.

* * *

Next thing Nagisa knew, he was waking up in a bed. It wasn't his bed, rather, it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. The kind of bed that only people with immense wealth could afford. The room itself was very pink and girly. Hanging on a closet was a pink lolita-style dress. He sat up and looked into a mirror he could see on the wall. He had his old hairstyle from seven years ago again. It was as if the past seven years hadn't happened. Nagisa sighed. He was sure he had died and gone to his own personal Hell.

Just then, a short, blonde, one-eyed young woman in a pink shirt and jeans opened the door.

"Oh, You're awake!" She exclaimed in a cutesy sounding tone

"Where am I?" Nagisa asked, "Am I in Hell?"

"Uh… that's a difficult question to answer," She replied, "I've sort of been given a second chance here but others haven't been so lucky,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me," she instructed, "Bob will explain everything,"

Just hearing that named angered him. The last image he saw was of Bob and Ted standing over them. Ted had looked very apathetic to the whole ordeal, but Bob was grinning. Although he was right, he was transported somewhere else. The location being a large, elegant mansion.

The one-eyed woman led him into the fancy living room where all of his former classmates, who had also been aged down, were gathered. They sat around while Takebayashi was asking questions to a black-haired woman with a red highlight, wearing a black sailor uniform.

"So was that date with Mako a romantic one or a platonic one? How did you get Senketsu back? How is your relationship with your sister?" Takebayashi spit out.

The woman sighed. "Ugh, It was romantic but the relationship lasted six months. I got Senketsu back just before I came to this stupid place. And me and my sister couldn't have been better. Now can you please shut the hell up?"

"Hey Ryuko! The last one woke up!" The one-eyed woman said.

"Finally, I can stop getting hounded for questions like I'm at an anime expo," Ryuko huffed and turned toward the one-eyed girl, "Let's go get a drink before the DnD game,"

"Wait! Last question!" Takebayashi blurted, "Why do you seem so cool with Nui Harime of all people?"

"We're dating!" Nui exclaimed.

"W-w-what!?"

"Calm down, Neo-Maxi Dumb-Weebie," Said a eerily familiar voice. Suddenly, the man known as Bob teleported in with a harpoon gun in hand, "Also, told you idiots not even Nagisa could stop me," He pointed over to him and the entire class turned around. Most were extremely worried or distraught. Everyone was here, Terasaka, Isogai, Itona, Kayano, Karma, even Professor Bitch and the recently slain Mr. Karasuma (with their young daughter). It was some kind of messed up class reunion.

"Nagisa, they got you too?" Kayano sadly remarked.

"I can't believe it," Karma commented.

"Oh yeah, impaled on a piece of vehicle wreckage while the song _Under Pressure _was wrapping up," Bob recounted, "Probably ruined Queen for the rest of his life. That is the only thing I feel bad about. Anyway, one more resurrection to go,"

"Who? Everyone's here already?" Isogai pointed out, "You even brought Mr. Karasuma and Professor Bitch's daughter along,"

"Don't use that name around her, alright!" Irina shouted.

"That's the least of our worries right now," Karasuma interrupted, "Anyway, I think I know who you're talking about when you say one more resurrection,"

"Korosensei!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Indeed," Bob confirmed, "Problem is, I need his DNA. Since his body evaporated into a bunch of light and stuff, the only DNA samples left are in the chest of Kaede Kayano, just after she had been revived. Which gives me an excuse to use this harpoon gun I had ever since I went on the Megalodon hunt,"

"You don't mean-," Kayano started, but she was quickly interrupted by a harpoon flying through her chest and pinning her to the couch. Irina covered her daughter's eyes and everyone gasped in horror.

"Ted, collect the blood!" Bob shouted.

"I'm getting a DnD game ready!" Ted shouted from another room, "Do you know how long it takes to set up a pocket dimension?"

"Yeah, fifteen minutes," Bob shouted, "You have time to collect blood!"

"I'm the dominant personality, fuck off!"

"Fine, I'll pick through cells myself!"

Bob snapped his fingers and a small ball of yellow, Korosensei stem cells formed in his hand. He tossed the cells in the air and using all the available energy he had, he grew the cells into a large octopus-looking body. The body was clothed with Korosensei's typical teaching attire. Then, his beady eyes and permanent grin appeared on his face. As soon as the body was formed, the teacher fell to the floor.

He woke up groggy, confused and surrounded by his students.

"W-where am I? Why are you all here?" Korosensei asked as he began to gain his bearing on his new reality, then he turned around and saw Kayano, who had just died on the couch. His face turned black and angry, "Who did this!?"

"That would be me," Bob casually answered.

Korosensei immediately charged at Bob at top speed, knocking him through the wall and out into the backyard. Korosensei launched an energy beam at Bob, which he promptly deflected.

"Fine, I'll bring her back!" Bob complained, "I need to explain some things anyway. Just calm the fuck down,"

Bob snapped his fingers and Kayano's body was pulled off the spear and she healed from the wound instantly.

"Happy?"

Korosensei's pissed off face cooled down to just a red angry face.

"I suppose I'll hear you out. It's the least I can do after being revived. Just don't hurt any of my students again,"

"Uh… no promises," Bob said.

The two made their way back to the living room and Bob got in front of everyone to explain why they were gathered here.

"Hello everyone, welcome to 's Truth or Dare! Assassination Classroom Edition!"

"Wait, you murdered us all, transported us into an anime, and revived Korosensei just to play Truth or Dare?" Terasaka bickered.

"Well, sort of. I don't dare you and you don't dare each other," Bob explained, "You are dared by fanfiction readers,"

"Wait, we're in an anime?" Nakamura asked.

"It's really best if you don't think about it," said a blue-haired young man with glasses and a turtleneck that covered his mouth, "I recommend drinking,"

"Hoka, stop convincing the children to be alcoholics!" Bob snapped.

"We're in our early twenties!" Okajima blurted.

"Alright, so we are playing a game where a bunch of weirdos tell us to do things we don't want to do a reveal secrets we don't want to tell," Karma summarized, "So, I'm assuming not doing these things will get us harpooned,"

"Nah, something much worse happens," Bob laughed. He opened a portal on the ground and inside was a world of fire, brimstone, and torture. Screams of the damned echoed through the aperture and sent shivers down some spines.

"So, we go to Hell?" Karma asked.

"Super Hell," Bob corrected, "Just do as you are told and there will be no problems," Bob closed the vortex, "I'd play this game in your old classroom, but I like to keep everyone captive and there are no beds there, so here we are. Enjoy," With that, Bob teleported away.

**Only a maximum of 10 truths or dares per person.**

**You can dare anyone from the Assassination Classroom anime. If they are dead, they can be brought back.**

**Try to keep everything rated T for now at least wait until someone dares everyone to be adults again before we do anything risque. I'm aware that tends to happen eventually. (That means you Ac!)**

**No song dares (I know I had a song in this one, but it wasn't like I copied and pasted the lyrics or anything)**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Awkward Beginnings

It was a nice and quiet night at Kiryuin Manor. Bob had kidnapped Class 3-E and their former teachers and had them sent to the Kill la Kill universe, mostly out of conviene but also because Bob wants to promote his other game of Truth or Dare, but you didn't hear that from me.

While the manor had more space to sleep in than their old classroom, which Bob had planned on taking them originally, there weren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own. This meant that the students had to double up in the remaining available rooms. In one of these room, Kayano was fast asleep on the bed. Her roommate, Okuda, was having a hard time sleeping however. This wasn't because she was on the floor, it was due to the fact that a dream dare sent in by AcKingOfCovertPerverts was getting Kayano all hot and bothered in her little dreamland. Okuda had enough of this. She got up and timidly tried to wake her up.

"Um… Kayano," Okuda whispered.

"Mmm… Nagisa," Kayano maoned.

"Kayano…," Okuda whispered lounder, this time shaking her shoulder gently.

"Don't...don't stop… Nagisa," Kayano continued to moan.

"Kayano," Okuda said, in a more irritated tone.

"Keep…. Going… all day,"

"Kayano," she blurted, raising her voice just enough for Kayano to jump up from her slumber.

"W-what's wrong, Okuda?" Kayano asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Uh… well… um," Okuda mumbled, realizing she just put herself in an awkward situation, "You were… talking in your sleep."

"Wait! You heard that?" Kayano gasped. Okuda replied with a nod. After that confirmation, Kayano grabbed her by the shoulders and started to frantically shake her around, "Please don't tell! You take this to your grave! I'll do anything!"

"I won't tell! Just stop shaking me!" Okuda yelped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Okajima was on a mission. After Bob left, he snooped around the house to find the manor's blueprints. From there he was able to find a map of the manor's air vents. He plotted his route and choose the best starting point. His goal, peeping on some of the ladies from Kill la Kill after their DnD game. Okajima had watch the anime and knew of the Kiryuin bathhouse. He figured that this would be a good way to sharpen his skill set that he had learned from Class 3-E, as since then he had gotten a bit rusty.

So far, his plan was going smoothly. He made his was to a maintenance closet that had easy access to the air vent system. From there, he followed the route he had made all the way over to the bathhouse. As he approached the final turn need to have the perfect view of the bath. He spotted a boy wearing sunglasses on his forehead, crawling in from the other direction in front of him.

"Psst, what are you doing here?" Okajima whispered.

"What am I doing?" The boy asked in a hushed tone, "What are you doing in my spot?"

"Your spot! I found it first!" Okajima argued.

"Nuh-uh," The boy argued.

"Uh-huh," Okajima replied back.

This went one for a little while. Both of them gradually getting louder and crawling closer as the argument intensified. This tension was suddenly broken by a giant, red scissor that had been hucked at the air vent, cutting right in between the two peeping toms.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The two of them screamed as they scurried back the way they came.

"Damn peeping toms!" A woman yelled, probably the owner of the weapon, "Just what I needed, a bunch of kids crawling around trying to take a peek at me! I'll kick your ass if I find you!"

* * *

The next morning, the students of Class 3-E were treated with a complimentary breakfast with anything they could possibly want. Ted had made a deal with Karasuma and Irina and decided to let their daughter attend school in their own universe, especially while the games were in session. Over breakfast, they spoke about their predicament.

"So who's down to kill these assholes?" Terasaka suggested.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to be plotting an assassination," Isogai said, "He was able to kill us all while dancing to Queen,"

"Sure, but we have Korosensei," Kurahashi pointed out, "That's got to count for something,"

"I don't think it does," Karma spoke up. The room froze and stared at him.

"As much as I'd hate to agree," Korosensei started, "Karma has a point. He was able to swat my energy beam away like it was a fly. He may not be able to reach mach 20, but he is an extremely capable advisory,"

"I managed to get the drop on," Nagisa added, "And even after multiple stabs to the head and neck, he wouldn't go down. Before I died, I saw their wounds heal. If we are going to kill Bob and Ted, we will be in for a challenge. Something much more challenging than killing Korosensei,"

"Not to mention more dangerous," Karasuma added, "Unlike the octopus, Bob has no qualms killing anyone of you. Any attempt on his life will likely lead to a gruesome death. He'll bring you back later, but that's still something to consider before enacting any assassination plots,"

"I've just calculated our chances of eliminating Bob," Ritsu glumly said from Nagisa's phone, "The odds of a successful assassination, with the help of Korosensei and the other residents of this manor, is equal to .0001%. The odds of a successful assassination without any casualties are astronomically lower,"

"It's hopeless then," Chiba sighed.

"Don't hang your head low just yet, we just need to do some research," Korosensei suggested, "Just as Nagisa did with me, we need to find any weakness we can and exploit them,"

"Good luck with that," Said the voice of the man in question. Bob walked into the dining hall, "I hope you are enjoying breakfast. Later on, you will all be transported to your old classroom, where we will be holding the session. After the session, all survivors will return here to rest. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long are you planning on holding on to us anyway?" Terasaka demanded.

"I don't know," Bob shrugged, "I kinda just prefer to go at my own pace with these things. Teleportation in thirty minutes, get ready," Then Bob vanished.

* * *

After thirty minutes, the class was teleported back to their old classroom. Everything was left as it was ever since Kayano and some of the other students renovated it. Being in the classroom again felt nostalgic for everyone. The students sat in their original seats while the three teachers stood in the back. In front of the classroom, Bob was standing with a sinister grin on his face.

"This game is simple," Bob started, "I read a list of dares by a certain person, everyone does these dares, then we move onto the next person until I run out of submissions. If you refuse a dare, you go to Super Hell. If you happen to die for any reason, you also go to Super Hell. The first dares are from The Wizard of Runes. How much shorter is Nagisa compared to the rest of you?"

"Well, he is the shortest guy in this class," Nakamura pointed out.

"This is coming off to a great start," Nagisa sighed sarcastically.

"At everyone's current height, Nagisa ties with Kanzaki as the 8th shortest student," Ritsu answered.

"Good work there Ritsu," Bob commended, "Okajima, what is your favorite anime?

"I don't know, I'm not the biggest anime fan in the world," Okajima started, "I guess it's a toss up between Highschool DxD and Kill la Kill.

"I bet you like being at Kiryuin Manor, you perv" Bob commented, "Anyway, now for Karma. Name your five favorite classmates, go!"

"Nagisa, Nakamura, Sugino, Ritsu, and...I guess Terasaka,"

"That was fast!" The class commented.

"Now for Kayano," Bob continued, "Tell us your deepest, most romantic or strangest dream involving Nagisa. And don't try lying either. I know the answer because your dream was someone else's dare and you get tased if you lie,"

She glanced over to Nagisa, who was sitting next to her, wondering what his reaction could be. She was noticeably unnerved by having to tell about the steamy dream she had last night.

"It's okay," Nagisa reassured her, "This dream you had was a dare anyway. How bad could it be?"

"Oh, such naivete in the realm of love," Korosensei commented.

Kayano took a deep breath. "Last night, I had an intense dream of you making love to me all day and night. It was the most vivid, amazing dream I've ever had," She blurted.

Nagisa felt awkward. He had focused so hard on his studies and career, that dating came as more of an afterthought. When it came to courting and dating women, his experience was extremely limited. This sudden admission of such a dream came as a shock to him. While he is a savant at the art of assassination and an amazing kisser, he did not know what to do with even the most obvious of hints. (Such as this one)

"Uh… thanks," He said timidly. Karma facepalmed at Nagisa's attempt at flirting.

"How about we break a little of this sexual tension with a kiss," Bob suggested, "That's the next dare by the way. Nagisa has to kiss Kayano. On the lips,"

"Why are you emphasizing that last part?" Karma asked, "What is this? Elementary school?"

"I'm just reading the dares Karma, shut up,"

Nagisa slid his chair closer to Kayano. They both leaned toward each other and their lips made contact. It wasn't the 15 hit Kiss of Death that Nagisa used on her, but it was a pleasant kiss nonetheless. Korosensei giggled to himself while his face went pink and blushed.

"As a matter a fact, everybody kiss Nagisa...on the lips," Bob stated, "Yes Karma, I'm still just reading them,"

"What!" Nagisa yelped.

Everybody lined up to give Nagisa a quick smooch. It was mandatory after all. When Bob said everyone, he meant it. He kissed Karma, Terasaka, Hazama, Itona, the screen Ritsu was projected on, Karasuma, Irina, even Korosensei.

"Now for Korosensei to give everyone the Ultimate Tentacle Massage,"

Irina's eyes lit up at this comment. The last massage she had from him was simply one of the greatest feelings she had ever experienced. All other massages were ruined after that.

"I… can't do that for the students," Korosensei admitted.

"Just omit the sexual part," Bob suggested.

"I didn't say that!" Korosensei blurted.

"It was heavily implied," Nagisa noted.

"Alright, let's get this started," Korosensei said.

He moved at top speed, giving everyone a message simultaneously. It was about almost as amazing as Irina said it was. By the end of the massage, everyone was wearing gym clothes and was extremely relaxed.

"That was amazing," Hayami moaned.

"No kidding, I haven't felt this loosened up in awhile," Terasaka said.

"The next dare calls for Korosensei to bring the author of this story into the ToD. Luckily I have that covered," Bob said, "Ted! Get over here!"

"What do you want? I'm busy," Ted yelled as he teleported into the room beside Bob.

"Shut up, I know you're drinking," Bob replied.

"Yeah, I'm busy drinking," Ted retorted.

"Anyway, we need to clear up some confusion for the readers about our role in this story," Bob said.

"Right," Ted nodded. He turned to an imaginary camera, as if to address the viewers like it were a visual medium, "I am Ted, I transcribe all the things that happen here. Bob is merely an alternate persona that is a part of my psyche, who grew too large and has partly taken over my brain. That being said, I am still the dominant personality,"

"Not here your not," Bob taunted, "Ritsu, make Bob listen to loud music for ten hours straight via headphones. Also, Karma, can you torture him for a bit as well,"

"That torture dare is for you asshat!" Ted yelled.

"Whatever man, I got a show to run,"

**Bob's Weaknesses:**

**Inferior personality in Ted's mind, just not while in Bob's domain.**

Karma hooked Ted up to Ritsu and Ritsu played the loudest, shittiest death metal songs she could find on the internet. After five minutes of this, and some waterboarding, Ted's ears began to bleed.

"The last dare is for everyone to try to steal Nagisa's underwear. Whoever gets them gets ice cream," Bob dared.

"M-my underwear is already gone!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"One bowl of rocky road ice cream please," Korosensei said as he handed the underwear, which he had stolen between the time of the dare to now, off to Bob.

"No fair!" The class ranted.

"Alright," Bob continued as he replaced the underwear in Korosensei's tentacles with a nice big bowl of rocky road ice cream, "These next dares are from AcKingOfCovertPerverts,"

"Oh no," Kataoka sighed.

"Korosensei, you must force yourself to read smutty doujinshi," Bob dared.

"Is force really the right word to use?" Kayano asked.

"No problem!" Korosensei remarked with his pink, blushing face, "I think I'm starting to like this Ac guy already,"

"Oh, I forgot one detail," Bob added, "the smutty doujinshi has to feature your students,"

Korosensei's pink face turned to a blue face with sweat marks. This was definitely a shocking turn of events.

"Who'd make that?" The class yelled.

"Actually, if we really are an anime, I'm not surprised," Takebayashi commented.

Bob pulled out a tablet and tossed it to the yellow octopus. "Feel free to pick out the one that is least revolting," Bob said.

"I'm not doing this! This isn't proper conduct for a teacher!"

"Didn't you try shipping us just so you could write a romance novel?" Nakamura asked.

"I wasn't going to write smut!" Korosensei defended.

"C'mon Korosensei, the sooner you read through it, the sooner we can move on," Bob said.

"Alright," Korosensei raised the tablet and scrolled through the archive of smutty e-comics, "There is a lot of Nagisa and Karma doujinshi,"

"What the hell!" Karma and Nagisa screamed in disgust.

"Yeah, it's like most of the archive," Korosensei eventually settled on one and read through it as quickly as he could. Trying not to focus on the graphics of the comic too much. Since he was able to process information with extreme quickness, he was done in about the time it took for the images to load.

"Alright, how was it?" Bob asked.

"Those images are burned in my brain," Korosensei wailed.

"Let's take a break from the smuttier dares," Bob suggested, "Karma, Okuda, are you currently dating at this moment?"

"Uh...no," Okuda answered.

"Kayano, Nagisa, same question,"

"No," Kayano sighed.

"Alright, that means no more make out sessions for this session," Bob declared.

Kayano was screaming internally.

"Next dare is for Karma, punch Okajima in the balls,"

"Why?" Okajima asked.

"Sorry Okajima, it's part of the dare," Karma smiled.

"Then why are you walking up to me with that smile you sadist!" He was then given a swift punch to the gonads. Okajima went down to the floor to writhe in pain for a few minutes.

"Painful," Bob commented, "Kataoka, lick Isogai's face,"

"This guy's weird!" Kataoka commented.

"He's the self-proclaimed king of covert perverts," Bob argued, "Trust me, unless his dares force you to cut off your own arm, make you some kind of dog-girl, strip you naked, and chain you to a post with your little sister who's doing the same thing while being branded as your abusive mother's bitch, I think you are getting off easy,"

"... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, I felt bad for that one to be honest," Bob admitted, "Satsuki had a psychotic break and is now being treated with loads of medicinal marijuana. Just lick the guy's face,"

Kataoka went up to Isogai and give him a quick lick on the cheek.

"Now was that so hard?" Bob asked, "The next dare is for Hayami, you've got to press your bare butt into Chiba's face,"

The two looked at each other, both felt very awkward about doing this in a classroom in front of their friends. The two had just started dating after doing their own thing for seven years. Most of these dates ended kind of awkwardly because while they are good friends who share common experiences, interests and skill sets, other than assassination, there wasn't much to hold a conversation together.

"In front of everyone?" Hayami gasped.

"Yeah, if you don't Super Hell is right below your feet,"

"Alright, c-can you all look away?" Hayami murmured. The woman dropped her shorts, revealing her posterere and gave a quick, hard bump into Chiba's face. Chiba did not know how to respond, he was flustered.

"Maehara, slap Okano's booty really hard," Bob dared.

Okano and Maehara got up from their desks. Okano placed her arms on the table while Maehara went in for the slap. Okano blushed on impact.

"Sorry if that was too hard," Maehara apologized.

"No… it's fine. It was a dare," Okano forgave. The two then took their seats.

"Korosensei is now able to transform into his human form at will," Bob declared.

"Thank you, but this is the form the tentacles gave me when I asked them what I wanted," Korosensei answered, "I feel more comfortable in this body and I'm happy to have it,"

"Alright, then," Bob moved on, "Now to bring Aguri back from the dead,"

Korosensei immediately transformed into his human form. The teacher's cloak he always wore conformed to his body's smaller shape and he was trying his best to look cool. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"What happened to feeling comfortable?" Kayano asked.

"What… I just wanted to test it out… that's all," Korosensei lied.

"He's dashing," Some of the girls commented.

"Now for more DNA extraction!" Bob sung. He made a harpoon gun appear in his hands and he fired at Kayano once more. This time, she was able to jump out of the harpoon's path. Instead of impaling her chest, the harpoon landed in Fuwa's shoulder and she let out a cry of pain. Korosensei immediately went to her aid and was able to use his abilities to fix the wound.

"Why must you always use the harpoon gun?" Korosensei asked.

"It's fun, do you just expect me to extract DNA with a blood sample like a normal person,"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine, guess I can just bring her back without the sample," Bob sighed, "I never really needed it anyway,"

Bob snaps his fingers and the woman appeared as she was when she died, with a lab coat and a silly t-shirt.

"Wha- what?" Agari mumbled. Last thing she remembered was dying in Korosensei's arms in the ruins of her fiance's laboratory.

"Aguri!" Kayano cheered as she jumped out of the chair to hug her long dead sister.

"Akari!" She exclaimed while returning the hug, "Why are you here and why did you dye your hair? Why am I… not dead?"

"It's a long story," Korosensei said in human form, "But I did as you asked. I taught these children well,"

"That's wonderful Reaper!" Aguri cheered as she went to hug him.

"I don't go by that name anymore. I go by Korosensei now. Your sister actually gave me the name. She's a very exceptional student and a cunning assassin,"

"That's wo- wait, assassin?"

"The Ministry of Defense gave the students of Class 3-E the objective to kill Korosensei before graduation or else he'd destroy the planet," Karasuma explained, "It was an unconventional learning environment, but it was one that proved to be highly effective,"

"It's a unique approach," Aguri laughed, "But what can you expect from the world's greatest assassin?"

"Hi Aguri," Bob greeted, "You are now prisoner in a game of Truth or Dare. None of you can escape… I'll explain more later. Now we move onto Agarfinkel's dares… I swear I remember that name from somewhere… anyway, he wants to know which student lasted longest from Irina's Kiss of Death,"

"Nagisa," Irina answered, "But only because he was the only one I used it on,"

"Alright, now to rewatch that film revealing all of Korosensei's secrets," Bob declared.

"What, you can't watch those!" Korosensei screamed, "I don't want to relive the torture! Nagisa, quick! Stab me again!"

* * *

After the film ended and Korosensei was embarrassed yet again, the class was transported back to the Kiryuin Manor for rest. Nagisa had just finished showering, brushing his teeth and finding extra pairs of underwear. As he was about to walk into his room, his roommate Karma was waiting on him.

"So what are you going to do about Kayano," Karma asked.

"Why ask me that all of a sudden?" Nagisa bleated.

"Look, it's obvious you're both into each other," Karma explained, "As your friend, I feel I need to help improve your abysmal game. She had an amazing dream about you man, you have her in the palm of your hand!"

"Karma's right," Korosensei said. He sped up to the two in his normal, yellow octopus form, "Nagisa, you are a wonderful student, assassin, and teacher, but there is more to life than work. You need to have fun every once and awhile. All you need to do is take initiative,"

"Thanks Korosensei but… do you think it's really a good idea to be talking to us after reading that webcomic?" Nagisa brought up.

"Just be glad that happened after the video was made," Karma started, "You barely had any dignity left once Ms. Yukimura found out you fried napkins,"

"I'm trying to forget," Korosensei whined while his head turned blue with tears coming from his eyes.

**Hi Ted here! ****Torture**** was not fun at all. Thanks Wizard of Runes.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This is already starting to become a fun series and I hope this can continue.**

**Ac, you had a few extra dares. I assume this will go into your pool of extra dares.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Love, Drugs, and Fatality!

It had been a week since we were all killed by the hands of Bob and Ted and things have been going fairly well, all things considered. Kayano's sister, Aguri Yukimura, was revived and everyone's been overjoyed. Kayano was happy to have her sister back and Korosensei was happy to have his best friend. The class has gotten along well with the Kill la Kill cast and some of the students have been fawning over the women from that group. I'm not surprised. As for me well, I found another weakness.

**Bob's Weaknesses:**

**#2. Fairly easy access to the recording/transcription studio.**

"What the hell are you doing here, Nagisa?" Ted shouted from the back of the recording studio, "Hey, stop narrating the damn story and the way I say things! That's my job!"

Look, I just-

"I don't care," Ted interrupted, "How did you get in here anyway?"

Fuwa gave me the key. She said something about having "acute fourth wall awareness" or something. I honestly still don't quite grasp the big picture. I know we are from an anime but-

"Look, just get out of my studio. And I might not serve you that used condom for breakfast,"

What? Why would I eat that?

"Because a guest dared you to eat garbage," Ted explained, "You also have a banana peel, an old boot, and some expired food products. Some of which is just rancid,"

Can't I just skip breakfast today?

"You have to eat something from the trash. Get out or I will throw you through the wall,"

Alright fine, here you go.

Thank you, now was that so hard Nagisa?

"By the way, your intros are terrible," Nagisa snarked like a cunt, "Hey! That's uncalled for!"

Soon after that little spat, breakfast was served to everyone in the manor. Everyone had the usual gourmet breakfast buffet while Nagisa was stuck with an old banana peel that he tried his best to scarf down.

"What's with the banana peel?" Karma asked.

"It's a dare," Nagisa sighed.

"Good morning you two," Korosensei greeted in his typical yellow octopus form, "Have any of you seen Chiba and Hayami? I haven't seen the two all morning,"

"Are you still taking attendance?" Nagisa asked, "It may not look like it, but we're about twenty-two now,"

"Nagisa, I've seen you after high school. You still looked like a middle schooler," Karma quipped.

"Don't remind me," Nagisa sighed.

"I understand, but with that crazed maniac running around harpooning everyone. I just want to make sure everyone is safe," Korosensei answered.

* * *

Fortunately, the two stoic snipers were safe from any harm, for the most part. The two had woken up in the guest room, in the nude, cuddling each other, with suggestive pains in the nether regions. On the bedside table, a big, empty bottle of bourbon stood by the alarm clock they forgot to set. Little do they know nothing happened between them. It was all just an illusion set up by AcTheFilfthyOne to mess with them.

"Ryunosuke?" Hayami started, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I wish I did," Chiba responded while rubbing his forehead. Bob had given the two mild hangovers for added realism, "Should we stop?" He asked, referring to the cuddling.

"What… you don't like to cuddle?" Hayami responded in an accusing tone.

"No… it's just… I thought you'd still be weirded out by last time,"

"Why would I be weirded out? I was the one who shoved my butt into your face,"

"If you want to sleep in cuddling up to me, that's fine," Chiba said, "We're dating anyway,"

"I guess," She yawned while snuggling up closer to him. Chiba was confused by Hayami's tsundere tendencies, but he shrugged them off.

* * *

Nagisa finished his banana peel and immediately went to brush his teeth again. As he walked out of the bathroom, he happened to walk past Kayano. As he walked past her, he could have sworn he'd seen her lick her lips and wink seductively. It seemed out of character for her.

"What was that?" Nagisa asked as she just passed her by.

"I just said hi," Kayano replied, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Uh… I guess not," Nagisa lied. He could have sworn he saw her do that.

* * *

Karma and Okuda were suddenly teleported into a small room right around the time when they'd be teleported to the classroom for Truth or Dare. The room had no doors or windows, a bed and a couch at the end of it. On one of the bedside tables, there were two vials of pink liquid.

"What the hell!" Karma shouted, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Okuda murmured, "but… it's better than playing that 'game',"

"I guess," Karma sighed, "What's with those vials?"

Okuda picked up the vials and on each of them there was a note.

"This is part of your dare, drink these. Signed AcTheFilfthyOne," Okuda read, "Karma, I don't like where this is going,"

Karma opened the vial and drank the liquid. "It's either that or you go to Super Hell. I don't know about you, but I'd rather drink the potion or whatever,"

"I guess," Okuda sighed as she drank the potion as well.

The two sat around for a few minutes. They mostly talked about the things they've done since Class 3-E. Soon the conversation shifted.

"Hey, Okuda," Karma started, "Don't you feel weird and… jittery?"

"I understand, but what do you mean when you say weird?" Okuda asked.

"Like… how do I put this? I just want to… make out with you," Karma said, "Sorry if that was too much but-,"

"No Karma… I feel the same way,"

"Okuda, do you think we've been given a love potion?"

* * *

"And that is what is happening to Karma and Okuda," Bob finished explaining.

"Okay, I guess I understand the love potion thing," Korosensei began, "But why did it also have to be laced with meth?!"

"He specifically called for an aphrodisiac, but I've found meth to work just as well, if not better," Bob answered, "Now for some dares from Reni. Chiba, have you slept with anyone? If so, who?"

"We're jumping right into this kind of stuff!?" Haymai panicked.

"Uh… yeah," Bob answered.

"I… I think I slept with Hayami last night," Chiba answered shyly shyly, "I guess we must have been drinking a lot and well… things just happened,"

"It's cool," Nakamura reassured Haymai, "Right behind Nagisa and Kayano, you were both the class OTP anyway,"

"What?" Nagisa and Kayano said.

"I like to think I have an eye for shippings," Korosensei bragged.

"You were shipping the students?" Aguri asked.

"I mean… some students seem drawn to others… and with it being 3rd year in middle school… young love is bound to blossom,"

"He's just a harmless perv, sis. Don't worry about him," Kayano dismissed.

"I'm not harmless!"

"Funny that's the only thing you object to," Aguri commented.

"Well, you saw my shocking secrets,"

"Anyway, let's move on," Bob continued, "Karasuma, where there ever any moments where you just wanted to punch a student in the face?"

"Not really," Karasuma answered, "Maybe after the students broke Matsukata's leg but Korosensei handled that for me,"

"Boring!" Bob yelled, "Moving on to Fuwa, do you only read shonen manga?"

"No, it just happens to be my favorite," Fuwa answered.

"Cool, and how about you Isogai, who was your first kiss?"

"Well, that would be Kataoka," Isogai nervously answered, "We dated a little in high school but broke it off because we went to different colleges,"

"Whatever, now it's time for some baseball," Bob declared. He teleported every outside. Sugino and Kanzaki were standing out in the field while everyone stood back on the sidelines. Sugino looked to see that he was given a baseball.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" Bob announced, "Welcome to the baseball throwing challenge! Today, Sugino will be throwing a baseball, full force, at Kanzaki's pretty little face!"

"What! I can't just do that!" Sugino protested.

"If the challenger refuses to do so, or if he throws the ball like a bitch, he and Kanzaki will be impaled with multiple harpoons!"

"What is it with you and harpoons!" Kayano yelled.

"It's okay Sugino!" Kanzaki yelled from across the field, "I'll be fine!"

Sugino takes a deep breath and throws the ball with everything he's got. His improved technique plus his time spent playing college baseball have made him one of the best pitchers in all of Japan. The ball went flying and hit Kanzaki straight in the nose, knocking her to the ground, and leaving her face a bloody mess.

"Are you alright?" Sugino freaked out as he ran toward her, "I'm so sorry!"

Kanzaki was holding her nose and tearing up from the pain. "Ow! You broke my nose!"

"That worked out well," Bob commented, "Now, Hazama! Do the cutest pose you can and say something to match,"

Hazama sighed at this. It seems that being in her teenage body has brought back some of her teenage thoughts and perspectives on life. It has also made her look scary again and she was just getting used to being cute, so she didn't really know how utilize that. So she did the best smile she could, made a peace sign with her index finger touching her cheek and tried saying hi in the cutest way possible. It somehow looked more like a threat than a cute pose.

"Damn girl, you scary!" Bob exclaimed, "Now Okajima, tell Hayami you like her. Apparently the reviewer says it's canon but I don't see anything on the matter,"

"Uh… I like you," Okajima said.

"You like every woman! It's hardly a compliment!" Kataoka shouted.

"On a slightly unrelated note, didn't you film a porno a couple days ago?" Bob brought up.

"Oh yeah, I still need someone to edit the footage. Can you help me with that Mimura?" Okajima asked.

"When the hell did you film a porno!?" The girls in the class screamed.

"A couple of days ago during the Kill la Kill Truth or Dare. Everyone had amnesia, then Inumuta and Jakuzure were dared to make a porno. I couldn't bear to see such low quality footage filmed from one of their phones, so I decided to film for them… and also be the director,"

"You sleazeball. No, I won't help," Mimura replied.

"You will after this," Bob decided, "Now Karasuma, roast one of the students!"

"Uh, Yoshida," Karasuma started, "What do you even do?"

"What the hell do you mean!?" Yoshida asked.

"He has a point," Fuwa chimed in, "You don't contribute to the plot at all. You're really just there to make Terasaka look more tough,"

"I thought this was Karasuma's dare," Bob stated, "But that fourth-wall was burned! Alright… now we got to get Okuda and Karma out of the room," Bob snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Karma and Okuda appeared on the grass just as they were taking off their shirts.

"What the hell!?" The two yelled.

"Okuda's not shy at all," Nagisa commented.

"Well Nagisa, coming from a small southern town, I tend to see these types of drugs change people's behavior quite drastically," Bob explained, "Anyway Okuda, most embarrassing dream? Go!"

"I never had an embarrassing dream," Okuda started, "Or at least not like Kayano's dream,"

"You said you wouldn't talk!" Kayano protested.

"Everyone knows now!" Okuda mentioned, "Anyway, most of my 'bad' dreams seem to involve myself being in awkward social situations… which isn't really a problem right now. I think the power of love is making me more confident,"

"Oh Okuda," Irina butted in, "That's not love, you've both just been drugged with meth,"

"M-meth!" Okuda screamed.

"That explains a lot," Karma commented.

"Okay, now for this next dare we need to…," Bob started, but then he stopped and looked off into the distance, "Is that… it's the FBI!"

"What's the FBI doing in Japan?" Nagisa asked.

"They're trying to catch Kira!... Wait, wrong anime," Bob rambled to himself.

"America likes to send their guys everywhere," Karasuma answered, "Although I don't understand why Bob is freaking out about them,"

**Bob's Weakness:**

**#3. Hesitant around the FBI**

"They must know these next dares involve some explicit sexual content," Bob said.

"Aw yeah!" Okajima exclaimed.

"So, we are going to have to age you all up to when I first murdered you," Bob finished. He snapped his fingers and everyone was instantly seven years older.

"Wow Nagisa, did you even change at all?" Nakamura teased.

"At least I don't have my pigtails!"

"So, let's go back to the manor for this," Bob suggested.

"Why are we teleporting around so much today?" Isogai asked.

"Honestly, lack of preparation on my part. I blame drinking," Bob answered.

**Bob's Weakness:**

**#4. Self-proclaimed alcoholic**

The students and faculty suddenly found themselves teleported to the Kiryuin ballroom, which seemed to have been converted into a stripclub. There were stages with stripper poles, booths for parties, a booth for the DJ (Who happened to be Ted), and various neon lights shining down and lining the room**.**

"The next dare was for Hayami to give Chiba a lapdance in only a bra and panties, but I much prefer the whole strip club thing," Bob explained, "I'm like the Jerry Springer of fanfiction,"

"Can't I just give Chiba the lapdance!?" Hayami pleaded, "I don't want to strip in front of everyone I know!"

"That's why you'll also be stripping in front of people you hardly know too. The cast of Kill la Kill is invited!" Bob announced.

"That's not what I meant," Hayami sighed.

Just then a pink haired, flat-chested woman from the Kill la Kill cast went up to Hayami with a flask.

"You'll need this," She said.

"Jakuzure!" Hayami protested.

"I've had to do this before, believe me, it'll ease the nerves,"

After a few minutes of getting ready backstage, Hayami was almost ready to perform.

"Are you ready?" Irina asked Hayami.

"No," Hayami answered, then she took another swig from the flask that she was given.

"How about now?

"I just want to get this over with,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the wait," Ted announced at the DJ booth, "Our next dancer is a little shy, be sure to tip well! Give it up for, Hayami!"

Hayami began to nervously walk on stage in her bra and panties while the song _Dirrty _by Christina Aguilera began to play on the loudspeakers. She couldn't really do much at first. She just sorta giggled around a little bit, but once the booze really kicked in and she lost most of her inhibitions, she got into it a bit. She threw in some of her jazz dance moves and made a show out of it. Many of the boys were up front tipping. The Mankanshoku men from Kill la Kill were of course the first to make it rain. Then Chiba dropped in and slid some yen her way, not wanting to draw too much attention. Then toward the end, a charming young man came around and made it rain yen (coins).

"K-Korosensei!" Hayami shrilled.

"What… no… I-I don't even know who that guy is?" Korosensei lied while in human form.

While the dancing was going on, Nagisa was sitting in a party booth with some of his closer friends and classmates. Karma and Okuda were both still high and into each other. Sugino was still tending to Kanzaki's broken nose and Nakamura was just enjoying the show, taking pictures to embarrass Hayami with later. This left Nagisa and Kayano idle. Nagisa turned her head to make conversation with her, but once he did, he saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes and was staring into his eyes with seductive intent. Once he blinked, Kayano was back to normal. She had her hair let out and in its natural color and was fully clothed.

"Are you alright Nagisa?" Kayano asked, just noticing his slight freakout.

"Yeah… must be the lights," Nagisa lied, "I don't really go to these types of places,"

The song ended and Bob was ready to move on to the next batch of dares. The lights turned on and Ted left the DJ booth.

"Hope you all had fun, now we move onto AcTheFilfthyOne's dares," Bob declared, "First and foremost, everyone is naked,"

Everyone looked down to see that they were suddenly exposed. Even Ritsu's avatar lost her clothes. Most of the class responded in shock and embarrassment, while some of the more perverted were more than happy to see the women in the nude.

"This is wrong," Aguri complained, "I can't believe that I was brought back from the dead to participate in… Korosensei, stop staring at my boobs!"

"I don't know you mean," Korosensei lied after quickly looking away, with his nose bleeding.

"So, Kayano," Bob started, "As a follow up from last session. How good was Nagisa in your dream the other night?"

Kayano blushed and jumped back, then she realized that her and Nagisa were in the nude and sitting next to each other, which only embarrassed her more.

"G-great," Kayano replied, "He went on all day, best dream ever. Can we move on now?"

"Yes, Yada gets to wear rope in some kinky BDSM fashion," Bob snapped his fingers and Yada was wearing rope tied up around her body, slightly covering her vagina but hugging her breasts a little tight and making them slightly more prominent than they already were.

"At least I have something...I guess," Yada sighed.

"Sugino and Kanzaki, go take a bath together and wash each other. Be sure to clean every nook and cranny," Bob dared.

"You're such a creep," Kanzaki scoffed, while holding her broken nose, "Let's go!"

"Oh… uh… alright," Sugino mumbled.

"Okajima, drink this potion," Bob dared.

"Is this also meth?" Okajima asked, while glancing over at the two strung-out love birds making out in one of the booths.

"No, I promise it's not meth," Bob claimed. Okajima shrugged and drank the vial. Suddenly a puff of smoke enveloped him and when it dissipated, he was a thicc, busty woman. He didn't know if he should be shocked or excited, either way, he'd have an erection if he was able.

"Great," Kataoka said sarcastically, "The pervert just about has everything he could possibly want,"

"Alright, now for a sudden shift in tone," Bob announced as he jumped up to the DJ Booth and turned on the original Mortal Kombat theme. "Now it's time for the ultimate fight to the death! Karma Akabane vs Ryoma Terasaka! Two men enter, one man leaves!"

"I'm not fighting that crazy bastard!" Terasaka yelled.

"C'mon, C'mon, don't be a bitch," Karma taunted as he was jumping around punching at the air. Okuda was cheering on her lover and soon-to-be champion while Korosensei was quickly trying to remind the class the importance of not doing hard drugs.

"Fight!" Bob announced.

Karma came in fast and hard. He immediately went for a kick to the nuts, which was even easier since they were both naked, and Terasaka recoiled. Karma then used this opportunity to take a few jabs at Terasaka's face. Terasaka finally got his bearing, tackled Karma, and started wailing on him. Karma laughed at every punch he threw, then once he had enough he went for a headbutt into Terasaka's nose. This caused him to roll off of Karma so he used the opportunity to escape. Karma then started to punch the crap out of him.

Terasaka was no match for Karma. He may be tough, but Karma is already a capable fighter and the meth has made him even crazier. After some time, Bob declared this match to be over.

"FINISH HIM!" Bob announced.

Karma was given superhuman strength. He used this strength to rip Terasaka's leg off and beat him to death with it.

"FATALITY!" Bob announced. Everyone was absolutely horrified, probably traumatized. Hara vomited at the sight of it. Fortunately for Karma and Okuda, they were too high and in love to care at the moment and Okuda ran to congratulate her champion.

"Karma! Do you realize what you just did?!" Nagisa screamed.

"Don't worry, they'll realize the gravity of the situation in about twelve hours," Bob assured him, "Later on, Korosensei and Aguri will be going on a date, but for now let's do Xx-DarkCrimson-xX's dare. Nagisa, kiss Kayano, Nakamura, and it also says Kanzaki, but she's in the middle of a bath right now, do it when she gets back,"

"We just watched Terasaka get killed by a drug fueled maniac, and you expect us to go back to playing these stupid, perverted games?!" Nagisa ranted, "What the-," Nakamura interrupted his rant with a kiss.

"He'll be back," Nakamura smiled, "Might as well enjoy the good dares while you can right,"

Kayano felt a tinge of jealousy come over her and she went up to Nagisa and did the same.

"Careful now, Kayano. Nagisa's getting excited," Nakamura teased. Nagisa looked down, blushed, and immediately hid 'excitement'.

"Nagisa, there's no point in hiding that," Bob warned, "Because The Wizard of Runes wants you too to kiss. He also says that you two are just 'adorbs together', but first…," Bob teleports everyone to a nice co-ed natural hot spring. Everyone was still nude and some of the more perverted individuals, like Okajima, were transported just outside the fence.

Kayano went in for another kiss while Nagisa was still embarrassed as all hell, he seemed to forget the fact that almost every other dude was sporting an erection, but what can you do?

"Now Nagisa has to break kiss Irina's record with Kayano," Bob declared.

"Isn't that just the same dare twice," Nagisa protested.

"But your like, so adorbs," Bob smiled.

Nagisa couldn't cup his privates forever, he needed both hands for the kiss to work properly. It isn't just about how you move your tongue, it's also about the way you touch the target's body, how the target feels. Mood can play a large part in racking up hits.

He placed his hands around Kayano's waist and shoulders. He tried to look as cool as possible while he went in, but he was still beet red and he was also keeping his distance to keep his member from touching her thighs.

"Don't be a chickenshit Nagisa!" Karma yelled, "Remember, she wants the D!" He'd usually try to help more subtly but meth has ruined all chances of that at the moment.

"Shut up!" Nagisa yelled. Kayano pulled him closer to her and Nagisa just went with it. After an amazing nude kiss, Nagisa managed to get thirty-five hits!

"Thirty-Five," Irina remarked, "Impressive, for an amueter,"

"What's your high score?" Nakamura inquired.

"520, but you don't kiss on the lips to get that score," Irina answered.

Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other blankly, knowing exactly what she was implying.

"You two can do that on your own time, after dinner," Bob said, "No need to watch the act of cunniligus take place right now,"

"You never got to 320 with me," Karasuma said to Irina.

"My targets weren't always men," Irina replied.

"Nagisa, will you ever admit you are the best assassin in the class?" Bob asked.

"Well, so far, me and Karma are tied as far as confirmed kills go…,"

"So no," Bob interrupted, "Alright then everyone gets swimsuits! Yada can take off the rope! But you are all now kindergarteners!"

"Wait, wha-," Everyone, with the exception of Aguri and Korosensei, was transformed into little kids. The mental regression that came along with it impacted them to where they acted cute. Bob gave Karma a video camera and told him to film a bunch of Nagisa x Kayano clips of the two being cute together. Suddenly, a little Itona riding in an adult sized mech suit came bursting through the fence.

"Bob told me to beat up Korosensei," Itona said in an adorable deadpan expression.

While Korosensei thought it was adorable that a little Itona had built a mech suit with buttons that looked like kindergarten toys and a See n' Say on the chest, Korosensei was not one to lose. He pushed the mech over and Itona began to cry.

"Aww, it's okay," Aguri comforted in a cutesy voice, "Korosensei is a big ol' meanie,"

"What was I supposed to do!?"

"Hey, before you go on that date Korosensei," Bob started, "How many times have you spied on females in baths while using your abilities and what student would you ship yourself with? No one is not an answer,"

"Way to spoil a date night," Aguri remarked, "I mean, everything else does as well, but still,"

Korosensei turned back into his octopus form and began to answer his questions, "One, more than I can count on my hands," He said this while holding up his four tentacle feelers, "And two… Oh God this is awful… Yada… and only because she has big boobs… Can we go now?"

"Yeah, bye," Bob teleported the two to a fancy restaurant.

* * *

After a fun filled day of elementary school adventures and McDonald's for dinner (Much to everyone's enjoyment), everyone was brought back to their original age. Nagisa and Kayano were in his room. They were both sitting on the bed, awkwardly wait for the other to make their move.

"As...520 hits," Kayano said.

"Yep… gotta beat it," Nagisa said.

Just then Karma barged in with a video camera, still tapping footage like he was earlier when they were kids.

"C'mon Nagisa," Karma cheered, "You got this in the bag. Time to lose that V-card!"

"Get out! You're annoying when you're high!" Nagisa yelled.

"Fine, I got my girl anyway," Karma said while tossing the camera to the side. Then he walked out the door.

"Look, Nagisa… you don't have to if…,"

"Bob said we go to Super Hell if we don't get this done by midnight," Nagisa sighed, "I can't have us both going there because of performance anxiety. But… what if I'm not as good as in your dreams?"

"The Nagisa in my dreams was nice, but he didn't score any hits," Kayano winked, "We're not going to be great at this, but it'll be fun. Especially for me,"

Nagisa chuckled. "I guess you got that right,"

* * *

"Oh hey Nagisa," Bob said as he was running down the halls with Kanzaki, "You still gotta kiss Kanzaki!"

Bob stopped at Nagisa's door and opened it a crack. Bob and Kanzaki heard a lot of moaning and decided that it was best to ask him to do it later.

**Hey everyone! Ted here! Hopefully the wait wasn't too long for any of you guys. Life gets in the way. Aguri and Korosensei's date will be at the beginning of next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Lust and Marriage

It was a wonderful night in the finest restaurant in Kyoto. Aguri and Korosensei, who was currently in human form, were on their date from last chapter. While the circumstances may not be ideal, they were both happy to have each other back in their lives. Korosensei was describing his final moments before being assassinated, since Aguri didn't have much to fill him in on. She was dead after all.

"You should have been there," Korosensei smiled, "It was the most beautiful assassination ever,"

"I don't think that's how I'd describe being killed," Aguri disagreed, "But I can't really argue. I'm so happy you decided to teach. You did a better job than I ever could,"

"Oh stop, I couldn't have done it without you. But thanks, it was the best year of my life,"

"Oh… um… what happened Yanagisawa?" Aguri asked.

"Him! I think I blasted him into the Shield of Earth and… he died. I'm sorry I-,"

"No, I was just curious. I hated the guy,"

"Hey, it might be too early to ask this but… do you want to do this again next week?" Korosensei asked.

"Of course!"

The two take a drink of their wine together. As Korosensei drank it, his human form got harder to maintain and, without realizing it, his arms reverted back into the yellow tentacles he had come to know. He looked over, panicked a little, and concentrated harder to maintain his human form.

"Sorry about that," Korosensei apologized, "It's been so long since I've had this body. Being able to go back and forth is… strange,"

"Actually, I like your other form just about as much," Aguri admitted, "And this is totally too early to be asking this, but I've heard from Irina you give quite the massage with those tentacles. Do you think you could give me one after we're done here?"

"Sh- she told you about that!?" Korosensei exclaimed. At this point, it was extremely difficult keeping his form together.

"Every little detail," Aguri winked.

* * *

Later that night and back at the manor, Nagisa's mouth was tired. Kayano and Nagisa were currently in their twenty-one year old forms, under the covers, and trying to break Irina's record of 520 hits. Nagisa eventually reached 520 hits after about ten minutes of messing around and figuring out what to do down there, but then they were both updated on the fact that Irina had done that in about a minute. So Nagisa spent the next two and a half hours trying to break the record while Kayano was having what was possibly the best night of her life.

"I...I can't move... my legs," Kayano panted, "How many... hits was that?"

"Only 400 and change, that's down from last time," Nagisa sighed with frustration. Mostly at the fact that if he couldn't knock out 520 hits in the next five minutes, they'd both be going to Super Hell. He was also still technically a virgin at this point.

"It's alright Nagisa," Kayano reassured him, "You were amazing. This was better than my dream! You deserve a turn after all this time,"

"But Kayano! We're going to go to Super Hell!" Nagisa argued.

"So just finish and we can wait out the clock cuddling together," Kayano suggested, "It's alright Nagisa. It was fun,"

"One time only!" yelled the voice of Bob from outside the door, "Lose that V-card and you and your special lady get a 'Get out of Super Hell free card'. Offer expires in about four minutes,"

"How long were you listening in!?" The two yelled at the door.

"About the last thirty minutes or so," said the voice of what sounded like Nakamura.

"Nakamura!?"

"Your wasting valuable time you two," urged the voice of Karma.

"Is the entire class listening in!?" They both continued to yell in surprise.

"It's being live streamed," Itona answered.

The two look over to a red light on the ground, which was about where the camera was tossed to the side before they started.

"A livestream!?"

"It's not the best angle, but it's still hot!" Okajima added.

"Your peeping doesn't surprise us at all," The two say in deadpan.

Suddenly, Nagisa's phone lit up and Ritsu appeared by a timer, which was counting down when the offer would expire.

"You two have three minutes left," Ritsu warned.

"This is so embarrassing," Nagisa sighed.

"You heard everyone!" Kayano urged while climbing on top of Nagisa, "We have less than three minutes!"

Everyone else who was outside was watching on their phones like the perverts they were.

"Woah, Kayano's on top!" Okajima exclaimed, "How spicy!"

"Can they really finish in less than three minutes?" Ritsu asked on Karma's phone.

From the door, the peepers could hear the squeaking of the bed frame and their moaning. About ten seconds later, that all stopped. Karma and Nakamura snickered at this.

"Aww man," Nagisa's voice sighed from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong, we're not going to Super Hell anymore," Kayano replied.

"But at what cost?" Nagisa complained.

"That would be your pride!" Bob answered.

"It's alright Nagisa, it happens to the best of us," Karma shouted at the door.

"Get lost!" Kayano yelled. On the livestream, she threw a pillow at the camera and knocked themselves out of view, effectively canceling the show.

"The show's over folks," Bob announced, "Although I think Korosensei is in the middle of a tentacle massage with Aguri if anyone-,"

"NO!" The peepers yelled.

"Well, that's another weakness," Nagisa remarked as he reached for his notepad.

**Bob's Weakness:**

**#5. He's a bit of a pervert.**

"Honestly, I don't know why I didn't write that one down sooner," Nagisa said to himself.

"You're still working on that?" Kayano asked.

"Of course, we need to get out of here somehow and assassination is pretty much our only option,"

"I know we're trained assassins, but we only killed Korosensei because he lost most of his energy reviving me. If Korosensei can't kill Bob, what makes you think we can?"

"But he's keeping us hostage,"

"He also brought my sister back," Kayano argued, "Obviously, Bob is an awful person,"

"To say the least,"

"But it's not all bad. I love your determination Nagisa, it's one of the things about you I find attractive, but sometimes… you gotta stop focusing so hard on your target," Kayano cuddled up against him some more.

Nagisa sighed. He knows he should just give up on killing Bob. The chances of killing him without casualties is extremely small and since he's the only one who can revive people it puts them in a difficult spot. At the same time however, everyone's got a life back home. Kayano has her acting career, he has his teaching job, and everyone else has led such good lives and the people in their lives are suffering for their loss. The thought of that just sickens him.

"You're probably right Kayano," Nagisa admitted, "But I won't stop trying,"

"I figured you'd say something like that,"

"This… is a little off topic," Nagisa started, "But since we just… did it, should I call you by your real name or-,"

"Kaede is fine!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since the previously mentioned events. Between now and then, Kayano and Karma decided to swap rooms with each other so they could be closer to their lovers. Karma and Okuda weren't high anymore, but the love potion's effects don't fade. While being drugged bothered them a little, neither really mind being attracted to each other. Karma has always thought Okuda was cute and the fact that she can make poisons has always been a plus. While Okuda has always liked Karma for the aura of confidence that the man just radiated.

Korosensei and Aguri have decided to go steady. Kanzaki and Sugino seem to wake up next to each other every morning in the nude. (Which was totally Ac's doing) Karasuma and Irina continue to shield their daughter from the insane realities of being in the manor and some of the students have begun to really take a liking to the manor's open bar. (For completely understandable reasons)

Meanwhile, Kayano has been trying to get Nagisa's attention, but with varying degrees of success. Her attraction to him was a bit of a double-edged sword. Sure, he looked cool when he's focused on a target. The problem is, that target wasn't always her. Needless to say, it has led to frustration on her part. Although, she didn't have much time to think about it this morning as she immediately ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit; pushing past Irina and Satsuki and slamming the door.

"Stomach bug?" Irina asked.

"I don't know…," Kayano sickly replied before she vomited again.

"Knowing about what happened between you and Nagisa," Satsuki started, "It could be a trick by Ac to make you think you're pregnant. He did it to me one time,"

"Or she's actually pregnant," Irina suggested.

"But he pulled out!" Kayano replied.

"Well, that's not promising," Irina chimed in.

"One way to find out," Satsuki said while lighting a joint, "There should be a pregnancy test in the medicine cabinet. Once your done vomiting, you should take it,"

"Is that weed?" Irina asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Satsuki asked.

"Nothing, you just don't seem like the type. Do you mind?"

"Of course not,"

Kayano used the pregnancy test and cleaned up after herself while Irina and Satsuki passed the joint around outside the bathroom. After a few minutes, Kayano walks out the door looking gloomy.

"Don't tell me-," Irina started. Kayano simply nodded.

"I'm sorry Kayano," Satsuki comforted, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess… what do I do?" Kayano sighed.

"Well, you have to tell Nagisa," Irina replied, "That's step one,"

"Class 3-E! Truth or Dare time!" Ted announced on the intercom.

* * *

In the transcription/recording studio, Bob was having a problem.

"Dammit Guestspirit!" Bob shouted.

"What are we whining about now?" Ted sighed.

"Is this guy from Utah or some shit? Look at these dares. Heal injuries caused by a dare after said dare, bring people sent to Super Hell back after five dares, any sexual dare involving 2 or more people will be done in private. Does he expect me to set up zion curtains everytime Ac brings in a submission?"

"And what if it's a sexual dare involving one person?" Ted asked, "Does that person not get a 'zion curtain'?

"I like that loophole Ted, but still, the problem stands. Damn puritans,"

"Maybe you should stop talking shit on a reviewer's dares like the asshole you are," Ted suggested, "This will make determining dare order easier since we don't need to worry about death eliminating half of a person's dares toward the end of a session. It's a blessing in disguise!"

"It goes against everything I stand for!"

"What the fuck do you stand for?!"

While the two were bickering, they were not aware that Nagisa had been listening in via a bug he planted (Which Itona had made) two weeks prior.

"Perfect," Nagisa said to himself as he wrote down the next weakness.

**Bob's Weakness:**

**#6. Easily Influenced by reviewer's dares**

The class was transported to their old classroom once more and were sitting in their desks. Bob and Ted teleported in, with Bob behind the desk and Ted standing back.

"It's your lucky day," Bob announced in an annoyed tone, "A reviewer by the name of Guestspirit has taken pity on you and has enforced some changes in how dares operate," Nagisa smiled at this announcement, "Sexual dares involving two or more people will be done in private, unless otherwise specified. You will be healed from injuries after every dare and if you are to die, you will be brought back soon after,"

"You sound pretty pissed, Bob," Nakamura noted.

"That's because those are the only dares he sent in," Bob replied, "I have to honor them. And by the way, Hazama, Guestspirit thinks your name suits you, even while in Class 3-E. In your own special way,"

"Thanks, I guess," Hazama replied.

"Now for some actual dares," Bob declared while pulling out a small stack of notecards from his pocket, "Our first dares come from Reni. Takebayashi, how does it feel to have the same given name as Shiro?"

"His name is also Kataro?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, there are only so many names in the world. Of course people will have the same name. How do you feel sharing a name with Bob Belcher or Bob the Builder?"

"That builder guy thinks he's all that," Bob muttered to himself, "Yoshida, would you ever consider cutting your dreads?"

"Not unless I got lice or something," Yoshida replied.

"I hope someone dares you to cut 'em," Bob wished, "Hayami, is there anything you are or were self-conscious about? Remember, lying gets you shocked,"

"Not really," Hayami responded, "Maybe little things like changing my hairstyle after Professor Bitch showed up or occasionally wondering if I'm helping others too much. Other than that, I'm fairly confident,"

Bob simply waited a couple of seconds before Hayami felt high voltage course through her nerves.

"Alright! And I don't like looking too lovey-dovey. Happy?"

"Yup," Bob smiled, "Maehara, were you in any relationship were your significant other was unfaithful?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask about his unfaithfulness," Okano chimed in.

"Okano please, the reviewers already know," Bob replied.

"To answer your question, I haven't been on that end of a relationship," Maehara answered.

"I guess Karma only exists as a person and not a concept that punishes bad deeds," Bob remarked.

"Then aren't you overdue?" Kataoka quipped.

"Probably," Bob conceded, "Now Yada, why are you, like, so super amazing...girl?"

"I don't know," Yada replied, "And what's with the silly inflection?"

"What, I can't spice up how I talk!" Bob snapped, "That's not super amazing of you. Now for the fun stuff, the dares. Karma, you have to make out with Chiba,"

"WHY!?" The class yelled.

"Why not?" Bob shrugged.

"Can we not do this in front of everyone?" Chiba asked.

"Only if you're willing to jack each other off or something," Bob asked.

"Ew!" Karma gagged, "Let's get this over with,"

Karma and Chiba reluctantly start to kiss. The whole class just watched in curiosity. Okuda and Hayami weren't too happy about this dare but didn't take anything personally because it was a dare. Nakamura decided to start recording, soon after Karma stopped and tried to smash her phone.

"Delete it Nakamura!" Karma demanded.

"No way, this is too good," Nakamura laughed.

"Mimura, show off your top notch air guitar skills," Bob dared. Mimura got up and began to 'play' but was interrupted by Bob smashing an acoustic guitar over his head, "Learn to play the real thing! Okajima, push Kataoka out of the window,"

Okajima went to try to drag Kataoka out of the window while she resisted as much as she could.

"C'mon, it's not like we're high up," Okajima laughed while trying to push her through the window.

"No way!" Kataoka huffed.

"If I can't push you out of the window, I'll go to Super Hell!"

"Not my problem!"

Bob decided enough was enough and summoned a flaming portal around Okajima's feet. He fell through the portal and it closed up. The last things that could be heard were his screams and demonic laughter.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Terasaka said as he remembered how Super Hell was for him when he lost his fight against Karma.

"Oh, sorry about the whole, ripping your leg off thing," Karma apologized.

"I'm just going to assume that was the meth," Terasaka replied.

"He'll be back," Bob reminded, "Okuda, go make a sexy video for Karma. Karma is allowed to react to said video how he sees fit,"

"What do you mean by that?" Karma asked.

"It depends," Bob answered, "What does Okuda think I mean when I say sexy video?"

It immediatly dawned on Okuda what the dare was really asking. While she and Karma would say they were dating, they hadn't done anything since their drug-fueled mania two weeks ago. It's not like they have anything against it, actually it's quite the opposite. Even with love potion, Okuda was still too timid to act and Karma didn't want to push her.

"Aren't you two dating or something?" Hara asked.

"Well, yes… but… I've never done that before," Okuda stammered.

"Alright Okuda, leave the room and record," Bob ordered.

While this was going on, Nakamura acted on a dare she received telepathically. She turned around to face Hayami and quickly honked one of her breasts.

"Rio!" Hayami barked.

"It was a dare I got in my head," Nakamura explained, "Sorry. By the way, they feel nice,"

"Rio!" Hayami barked again.

"What! It's a compliment!"

"Alright, settle down," Bob urged, "I guess I'll bring back Okajima and start on The Wizard of Runes' dares,"

Bob opened a portal at the ceiling and from this portal dropped a frightened Okajima.

"The things I saw in there," Okajima shuddered, "How long was I there?"

"Three minutes and forty-two seconds," Ritsu answered.

"I wasn't even five minutes!" Okajima yelled.

"Settle down, you can have a blanket and some hot coco later," Bob teased, "Now for the important questions. Nagisa, Kayano, what was the final number?"

"Well-," Nagisa started.

"455 hits!" Kayano declared.

"Not bad, kid," Irina complimented.

"Yeah, it makes up for his forty-seven and a half seconds of action he got," Bob chuckled.

"You didn't need to mention that!" Nagisa protested.

"Karma, have you ever considered dealing with Nagisa's crazy mom and just taking him into your home?" Bob asked.

"I asked one time but he declined," Karma answered, "Although I heard she got better after middle school,"

"She still wanted me to have long hair though," Nagisa sighed, "I am so glad we are all our twenty-year-old selves again,"

"Sugino, who do you like most in the class?"

Sugini's face turned beet red. "Like… uh… like-like?"

"What is this? Kindergarten? Yes, you idiot!" Bob yelled, "For fucks sake, you are all in your twenties!"

"Funny coming from us," Ted snarked.

"You just burned yourself too," Bob noted.

"Worth it,"

"I like Kanzaki," Sugino admitted.

"That explains a lot," Kanzaki stated.

"How did you not notice!?" The class responded.

"Nagisa, assassinate the one of the most evil people in the world," Bob dared.

"I'm trying," Nagisa replied.

"How is that going for ya'?" Bob asked in a mocking tone, "Fine, then we'll just have to settle with a fight to the death with the Reaper,"

"Another revival?" Kayano asked.

"Already done, he's right there talking to Korosensei," Bob said while pointing to the back of the class.

"Hi everyone," The reaper smiled. He was wearing his flower seller face, "Sorry about all that stuff that I did,"

"But you killed me!" Kayano complained.

"I said sorry,"

The two combatants were teleported behind the classroom. Everyone watched from the sidelines as Bob got ready to announce.

"Same as last time," Bob began, "Two men enter, one man leaves! Fight!"

"Good luck you two!" Korosensei shouted.

The Reaper went in for the stun clap immediately. Even with Nagisa biting his tongue, It still left him immobilized long enough for the Reaper to fire a bullet from his finger. The bullet went through his chest, destroying a main artery. Blood began squirting out of Nagisa's chest.

"That was anticlimactic," Bob commented.

"Nagisa!" Kayano yelled.

"Not… again," Nagisa wheezed as he fell to the ground, bleed out, and died.

"I'll admit, he got better," The Reaper said.

"Okuda… where's Okuda?" Bob asked.

Just then Okuda walked outside to see what was going on. Karma got a notification on his phone and opened it up. Once he realized it was from Okuda, he immediately turned down the volume and saved it for later.

"Okuda, take some of Nagisa's DNA and clone him," Bob dared.

"W-why is the Reaper here? Did he just kill him?" Okuda panicked, "I can't just clone someone. It requires months of time and preparation!"

"Have a clone ready by next session," Bob commanded, "Karasuma, hold a puppy,"

Karasuma was instantly given a puppy and some of the girls in the class went to fawn over him with such a cute animal.

"What's the point of this?" Karasuma asked.

"What you don't like puppies?" Bob asked, he then turned toward Irina, "How could you love such a man?"

"That's not what I meant," Karasuma sighed.

"It's cool man," Bob said, "Irina, this next dare is for you to teach Kayano special words and tricks to get Nagisa to stop 'focusing only on his target' so he can go on very memorable dates with her,"

"I think she already has those words," Irina stated.

"Wait, you don't mean-," Kayano began to panic.

"Bring Nagisa back from the dead!" Bob declared. Okuda had just finished collecting a vial of Nagisa's blood as he healed instantly and sat up.

"Uh… why do you have my blood?" Nagisa asked.

"It's a dare! I swear!" Okuda replied.

"Nagisa, Kayano has something to tell you," Bob announced as he pushed Kayano closer to him.

"What is it Kaede?" Nagisa asked, oblivious to the bad news that's about to follow.

Kayano took a deep breath. "Nagisa… I'm pregnant,"

"By the way, you are not in Super Hell," Bob reminded, "This is real life,"

Everyone just froze in place. This was all shocking news, especially for Nagisa. The silence seemed to last forever. Until Nagisa began to freak out.

"I'm so sorry Kaede!" Nagisa frantically apologized, "I should have remembered the condom but the deal was about to expire!"

"Nagisa-," Kayano started.

"I hope I didn't ruin your acting career! Oh what am I saying! Of course I did! I-I can't support a family on a teacher's salary! Why did we give the money back to the government!? They have enough anyway!" Nagisa panicked further.

"Nagisa-," Bob started.

"I'm going to have to get another job! I guess I'll have to moonlight as an assassin! It's the only way to-,"

"Nagisa! She's not pregnant!" Ted yelled.

"Just promise me th-... wait, she's not?"

"No, it was a dare by Ac to give her the symptoms," Ted explained.

"But I took a test," Kayano stated.

"Ac's dares has allowed me to practice really weird schools of magic," Bob explained, "I learned how to make you read positive on a test,"

"I'm sure you would have made a great father Nagisa," Korosensei assured him.

"We weren't trying to go for that!" The couple yelled.

"Korosensei, can you go to Paris and steal the Mona Lisa?" Bob asked.

"I'll be back within the hour!" Korosensei said as he took off to Paris.

"He's so fast," Aguri fawned.

"Okajima, Kurahashi, a reviewer by the name of Mike wants you both to kiss," Bob shouted.

"Alright, then," Kurahashi said as she leaned into kiss Okajima. Okajima leaned in as well and the two both enjoyed a wonderful, slightly longer than expected, kiss.

"Now for Ac's dares!" Bob announced. Bob snapped his fingers and Okajima disappeared.

"What'd you do to him," Kurahashi panicked.

"Get out of my head!" Kataoka yelled.

"What's with her?" Isogai asked.

"Okajima is now a voice inside Kataoka's head," Bob clarified.

"Don't go in there!" Kataoka yelled at the voice in her head, "I don't care if you went to Super Hell, going through those memories is off limits!"

"Hayami and Chiba," Bob continued, "Go leave and caress each other's crotches for the rest of the session, if you stop, you'll be shocked,"

"Seems like this guy is the most perverse out of the reviewers," Chiba sighed. THe two head into the building and proceed to do their dare.

"This was supposed to be for Korosensei, but I suppose we can tell everyone here," Bob started, "Irina, what was that thing Korosensei did with his tentacles?"

"Do we need to go into detail or can we just tell you how many hits a tentacle can score?" Aguri asked.

"I can't get that image out of my head," Kayano sighed.

"I think we've explained enough," Bob said, "We gotta leave something to the reader's imagination. Isogai and Kataoka, do you both still want to be together?"

"We didn't really end on a bad note," Isogai started, "I'd be willing to pick up where we left off, What about you Megu?"

"I wouldn't mind… No Okajima! Not while you're in there!... Don't look at that! That's between me and Yuma!"

"Well, then you two go into a room in the building," Bob started, "strip down to your underwear and make out all day,"

"Already?" Isogai blurted.

"No! I will not do that you sick bastard!" Kataoka continued to yell at Okajima. The two went to the building to do their dare.

"Ritsu, I have programmed you the ability to feel horny," Bob announced, "You should feel it...now,"

"I- is this what it is?" Ritsu asked, "I have an unusual fixation on the male genitalia,"

"You need to work on your dirty talk," Nakamura commented.

"Before we end off with Ac's final dare," Bob began, "The Wizard of Runes is sending Karma, Okuda, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, and Kanzaki to a karaoke party after this. But for now, we are going to have Karma and Okuda star in a play meeting the following criteria. Okuda must be a princess in distress and Karma must be a knight in shining armor. The play must end with a bridal carry, wedding, and a makeout session,"

"I'm not writing this," Hazama sighed, "It's too constraining and cliched,"

* * *

The class took the next hour to set up props, write a basic script, and attempt to memorize their lines. Korosensei returned during this time with the Mona Lisa intact and everyone decided to use that too.

"That's the Mona Lisa?" Kayano asked, "It's a bit...small,"

"The Mona Lisa only became popular once it was stolen from the Louvre in 1911," Korosensei lectured, "Before then, it was hardly known at all, so much so that more people came to see where the painting was after the theft. Very overrated piece,"

"Alright, we'll just put that in the princess's chamber," Sugaya decided, as set designer.

* * *

Bob and all the others that weren't in the play sat down in the audience as the curtains opened. The scene begins with Okuda in a princess costume being taken away by a gang of thugs, who were played by Terasaka's gang.

"Help me," Okuda cried, "Someone please help me!"

Nagisa and Kayano walk on stage wearing looking like a king and a queen. Following them are a group of random nights, one of which happens to be Karma. The gang of thugs bow down to their boss, the evil sorcerer, who was played by Itona.

"There is not point trying to stop me," Itona said in monotone, "Your daughter will be sacrificed to the demon lord and he will reign for a thousand years... Or something like that,"

"You weren't supposed to read that last part," Takebayashi whispered from offstage.

"Who casted this guy?" Bob whispered to Karasuma.

"Haven't you learned to keep quiet during a performance?" Karasuma whispered.

"After them knights!" Nagisa commanded.

The knights went after the sorcerer but with some fancy stage effects, they were blown away by the sorcerer's magical spells. The knights fall to the ground.

"Ha ha ha," Itona continued to poorly act. The gang went off with the princess in tow.

"Who wrote this shit?" Bob whispered to Aguri.

"You gave them an hour," Aguri whispered back.

"Oh no, the princess has been kidnapped. What ever shall we do?" Kayano cried to Nagisa.

Just as she said that, Karma raised his hand among the dead bodies.

"Sir knight," Nagisa exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Karma stood up, acting like he was gravely wounded.

"I know this will be a lot to ask, but please save the princess," Kayano begged.

"We will give you the finest equipment," Nagisa said.

"It is my duty as a knight," Karma replied, "I accept this quest!"

"Lame," Bob commented.

"Shhh!" Everyone shushed.

The play continues to drag on for the next few minutes. The gang is defeated as well as the sorcerer with what was essentially Karma's plot armor. He carries the princess out of the chamber and in the next scene, they are at a wedding alter.

"Do you, Sir Knight, take the princess to be your lawfully wedded wife," Ted asked playing the role of the minister.

"I do," Karma answered.

"And do you Princess, take this knight to be your husband?"

"I do," Okuda replied.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

Karma and Okuda make out on the stage and with that the play is over. Ted makes the two sign some kind of document while they were making out.

"And with that, they are officially married," Ted declared.

"What!?" Karma and Okuda exclaimed, "Married!?"

"Alright we're done for the day," Bob announced. He teleported everyone back to the manor and the two hosts disappeared. The Karaoke party people were teleported to a private karaoke room to enjoy the rest of the night. They enjoyed the night drinking, singing duets, making Nagisa sing the girliest songs and everyone else teasing Karma and Okuda for getting hitched. After they were done, the group was teleported back to the manor, where they hung around in the living room some more.

"Hey Karma," Nagisa began, "Aren't you both kinda annoyed about how things turned out?"

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"Well, In the span of two weeks, you did meth, fell in love and married Okuda. Not trying to talk bad about your marriage or anything, but does it bother you two?"

"Nagisa! That's rude," Kayano blurted.

"It's fine Kayano," Karma assured her, "I'm annoyed that I was drugged, sure. But to be honest, I liked Manami a little to begin with. If this is the consequence of playing this game, it ain't bad,"

"It's probably the love potion talking," Okuda admitted, "But I feel the same way. Things could be worse,"

"Like that pregnancy scare," Sugino chimed in.

"Don't remind me," Nagisa sighed, "I acted like an idiot back there,"

"I wouldn't say that," Kanzaki disagreed, "You were willing to take responsibility and do whatever it took to take care of them. It makes you a good person,"

"Even if you were willing to go into assassination," Kayano laughed, "But really, thank you Nagisa,"

"You know what," Nagisa began, "I think I'll take a break from planning to kill Bob. If I see a weakness, I'll note it, but I should focus more on you all,"

"Now about you two," Karma chuckled while looking at Sugino and Kanzaki.

"What do you mean?" Kanzaki blushed.

"C'mon, even with Korosensei and the Reaper, we can't beat Bob," Karma said, "You might as well just relax while you can. Maybe go on some dates, I don't know,"

"I guess we could try," Kanzaki stammered, "If that's fine with you Sugino,"

"Aw yeah!" Sugino exclaimed before realizing he was coming on too strong and quickly toned it down. Everyone else just laughed at his eagerness.

* * *

Nagisa was just finishing up brushing his teeth and he went off to go to bed when he passed by Korosensei in his normal form in the hallway.

"Goodnight Nagisa," Korosensei said.

"Goodnight sir… but isn't your room the other way?" Nagisa mentioned.

Korosensei froze and turned around. "Well, you see Nagisa, I was-,"

"Going to Ms. Yukimura's room to give her a massage?" Nagisa completed.

Korosensei turned on his poker face.

"So I was right?"

"...remember to wear protection Nagisa,"

"That's a low blow and you know it!"

* * *

Karma was sound asleep when Okuda's squirming woke him up. He sat up in the bed to find that she was grinding up against him and moaning in her sleep. He figured this was probably a similar to the dare Kayano had.

"Manami," Karma whispered while shaking her awake.

"Did… did you hear that?" Okuda squirmed.

"Yes," Karma answered.

"It was a dare I swear!"

"It's fine Manami," Karma reassured, "I mean, we are married after all,"

"Does that mean you wanna… do it?"

"Only if you want to. We did it once before so I don't see why you're so nervous,"

"We were on drugs when we did that, but… it was fun," Okuda admitted.

"Then let's make your dream come true,"

* * *

In the bar, Yada, Nakamura, and Kurahashi were having drinks. Kurahashi pretty much sat back with a weaker beverage while the other two got hammered, drinking shot after shot.

"Do you really like that sleazebag, Hinano?" Yada drunkenly asked.

"Guys are sleazy sometimes," Kurahashi defended, "I have three brothers, I know that,"

"So do you like him?" Nakamura drunkenly pestered.

"He's not bad,"

Just then Kataoka barged in and took a huge drink out of the nearest opened bottle of booze. Yada started drunkenly gazing at her.

"Why are you still in my head?" Kataoka whined.

"Drowning out Okajima?" Nakamura inquired.

"Trying," Kataoka sighed, "I wouldn't usually do this, but I think he knows everything now,"

"Go ahead and take the rest of that, sounds like you need it," Nakamura suggested.

As Kataoka walked away, Yada continued to gaze at her.

"Toka? Toka?" Kurahashi waved.

"Oh… what?" Yada jumped.

"That reminds me," Nakamura smiled, "Back in school, you never seemed interested in the boys,"

"Rio, don't push it," Kurahashi urged.

"She's got a crush on Kataoka! I know it!"

"I mean… not so much anymore," Yada admitted, "But you're right. I like girls. I can't hide that forever,"

"What do you think about me?" Nakamura asked.

"You're both drunk," Kurahashi reminded.

"Girls can be sleazy too," Nakamura told Kurahashi.

"O-kay then," Kurahashi said while finishing her drink, "I guess I'll just leave you two be,"

* * *

Takebayashi was sitting in his bed watching the latest anime on his phone with his earbuds in. His roommate, Sugaya, was on the floor and fast asleep. Just as the intro to the next episode ended, the video paused and Ritsu appeared on screen in a bikini.

"So, I hear you like 2-D girls," Ritsu said seductively.

**Hey everyone, Ted here! Sorry about the wait. I was going to upload earlier but I was too busy mourning the death of my D&D party. I was the only survivor. Damn my cowardness!**

**Hope you all enjoyed and be sure to review.**


	5. Bob Kills Himself!

It was a hot and miserable day in the village of Baghuz, Syria. Nagisa, Kayano and Nagisa, were just outside of the ISIS controlled part of the village. This 1.5 square mile part of the village was the last remnant of ISIS in Syria. Eliminating them will be a big blow to the terrorist organization as a whole. All of this had to be done by the three of them, plus Ritsu with intel and support, within the hour, which is when lunch starts back at the manor.

"See anything?" Karma asked Nagisa, who was looking at the village with a set of binoculars.

"Nothing too standout-ish," Nagisa replied, "Did Ritsu get back with those numbers?"

Kayano's phone lit up and Ritsu appeared on screen. "Yes. Currently there is an estimated thirty ISIS militants in the area. Possibly more that are loyal to the cause. There are women and children in the area as well so be sure not to harm them. We have fifty minutes until lunch and today's lunch is tacos!"

"Awesome" Nagisa responded.

"So we can't use any of the high explosive stuff Bob gave us," Kayano sighed as she glanced over at a pile of grenade launcher ammo and C4, "We can't tell who is who from this far out so sniping is out of the question,"

"Infiltration is our best option but even that isn't great," Nagisa added, "We're Japanese, so it's not like we can blend with the populace,"

Karma grabbed a shotgun and all the spare ammo he could carry. "So we gotta go in, get close, and take them out,"

"Pretty much," Nagisa agreed, "But I don't know, it still doesn't set right with me,"

"Nagisa, these are terrorists," Karma reminded, "It's okay to kill them,"

"But taking lives isn't easy," Nagisa defended.

"Unless you're on meth," Kayano snarked.

"Don't remind me about the stuff," Karma sighed.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Kayano asked.

"No, it was the greatest feeling ever. I hate that Manami and I have tried it. Can we focus on the mission?"

* * *

After about forty-five minutes of occasional fire fights and close up assassinations. The ISIS general went to his office to gather everything he needed. He was searching cabinets and grabbing as much as he could carry, trying to make it out of there with his life. Outside the door, two of his remaining guards were on high alert.

"Oh Allah, I don't think we can do this," said one of the terrorists in a mild panic.

"Shut up!" the other terrorists said, "It's just two people!"

The general came out of the building holding a handgun in one hand, and a binder in the other.

"I have what we need," The general said, "Let's get out of here!"'

The three terrorists ran to the nearest vehicle, a jeep that had been stolen from the American's and as they got up to it, Karma jumped out from behind the and blasted one of the grunts with a shotgun blast. The two remaining terrorists opened fire and Karma tried to duck back under cover, but was hit in the shoulder. He let out an audible cry of pain, informing the enemy to his status. Just then, another terrorist, who was wearing a hood in such a way that covered his face with the exception of the eyes, came by with Kayano held hostage.

"We have your accomplice!" The general yelled, "Come out or we kill her,"

"Just follow along," Ritsu's voice said in a hushed tone. Karma sighed, dropped his weapon and raised his hands. He walked out from behind the jeep and in front of the terrorists.

"Karma! Don't!" Kayano cried.

"I'm impressed," The general began to monologue, "We've been holding off America backed militants for some time, but you two managed to almost wipe us off the face of Syria," The general walked over to Karma and knocked him to the ground, "Almost. We will call in reinforcements from the other countries and we will be back on our feet in no time at all. I wish you could both see it, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you sir," He walked over to Kayano with a devilish grin, "And as for you-,"

The terrorist that had Kayano held hostage pulled out a handgun and fired onto the two remaining terrorists, killing them both. Karma looked into the terrorist's eyes. While there was a bunch of dirt and grim covering his face, his skin was oddly light. The terrorist took off his hood and revealed himself as Nagisa.

"I could have handled them," Karma snarked.

"Sure you could of," Nagisa laughed.

"I'll call Bob for a teleport back to the manor, we should be just on time," Ritsu stated.

Shortly after, a portal opened and the three walked through it. As soon as they did, they left the desert hellhole that was Syria and were transported to the Kiryuin Manor, where tacos were being served for lunch. Class 3-E and the cast of Kill la Kill cheered as they walked through the portal, confetti flew, and a 'mission accomplished' banner dropped down behind them. Okuda passed off two babies, a blue haired boy and a red haired boy, to Kanzaki and went to Karma, who was still bleeding from his bullet wound.

"Karma, are you alright?" Okuda asked.

"I will be…," Karma turned his head toward Bob, "As soon as I am healed!"

"Damn you Guestspirit," Bob muttered before snapping his fingers and healing Karma's wounds.

"Anyway, we got tacos!" Ted exclaimed, "Help yourselves, we literally have an infinite supply,"

"That's alright," Kayano excused herself, "After all that action, I kinda want to take a nap,"

"Well, I guess-," Nagisa started before receiving a subtle jab to the side, "I guess now that you mention it, I'm tired too. You can save some tacos, can't you?"

"Yeah," Ted answered, "What part of infinite is so hard to grasp?"

The couple took their leave and went off to their room to supposedly take a nap. Everyone else in the dining room had some idea of what was possibly going on, but Nakamura had to say it.

"They are totally banging right now," Nakamura remarked.

"Was it really necessary to say out loud?" Aguri sighed.

"We all know it's true," Nakamura continued, "They've been banging like rabbits for the past two weeks, almost as much as the newlyweds,"

"Why are you dragging us into this?" Karma objected as he sat down and grabbed some tacos from the table.

"Now now, it's not fair to assume that young, new couples trapped in a house under unfavorable circumstances spend a lot of time banging, "Bob stated, "Especially after an adrenaline pumping event like eliminating ISIS in Syria,"

"You do hear yourself, right?" Korosensei asked.

"Clairvoyance!" Bob shouted. He crossed his eyes and was able to see their point of view.

"Don't tell me-," Kataoka sighed.

"Oh yeah, I am totally peeping," Bob confirmed.

"I wish I had clairvoyance," Okajima sighed.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Bob quoted. With his eyes still crossed.

"You stole that power from Saiki K. didn't you?" Ted asked.

"Duh," Bob replied, "...Wow, the two are really going at it,"

"We don't need commentary!" Aguri shouted.

"I disagree!" Okajima chimed in.

While everyone was bickering amongst each other, Bob snapped his fingers. He uncrossed his eyes and then opened a portal.

"Alright everyone," Bob announced, "I will be going to kill Gakushu Asano now and bring him here. Truth or Dare is tomorrow. That is all," Bob jumped into the portal and Ted disappeared into reality.

Karma looked over to see the babies that Okuda had given to Kanzaki.

"Manami… did you clone those two?" Karma asked.

"I did," Okuda admitted, "Sorry about making a clone of you too. It was a dare from that cat from Alice in Wonderland… I think,"

"It's fine," Karma hesitated, "Why are they babies though?"

"Well, all I had was a highly advanced incubator," Okuda explained, "I could only create newborns, but everytime I did, they would rapidly age and die off," She then began to sob, "I saw Nagisa die too many times,"

"We were somewhat able to get the aging problem in check," Takebayashi chimed in, "But the clones still age rapidly. By my calculations, everyday is a year for them,"

"Now I see why cloning humans is immoral," Karma commented.

"I know!" Okuda cried, "We don't have the right to play God,"

* * *

Later that night, at around 11:50 pm, the two lovebirds woke up. After skipping lunch to go off and 'play', the two really did end up falling asleep. Since they had also skipped dinner, they were both very hungry. They made their way down to the kitchen. Kayano wearing a t-shirt and short shorts while Nagisa wore a pair of pajama pants. The two opened the fridge and found a box labeled 'box of infinite tacos'.

"Well, he wasn't kidding," Kayano commented. As she said that, her stomach began to growl.

"Maybe we should have eaten lunch first," Nagisa stated.

"Whatever, it was worth it," Kayano cheered.

Just as Nagisa grabbed a handful of tacos for Kayano and himself, Gakushu walked into the room, not knowing what exactly was going on.

"Oh no, he got you too?" Nagisa asked.

"Is that how you were all killed a month ago?" Gakushu asked groggily.

"Bob shot me in the face with a shotgun while I was on set," Kayano answered.

"And I was impaled," Nagisa added.

"Why'd he use the machete?" Gakushu asked himself, "Anyway, is this the afterlife?"

"You are literally part of a game where you dared to do things-," Nagisa answered.

"Usually of a perverted nature," Kayano added.

"And there is no escape," Nagisa finished.

"Alright… so did you just get through a dare or something, because it looks like you've slept together,"

As Nagisa and Kayano blushed at Gakushu's remark. A confused little blue haired boy walked into the kitchen. As soon as he saw Nagisa and Kayano, his eyes lit up and he ran toward them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy cheered as he went and hugged Kayano.

"I didn't know you both had a child," Gakushu commented.

"Me neither!" The two exclaimed.

"I decided to go pick him up while hunting Asano Jr.," Bob explained as he walked into the kitchen, "He's your son from five years in the future. You can thank the Wizard of Runes for that,"

"Don't you think this place is not suited for a four-year-old?" Kayano asked.

"I'm five," The boy said.

"But it takes nine months to make a baby, how can you be… oh no," Nagisa started, "What did you do Bob!?"

"Illusionary condom magic," Bob answered, "Really bizarre magic right there. Either way, someone by the name Anon dared you to get pregnant and we all know how pregnancy works here,"

"How so?" Gakushu asked.

"It's a one month gestation period!" answered a pregnant, pink haired woman. She made her way to the infinite taco box and grabbed some midnight snacks, "It's hell girl, I'm not going to lie, At least you won't have twins,"

"By the way Nonon," Bob interjected, "You're due in about two days,"

"Thanks for the reminder," Nonon said while rolling her eyes and taking her tacos away with her.

"I guess I'll have to moonlight as an assassin after all," Nagisa sighed.

"There are other legal ways to make money!" Kayano stressed. She turned to her son, "What's your name son?"

"My name is Natsu Shiota," The boy answered, "I'm five-years-old... and I don't really remember much since I came here,"

"I wiped most of the boy's memories before bringing him here," Bob said, "I don't want to spoil everything for you two,"

"It's so you don't write yourself into a corner," Ted corrected as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Shut up Ted," Bob scoffed, "Anyway, we have a session to start right now," Bob clapped his hands and teleported everyone to the Class 3-E classroom. Everyone was still wearing their pajamas and were groggy and confused.

"I thought you said tomorrow," Sugino yawned.

"It's currently 12:01 in the morning," Ritsu explained from Takebayashi's phone, "It's technically a new day,"

"Alright everyone, we have a lot of dares to go through today," Bob announced, "If you all comply quickly, you will all be able to go back to bed. The first dares are from Guestspirit, the angel of mercy and other lovey dovey shit,"

**Bob's Weakness:**

**#7. Holds one-sided grudges**

Bob opened a portal to Super Hell and walked straight in, leaving Ted to host the game.

"Why'd he just walk off?" Fuwa asked.

"He was dared to go to Super Hell for ten dares," Ted explained, "But he's pretty much the majority shareholder of that place, so it isn't the punishment that the reviewer was going for. Whatever, Hazama gets this hoodie,"

Ted tossed Hazama a black hoodie. On the front, it read 'From the darkest shadows, come the purest light'. Hazama raised an eyebrow at the gift, since it wasn't the first act of kindness she had received from this reviewer.

"Does this guy have a crush on me or something?" Hazama asked.

"Anything's possible," Ted replied, "But you know what shouldn't be possible? This," Ted snapped his fingers and out from Takebayashi's phone, a light purple beam of light shined intensely. A purple, female humanoid figure made of light started to grow from the phone's screen. The figure then dropped to the floor and continued to grow until the light from around her went faded and she was of a normal adult size. The woman was nude and had purple eyes and hair. She jumped up from the floor and took some time to get used to her surroundings before realizing what just happened. She turned to Takebayashi and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe it Takebayashi! I'm human!" The girl cheered. Takebayashi was happy for her, but the way she was hugging him was sorta smothering him with her breasts, which he would have been happy about if the entire class hadn't been watching. She leaned into his ear and seductively whispered something that made him even more embarrassed.

"Ritsu?!" The class exclaimed.

"You're awfully close to Takebayashi all of a sudden," Nakamura noted.

"That's because we've been dating!" Ritsu happily explained.

Everyone looked toward Takebayashi with a look of bewilderment while Nakamura and Karma laughed their asses off.

"Sorry Ritsu," Karma laughed, "I'm happy for you and all, but that was the funniest thing I've heard all week,"

"Here Ritsu," Hazama said while tossing her new hoodie to the girl, "Cover yourself up a little," Ritsu put the hoodie on and took a seat on Takebayashi's lap since there were not other chairs.

"You think she's still under the effects of the dare from last session?" Kayano asked Nagisa.

"I guess," Nagisa answered.

"So that's how Ms. Ritsu came here," Natsu commented.

"Oh crap! We forgot we had a kid here!" Nagisa panicked, "Close your eyes next time!"

"Yes sir!" Natsu responded.

"When did you have a kid?" Sugino asked.

"Just before we got here," The couple answered.

"That's Guestspirit's dares out of the way," Ted announced, "With eight more dares until Bob gets back, we move on to Anon's dares. Kayano is already preggers. Congratulations by the way,"

"You're having a baby!" The class exclaimed.

"I… I wasn't planning on it!" Kayano argued, "No offense Natsu,"

"Anyway, Okajima has to send a dick pic to the entire class," Ted continued, "I know the dare said for it to be accidental, but I don't care,"

"The entire class!" Okajima screamed, "I can't just do that!"

"I don't want to see it either, but you can always join Bob in Super Hell," Ted warned.

"Fine," Okajima flipped through his phone and sent a mass message to everyone associated with Class 3-E. Moments later, everyone's phones lit up. Most people deleted the photo before taking a look but some were curious.

"Why is your dick wearing a little suit and top hat?" Nakamura asked.

"I didn't mean to send that one!"

"It's kinda funny," Kurahashi giggled.

"I wanna die," Okajima sighed.

"Nakamura and Yada must make out," Ted dared.

"Let's see how you do sober!" Nakamura smiled.

"I knew the conversation was heading that way," Kurahashi remarked.

"It didn't go any further than that!" Yada screamed out of embarrassment.

"Only because we both passed out after that," Nakamura laughed, "C'mon, Kataoka ain't going to do it. Might as well make out with me again,"

"What now?" Kataoka asked, who had been struggling to not fall asleep at her desk.

Yada, who was afraid to have Nakamura continue blabbering on about her love life, pulled her in for a long, nice kiss. They eventually pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"I… kinda want to… do that again sometime," Yada admitted.

"You know where my room is," Nakamura replied.

"Too fast!" Yada protested.

"Guess I can't predict them all," Korosensei remarked.

"Are you still going on about the shipping?" Aguri asked.

"What, tell me you're at least a little curious about what's happening!"

"I don't follow it like a daytime soap opera," Aguri snarked.

"Hi Aunt Aguri! Hi Uncle Sensei!" Natsu waved.

"Does that mean-," Nagisa started.

Korosensei sped over to Nagisa and put his tentacle arm around Nagisa's shoulder. "We're brothers!"

"Alright Asano, everytime Karma does or says something to annoy you, you gotta slap him," Ted dared.

"I guess it'll make up for coming in second place in high school… Can I slap him now since I just thought about it?"

"That doesn't count!" Karma protested.

Asano went over to Karma and gave him a good slap to the face. "Your voice annoys me,"

"Alright, now we move onto dares from The Wizard of Runes," Ted continued. He snapped his fingers and everyone was instantly transformed into their middle school forms once more.

"What the hell!" Terasaka protested, "You can't jus-," Ted snapped his fingers again and transformed Terasaka into a fifth grader.

"Anyone one who objects to this gets to be even younger," Ted explained.

"Dad, why do you look like a girl?" Natsu asked.

"Blame your grandmother," Nagisa sighed.

"Speaking of your mother Nagisa," Ted began, "How many times were you close to killing her?"

"I would never kill my mom!" Nagisa protested.

"But she was a psycho," Ted argued.

"It doesn't mean that I thought she should die!"

"Well, good on you. Karma, how's being married to Okuda? Any plans on raising your future offspring to be like yourself?" Ted asked.

Asano slapped Karma again. "You're married?"

"I don't understand how you're so casual while doing that," Karma fumed, "Anyway, marriage has been fine so far. It's the whole being held prisoner against our will thing that kinda puts a damper on things. As for how to raise the kids, I don't know,"

Asano slapped Karma again. "I wish you luck on your marriage,"

"Itona, by next session, we need to have a giant robot fight with Koro-sensei," Ted dared, "Like, we're talking Godzilla scale battles here. As for Terasaka's gang, let's look at your baby pictures!"

Ted set up a powerpoint and flipped through their photos. Some of the highlights were of baby Muramatsu wearing a bowl of raman on his head, baby Yoshida and Hara laughing together, and Terasaka running around the living room naked.

"They're so adorable" Hara beamed.

"No they're not!" The gang yelled.

"Ritsu," Ted began, "You have the ability to go back into the internet at anytime, but you can also use most of your powers when holding a device connected to the web. With that said, scan everyone's sizes and we'll post them later,"

"You can't do that!" Kayano and Okajima protested, knowing that they would be the lowest on their respective lists.

Just as everyone settled down, Bob walked through the portal from Super Hell. He felt refreshed and ready to take on this session of Truth or Dare in stride.

"Hey Bob, just in time," Ted said, "Your dare is to… talk like an innocent girly girl for the next three sessions. During this time you are not allowed to swear or use negative language,"

Bob paused for a moment and wondered what choices he made had led him to this moment.

"Nope!" Bob said as he quickly made a handgun appear in his hand, pointed it to his head and shot himself with the same nonchalonce that Korosensei did with his tentacle. The two kids in the room Natsu and Kimiko, Karasuma's daughter, screamed as the body fell to the ground. The mothers of the children went to comfort their distraught kids as Nagisa and Karasuma protested to this.

"You could have at least given some warning!" Nagisa shouted.

"You said that you wouldn't involve Kimiko in this!" Karasuma complained.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ted apologized, "I really am. Bob just kinda does his own thing. I guess we'll move on now," Ted flipped through more of the notecards, "Dare the cast to fight the cast of Star vs. the Forces of Evil… Never seen it… Alright, these next dares are from Tofu. Rio must romantically spoon feed Sugaya,"

"That's a weird dare," Sugaya stated.

Nakamura was given a spoon with some kind of chili at the end of it. She did her best to romantically spoon feed Sugaya the chili and she did alright. Once Sugaya ate the chili, his mouth felt like it was on fire, so he ran out of the room to find anything to wash it out.

"Did I give him the ghost pepper chili?" Ted asked himself, "Oh well, Tofu wants to see how Okuda would act if Okuda was more bold and brash, especially in the kinkiness department. We have some dares for that later,"

"What do you mean?" Okuda timidly asked.

"You'll see," Ted said, "Mimura kiss Fuwa, Hara kiss Yoshida… man, we're shipping off the entire class,"

The couples kissed and while Mimura and Fuwa felt nothing from it. Yoshida and Hara felt a bit awkward about kissing since they had known each other for so long.

"Okay, the nest dares are from D. Kilah… I see what you did there. Nakamura, who would you rather be romanced with, Asano or Sugaya?"

"...I guess Sugaya," Nakamura answered, "Doesn't mean I'm really interested in either,"

"Rejected," Karma joked at Asano's expense. Asano slapped Karma again, "Worth it," Then he was slapped again.

"Hey Karma, do you thing Okuda is sexier with or without her glasses?" Ted asked.

"Honestly, I like the glasses. She looks good with them on,"

"Aww, thank you Karma," Okuda thanked.

"Aren't you going to slap me?" Karma asked Asano.

"Since you asked for it," Asano slapped Karma again.

"Moving onto Tony's dares," Ted announced, "Who else besides Okajima and Korosensei watch hentai? Go ahead and raise your hand, Takebayashi. Sexy times with your 2D waifu counts too,"

"How did you know that!?" Takebayashi shouted.

"Dude, we know everything that goes on here," Ted answered.

Aguri and Itona raised their hands. The class was less surprised by Itona's admission to it. They all knew he was a bit of a perv, but everyone was shocked when Aguri raised her hand.

"And you call me a pervert," Korosensei scoffed.

"Don't you read it too," Aguri called him out.

"Yes, but I'm not a hypocrite about it,"

"What kind of hentai?" Ted asked, "The readers want details,"

"Sure, the readers," Okano doubted.

"Hey, if the manga _Domestic na Kanojo _counts as hentai. Sure, I'll count it," Ted said.

"You read that garbage," Fuwa scoffed.

"I know you're caught up on the series Fuwa, don't spoil it," Ted teased.

"I like… tentacle hentai," Aguri admitted quietly.

Korosensei made his blushing face and did not know how to respond. Kayano tried to pretend not to hear what her sister just said but there was no use. The words were stuck in her head forever.

"Dad, what's hentai?" Natsu asked.

"You're too young to know that!" Nagisa blurted.

"Next question," Ted moved on, "Karma and Okuda, what are your favorite and kinkiest positions when doing it,"

"Cover your ears," Kayano said to Natsu.

"Why is everyone so interested in our sex life?" Okuda whined.

Karma sighed. "Well, I do like it when she's laying down and I lift one of her legs up in the air while I… go in…

"Aw, the splitting bamboo position," Ted confirmed.

"This is so embarrassing," Okuda complained. She had her head on the desk with her hands over her head.

"Just say it quick," Karma suggested, "It's like a band-aid, you just have to rip it off fast,"

Okuda took a deep breath. "I like it when Karma sits in the chair and we do it while facing each other,"

"Why?" Ted inquired.

"That wasn't part of the dare! I like the intimacy! Can we stop now!?"

"Alright, next dares are from Ac...oh boy…," Ted said.

"What's wrong?"

"Karma and Okuda have to do it in front of the class,"

"And we are leaving!" The parents announced as they took their children into the hallway.

"What happened to sex dares being done in private?" Okuda complained.

"Ac specifically stated that he wouldn't allow it," Ted added, "At least I can age you to adults for this one," Bob snapped his fingers and the newlyweds were adults again.

"How long?" Okuda whimpered.

"Until orgasm, I suppose… do you both want meth for this dare?" Ted asked.

"No way!"

* * *

While the newlyweds were busy banging away in front of the class. Nagisa, Kayano, Karasuma, and Irina were outside with their children, waiting patiently for them to stop. Natsu and Kimiko were chatting amongst themselves.

"So, if you're from the future, do you know me?" Kimiko asked.

Suddenly, a few memories were unlocked in Natsu's mind. "I do, we go to the same elementary school. Although you're older than me so we are both in different grades,"

"Am I pretty in the future?" Kimiko asked.

"I guess," Natsu answered.

"I don't think we can kill them Mr. Karasuma," Nagisa sighed. The adults were having their own conversation.

"Your probably right," Karasuma agreed, "Bob shot himself without any regard for the game and Ted took over without batting an eye. The only way through this is to play, as much as I'd hate to say it,"

"Yeah, the Kill la Kill people are about to have their last session in a couple weeks," Irina mentioned, "And they were only here maybe five months. I hate to say it too, but let's just hope it doesn't get much worse,"

"It'll certainly get worse before it gets better," Karasuma said, "They may revive the dead and heal wounds, but in exchange he mentally scars everyone who plays. I just hope the kids will be okay. Especially after what Bob did,"

"Something tells me they'll be fine for now," Kayano chimed in as she interrupted the conversation to point over to Kimiko pulling Natsu's hair.

"Say I'm pretty!" Kimiko demanded.

"But Mom told me not to compliment you!" Natsu cried. Nagisa and Karasuma went to break up the fight.

"She's not used to rejection," Irina said, "The boys have fawned over her since she enrolled in school,"

"I guess she takes after you then," Kayano commented.

The door to the classroom opened up and Okajima stuck his head out.

"You can all come in now, but you missed quite the show,"

"Shut up you pervert," Irina sighed.

They all walked into the room and noticed that Karma and Okuda where sitting together and cuddling under a blanket. Many of the guys in the class suffered from nosebleeds and had tried their best to wipe the blood off.

"Alright, next dare," Ted moved on, "Kurahashi must violently make out, with tongue, with Okajima everytime he does or says something perverted or if he even looks at another girl,"

"That's all the time!" The class yelled.

"What's wrong with that!?" Okajima defended. As soon as he said that, Kurahashi complied with the dares conditions and went over to make out with him, "In this case, nothing at all," Kurahashi went to make out with the perv yet again.

"By the way, here are some penis enlargement pills," Ted announced as he tossed a bottle of pills over to Okajima, "Be sure not to overdose, your dick will explode. And you are also dared to take Kurahashi for a spin if you both consent. Doesn't really make it a dare, but at least we won't have another case of rape in the manor,"

"Another?" Kurahashi wondered.

"Don't worry about it. Just continue tonguing Okajima," Ted dismissed, "Okano, pounce on Maehara, tell him how much you love him because we all know you have a crush on him, then… claim...him,"

"What do you mean by claim?" Maehara and Okano blurted.

"It means you both are about to get laid!" Okajima shouted. Okajima took a couple of the dick pills before Kurahashi made out with him yet again. While his constant perverted outbursts are annoying, she couldn't deny that she was having fun doing this. Okano and Maehara went to another room for this dare.

"Takebayashi, go through this portal," Ted dared as he opened up a portal that looked exactly like a portal to Super Hell.

"No way, that's a portal to Super Hell,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ted lied, "It is a portal to a magical land of anime maids,"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can hear the screams of the damned from here,"

Three anime maid girls walked out and waved him over to the portal.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," said the big titted blonde maid.

"We're here to serve," said the purple haired MILF maid.

"And to please," said the brunette small titted maid.

"He's taken," Ritsu claimed.

"Okay, he's obviously not as dumb as we thought," Ted whispered to the maids. He turned back toward Takebayashi, "Okay then… Force Pull!"

Ted used his magic to pull Takebayashi, and unintentionally Ritsu toward the anime girls. The maids dragged the two into the portal, where their suspicions were proven correct. The portal closed and Ted moved on.

"Next dare from Ac, is for Terasaka to be crushed by a steamroller," Ted announced.

"That's bullshit!" The fifth grader Terasaka protested. He was suddenly transported to a construction site halfway across the world and traumatized some poor construction worker forever.

"Alright, these dares never end," Ted commented, "Last dare from Ac, all the ladies change cup sizes,"

Suddenly dreams came true. Kayano had the biggest rack in the class. Everyone who had small boobs had huge ones and visa versa. Okajima's dick pills started to kick in right around the time Kurahashi's chest grew to a D cup.

"Amazing," Okajima said with awe, "Do you wanna take up that offer after this?"

Kurahashi, who had been sitting on Okajima's lap, just began to feel his medication begin to take effect. She blushed when she realized what poked her thigh.

"Kinda," Kurahashi admitted before going in for another make out session.

"Next dares are from XYZABC," Ted announced, "We have done a lot today. Kataoka, be sure to bite Isogai in the dick while he's asleep tonight alright,"

"That's weird," Kataoka said.

"Please don't bite hard," Isogai begged.

"Yada, everyone is currently naked to you," Ted declared.

"Woah… you don't have much going on down there Ted," Yada quipped.

"It's average and you know it!" Ted argued, "Kanzaki, sit in Sugino's lap, face him, and straddle him,"

"Well, alright," Kanzaki sighed. This all sounded normal to everyone else, but there was another dare where Sugino is only able to hear dirty, suggestive words come out of her mouth. So he heard something along the lines of 'It's about time' with a suggestive wink for good measure.

"Alright, no more snetiant dick magic," Ted said as he tossed a card out, "It eventually corrupts the user's mind. You can thank me later Okajima. Next dares are from Reni. Hazama, how does it feel to grow up and literally become the hot librarian?"

"It'd be better if I actually looked like it right now," Hazama complained.

"Sorry Hazama, that was an objection to the age change. Enjoy being a fifth grader," Ted snapped his fingers and Hazama transformed into a creepy looking little girl, "Kataoka, throw yourself out the window,"

Kataoka opened the window and jumped out of it. She landed in the grass and only had a minor scrape. Just as she jumped, Ritsu and Takebayashi returned from Super Hell, hugging each other and frightened by the things they experienced.

"I wanna go back in the box," Ritsu whined.

"Fuwa, receive all the love Reni is about to give you," Ted announced.

"What does she mean by that?" Fuwa asked.

"Just know it's a lot. Chiba, do the splits,"

"I can't do the splits," Chiba protested.

"Do it to the best of your ability," Chiba got up and went as low as he could. He got about halfway down before he realized he couldn't get out of it on his own.

"Let me help you," Ted sighed as he picked up the gun that Bob used to kill himself out of his cold dead hand. He fired the gun at Chiba, Nagisa, Itona, Asano, Kimura, Ritsu, and Takebayashi and killed them all. Natsu began to cry once the bullet entered Nagisa's skull.

"Sorry kid," Ted apologized, with what could possibly be mistaken as remorse. No one was quite sure, "It was a dare. He'll be back!"

"But you shot Daddy!"

"Uh… okay…," Ted mumbled as he snapped seven times and brought everyone he had just killed back from the dead, "See everyone's back. No need to cry,"

"You're mean!" Natsu shouted.

"I told you it was a dare! If Bob were here he'd shoot you for complaining. I'm trying to be nice!" Ted took a deep breath and collected himself, "Okay… last dare for Reni, then we got a few dares for Nagisa, and then a couple of cruise tickets to give away," Ted held his right hand out like a phone and dialed Okano, who was in another room.

"What is it...I… I'm in the middle of something," Okano maoned.

"Sounds like it," Ted snarked.

"Sh- shut up…,"

"Do you want me to sto-," Maehara said in the background.

"No… no,"

"Anyway, who is the most gentleman-like out of the boys, aside from Isogai?" Ted held his phone hand out and set it to speaker phone.

"I...I'm tempted to say Maehara right now… oh my god… but I guess Nagisa or Sugino… they seem to… oo…. oooo ...Oh fuck!"

"You're on speaker phone," Nakamura blurted.

"You son of a bitch!" The two shouted before Ted hung up.

"Alright, s0ul wants the girls to make a list listing the boys from most to least perverted," Ted stated, "And Nagisa has to do a bunch of things,"

Nagisa sighed, "Such as…,"

"Make out with Kayano and Nakamura at the same time, sleep in between the two of them in the same bed, and also spend time with Kanzaki and Hayami, but I think I'll just have them sleep in the same bed too,"

"Alright Nagisa! Your own harem!" Okajima cheered before another makeout session ensued.

"You may go into another room to do the make out portion of the dare if you want too Nagisa," Ted offered.

"I think I'll do that," Nagisa said as he left the room with the two women, who had larger than usual breasts.

"Oh my god," Ted yawned, "Almost done. Koroguri is offering Korosensei and Aguri a day long boat ride through stormy weather,"

"Anything but that," Korosensei sighed.

"Oh but it gets better," Ted continued, "You can't leave the boat, can't take any medicine, and can't change to human form,"

"I feel sick already," Korosensei complained.

"Alright, session is now over," Ted declared, "Go to bed. Korosensei and Aguri set sail at eight o'clock sharp. Anyone who is supposed to be in Nagisa's harem, report to his room," Ted teleported everyone back to the manor. Natsu caught his parents making out with Nakamura, which embarrassed all of them and Ted crashed on the couch.

"Hey, I have a good idea," Sugaya laughed. He grabbed a sharpie and drew cat whiskers, drew in between his eyebrows to create a unibrow, and wrote loser on top of his forehead.

* * *

"Kaede," Nagisa said while laying in his bed.

"Yes," Kayano replied while laying next to him, making sure to press her new (although temporary) breasts up against his chest.

"You're not mad about being pregnant, are you?"

"I'm surprised, sure, but we did all we could. End of the day, it was a dare,"

"Besides, he looks like he's a good kid," Kanzaki brought up. She happened to be laying by Kayano.

"Quit worrying so much Nagisa," Nakamura told him as she was laying right behind him.

"All you can do is just look toward the future," Hayami said, who was sleeping by Nakamura.

"I guess so, but having a kid… it'll take me awhile to wrap my head around that,"

As he said that, the door opened up and Natsu walked in in his pajamas.

"Mom, Dad, can I sleep with you? I'm scared," Natsu asked.

"This bed's already crowded," Nagisa sighed to himself.

"Of course you can!" The girls said.

"You aren't kissing each other or anything, are you?" Natsu asked.

"No, we're done with that!" Nagisa blurted, "Get in bed son!"

* * *

Later on the next day, it was a cloudy, stormy day at sea. Korosensei and Aguri were on the Kiryuin yacht, since the mega yacht had been destroyed months earlier. The small vessel was nice, but couldn't handle the rough waters well and rocked back and forth as a result. Korosensei just stayed sprawled out on the couch inside the yacht common area, feeling like death and wanting everything to end.

"You weren't kidding when you said you hated boat rides," Aguri said as she stepped into the common area.

"Aguri… there's an anti-me knife in my luggage… please go get it,"

"For the last time, I'm not going to kill you,"

"Then… can I get another belly rub?... Those seem to help… kinda,"

"Of course," She got down and rubbed Korosensei's belly as he felt queasy and complained about the current situation. Despite Korosensei cries of agony, Aguri enjoyed the trip for what it was. It somehow reminded her of the time he had spent with him in the testing lab. Once the trip ended, Korosensei had a hard time getting up. He eventually made his way to land and it was the greatest thing he'd experienced all day.

"Thank God," Korosensei cheered, "I'm free!"

"Let's take our time getting back to the manor," Aguri suggested, "I bet you might want something to eat after all day,"

"Uh… maybe later, I'm still sorta woozy,"

The two walked across town, with Korosensei in human form as to not arouse suspicion, taking their sweet time getting back to the manor. Along the way, they stopped by a ramen shop and grabbed a bite to eat. Just as they headed to the manor's front gates, Korosensei stopped. The full moon was in view tonight and since they were in another universe entirely, it was shining in its full glory.

"What's wrong," Aguri asked.

"Aguri… you've been so kind to me over the short time we've known each other. You've given me a second chance in life when you asked me to teach in your place and you've made this third chance at life sweet despite all that has happened. I don't think I could ever repay you,"

"There's no need to repay me. You taught the students well and you make my life better too. I'm glad I get to spend my second chance at life with you,"

"I know this is may be fast, but little Natsu said it would happen eventually so… here it goes," Korosensei dropped down to one knee, "Aguri Yukimura… will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" She cried tears of joy and ran to hug her new fiance.

**Hey everyone, Ted here! Sorry if I skipped a dare or two here and there. I had way too many dares this time around.**

**CheshireCat272, you'll have your dare fulfilled soon enough. Clones tend to age pretty fast. As for next chapter, I will have things like the giant robot fight and size results from this chapter at the beginning of next chapter. **

**I would have updated sooner, but I wanted to go visit family. I had the ideas for this chapter bouncing around my head but it pretty much took me all day to write this. Oh days off.**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to leave reviews.**


	6. Wedding Time!

It was a cold, damp, early morning on the outskirts of Pyongyang, North Korea. Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma were on yet another world altering assassination plot. The mission was to assassinate North Korea's highest ranking general and take their military plans. Although, after a little bit of digging by Ritsu, they figured that Kim Jong Un was technically a general and decided to just go ahead and assassinate him. Ritsu managed to pinpoint where his mansion was and the team was currently sneaking through the mountainous forests of North Korea.

The group could have traversed the land faster. Afterall, the terrain was similar to that of the mountain they had went to school on. However, one thing complicated this, Kayano was already halfway done with her pregnancy. As a result she slowed the group down quite a bit as they had to worry about the unborn Natsu that was currently inside her. There was also the fact that if Kayano were to die, Natsu would cease to exist. So the pressure was on.

"I think we're almost there," Nagisa whispered to the team, "Kayano, are you doing alright?"

Kayano was a bit more winded than she wanted to admit. She was also starving because of the amount of energy it takes to grow a child in month. "I'll be fine. Let's just do this quick,"

"What do we have here?" Karma asked himself as he digs through a bag full of high tech gadgets that Itona built for this mission, "EMP's, hacking devices, invisibility cloak, x-ray glasses, an automatic disguise kit. We got a few things, but honestly, our most useful tools will probably be Ritsu and our spy watches,"

"The disguise kit will be useful," Nagisa pointed out.

"Yeah, but we only have one," Karma replied, "I guess I'll take the disguise kit, Kayano can take the invisibility cloak, and I guess you can have the x-ray glasses, but I feel like I'm ripping you off here,"

"Don't worry about me," Nagisa assured, "Our mission may be to kill Kim Jong Un, but my top priority is keeping Kaede is safe,"

"Just be careful," Ritsu warned from Nagisa's phone, "The place is swarming with North Korean soldiers. There's probably forty of them. Kim Jong Un should be in the master bedroom, wherever that is,"

"You can't get a schematic of the place?" Nagisa asked.

"I can't, I was able to guess about how many people are in the mansion through satellite footage, but as for the mansion itself, I can't get them because they aren't on the internet,"

Nagisa took a deep breath and raised his silenced pistol. "Alright, let's do this,"

* * *

The team searched through the house, neutralizing everyone along the way. After about thirty minutes of this, they find themselves at the door to Kim Jong Un's bedroom. Karma kicks the door in to find Kim Jong Un had just woken up. The dictator's yawn turned into a scream as the three had guns pointed at him.

"Guards! Guards!" Kim Jong Un called.

"They won't be coming," Nagisa said, "Now what are your military plans?"

"We have no plans!" Kim Jong Un cried, "The closest thing to a plan that we have is building nuclear arms so that the other nations would be more afraid to mess with us! But I love the West! I didn't even want this job!"

"Then why didn't you just turn yourself in once you gained power?" Kayano asked, "I'm sure the world would have gone easy on you if you just gave up North Korea,"

"It's easier said than done. There's always internal power struggles with my top generals. They all want to kill me, so I have to have them executed before they can get to me. Then, I don't want to bring shame upon the family name. I didn't want to be born into this! If anything, I'm the victim!"

"You give your citizens meth to ease their hunger pains and make them work longer!" Nagisa pointed out, "Shouldn't you feel shame for that?! You are not the victim!"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Well, let's just kill him and get back to the manor," Karma said to the others.

"Please don't kill me!" Kim Jong Un begged, "I'll give you all the meth and NBA merchandise you want!

"Wait… how much meth?" Karma inquired.

"Karma!" Nagisa and Kayano yelled.

"You're right, you're right. That's a terrible idea. I know," Karma noted as he shot the dictator in the head.

* * *

In the deep, dark depths of Super Hell, underneath the fire and brimstone, there is a dive bar where some of the damned souls go to after a long decade or so of torment. The place is simply called The Underworld. Inside, most of the bar's furnishings come from the megayacht that Bob and Ted accidentally let fall in this realm a few months back. These would have been too nice for the place if it weren't for the fact that the furnishings were either water or fire damaged. Off in one of the booths, Bob was playing a game of poker with Kim Jong-Il, Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, and Joseph Stalin.

"Zat's vat vu get for trying to bluff me Osama!" Hitler taunted as he racked in the pot from the game.

"So," Kim Jong-Il started, "Let me get this straight, you killed yourself to avoid having to talk like a girly girl and not swear?"

"That is correct," Bob stated.

"Visn't vat a pit overkill?" Hitler asked.

"Didn't you kill yourself?" Osama asked.

"Nien, I van off to Argentina, but if I vere to kill myself, it wouldn't be for vat silly reason,"

"I'd consider," Stalin butted in, "Could you imagine me of all people talking like a character on that pony show?"

"Don't remind me about my son," Kim Jong-Il sighed.

"Wait, Kim Jong Un likes My Little Pony," Bob snickered.

"Ever since he came back from college abroad, he was ruined. He started calling himself a brony and wore pony shirts around the house, started watching Japanese cartoons.

"There's nothing wrong with anime," Osama interjected.

"Oh yeah," Bob spoke, "You had a whole bunch of anime on your hard drive when America seized your stuff,"

"Crap, they know what kind of porn I like!" Osama screamed.

"Vat's your concern?"

"Bob, you need to leave," Ted called as he entered the bar, "Staying here won't kill time on your dare. We have a bunch of weddings to go to today. By the way Kim Jong-Il, your son's been assassinated,"

"Of course," Kim Jong-Il sighed.

"Hey, have you seen Assassination Classroom, Osama?" Bob asked.

"That was after my death," Osama answered.

"That's a shame, you gotta come over and watch it some time,"

"Do you hear yourself Bob?" Ted asked, "You are inviting a dead terrorist leader, that wants to bring death to America, which we are, and invite him over to watch anime,"

"These guys are cool though," Bob defended.

"You're playing poker with four of the most evil men who have ever lived!" Ted argued.

"They aren't so bad once you get to know them,"

Ted sighed and grabbed Bob by the collar. He dragged Bob away while he was kicking and screaming. They went through a portal and suddenly appeared a hundred feet over a volcano.

"What are we doing here?" Bob yelled.

"Girly voice," Ted reminded.

Bob growled and cleared his throat. "What are we doing here? This isn't the manor, Silly," Bob said in a girly voice.

"Guestspirit is daring you to fall into a volcano and only use your magic to keep yourself alive. Nothing else, you can't block the pain. He said to stay in the lava for the entire session, but I'll be sure to bring you to the wedding in a cauldron,"

Bob's eye twitched. "That's mean for such a nice reviewer," Bob said, "Does he still wuv Hazama?"

"A little," Ted answered as he disabled Bob's powers and Bob went falling into the volcano.

* * *

Back at the manor, Satsuki Kiryuin and Uzu Sanageyama were enjoying their newfound freedom from the shackles of Truth or Dare by taking huge bong hits, eating snacks, and watching cartoons.

"I feel like the child I never was," Satsuki said with a stupid smile on her face.

Ted appeared through the portal and walked up to them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Ted asked. Satsuki and Uzu nodded, "Sorry to ask you guy this, but Ac really wants to know. Who is the dom in this relationship?"

"There's no need for domination in a relationship man," Uzu said.

"I'm done with that part of my life," Satsuki said, "I just want to take it easy from now on,"

"Whatever you say. By the way, are you interested in attending Korosensei's and Aguri's wedding. It's in Hawaii. Better than watching Rugrats,"

"Let's go to Hawaii!" The two cheered.

* * *

Moments later, Ted teleported the cast to the beaches of Hawaii, where the wedding and the next session of Truth or Dare will take place.

"Hello everyone, welcome to this special wedding edition of Truth or Dare," Ted greeted.

"Your going to make us do a session on our wedding day!" Aguri protested, "Not cool!"

"Look, I don't prefer it," Ted defended, "But it has been way longer than two weeks in my world. Ac has been flooding my inbox asking for updates," Ted snapped his fingers and everyone was suddenly dressed up in formal attire. Kayano, Kanzaki, and Kataoka were put into wedding dresses unlike the other women.

"Why are we in wedding dresses too?" Kataoka asked.

"Because The Wizard of Runes has dared you three to be married to your boyfriends. Well, maybe not Kanzaki but I think it's too late to ask for clarification now,"

"Marriage!?" Nagisa, Sugino, and Isogai shouted.

Ted snapped his fingers and teleported a giant, lava-filled caldron to the beach. Natsu went up to the caldron and as he did, the skeletal body of Bob emerged from the lava.

"It's wedding time," Bob declared in a girly voice. That voice, along with the fact that Bob was just a skeleton, freaked out little Natsu. He ran to his mother and cowered behind her.

"Is that… Bob?" Korosensei asked.

"The one and only!" Bob answered.

"Hey Bob, shouldn't you be screaming in agonizing pain?" Ted asked.

"I was for a little bit," Bob answered, "But after all of my flesh burned away, I feel nothing! Now I'm a spooky scawwy skeleton!"

"I guess we'll get started," Ted said as he donned his priest outfit. He snapped his fingers and set everything up for a wedding in an instant. He even set up a catering area (sponsored by Phantom Cooking), where Chiba was, for some reason, on top of a table, naked, and covered in sushi.

"Why am I like this?" Chiba asked in a tone that seemed too calm for the situation at hand.

"It's Reni's dare. Hayami has to eat sushi off your naked body," Ted explained, "Everyone else is welcome to it though. Alright, I have weddings to perform. Natsu, you're your dad's best man. Let's get this show rolling people!"

By some miracle, Ted was able to perform four weddings at the same time. He went through all motions with them. Korosensei and Aguri were the only ones who planned for this and were prepared. The other couples, however, were nervous wrecks. Kayano and Nagisa figured that they'd get married eventually, especially with Natsu about to be born soon. As for the other two couples, they liked each other, but weren't really ready for this level of commitment quite yet. Either way, they all managed to get through the process and were all legally wedded.

After all that, Ted took a deep breath as he looked through the dare notecards. It seemed like there were more than last time.

"I'm not used to hosting sessions," Ted complained to himself. He then turned toward the cast, "Okay, let's just do this one at a time. First we have The Wizard of Runes and his dares. First off, any harm that may come to Natsu's way must be blocked by Terasaka's gang. Sugino will be playing at Yankee Stadium naked after this,"

"Naked!" Sugino shouted.

"And Natsu must kick the meanest person he can find in the shin," Ted finished.

Natsu ran up to Ted and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Why me? I'm trying to be nice to you kid!" Ted whined.

"I can't kick Bob," Natsu said, "He's in lava. Besides, aren't you and Bob the same person?"

"Well, yes-,"

"So kicking you is like kicking him?"

"I guess I see your logic, damn that hurt. Koro-sensei, tell us about your real parents," Ted dared.

"I honestly don't remember much about them. They weren't really there for me or anything. It's kind of a miracle I survived childhood," Korosensei answered, "I'm pretty sure my mother was a prostitute and dad was a horrible drunk. I don't know, my memory of that part of my life is so hazy I don't even know my birth name,"

"That's awful," Aguri cried.

"The past is the past. It doesn't matter now," Korosensei said as he laid his tentacle hand on Aguri's head, "What matters is what we do now,"

"Corny!" Bob shouted in his normal voice.

"Bob, that's a negative statement," Ted stated.

"You can't shock me," Bob taunted, "I just realized, I don't have a nervous system. I can't feel any pain from any punishment,"

Ted sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Bob's skeletal arms broke off and turned to dust.

"My arms! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! MY ARMS!" Bob screamed, "What'd you do to my arms?!"

"I broke them off and turned them to dust dipshit," Ted answered. Meanwhile Satsuki and Uzu were laughing at the fact that this reminded them of the time Ryuko cut off Nui Harime's arms, "Alright Nagisa, what are your three favorite things about women?"

"Looking at his wife, it isn't ass or titties!" Bob shouted.

"Break his face!" Kayano shouted.

"Not yet," Ted said as he snapped his fingers, causing Bob's ribcage to break apart. Leaving him with only his legs, hipbone, spine and skull.

"Worth it," Bob said in a girly voice.

"Nagisa, the question," Ted continued.

"That's a tough one to answer honestly. These are just generalizations, but women usually seem to be very nice, pretty, and this might be because of my androgynous appearance, but I seem to get along with women a little easier,"

"Now that is corny," Ted said.

"What! Did you expect me to say something perverted?"

"Just a teeny bit," Bob said in a girly voice.

"Alright Irina, out of the people who haven't been shipped, who would you pair everyone up with?" Ted asked.

"Isn't like, most of the class dating or married to each other now," Irina asked.

"Hard times really bring out the love in people," Bob said.

"Or, we're just fanfic writers shipping everyone because we can," Ted corrected.

"Well, the only girls who haven't been paired off are Fuwa, Hazama, and Hara," Irina began, "I guess Hara with Yoshida, Fuwa with...Mimura, I guess. Then Hazama with… I don't really know,"

"Remember," Ted interjected, "Shippings don't have to be straight,"

"Speaking of which," Bob interrupted, "What about the Nagisa and Karma clones? Did you remember to bring them. They should be about fifteen by now?"

"We're right here!" Shouted what sounded like Nagisa and Karma from the back of the crowd. They were exact copies of Nagisa and Karma in just about every way.

"There they are," Ted exclaimed, "Now, before we go on a tangent, we need to move onto Guestspirit's dares, most of which have already been done," Ted glances over to the cauldron of lava that contained Bob the skeleton, "Hazama, which boy in the class, minus the ones in a relationship, would you prefer to have as a boyfriend? Keep in mind, who ever you pick, will be shipped to you with the force of a bunch of fanboys,"

"Well, if that's the case, you aren't leaving me with a lot of options here," Hazama sighed, "I don't want to interrupt what might be going between Fuwa and Mimura,"

"There isn't anything between us!" The two protested.

"I suppose Muramatsu, only because he isn't a complete idiot," Hazama answered.

"That's cold," Ted remarked, "Now we move onto Reni's dares. Chiba, maybe this isn't a good time to ask this, but have you had any dreams about Hayami on the level that Kayano and Okuda have had?"

Hayami was reluctantly eating a piece of sushi off off Chiba's chest while Ted was asking the question, "No, not really. But weren't those dreams dares?"

"Hey, I'm just reading the questions," Ted clarified, "Hara, what do you not like about your classmates as a whole?"

"That's a tough one," Hara said, "I like my classmates, and any reason I have to not like them can't be applied to everyone. I guess their collective perversions, but boys will be boys,"

"Fair enough," Ted said, "Who seems to be the least raunchy couple here? Nagisa and Kayano are out for conceiving out of wedlock, Karma and Okuda are out for doing meth, Korosensei and Aguri are out for being perverts, Okajima and Hinano are… man… all of you are really degenerates, aren't you?"

"We're just stuck in the manor all day!" Kayano protested.

"All we can really do at home is drink and fuck!" Nakamura complained, "What do you expect!?"

"Again, reading the questions. But you all don't have to be obvious about it," Ted mentioned.

"Besides, Mako and Gamagori were quite possibly the most… risque couple we had in the last game," Bob mentioned in his girly voice, "That wasn't brought up much at all,"

"I guess it has to be a tie between Hayami and Chiba then Sugino and Kanzaki," Nakamura answered, "We can all agree on that, right?"

"What about us?" asked the Karma clone.

"You and… Cloned Nagisa?" Okuda asked.

"Oh yeah, those clones are totally gay for each other," Bob explained from his lava cauldron.

"Karma, you don't have to announce this in front of everyone," The cloned Nagisa complained.

"What, we'll both be dead in about three months, why not?"

"Why would the cat from Alice in Wonderland want to ship us so badly?" Karma sighed.

"Because fandoms," Ted explained, "And CheshireCat wants to inform you that he isn't the cat from Alice in Wonderland, but just a cat-person who helps runs a mental institution with other wacky characters that are heavily, heavily, heavily inspired by Alice in Wonderland,"

"So how close are we to straight-up plagiarism?" Nakamura snarked.

"We're fanfic people, we aren't really original," Ted said, "And I'd cut down smack talk when referring to the reviewers. Cheshire offered us an invite to his nut house, but I don't want to go because these wacky characters are… strict. It isn't Super Hell, but it doesn't sound pleasant. Anywho," Ted throws Mimura a roll of bubble wrap, "Go nuts buddy,"

"Okay?" Mimura answered. He couldn't lie to himself, he was kinda happy to pop some bubble wrap.

Ted snapped his fingers and straightened Muramatsu's hair, much to his disliking.

"Terasaka, who'd you vote for on the favorite girls list?"

"Yada," Terasaka answered.

"It's the boobs ain't it?" Ted asked.

"Of course it is," Terasaka answered.

"Too bad! They're mine," Nakamura laughed while suddenly groping Yada's breasts.

"This is exactly what Ted was talking about," Yada exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Ted exclaimed.

"Maybe we'd be less lewd if you - I don't know - let us leave the house every once and awhile!" Kataoka complained.

"Alright fine, you can leave the manor to go out on dates. Technically that was a dare for Nagisa and Kayano a while back," Ted decided.

"What the hell!" Uzu and Satsuki complained, "You never let us out!"

"You got to go on a yacht ride," Bob chimed in.

"It was my yacht, which you destroyed, by the way!" Satsuki reminded.

"What about Jamaica?" Bob continued before realizing that was a bad time for everyone, "Actually, nevermind," Satsuki shivered at the memory of her time in Jamaica and took few hits from her joint.

"Alright Itona, spin in a circle until you get dizzy," Ted dared.

"That's a stupid dare," Itona replied with his usual deadpan tone.

"Just do it,"

Itona began to spin around while Ritsu kept track of how many spins he did. After about ten, he started to get a bit wobbly. After twenty-six spins, he stopped and dizzily made his way back to his chair. He missed his chair and his ass fell to the ground.

"And with that, we move onto Slice's dares. And this one is extreme. Karma and Okuda have to set Terasaka on fire,"

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Ted agreed, "But because of Guestspirit's blessings, Terasaka should heal up just as the flames reach the bone,"

"Just hurry up!" Terasaka snapped.

Okuda was shaking as she poured gasoline onto Terasaka. Karma was disturbed by having to burn his fellow classmate alive, but he tried his best not to show it. He lit the match and threw it onto Terasaka's lap. The bully erupted into flames and his cries of agony could not be ignored, no matter how much the parents in this game tried to shield their children from the horror that was watching a man burning alive. Just as Terasaka's life began to fade, the flames did as well. Terasaka's burns and clothing instantly repaired and it was as if nothing had happened.

"S-sorry!" Okuda cried.

"It's not our fault," Karma defended, "It was a dare,"

"Now on a more light-hearted note," Ted moved on, "Okuda and Karma, what is your hit record?"

"Kissing or sexual?" Karma asked.

"It's whatever man," Ted said.

"I got to about twenty just kissing, as for-,"

"Twenty! Just twenty!" Okuda interrupted Karma's bragging because she was still a bit embarrassed about their sex life. Even after banging in front of their classmates.

"There was more than twenty hits last session," Okajima blurted.

"Look, I'll admit I'm not at the same level as Nagisa, but I have made improvements and I will- What the fuck!"

Karma glanced over and saw the clones making out, trying to beat their high score. They both managed to get about forty-five.

"This is just too bizarre," Nagisa sighed.

"Not as bizarre as Jojo man," Ted chimed in, "Until you see a man turn his hand into a squirrel and see said squirrel tear through the guts of a bunch of Nazis with UV lamps on their shoulders, you haven't seen bizarre,"

"He's right," Fuwa agreed, "That's not even the craziest thing Jojo has done,"

"You know Fuwa, you're alright. Just don't spoil it, I just started Stardust Crusaders," Ted said, "Okajima and Kurahashi, same question. Hit record,"

"Ten while kissing," Okajima sighed.

"That's not too bad," Kurahashi consoled.

"You poor girl," Kayano sighed.

"Shut up!" Okajima snapped.

Ted snapped his fingers and Kataoka suddenly found herself drawn to Isogai. She was literally pulled over to him with some strange magnetic like force and stuck to him.

"What's going on?" Isogai asked.

"I'm stuck to you," Kataoka and Isogai tried to push each other apart but to no avail.

"You're magnetized to your husband. Enjoy that," Ted said, "Okano and Maehara, grope each other's butts,"

Okano and Maehara just quickly pinch each other's butts and were done. They actually hadn't spoken much since last session when they had their intimate moment together. Okano is bothered that she's fallen for a womanizer and Maehara is bothered by the fact that Okano is the only woman he could think about for the past two weeks.

"Nagisa and Kayano, favorite sex positions?" Ted asked.

"What does he mean by that?" Natsu asked his father.

"W-why do you always ask these kinds of questions!" Nagisa complained, "Your mother and I were trained to kill your Uncle in middle school! I am frighteningly good at assassination! Can't you ask about that!"

"Uncle Sensei tells about assassination all the time," Natsu replied, just now remembering those details.

"Korosensei!" Nagisa and Kayano shouted.

"What!" Korosensei responded.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to talk about assassination to a five-year-old?" Kayano asked

"You can't blame present me for future me's behavior," Korosensei defended, "Besides, you were all wonderful assassins,"

"I know, but he's five!" Kayano stressed.

"I don't see the problem, it's not like I tell him my assassination stories,"

"But you do," Natsu added.

"Well, now I have to tell them to your child because if I don't I'll create a paradox," Korosensei claimed.

"Anyway, sex positions," Ted reminded.

Karasuma turned to his daughter and Natsu, "How about you kids go further away and play for a little bit,"

"Okay!" the two said and they went off to play in the sand.

"Don't go too far into the water!" Kayano shouted.

Nagisa sighed. "I hate this game,"

"I guess I'll go first," Kayano said, "Anything that involves Nagisa going down on me. Now you answer,"

"I know this will sound lame, but missionary," Nagisa admitted.

"He has to be lying," Okajima called, "No one can be that lame!"

"No that's the truth," Ted said, "He isn't being shocked,"

"Why is missionary your favorite?" Bob asked.

"Because I can almost last a minute doing it," Nagisa sighed.

"I'm sure you're just glad to lose your virginity before thirty," Bob snarked.

"Bob! That's a rude remark!" Ted yelled.

"I mean… he's not wrong," Nagisa admitted.

"But even so, he must be punished," Ted snapped his fingers and one of Bob's skeleton legs faded away. Bob fell over and was now leaning up against the cauldron.

"I'm still here!" Bob mocked in a cutesy voice.

"Sure, but one more snarky remark will submerged you in lava," Ted warned, "Before we move onto the next dare Hayami and Kurahashi are horny which unfortunately means-,"

"Meth time!" Bob sung.

"I don't want meth!" Kurahashi protested.

"I'll jack Chiba off right here if you don't drug me with that stuff!" Haymai said.

"Wouldn't you just jack him off if you were high on meth anyway?" Bob asked.

"Uh… well… crap,"

"That's unsanitary!" Muramatsu protested.

"Don't worry, Phantom cooking, our caterers, made this food specifically to be terrible to everyone's palate," Ted explained.

Korosensei grabbed a bread roll off of a plate and bit into it. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever eaten. Even though it looked perfectly fine, it tasted like bread that was made wet by sweat and just a hint of urine. Needless to say, Korosensei spit the food out.

"He's right, that's terrible!"

"So go ahead and please Chiba all you want," Bob encouraged, "You're still being dosed with meth though!"

Ted reluctantly snapped his fingers and the two women felt an unbelievable high come over them, as well as an unbearable need to be pleasured by their men of choice. Hayami did what she said she was going to do to Chiba, much to everyone else's disgust. Chiba was embarrassed to say the least.

"That's nasty," Ted said in a tone mimicking Cleveland Brown from Family Guy, "But now we move onto Ac's dares. Maehara, are you still going to flirt with other girls now that you and Okano did the do?"

Okano glanced over to Maehara's way, not expecting much. Maehara took a deep breath and began to admit his true feelings.

"Hinata, it's hard for me to admit this because this never really happened to me before, but I think I'm in love with you,"

"You say that to all the girls you sleep with," Okano scoffed.

"No, really! I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we first did it. Usually I can move on from one woman to the next but… I just can't with you,"

"You have limited options here!"

"I'm telling you Hinata! This is different! I can't guarantee that I won't stop being flirtatious, that's just my nature, but I find myself wanting to stick by you a bit longer. If you don't accept, that's fine, but I know for a fact that you feel the same way,"

Okano teared up. They were tears of happiness yet frustration. She didn't like the idea of falling for a player and he even said that he won't stop being flirtatious, but he was right, that's just how he is. It's one of the reasons she fell for him.

"Dammit! I can't believe I'm in love with you," Okano cried, "Fine, I accept!"

"Thank you Hinata,"

"Well, Maehara did technically answer no," Ted began, "But since you both seem to officially be a couple and because I don't want to alter anyone's personality when I can avoid it, it's why I also gave meth to Hayami, I'll just give you two these rings,"

Okano and Maehara were both suddenly wearing wedding rings. The two gravitated together kinda like Kataoka did to Isogai and found themselves stuck holding hands with the hand that they are wearing the ring with. They tried to pull themselves away from each other but to no avail.

"And… since we are here and someone will probably dare this eventually. Let's get you two married," Ted declared.

"Isn't this a bit too soon!" The new couple panicked.

"Welcome to the club," The three young newly wedded couples said.

The couple was brought over to the altar and Ted began an impromptu ceremony

"Do you, Hiroto Maehara, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ted asked.

"This is too much… I do,"

"And you you, Hinata Okano, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Why is this happening… I do,"

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Ted finished. The newlyweds reluctantly kissed. Their circumstances were less than ideal.

"Now, before we move on. What exactly did you two do to each other last time?" Ted asked, "How kinky did it get? Any favorite positions?"

"How come they get these types of dares?" Uzu asked, "Me and my friends spent an entire month running around naked to fight an army of clothes and we were never asked questions this perverted,"

"Do you want our sex life out in the open?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm just noting the differences between our game and theirs. I don't think it would have affected us too much since we sorta had an on again off again kind of thing,"

"Honestly, it was pretty vanilla," Okano answered, "I was being eaten out before I was rudely interrupted! But it was fun and Maehara was great,"

"Cool, but you're technically Maehara too," Ted pointed out.

"Oh my God you're right," Okano realized.

"These next set of dares, I realize I should have done these sooner because of how they are worded, but whatever. Hara, sit on Yoshida's lap for the rest of the session," Ted dared.

Hara sat down on Yoshida's lap and the two started to wonder what Ted meant by set of dares. Then it soon became clear when Hara felt a bump where she was sitting.

"That… is that a dare?" Hara asked.

"I-I think it is," Yoshida answered, "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine it's just… weird you know,"

"Let's be honest, you'd get a boner anyway," Bob snarked.

"I don't know if I should remove your last leg or not Bob," Ted said, "It wasn't necessarily negative, but it was a remark at someone's expense… fuck it," Ted snapped his fingers and Bob's final limb disappeared. All that was left of Bob was a skull, spine, and hipbone, which promptly sunk down into the cauldron of lava. Ted snapped his fingers again then Okuda and Kayano noticed that their breasts began to lactate.

"I-is this a dare too?" Okuda whined while covering the wet parts of her shirt.

"That's an Ac dare for ya," Satsuki remarked, "Get used to it,"

"Kurahashi, this should be easy for you given your current state of mind. Tell us how much you kinda like Okajima and shout that you want him to bang you,"

Okajima was flying to cloud nine when Ted asked this question. Kurahashi had become quite lewd once the meth kicked in. While he was concerned for her for that reason, he could not ignore the seductive dirty talk that she whispered in his ear and the rubbing of his sensitive areas while the game had been going on.

"I want him to fuck the hell out of me!" Kurahashi shouted in a manner that wasn't characteristic of her in the slightest.

"This is the best day of my life," Okajima remarked.

"Okajima, describe what you'd do in bed with her," Ted dared.

"Oh yeah, anything you want," Kurahashi smiled, "I'll be your little fuck toy!"

"Careful, last time someone became a 'fuck toy', it ended in unwanted pregnancy and the guy running away from his family," Ted warned.

"We still haven't found Mataro, by the way," Satsuki chimed in.

"I just want to improve my hit record… then maybe try anal," Okajima answered.

"Your dick is perfect for that," Kurahashi smiled.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Okajima blurted.

"It means small dicks are better for anal sex," Itona said.

"Thanks for explanation," Okajima said sarcastically.

"Weren't you given penis enlargement pills last session?" Ted asked.

"They were sugar pills," Okajima sighed.

"So that's why everyone's dick exploded at the bake sale," Ted said to himself.

Isogai began to notice a foul stench coming from his newly wedded wife. She seemed to smell like wet feces and the stench was unbearable.

"Megu, I don't want to be rude. But please tell me that's a dare," Isogai begged.

"I know I smell like crap!" Kataoka screamed, "If I wasn't stuck to you, I'd be as far away from you as possible!"

"Now for onesie twosie dares from various reviewers," Ted continued, "Tales wants to ask what everyone's fetishes are. Okajima is exempt because he has all of them,"

"Now that's not true!" Okajima yelled.

"Well, I already admitted I like tentacles," Aguri mentioned.

"Yeah, no one needs the reminder sis," Kayano sighed.

"Korosensei loves big tits and Aguri loves tentacles," Ted remarked, "It's a match made in heaven… or hell… I'm honestly not sure. Nagisa, your fetish?"

"Hey, Bob was right! I'm just glad that I had sex before thirty," Nagisa answered.

"Kayano?"

"I have to admit, it'd be nice if Nagisa was a bit more dominant in the bedroom,"

"So BDSM?" Ted inquired.

"Not necessarily… I mean, nothing crazy,"

"Karma, Okuda?"

"I don't think I really have a fetish," Karma said, "I like it when Manami wears her glasses, but that's it really,"

"I… I… I think I sorta enjoyed that one time we had sex… in front of everyone… just a little," Okuda admitted. Karma just froze.

"Oh, exhibitionism," Ted remarked.

"I don't like that I liked it! But I did…,"

"Well well, interesting," Ted remarked, "Now, I think I will combine two dares from Ac and tales into one. I'll just send the children back to the manor for this one. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I left Reaper behind,"

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Natsu with him," Kayano said.

"Mr. Reaper may look scary without his face on," Natsu stated, "But he's nice,"

"Alright," Kayano said reluctantly.

* * *

Back at the manor, The Reaper was walking around wondering where everyone was. Everyone seemed to have disappeared. The only three people that lived in the manor, Rei, Isshin, and the now human Junketsu were off doing their own thing with their new found freedom while The Reaper was stuck in the manor.

"Hello… is anyone here?" The Reaper called, but he got no response. Just as he called for someone, the two children were teleported in front of him.

"Where did you two come from?" The Reaper asked.

"Hawaii," Kimiko answered.

"Why Hawaii!?" The Reaper asked.

"Everyone got married there," Natsu answered, "Mom and Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Sugino, Uncle Sensei and Aunt Agari-,"

"I missed Korosensei's wedding! Awww man! That sucks!"

* * *

"Now that the children are away, it is time for a deepthroating contest!" Ted announced.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The class shouted.

"Now, now, I know this is weird. But the winner gets rewarded a bunch of goodies. First off, they get to spend the night at a luxury hotel honeymoon penthouse where they get to make love all night long. And if that wasn't a good enough selling point. The couple also get three dare skip coupons each,"

"That- that's not bad," Karma admitted.

"So, who wants to step up and participate?" Ted asked.

Kayano raised Nagisa's hand and Nagisa quickly put it down.

"I'm not doing this if we have no chance of winning!" Nagisa panicked.

"What do you mean no chance of winning? It's worth a shot!"

"Well… You see… y-you're," Nagisa took a deep breath and blurted his grievance out, "You don't give good blowjobs,"

"You have no frame of reference! I'm the only woman you've slept with!"

"I don't know, I just don't like them!"

"What about us?" asked cloned Karma.

"Can you two even be dared?" Ted asked, "Whatever… clone Nagisa and Karma are our first contestants, I'm assuming Hayami and Chiba and Okajima and Kurahashi will participate becuase meth. Zion curtain is optional, so how about Karma and Okuda?"

Okuda was covering her face to hide her shame from the laat dare. "I want the curtain,"

"Man this is kinda Bob's domain here," Ted said to himself, "This is too much for me," Ted went over to the cauldron and fished Bob's skull out of the lava with his bare hand, "So we're about to have a blowjob contest. How would you handle things?"

"That depends," The skull of Bob answered in a girly voice, "We could go with whoever satisfies thier partner first, but there are too many variables. I was thinking… many we have a panel of judges and judge by technique. If that's the case, I want Kayano to participate. I heard that conversation,"

"Thank you Bob, but you used magic other than self-preservation and made a rude remark. Enjoy just being a skull," Ted snapped his fingers on his free hand and made Bob's hips and spine fade to dust, then dropped the skull back into the cauldron, "Satsuki, Uzu, you will be apart of the panel of judges since you have no bias,"

The two groaned while Ted set up a magic curtain around them. Inside he made a judges table appear with three chairs. The judges took their seats and waved one couple in at a time to perform. The contest went well but Ted forgot that clones were playing as well. The judges, all of whom were heterosexual, weren't exactly thrilled when they came up. Although it was soon clear who the winner would be. After everyone was finished, the curtain faded away and Ted read off the results.

"The winners are… cloned Nagisa and Karma!" Ted announced.

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"I mean, let's think about it for a bit," Ted continued, "Nagisa seems to be a natural with his mouth. It was obvious who was going to win,"

"Aww man, I told you we should have participated! I could have won easily!" Irina complained to Karasuma.

"I told you, I wasn't going to take part in that," Karasuma sighed.

"Why did it have to be my clone?" Nagisa whined to himself.

"We have a dare from PhantomTehCasual who dares us to go to dark souls for part of the session, but I've never played the game before," Ted admitted, "Everyone I know who has always talked about how they'd break shit that they owned out of anger. I honestly don't understand how he can call himself TehCasual after that but whatever. How about this? I won't go to Dark Souls world today because I don't think I'd be able to do it justice from just glimpses of Youtube videos. PM me and maybe we can work out some other world we can go to. But with that out of the way, we move onto Bitchin who…," Ted sighs to himself, "Maybe I should have done this first, but redo Valentine's day. You're all married so it should be easy and no one should chicken out. Buy your loved ones some chocolates,"

"Are we done yet?" Karma complained.

"For the most part, just bridal carry your spouses as we teleport back to the manor," Ted yawned. He pulled Bob's skull from the cauldron yet again and tossed the skull over to Korosensei, "Bob has a dare for the boys, hand him off once he cools off a bit. Let's get out of here, I hate the beach anyway,"

"But it's Hawaii," Yada argued.

"Yeah, it's hot, humid, and with all of my magical powers, I can't seem to protect myself from sunburn,"

"He's right the beach is awful," Bob chimed in.

"Wasn't that a negative statement?" Aguri asked.

"It was, but the beach sucks balls so I'll allow him to exist," Ted yawned again as he teleported everyone back to the manor. Ted sighed as he had to get another dare out of the way which he thought would cause unneeded stress. He got out a syringe and injected it into Nagisa's neck. Shortly before Nagisa could turn his head to complain, he dropped to the ground along with Kayano, who he had been struggling to hold to begin with. He began to convulse and scream in pain.

"Did you just-," Kayano began.

"Yes, I injected Nagisa with antimatter tentacles, just as Smithy dared me to do. Korosensei is not allowed to remove them, you have to beat them using the power of love," Ted answered.

"That's not going to work at all!" Korosensei yelled.

"You never know man," Ted said.

Nagisa eventually stopped convulsing and got up. There was something different about him, it seemed as though he wasn't really in control. Kayano immediately caught on.

"What else did you put in there!" Kayano shouted, beginning to break out in tears, "The tentacles don't do this! I should know!"

"Bob, did you mess with the tentacle syringes?" Ted asked.

"Yessiree!" Bob answered.

Nagisa unleashed two tentacles from the back of his neck and attacked the first person he saw, which unfortunately was Kayano. Just as the tentacles were about to pierce her womb, which would have killed Natsu, Terasaka jumped in the way and the tentacle instead pierced his hip. Kayano was recovering from the shock of almost being stabbed by her, now, husband.

"Don't just stand there!" Terasaka shouted, "Do something!"

Kayano ran to Nagisa, hugged him and gave him a kiss. As established earlier, Kayano is terrible with her mouth and is only able to get five hits in in the span of fifteen seconds. It barely stunned him like his kiss did to her. She eventually pulled away from the kiss to see that it hadn't done a thing. As all hope seemed to be lost, Natsu ran and hugged his dad. Nagisa, while under the tentacles effects, went in for a stab at Natsu. Yoshida jumped in the way and was stabbed in the gut but the tentacle still managed to strike through and pierce the boy's shoulder. Natsu cried at the pain and hugged his dad harder.

Somehow, all of this gave Nagisa a moment of clarity. He regained control to see his wife crying in front of him. She was looking down at his side and Nagisa followed her gaze to see Yoshida and, more importantly, Natsu with his tentacles through them. The tentacles receded a little bit, freeing anyone who happened to be caught by them. He turned toward Natsu and fell to his knees, feeling full of guilt. He began to sob as he hugged his future son and began to apologize. Soon the whole family was in tears, crying and hugging each other on the floor. Ted felt bad for doing this, especially on their shotgun wedding day and yanked the tentacles out of Nagisa's neck. Usually that would cause serious nerve damage, but Ted was magic so there was no need to worry.

"There aren't words that can express how sorry I am you two," Nagisa sobbed, "If only I could have controlled myself better with those things. I don't know how you managed it Kaede,"

"Bob messed around with those things, it was never that bad with me until the end," Kayano sobbed then she tried to smile, "And I'm your wife… call me by my real name,"

"Alright, I will… Akari," Nagisa said.

"I know you didn't mean to dad," Natsu sobbed while clenching his shoulder, "But… but it hurts…,"

"Ted, can you-," His parents began.

"Say no more," Ted snapped his fingers and Natsu's shoulder was as good as new, "I also want to apologize. While Bob may have no problem doing this type of stuff, I do. It's not right to do something this evil on someone's wedding day, even though it was a shotgun wedding type thing, but it still stands. Now we have a few dares to do still, but we'll hold off until tomorrow for those. Before we do, since Natsu was the only declared first man at the weddings, you gotta do a best man's speech,"

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Basically a speech wishing the bride and groom and long, happy marriage," Ted answered, "I think… I don't really go to weddings or anything. Also, I'm pretty sure your supposed to make a few light-hearted jokes at the groom's expense but he hasn't explained to you the birds and the bees yet,"

"What's the birds and the bees?" Natsu asked.

"Not until you're older," Kayano answered.

Ted made a microphone appear in his hand and gave it to Natsu. Natsu looked at everyone and was a little nervous about talking in front of everyone.

"Hello… I'm Natsu," Natsu started, "I'm from the future, and I'll be born in two weeks. But… I want to con...congratulate Mom and Dad on being married today. Also, Uncle Sensei and Aunt Aguri, and everyone else. I wish for all of them to have a happy marriage… and I can't wait to see my friends again… Thank you,"

"Wait… what does he mean by friends?" Kanzaki asked.

"Alright, if anyone wants dinner, there is food from the wedding as leftovers," Ted announced, "Otherwise… men… take Bob's skull into the other room and we will discuss our final dare. Don't worry, it's an easy one,"

All the men walked off with Bob's skull while Ted stayed behind with the girls. The kids were dismissed for bedtime and once they left, Ted put a little bluetooth speaker on the coffee table.

"And we will be listening in on the conversation," Ted said, "Also, here are the men's size results from last time,"

The ladies looked over the list and honestly, they're weren't too many highlights. Most of the class was about average. Okajima had a size of just barely over four inches while Karma was just barely over the average mark. One more noteworthy thing was Nagisa, who was, at the very least, not the smallest at something.

Nakamura leaned over to Kayano, who hadn't read the list yet. "Four and a half inches, and second smallest," Nakamura giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Kayano protested, "I've said this before, but he more than makes up for it,"

"Sounds like a challenge," Nakamura dared.

"How? How is that a challenge?" Kayano asked.

"Ignore her," Yada chimed in, "She's been drinking from a flask this entire time,"

* * *

"Alright boys," Bob's skull began in his girly voice, "We have saved the most important dare for last… at least today… This is a question that has divided mankind for millenia. A question that has caused some heated debates and occasionally fights. With that said, asks, Are you a boobs man or an a- I mean, booty person,"

"That's it?" Korosensei asked, "Well it's boobs, duh!"

"I agree," said everyone in the Terasaka gang.

"Boobs are nice," Takebayashi answered.

"Hate to go against everyone else, but ass is where it's at," Maehara answered.

"I have to agree," Chiba added, "Also, can I get some clothes?"

"I think I'm on the fence on this one," Sugino said, "I go with boobs,"

"Ass," Mimura answered.

"Boobs," Sugaya said.

"Ass," Kimura spoke.

"I like boobs a bit more," Isogai said.

"This is a difficult question," Okajima began, "As you all know, I am fond of titties, but the ass is a feature that must not be ignored on a woman. Although, while I can't stop staring at both, tits wins by just a slight margin,"

"You didn't need to make a little monologue about it," Karma said, "And my answer has to be ass. Don't know if it's love potion or not at this point because Manami kinda has one, but yeah,"

"All that's left is Nagisa and Karasuma," Bob announced.

"I married Irina," Karasuma answered.

"Okay, the answer is obvious," Bob noted.

"Ummm… this is tough," Nagisa said to himself.

"You're still just glad you got laid," Karma spoke.

"You're correct… honestly, Akari has neither-,"

"Duh!" Okajima blurted.

"Okajima… just shut up," Nagisa sighed, "But I like the petite frame… and Akari did look nice with those big boobs a few weeks ago. I guess I'm a boob guy,"

"Well, that's all," Bob said, "Also, this entire conversation was recorded and sent to the girls. Enjoy!"

"You son of a bitch!" Everyone yelled.

Some of the angrier boys threw Bob's skull down the hallway and it landed in the living room.

"Ow," Bob sighed.

* * *

Later on, while everyone was either asleep or having drug fuelled intercourse, Nagisa was dealing with the slight problem of admitting he liked big boobs while Kayano heard everything. Kayano was in that I'm not mad but I actually am moods and pregnancy didn't help.

"Akari, I know you're a little annoyed at me," Nagisa spoke while the two were getting ready for bed.

"It's fine Nagisa," Kayano said with a tone of annoyance, "Once we're aged up again, I'll have regular A cups,"

"This is what I mean," Nagisa stressed, "Look, I don't have a problem with your body at all! I love it! I'm happy that I get the chance to make love to you,"

"Maybe when I'm not pregnant or giving you any blowjobs,"

Nagisa sighed. "So what's this really about, You not being good with blowjobs or the fact that your pregnant? Because they don't bother me at all! You can also improve on blowjobs if you really want to, but if pregnancy is really bothering you that much, it's only temporary. Because of Bob's stupid magic, we'll have baby Natsu in about two weeks! I like the idea of having a family with you and even though we were forced into it, I'm happy that I married you. Now, how about we end our wedding night on a good note?"

Kayano's mood quickly changed to a more positive outlook, "So, I see you're trying to be a bit assertive,"

"Well… Sort o-... I mean, yes I am!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day in New York City and it was just in time for the World Series to begin. The entire class was sitting in front row seats. The Shiota family was now closer than ever, Hayami and Kurahashi were still recovering from last night's unexpected drugging, and Sugino was mentally preparing himself for his next dare.

"It's okay Tomohito," Sugino said to himself, "This is an alternate reality, were clothes tried to take over the world. You don't even know if this is real. This could all be a dream,"

"Nope, it's real," Bob said in a girly voice, but fully recovered from yesterday's lava bath, "Anyway, the pitcher's mound is free. Go out there!"

Sugino stripped himself of his clothes, jumped onto the field and made a dash toward to pitcher's mound. Security made his way toward him and just as he was about to get toward the mound, tasers were fired and one of them managed to land. This immediately dropped him to the ground.

"Stupid streakers!" The security guard yelled.

"Now that that's over with, let's start the good part!" Bob announced. Just as he did, Itona stripped naked as well.

"Why are you getting naked!?" Everyone yelled.

"It's the only way I could get the giant robot to work," Itona responded, "I built this giant robot out of these mech suits called DTR's or something. They were stuffed in the manor's basement for some reason," Itona jumped down onto the field, but was picked up by a tractor beam that raised him up into a 350 foot tall flying robot mech suit that was just over the stadium.

"You know what this means Korosensei," Ted said. He snapped his fingers and Korosensei changed from his human form and grew to a similar height to the mech. Everyone in the stadium and nearby were stunned at what they saw.

"It seems as though a giant tentacle monster and a giant robot appeared out of nowhere," The baseball announcer announced, "After being nearly eaten by my clothes a year and a half ago, this sportscaster is hardly surprised,"

"FIGHT!" Ted yelled.

On opposite sides of the stadium, the two behemoths stood. Itona threw the first rocket-powered punch. While Korosensei was big and his speed was reduced, he was still quick enough to dodge any attack that Itona could throw at him. It didn't matter if it was rockets, laser beams, other buildings used as melee weapons. Itona was simply no match for Korosensei. After enough collateral damage was caused to the city of New York, Korosensei decided to end the match by taking Itona's robot apart piece by piece with blinding speed. After a very short time, all that was left was a nude Itona in the air. He began to plummet onto the New York streets but Korosensei was able to catch him. Korosensei shrunk back down to normal size and returned to his seat at Yankee Stadium with Itona in tow.

"That was quite possible the most horrific event that this city has seen since 9/11," The announcer said, "Bless those poor souls who died that day,"

"Hey Ted, since we're probably considered terrorists after today," Bob began, "Can we invite my friends from Super Hell over?"

"No! You fucking idiot!" Ted yelled, "Anyway, let's go,"

Ted snapped his fingers and teleported everyone back to the manor.

**Hey everyone, Ted here! I want to apologize for taking much longer than usual to update this story. I was kinda feeling burnt out after completing Kill la Kill and there were many other distractions, such as being able to visit family, getting used to a new schedule at work, getting a Nintendo Switch, discovering Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I know most of those excuses aren't good ones, but everyone needs time off.**

**As for PhantomTehCasual, just PM me with a list of worlds you want me to host the next ToD session and I'll do it if I know enough about the world to do it justice. Sorry for ripping you off this chapter, but by the time I started this, it felt like it was too late to ask.**

**As for Ac, don't harp on me for this not being exactly ten thousand words. I got close dammit! It broke thirty pages on Google Docs!**

**By the way, it is ten dares or truths per chapter. Some people were confused about it.**


	7. Anomalies for Sale!

It was a cold, foggy night in the city of Moscow. Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma were given yet another mission that would certainly mess with international politics. This time, the mission was to infiltrate the Russian forces, steal their top secret chemical weapon plans and kidnap their top scientist. This was quite possibly their toughest mission yet, not only because they are going up against a world superpower, but also because Kayano was due to give birth at any moment and the parents to be were more focused on that.

"Why am I doing this?" Kayano complained as she trailed behind the others in the top secret Russian base. Instead of the usual tactical gear, she was in all black maternity clothes, "You'd think being due today would exempt me from the mission,"

"And why are we even doing these missions?" Karma asked, "It's not like they'll effect us since this isn't even our world. We still have ISIS, North Korea, and Russian meddling back home,"

As they made their way through the top secret labs of the Russian military, they couldn't help but think that everything was too easy. They knocked out the occasional guard every once and a while and had to unlock some keycard doors with Itona's gadgets, but the hallways were empty for the most part. As they went into what appeared to be the main laboratory, their worst fears were confirmed. As soon as they stepped inside. A series of floodlights shined upon them. It was a trap!

"I'd like to thank you for dealing with ISIS and that Kim Jong Un fellow," said a man with a russian accent. A man began to step out from behind the floodlights, his appearance hidden by the blinding light, "But I won't allow you to meddle in my international affairs," The man kept walking toward them and his appearance was revealed. It was Russian president Vladimir Putin.

"Vladimir Putin?" the team gasped.

"Yes, my team of elite hackers managed to figure out that you were going to come here. It wasn't even that hard. We follow Bob's activities through his stupid fanfic story. By the way Shiota family, you'll be training your son to be an assassin soon,"

"You know the dares!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yes and I also know that your wife is expecting the child any minute now. I won't harm her," The Russian president then ripped off his shirt, revealing him to be quite ripped for a man his age, "But as a former member of the KGB, I'll have you two know I'm quite the deadly opponent. Now prepare for-,"

Kayano felt a pain in her womb and realized that the hell of labor was going to begin. She kneeled to the ground and cried out in pain. Nagisa, who had been preparing himself for a fight, dropped everything to tend toward his wife.

"Akuri!" Nagisa shouted, "Is it happening?"

Kayano nodded.

"What happened to codenames?!" Karma exclaimed.

"I doesn't matter, I know your names anyway," Putin remarked.

Nagisa called Ritsu up and requested an emergency evacuation via teleportation.

"Sorry President Putin, but can we save this for another day?" Karma asked.

"Sad, I was ready for a fight. I'll let those two go if you give me two minutes to fight you Mr. Akabane,"

"Wait, why-,"

"Thanks for covering for us Karma!" the couple thanked as the teleportation began.

"Congratulations!" Putin smiled as he waved off the couple. Then he turned toward Karma with a menacing smirk and began popping his knuckles.

"Shit," Karma sighed.

* * *

While that was going on, Natsu and Kimiko were arguing about whose turn it was to pick something to watch on the rec room television.

"It's my turn Kimiko!" Natsu shouted.

"But I'm older than you," Kimiko argued.

"In the future you are! But we're the same age right now!"

Just as the argument reached its peak, it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Thinking that they were in trouble for fighting, Natsu reluctantly answered the door. Instead of any parental figure, or even an adult they knew, it was a five and a half foot tall caucasian man dressed in business casual attire. In one of his hands, he had a small green book.

"Hey there kid, how's it going?" The man greeted.

"Uh… good...who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just a humble salesman," The man answered, "I go door to door selling a variety of wonderful things and today I got a product that will make you and your girlfriend think television is a waste of time,"

"I'm not his boyfriend!" Kimiko protested.

"I'm just pulling your leg, little girl," The salesman chuckled, "I know you are much too old for him," The man held up the green book he had in his hand, "This book, this little green book, is a gateway to a magical world. Just read the book and you'll soon find yourself in a magical land of your mind's own making,"

"I don't know… is this a dare?" Natsu asked, "And I think salesman are supposed to knock on the front door,"

"Uh...n-no," The salesman hesitated, "And besides, the gate was locked and isn't it more convenient to just come where you are and give my pitch here instead of you having to get up, walk all the way to the door, invite me in. It's a hassle, kids,"

"I still think this is a dare," Natsu said, "But, how much does that book cost?"

"Just a little bit of dough, little man," The salesman answered. He held out his hand, wanting a handshake to seal the deal, "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Natsu knew this had to be a dare of some kind, but he wasn't sure what to do. He reluctantly reached his hand out and shook hands with the salesman. The sale has been made. The salesman gave Natsu the little green book and began to take his leave.

"I am thrilled that you get to enjoy that product," The salesman smiled, "At the price I sold it for, it was a steal. Have a nice day you two," The salesman walked out of the door to the rec room and, from behind the door, disappeared.

Natsu opened the book to its first page. All the book said was "A hero is born" in the center of the first page. He flipped through the rest of the book and saw that the rest of the pages were blank. Natsu set the book down and opened the door to talk to the salesman, but he was gone. Kimiko picked up the book, read the only sentence in the book, and giggled.

"You got ripped off," Kimiko teased.

"Now that you say it… he didn't take any money from me," Natsu replied.

* * *

Over in the kitchen, Uzu, Satsuki and her dad, Isshin, were making a pizza. They had been waiting for the dough to rise in the fridge and were ready to spread the dough out and add toppings. Satsuki opened the fridge to find that the container they let the dough rise in was empty. There was no trace of dough at all.

"Dad," Satsuki said, "Someone took the dough,"

"Aw man, now the pizza won't be ready by dinner," Isshin sighed, "I blame Bob,"

"It probably was," Uzu agreed, "Why don't we just get take-out and try again another day?"

"I guess," Isshin said, "But once you eat my pizza, you will never want take-out again!"

Just then, Karma appeared. He was bloodied and beaten badly to the point where it was hard to recognize him. He went toward the freezer, grabbed a bag of frozen peas and placed them on his face.

"What happened to you?" Uzu asked.

"I just got my ass kicked by Vladimir Putin," Karma answered.

* * *

A few hours later, Nagisa and Kayano's friends and family were waiting in the living room while the delivery went underway. Kimura was the only one who was qualified to handle the delivery because his job as a police officer required him to be EMR certified. This was his third delivery he had performed at the manor, the first two being for Nonon and Mako from the their Truth or Dare, so he had gotten the hang of the procedure. Although, doing this for a former classmate just felt a little weird for him. That and he could never understand why they called the miracle of life beautiful.

After a few hours of labor and a difficult delivery, Kayano gave birth to a healthy baby boy, which they named Natsu because of the bizarre circumstances they found themselves in. Their family was eventually allowed to enter the room.

"He's so cute!" Aguri cooed.

"I can't believe I'm an uncle," Korosensei said with his blue crying face.

"So that's me?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Nagisa answered.

"That's weird," Natsu replied.

"Natsu, plenty of weird things have happened to your dad and I," Kayano said while holding baby Natsu in her arms, "Even before this game… Do you want to hold him, or yourself, I guess?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu sat down in a chair next to the bed and Kayano carefully passed the baby off to him. Despite the circumstances that led them to this, Nagisa and Kayano couldn't be happier.

"Now I kinda want a baby," Aguri whined, "Too bad Korosensei's sterile,"

"I'm sterile!" Korosensei exclaimed.

"Whoops! Didn't mean to blurt that out," Aguri said, "But back at the lab, that's what Yanagisawa said, or at least there was a high probability of it. Apparently dark matter cells and sperm don't go together well,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Korosensei ranted, "I was wearing protection for nothing!"

"Just stop," Nagisa and Kayano sighed.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, a Truth or Dare session was set to start. Everyone gathered into the living room. Ted sped up Kayano's recovery so, aside from having a some baby weight leftover, she was perfectly fine. When they arrived, most were disturbed by the fact that Bob's body was hanging from the ceiling upside down.

"Uh… what's with Bob?" Kataoka asked.

"Oh him," Ted began, "Guestspirit really doesn't like the guy. He dared for Bob's soul to be removed from his body, then he dared his body to be used as a punching bag by you guys, then he dared for any pain the body receives to be felt by his soul,"

"Wasn't this supposed to be my show?" Bob asked, still using the girly voice.

"It was, but apparently you can't just be a sadistic asshole without consequence," Ted answered.

Just then, the class heard a knock from a closet door. Bob just sighed.

"Someone get the door," Bob said.

Sugaya opened the door and from out of the door, came the salesman from earlier.

"It's the salesman!" The kids exclaimed.

"Wait, you kids know this man?" Karasuma questioned.

"Why of course good sir!" The salesman answered, "I sold them a magical book,"

"We're still not in a magical world," Natsu brought up.

"Give it some time, it'll happen. I pro-," The salesman paused and noticed Bob's body hanging from the ceiling, "Why is the boss's body hanging from the ceiling like that?"

"You work for Bob?!" The class exclaimed.

"Yes, he does. Everyone, meet Larry," Bob introduced, "He operates out of Washington State… in America… which is on the other side of the world," Bob said this in the girly voice but kept putting emphasis on the location.

"Sorry Boss," Larry apologized, "But those Foundation folks keep interrupting my business. They come in, wipe the memories of my potential customers, then I gotta go to another house and hope the same thing doesn't happen again. I'm still behind on my quota! That and I was dared to come here by PhantomTehCasual,"

"Of course," Bob sighed, "Fine, what do you have to sell?"

"This product isn't a question of what, but rather who," Larry began.

"Uh, slavery has long since been abolished," Ted pointed out.

"This isn't the slave trade Mr. Ted," Larry continued, "I'm talking about adoption and the chance to save a poor little girl from abuse," Larry pulled out a picture of a three-year-old, american, little girl in a yellow dress.

"Oh no," Ted sighed to himself.

"Wait Ted, just watch," Bob said.

"This poor girl, from the day of her birth, has been bloodied and beaten by everyone in her life," Larry lamented, "Her parents died right after her birth and ever since then, she had been locked away in her room at the orphanage. She lives in complete isolation, her caretakers don't even dare look into her eyes," Larry began to shed a tear, "She doesn't even have a name. They just call her by a number, zero-five-three. But that can all change if someone, anyone, adopts this girl and save her from a life of loneliness and abuse,"

After Larry's depressing sales pitch, some of the more sensitive women began to weep. After some hesitation and time to collect herself, Aguri steps up.

"How much?" Aguri asks with tears in her eyes.

"For you ma'am, just a few years of your time," Larry offered. In the back of the crowd, Bob shook his head and signaled for a lower time,"

"Days?" Bob continued signaling for a lower time, "Hours?" Bob continued, "Minutes?" Bob held out his hand with all five fingers up, "Five minutes of your time! Final offer,"

"You can't just accept this," Korosensei said, "I know this is sad, but this is Bob's employee,"

"He's an independent contractor," Bob clarified.

"I understand this is all just part of some crazy dare, but what's wrong with losing five minutes of my life?" Aguri asked.

"It's not that! What if this little girl is a demon? Or what if her favorite food is people?" Korosensei asked.

"He sold Natsu a book with only four words," Kimiko mentioned.

"See! Books with four words! This man is a con artist!" Korosensei accused.

"Sir, I would never sell demons or cannibals. Well, unless Boss tells me to. But I assure you she is not either of those things,"

"Korosensei, I know this is a bit soon, but this our chance to have a child," Aguri argued.

"Actually that's not-," Ted began.

"Don't ruin this," Bob interrupted.

"I guess you're right," Korosensei admitted, "And if it is bad, I guess it's something I can handle,"

"Larry, we have a deal," Aguri declared.

"That's wonderful!" Larry cheered. Aguri instantly disappeared and Larry began to leave through the closet door, "Once I leave, the little girl will be in this closet. Until next time, goodbye," Larry closed the door behind himself. Korosensei then opened the door and found the little girl in the photo standing in the closet. He then felt an irrational wave of homicidal paranoia wash over him. His face went from his usual happy yellow to his black angry face. The students noticed the change and color and went up to him.

"What's wrong Korosensei?" Isogai asked.

"Must… kill," Korosensei huffed.

"Oh fuck," Ted sighed.

"Oh yeah," Bob cheered on.

"Kill? Wh-," Suddenly, literally everyone in the room was ripped apart by a mach twenty flurry of tentacle attacks. This included Ted as well as the kids and even baby horrible as that is, that's just the reality of SCP-053's anomalous effects. Upon physical contact, eye contact, or just being in the same room for ten minutes, the affected person will kill everyone around him and then attempt to harm SCP-053, which is what Korosensei did next after killing everyone in the room in less than two seconds. Korosensei stabbed the girl in the chest just once and began to have a heart attack. This was the second part of SCP-053's anomalous effect. Korosensei died as well and turned into yellow lights as he fell over. This all took place in just over six seconds.

The only people left after such an attack were Bob's soul, Ted and SCP-053, the latter two were regenerating from their injuries. Once Ted was done putting himself back together, he looked upon the living room, which was now filled with the gore of everyone from the class, in shock.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ted panicked for a moment, "What the fuck is your problem kid!?"

SCP-053 just shrugged.

"Oh right, she's completely oblivious to her effects," Ted remembered.

"Luckily, we're magical beings that aren't affected," Bob said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go lock her up in an empty room," Ted decided, "You handle clean up," Ted took the little girl's hand and led her upstairs.

"Wait, I'm not allowed to touch anything this session," Bob realized. Just as he said that Satsuki walked by to check what the commotion was all about, "Hey Satsuki, can you-,"

"Nope, don't want to know," Satsuki answered as she turned around and went the opposite way.

After four more minutes of feeling useless, Aguri reappeared where she was and was disturbed by the sight to say the least.

"Oh my God!" Aguri shrieked. She then vomited over the horrific sight.

"You adopted a little girl that causes people to go on homicidal rampages everytime someone even looks at her," Bob explained, "If anything, this is your fault,"

Ted came back and heard Bob blaming Aguri so he went up and kicked Bob's body in the face, causing Bob's spirit to hold his nose in pain.

"Alright, we got to make a quick stop to Super Hell and pick everyone up," Ted said, "I imagine that the demons down there would hold everyone in a waiting room because it's unusual for Bob or I to just murder everyone at once. Let's go,"

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" The class yelled at Korosensei, who was on the floor of the Super Hell waiting room (Which looked a lot like the DMV) crying his eyes out in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry!" Korosensei wailed, "I-I don't know what happened! When I looked into that girl's eyes, I… I just had to kill her and everyone else! I can't be forgiven!" He went up to one of the demons at the counter, "Hello ma'am, An eternity of your worst torture please,"

Ted and Aguri teleported in, "There's no need for that, it wasn't your fault," Ted said.

"Yeah, look," Aguri gave Korosensei a file labeled SCP-053 and he proceeded to read it with lightning speed.

"So this girl has to be alone because if not stuff like that will happen?" Korosensei said.

"Now that's even sadder," Okuda cried.

"Let's start this thing started already," Ted sighed, "Man, talk about a long intro,"

* * *

Ted cleaned everything up and returned to the manor with everyone.

"Okay, I apologize for that…incident," Ted apologized, "especially to the children. They were much too young for that,"

"Didn't you have a twelve-year-old in your last game?" Fuwa asked.

"Yeah, but he's a rapist so whatever," Bob remarked, "On the topic of the dying however, at least your deaths were quick,"

"No, being ripped apart was quick!" The reaper argued, "Most of us took some time to bled out,"

"I'm sorry!" Korosensei continued to cry.

"Yeah, the only one who died instantly was baby Natsu," Ted corrected to Bob, "I'd say that at least he's too young to remember but that doesn't apply. My apologies Shiota family for ruining the day of Natsu's birth,"

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it!" the parents yelled.

"Yeah, I know," Ted admitted, "But the show must go on. Let's just start with The Wizard of Runes and work our way from there. And you should all be happy to know this, no more public intercourse. Some of the weird fetish shit from last chapter was… awkward to transcribe to say the least and some of the reviewers agreed,"

"Finally!" The class cheered.

"However," Ted continued, "We are still allowed to listen in on the act, so keep that in mind. Natsu, you are to receive assassin training starting today,"

"Me? An assassin?" Natsu said.

"Yes and you'll also have a classmate. Mr. and Mrs. Korosensei-,"

"It's Mr. And Mrs. Yukimura," Korosensei corrected.

"Wait, you took my sister's last name?" Kayano asked.

"I don't really have a last name. So why not?" Korosensei defended.

"I guess you're right," Kayano agreed.

"As I was saying," Ted continued, "The Yukimura family didn't need to adopt a cursed child because despite what you may have thought, you actually do end up having a kid,"

"We do?!"

"Yes you do, meet your son from the future, Takeshi!"

Ted teleported a boy, who kinda looked like a little version of Korosensei's human form with a mix of japanese. He was about the same age as Natsu. Once he was teleported in, Takeshi was kinda confused, but recognized everyone after a short time of adjusting.

"Mom? Dad?" Takeshi said, still trying to get a grasp on this new reality.

"Son?" The parents say.

"Good to see you, Takeshi!" Natsu exclaimed, "How's is everyone back home?"

"They're sad," Takeshi said, "After you went away, our moms and dads told me that I'd be taken to this strange game,"

"It is weird," Natsu agreed, "Uncle Sensei just killed us all a few minutes ago,"

"Don't remind me!" Korosensei cried.

"You also told me that my older sister had a curse when you adopted her… Now that I think about it… I can't seem to remember anything… not even her name," Takeshi replied.

"You'll get used to it," Natsu said.

"It's just a plot device that allows for Bob and Ted to make things up as they go along," Fuwa chimed in.

"Fuwa, you're cool and all, but can you stop demolishing the fourth wall?" Ted asked.

"I'll break the fourth wall whenever I please. If you have a problem, I'll just give you JoJo spoilers," Fuwa replied.

"Anything but that!" Ted screamed.

"Let's move on!" Bob urged.

"Fine," Ted responded, "Leave the room children,"

Natsu, Kimiko, and Takeshi listened and went into the hallway.

"For the next dare, Nagisa and Kayano must make out naked," Ted dared.

"What about that first dare!" Nagisa protested.

"I know it's weird," Ted agreed, "But it's technically not sex," Ted reluctantly snapped his fingers and the two were naked but aged up, "Now the next part of the dare says for you two to be middle schoolers, but that's weird too. You'll change back after the dare. **A/N: Anytime an adult dare is in place, just assume that the characters are aged up to their normal ages. Please.**

The couple sigh and have a short makeout session before demanding that they be changed back to normal. Once everything was PG, the children were waved back in.

"Okay, now that Natsu is back in here," Ted continued, "Let's give everyone in the Shiota family a onesie,"

Nagisa, Kayano, and Natsu were given matching blue, green, and orange onesies respectively. They put them on and helped each other zip them closed since the zippers were in the back of the onesies.

"I know this is supposed to be humiliating and all," Kayano began, "But these are actually kinda comfy,"

"They are made from the finest materials," Ted commented, "Now, everytime Okajima has a nosebleed. Everyone has to drink a shot of alcohol. Also, Okajima has an easier time getting perverted nosebleeds,"

"You do realize that we'll all die of alcohol poisoning, right?" Hayami brought up.

"It is possible," Ted admitted, "Now with that said, Okajima has to pick three boys and girls and have them wear fetish outfits of his choice. Nagisa and Kayano are exempt,"

"Uhm… who to choose," Okajima pondered, "I've seen everyone naked, but who's bodies do I like better?"

"What do you see in that guy?" Yada asked Kurahashi.

"What do you see in Rio?" Kurahashi responded.

"Touche," Yada replied.

"Don't tell them it's the large amounts of love potion vapor we've been pumping into the manor," Bob whispered.

"Shut up Bob," Ted whispered back.

"I guess I'll pick Kataoka, Isogai, Hayami, Chiba, Hinano and, just to be fair, myself," Okajima answered.

Ted snapped his fingers and the aforementioned people were given sluttly looking, revealing, but not too revealing outfits. Kataoka and Isogai were dressed as sexy librarians. Chiba and Hayami were dressed as a sexy cowboy and cowgirl, and Kurahashi and Okajima were in skimpy latex outfits. Upon seeing this sexy sight, Okajima suffered a nosebleed. Because of a previous dare, everyone was given a shot glass full of whiskey and asked to drink it, even the kids.

"Drink up," Ted said just before drinking the shot.

"You can't expect the kids to drink!" Karasuma protested.

"Look, my moral compass is more well adjusted than Bob's, but that doesn't mean it's still a little off," Ted said, "At least the baby isn't drinking. Oh and Aguri is exempt because she is pregnant," **A/N: The author does not condone minors younger than teenagers drinking alcohol. After that, teens will be teens. Nothing you can do. Just don't drink and drive.**

Aguri was surprised while Korosensei looked a little panicked. Aguri then put it all together and looked at Korosensei.

"I thought you were complaining about protection," Aguri stated.

"Uh… well… umm," Korosensei stuttered before pulling his future son over in front of him, "But look at this boy, he's adorable!"

"Honestly, I'm just upset that you lied," Aguri said.

"Don't be upset! That's worse!" Korosensei yelled.

Everyone took a drink from their shot glass. The whiskey wasn't real smooth at all so it was harder to drink, especially for the kids.

"As for dares we can't do at the moment," Ted continued, "Bob has to go on a date with one of the girls in the class,"

"I pick Fuwa," Bob said.

"Except her, you'll just ask for JoJo spoilers to ruin the show for me," Ted rejected.

"Fine… Hazama. But she gets to be aged up back to her original age and I get to have a body!"

"Deal," Ted agreed, "Also, next session, Bob and I will be on vacation. Karma will be taking over as the host for that session and he'll receive most of the powers that come with it. Reviewers, please keep this in mind when submitting dares this chapter,"

"What? Me?" Karma said, "I don't want to carry out your bidding!"

"Too bad," Bob teased.

Once again, the class heard a knock from inside the closet door. The class groaned in annoyance.

"Why won't he leave us alone?" Okano asked.

"He won't stop until an item is sold so no matter the cost, just buy it," Ted sighed, "I can heal any injury that comes from the cost,"

Hara opened the door and Larry the salesman popped out once again with a glass bottle of Coca-Cola.

"Hello once again you wonderful customers!" Larry greeted.

"Hey, that girl you gave Korosensei made him kill everyone," Terasaka yelled, "Why, don't you tell us about the side effects of your stupid shit before you sell it to us!"

"I apologize sir, but she didn't ask about that," Larry said.

"Who'd think that that would happen!" Aguri protested.

"I understand that you are all upset, but all sales are final," Larry insisted, "However, I notice that you are all drinking hard alcohol and figured one of you would like a chaser,"

"Oh no! What's that soda going to do? Kill me?" Yoshida yelled.

"Uhhhhh… no," Larry lied.

"Yeah, that's assuring," Hazama remarked.

"I won't leave until someone buys," Larry said.

"That's true," Bob confirmed, "Someone's gotta buy this SCP,"

"Alright, what's it cost," Hara asked.

"Just a little bit of cheddar babe," Larry said.

"So, we need to get more cheese," Muramatsu noted.

Hara accepted the deal and was given the bottle of Cola and Larry left through the closet door.

* * *

In the theater room, Uzu, Satsuki and her dad were smoking weed and watching a movie while eating the pizza that they had ordered. Satsuki went to grab another slice from the box and when she bit into it, she noticed that all the cheese on the pizza was gone.

"Uh… guys, the cheese is gone," Satsuki said.

"What that's-," Uzu said before he looked at the pizza and noticed the same thing.

"Well, this pizza is ruined too," Isshin sighed.

* * *

"Well, time to move onto dares from Tales," Ted announced, "He wants to shine a light on the students that aren't always mentioned in these sessions," Ted takes a moment to flip through the dares, "Now, some of these dares are sexual but for the sake of easier transcribing, I'm not going to keep warning the kids. Parents, if you don't want your kids to see, cover their eyes before the dares happen. With that said, Ritsu is now naked and wearing a dog collar and Takebayashi has to grope her boobs from behind," Ted snaps his fingers and strips Ritsu down. Then Takebayashi proceeded to grope his real live waifu. Ritsu responded with a subtle moan while Kimiko and Natsu were censored from this. However, the Yukimura family sorta forgot they had a son. (and even then would Korosensei be the kind of dad to censor that kind of stuff? Let's be honest folks)

"I kinda like this game," Takeshi remarked.

"Wait a sec, you're too young for this!" Aguri replied and proceeded to cover his eyes.

"Look, she's going to be in the nude for a while. There's nothing really wrong with the female form anyway," Ted said.

"I agree," Okajima stated with another nose bleed. Everyone was given a shot to drink. Hara used her soda as a chaser and began to notice that she felt wide awake.

"Unless they're ugly," Bob commented.

"Bob, you idiot," Ted sighed, "Someone punch Bob's body in the balls. He made a negative comment,"

Terasaka obliged and punched the man's hanging body in the balls as hard as he could. Bob's spirit hunched over on the ground and writhed in pain.

"With all this talk about nudity," Ted continued, "Suguya, you have to paint one of the couples doing it later on,"

"It will be a masterpiece," Suguya assured.

"This next dare say for Nakamura to have a constant farting problem, but I don't think Tales took into account that we can smell," Ted continued, "So instead of that," Ted snapped his fingers and Nakamura felt a pain in her stomach, followed by a relief at an embarrassing cost.

"Y-Your a fucking asshole!" Nakamura yelled before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Did you just-," Yada began.

"Yes, I made her shit herself," Ted answered, "Trust me, this was the better outcome. Now for Muramatsu to sumo wrestle a giant cockroach… in the nude for some reason. God these reviewers are perverted as all hell,"

Ted snapped his fingers and Muramatsu found himself nude in a sumo wrestling ring with a six foot tall cockroach. The class surrounded the ring as the audience. As soon as Ted started the match, the cockroach ran up to Muramatsu at high speeds and knocked him out of the ring.

"How'd he do that!?" Muramatsu asked.

"Well, cockroaches move pretty fast if you consider how small they are," Korosensei explained.

"No fair!" Muramatsu protested.

"Whatever, back to the manor," Ted said while snapping his fingers and doing just that, "Okay Reaper, do your own special technique on yourself,"

"So… you want me to shoot myself in the heart with my finger bullet?" The Reaper asked.

"That's what I assume," Ted answered, "You'll be revived shortly after and won't go through Super Hell,"

"I guess," The reaper sighed. He pointed a finger to his heart and fired the bullet. He bled to death and he dropped to the floor dead.

"Mom and Dad weren't lying about this game," Takeshi remarked.

"Yeah, it's kinda messed up," Natsu agreed.

"Duh," Kimiko replied.

"For this next dare… wait a sec… who is a virgin after all of this?" Ted asked, "Most of you have gotten together and got laid,"

"Dad, what's a virgin?" Natsu asked.

Nagisa sighed. "Please ask me anything but sexual questions,"

Hazama sighed as well. "I am,"

"I am too," Itona responded.

"Alright, who do you want to bang?" Ted asked.

"Honestly, no one here," Itona answered in deadpan.

"Hazama?" Ted asked.

"Same," Hazama received a painful shock similar to that of a taser, "Alright fine! Muramatsu! Are you happy?!"

"I sure am," Bob smiled.

"Stupid ghost!" Hazama huffed as she punched Bob's body.

"Ow! You didn't need to do that!"

"Now I need to go get Principal Asuno for this next dare," Ted declared.

"Does this mean you'll butcher him to pieces too?" Gakushu asked.

Ted snapped his fingers and Gakushu's dad appeared. "I'm not Bob,"

"Where am I? I-I thought you were all killed," Principal Asuno said in a near-stoic tone.

"We're essentially in Hell," Gakushu answered.

"Now now Gakushu, Hell is merely a state of mind that you need to get out of," Bob suggested.

"Korosensei, Ms. Yukimura, I see that this man revived you,"

"Uh… I did," Bob chimed in.

"Really? I never imagined a ghost speaking like a small child would have such capabilities,"

"Are you just trying to make me angry!" Bob yelled.

"You killed my son in front of me. It's the least I could do,"

"Anyway," Ted interrupted, "We can all greet each other over a nice game of chess. It's Principal Asuno versus Korosensei in a game of chess! But the pieces are the students!"

"And the students have to die when they are eliminated," Bob added.

"We never agreed on that," Ted argued.

"But I already said it, so it's law," Bob stated. Ted decided to punch Bob's body in the balls a few times and then the game proceeded.

* * *

The two players were on opposite sides of a large chess board. It was a few minutes into the game of chess and Korosensei was at a disadvantage. In chess, sacrificing pieces is a necessary strategy to win. With the students having to kill each other when they're knocked out, Korosensei was too cautious. Especially after just killing everyone under an hour ago. Meanwhile, the game was business as usual for Principal Asuno. He wasn't holding back. The students reluctantly stabbed each other to death as the game progressed.

"What's wrong Korosensei?" Principal Asuno asked after having Nakamura the bishop kill Mimura the pawn, "Pawns are supposed to be disposable,"

"How are you treating this like any other game of chess!?" Korosensei ranted, "You realize for every piece you eliminate from the board, that's another dead student!"

"I do, but everyone is revived afterwards. I don't see the problem,"

"He's just being paranoid because his adopted daughter made him brutally murder everyone," Bob said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Principal Asuno replied.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Ted yawned, as he was getting sleepy from watching the game and being outside of the real world, "Everyone else, close your eyes," Everyone on the board, as well as Korosensei did just that and Ted teleported SCP-053 onto the middle of the field. Once eye contact was made between the girl and Principal Asuno, he went into a paranoid homicidal rage, grabbed a knife and jumped down to the board, stabbing Karma the king. Terasaka the rook decided to end this rampage early by killing the murderer himself and managed to do so without being affected by the little girl's curse as well. Ted then revived everyone, locked the little girl back into her room, and returned everyone to the living room.

"Alright… I see what you mean," Principal Asuno agreed, "Why aren't we continuing?"

"You stabbed me to death, you lost," Karma explained.

"I also turn Asuno Junior into a living booger," Ted said while snapping his fingers, turning the boy into a blob of green, solid snot.

Just then, the class heard yet another knock on the closet door. The class sighed and Irina answered the door.

"Well, hello once again!" Larry greeted.

"Why do you keep coming here!?" Bob screamed.

"I need to make my quota boss," Larry whined, "Please, let me sell my wares to your captives!"

"I guess it makes for good entertainment," Bob conceded, "What do you have for us?"

"I have this pinata for sale," Larry declared while pulling out a pink pinata in the shape of some unknown quadruped. Some kind of unicorn, I think?"

"Someone, just buy it quickly," Ted urged.

"Price?" Irina asked.

"I just want your heart," Larry said.

"I'll revive you afterwards but just do it quickly!" Ted urged.

"Fine," Irina sighed. She accepted the deal and fell over dead due to a lack of a cardiovascular system. Larry let the pinata in the room and left through the closet door. Ted immediately began snapping the young children out of the room, but by the time he got to attempting to teleport Takeshi, his fingers were too sweaty from nervousness to make a snap.

"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy," Bob rapped in his girly voice, "There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti,"

"Shut up Bob!" Ted yelled, but he noticed that he was too late to save Takeshi from his fate. Takeshi was left unable to move or speak, but he was still aware.

"Wha- what's going to happen to him?" Aguri wepted.

Ted sighed, "This is SCP-956, a.k.a. The Child Breaker. Kids under twelve are filled with candy and frozen in place, leaving the pinata to attack the child until the kid's chest cavity explodes with candy. There's nothing I can do to help your son now, he has to pass on before I can bring him back. Look away,"

Korosensei and Aguri looked away while the pinata came closer to Takeshi. While Takeshi was unable to move, he had the look of terror in his eyes. The pinata made a series of hard blows to Takeshi's chest before his chest broke open and candy spilled out. The parents of the child began to cry, but while they were mourning, Takeshi got up, the candy spilled out and his chest began to heal.

"Oww!" Takeshi whined, "That hurt!"

"What the fuck?" Terasaka exclaimed.

Takeshi's parents looked toward their son to see him perfectly fine, albeit coughing up wrapped candies. Ted immediately burned the pinata and brought back Irina and Reaper, the later of which he forgot to bring back sooner. He also teleported in the children from whatever pocket dimension he sent them to,"

"Did- Did he inherit your regeneration?" Aguri asked.

"I… I guess so," Korosensei replied.

"I could always do that," Takeshi said like there was nothing odd about it, "For a second, I thought the pinata would actually kill me. I'm also really strong, stronger than you Dad!"

"I-I'm glad you're okay, son," Korosensei said as the parents hugged their child.

"So many dares, so little time," Ted sighed, "How do you do this Bob?"

"Um… liquer… having a deranged mind… also not doing a ToD on a more popular series than Kill la Kill helps," Bob answered.

"I'm constantly not sober and I'm obviously deranged because you are a part of me. I'm ending your girly voice dare after this session man, this is stressful. Hosting and transcribing! You've done nothing this past month!" Ted ranted, "Next dares are from CheshireCat272, anyone who compares him to the cat from Alice in Wonderland goes to the asylum," Ted takes a deep breath, "Clones, these dares mostly involve you,"

The clones of Karma and Nagisa stepped up. They were in their late twenties at this point, meaning they had been alive for just under a month. The clones were in a very close, intimate relationship, but the inevitability of their deaths was something they could not ignore and was always in the back of their mind.

"The guy who basically dared us into existence," Nagisa sighed, "What does he want from us?"

"Um… public sex followed by marriage for one thing," Ted answered. The clones handed over one of their dare skip coupons.

"We aren't really in the mood for that kind of stuff right now," Karma huffed, "And marriage is fine, but ultimately pointless if we die so soon,"

"Look man, if you had been created by magic, it'd be a different story, but Okuda was already working on a clone for Nagisa from another reviewer's dare and it was just convenient at the time," Ted explained, "Now, I can make you two about nineteen or twenty for the rest of your life spans with my magic, but you'd still pass away once you reach your original's natural lifespan. Ninety-one for Karma, ninety-five for Nagisa. That's how many days you'll live," Ted snapped his fingers and the clones became a little younger.

"Th-that's the ages we'll be when we die," The original Nagisa and Karma stuttered.

"Like you two have the right to complain!" Clone Karma snapped, "You have that many years while we have that many days!"

"Karma, there's no point in arguing," Clone Nagisa said to his significant other.

"However, I have some spare life-fibers from the Kill la Kill Truth or Dare," Ted mentioned, "On top of granting you with superhuman strength, endurance, and regeneration, you gain immortality as well,"

"So… live for another two months, or forever," Clone Nagisa summarized, "Either way, those options don't sound the greatest,"

"I'm afraid so," Ted sympathized, "Take your time to think about it. I know that's a tough decision. Nagisa and Karma, the originals, how do you feel about your clones?"

"Honestly, I thought it was weird that someone dared clones into existence just to ship me and Karma," Nagisa answered, "But, I can't help but feel bad for them,"

"Yeah, I agree," Karma said.

Okuda, the creator of these clones began to cry and she ran up to her creations and hugged them.

"I...I... I'm sorry!" Okuda cried, "I'm sorry for bringing you into this world with so little time to live life! I watched so many copies of Nagisa turn to dust within minutes of creation! I promise this was the best I could do! Please forgive me!"

"We don't blame you Okuda," Clone Karma comforted, "We know it was a dare and you did the best you could,"

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up," Clone Nagisa added, "At least we got to experience life in some way. And… you and I have good tastes in men,"

"Oh stop," The Karmas said.

"Alright, set your existential terror aside for the moment," Ted yawned, "Man, I need to stop drinking, but these next dares are from Ac and with Okajima's nosebleed dare, it won't be possible. First and foremost, no more meth! Second, apparently Ac kinda ships Kimura and Yada, just a fun fact right there,"

"Well, I'm gay, so no thank you," Yada said.

"I'm aware," Ted said, "Okajima, you have a nine inch cock and Kurahashi will be waiting for you in your room with a sexy surprise,"

Okajima suffered another nosebleed and the entire cast was forced to take another shot of whiskey. At this point, the kids began to really feel its effects and complained about feeling dizzy and sleepy.

"Okuda, do you spit or swallow?" Ted asked.

"Spit or swallow what?" Natsu asked.

"Why Natsu? Why?" Nagisa sighed.

"Uh… I… I swallow… I know that's lewd but it's easy to clean that way," Okuda said with noticeable embarrassment. Okajima thought about the two of them doing the do and suffered another nosebleed, leading to more alcohol.

"Can you stop giving the kids booze?" Kayano requested.

"I suppose," Ted answered, "Three to four shots is about what a little kid should have,"

"A kid shouldn't have any!" Kurasuma protested.

"C'mon, think of it as a sleep aid," Ted suggested.

"You're an alcoholic!" The class accused.

"I know, I have a problem!" Ted stressed, "Moving onto Nagisa and Kayano, do a play… aw fuck a play… a play where Kayano is a poor, humble, virgin peasant and Nagisa is her cruel, abusive, perverted master. What would the point of this play even be?"

"When I said I wish Nagisa was more assertive, that's not what I had in mind!" Kayano protested.

"Well, you're in luck, due to the sheer volume of dares, I'm cutting this one. But instead, I am making you all cat people, because of a previously undone dare of his. I know Ac, I should have given everyone different animal features, but c'mon man, you understand how insane this gets," Ted took another deep breath, "Irina, give Karasuma a piggyback ride. Hayami, be sure to leave lipstick marks all over Chiba's body, like there should be no skin showing after you're done. Be sure to do that before the day's end,"

Ted gave everyone cat ears and a tail, with the exception of Kurahashi, who became a dog girl. Karasuma was given a piggyback ride around the manor. Irina wasn't exactly known for her strength, but she managed to do it and return to the living room.

"Me next! Me next!" Kimiko begged.

Irina took a deep breath, "Give mommy some time to rest, sweetie,"

"Fuwa, make the lewdest doujin of your classmates that you can possibly make," Ted dared, "Have it ready by next session,"

"Eww… alright," Fuwa sighed.

"As for another undone dare, Nakamura is now pudding," Ted said. He snapped his fingers and transformed Nakamura into a yummy looking bowl of pudding. Kayano stared at this bowl for a little too long before realizing that she shouldn't be eating her friends, even if they looked delicious.

"The next dares are from SpiritofSense," Ted announced, "Wait… well these dares would just eliminate D'Kilah's dares… which I'm personally okay with because they are really weird. Dare one, no public sex, eating off people, or other such idiocy. I agree, we do need to tone it down just a hair,"

"You think!?" The class shouted.

"Dare two, Bob can't do anything perverted," Ted continued.

"I just facilitate perversion here, I don't really act upon perverted impulses that I may have," Bob answered.

"And three, no tasting other people's cocks or breastmilk in the form of beverages or anything else that makes us want to vomit. Girls, I just assume you know what your boyfriend's taste like and as for the guys, when you are unfortunate enough to have a child, you guys can try it then. Anywho, this next dare is from Milky white,"

Bob snickered at the name of this reviewer.

"Shut up Bob," Ted yawned, "Karma, spank Okuda's bare ass until it's red,"

"Other room, kids," Karasuma sighed.

Karma pulled down Okuda's skirt and placed her down on his lap. As he began to spank, she noticed that she was whining and trying her hardest not to cry.

"Is it too hard?" Karma asked.

"Oh, she ten times sensitive to your spankings at the moment," Bob explained.

Karma sighed. Luckily Okuda is more on the pale side and it didn't take too many more spankings for her butt to be red. Okajima suffered a nosebleed and the adults drank another shot. At this point, the more lightweight individuals were really feeling a heavy buzz, if not just drunk. While more experienced drinkers, like Okajima and Nakamura if she weren't pudding, were just feeling a little buzz. Okuda put her skirt back on and stood up for a moment since she thought that she hurt too much to sit down. Just then, the class heard another knock at the closet door and Okajima answered.

"Hey hey hey, happy people how are you-," Korosensei, who was a good mix of drunk and angry, stabbed a tentacle through Larry's stomach, "OWWWWW! What the fuck man!"

"You turned my son into a living pinata!" Korosensei yelled as his face began to turn black, "If he hadn't of regenerated, I won't be speaking to you right now,"

"As long as the kids don't eat the candies, they won't turn into pinatas," Larry assured, "Besides, I'll just come back if you kill me. I'm immortal!" Korosensei cooled down from black to red and let Larry go. Larry was clenching his wound, but was fine, all things considered.

"Anyway, I have two products to sell," Larry coughed, "First one is this Polaroid camera, it doesn't capture images, but the desires of subjects, but I'll tell you right now, it isn't cheap. It'll cost you an arm and a leg,"

"Fine, whatever, just as long as get them back," Okajima sighed. He shook hands with the man and he fell over after losing one of his legs. His other arm was gone as well and he began to bleed out. With the last of his strength, he took a picture of Ted and died. Kurahashi picked up the photo to see that it was a picture of Ted throwing away a bottle of liquor and happily smoking what appeared to be a blunt.

"So, you just want to be a stoner?" Kurahashi asked.

"Booze is killing me!" Ted yelled.

Kurahashi decided to take a picture of Bob. The picture popped out and it revealed Bob to be smirking menacingly after just snapping his fingers. Ted was in the picture as well and it showed him fading to ash, similar to the end of Infinity War. Kurahashi shared the picture and Ted wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, I knew for a while Bob wants to eliminate me and take over as the dominant personality," Ted admitted, "As much as I'd like to continue using SCP-978, I believe we have another product,"

"Of course," Larry coughed again, "What would you think about a vending machine that could dispense any liquid. Water, soda, lemonade, motor oil, blood, magma, anything!"

"You're talking about 294?" Ted asked.

"Yes sir, the very same!" Larry confirmed.

"Cool, I'll buy, what's it cost?"

"Well, they say in a certain song 'Bands will make her dance'," Larry said.

"Sure," Ted shook hands with the salesman and a vending machine with a QWERTY keyboard appeared against the wall of the living room. Meanwhile, all of the rubber bands disappeared from the house, including the hair band that kept Yada's hair into a ponytail.

"I've taken the liberty of modifying the machine to accept yen instead of American quarters," Larry said as he stumbled back into the closet, "Until we meet again! Farewell!" Larry closed the door behind him. Bob also revived Okajima with all of his limbs intact.

"Well, now we move on to PervKing99… Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, Sugino, Karma, and Bob, turn into fifth graders for the next three sessions," Ted then continued to read the card and his face contorted in disgust, "And you have to be naked during the sessions. Fuck no! I know you're PervKing, but that's too far. I will, however, turn Bob into a fifth grader for the next three sessions and end his girly voice dare early because that voice is starting to annoy me,"

"What! I object!" Bob shouted in his girly voice.

"At least you can swear and talk normally," Ted assured.

"Ted, you and I know we don't have the most masculine voices anyway," Bob argued, "I might as well be talking in a girly voice if I'm ten!"

"I think you're exaggerating," Ted sighed, "I'll transform you into a fifth grader after the session and Hazama can take you to McDonald's or something. So keep up the Nui Harime act just a little longer. Natsu, spank Bob ten times… with this spiked bat," Ted made a spiked bat appear and handed it off to Natsu, who was having a harder time walking around because of the alcohol.

"That spiked bat wasn't part of the dare!" Bob screamed.

"Well, half of these dares involve spankings and the other half involve effects that last three sessions. Both of which I need to make serious adjustments to," Ted claimed, "Also, no shoes for the rest of the day," Ted snapped his fingers and everyone's shoes and socks were gone. He also got rid of all the men's shirts and took away everyone's underwear, "These dares were going to last for three sessions, but that's too much man… except for Bob being ten, that's funny. Ritsu and Okuda, spank your lover's about fifty times. After that Asuno…,"

"What's up?" Bob asked. Ritsu and Okuda began spanking Takebayashi and Karma respectively.

"Asuno can't do this next dare because he's a giant booger and boogers don't have bladders," Ted said.

"Then make Principal Asuno do it," Bob suggested.

"Do what?" Principal Asuno asked.

"Uh… pee on Karma," Ted muttered, "See why I didn't want anyone to be naked ten-year-olds. That shit is fucked up,"

"That's bullshit!" Karma said while receiving his final spankings.

"Hey, at least we're skipping the bathing dares, that'd be weird," Ted said.

"Weirder than eating sushi off of me?" Chiba brought up.

"Look, I realize last session was a bit too crazy. Can't believe this ToD is more perverted than Kill la Kill," Ted sighed.

"Can I just give Karma my dare skip coupon and be done with this?" Asked Clone Karma.

"Technically, it's Asuno's dare, but sure," Ted said.

"I accept," Principal Asuno said. As soon as he did, Clone Karma's dare skip coupon disappeared, leaving him with only one left.

Ted yawned, "Man this is getting long. Last dare is from and since most of his dares were banned by SpiritofSense, he only has one. Girls, what's the most sexually attractive thing about your boyfriends. I don't really know what the female version of ass vs tits is so just say some things,"

"I like how driven and focused Nagisa is," Kayano answered, "From real life to… the bedroom, he's determined to accomplish anything he sets out to do,"

"We all know Yuma," Kataoka began, "He's the perfect gentleman!"

"Karma is confident in everything he does," Okuda answered, "And he's not really as scary as everyone says,"

"Babe, I object on the grounds that I am menacing!" Karma argued.

"I don't know!" Okano whined, "Hiroto's a pig, but god dammit he's hot!"

"Me and Ryunosuke hit it off well," Hayami answered, "We both understand each other well and I guess you could say that adds to the intimacy,"

"I've never really been bothered by Taiga's dirty talk," Kurahashi admitted, "At first I thought it was because of my brothers talking about the kind of stuff all the time, but I think that night a few weeks ago made me realize that… I might be a bit pervy,"

"Well, I've always thought Tomohito was just a good friend but… I don't know what happened, but he's just grown to be more recently,"

"Love potions," Bob whispered to himself.

"As for Kotaro," Ritsu began, "He's the one most likely to engage in sexual acts with me while I was just an AI,"

"I think I forgot to undo that perversion dare on Ritsu," Bob said to himself.

"You forgot, or you just didn't bother," Ted questioned.

"Fine, you got me. I say let the weeb win at life just sometimes, except you… that photo is accurate," Bob admitted.

"Well, that about wraps up the dares for today," Ted yawned, "Fuck, I'm sleepy, enjoy the rest of your day. I'm going to go take a drunk nap, oh and Hara I noticed you finished that soda. Try not to move to suddenly after twenty-four hours and expect complete organ failure twenty-four hours after that,"

"Wha- what!?" Hara shouted.

"Bye!" Ted disappeared. Bob's spirit was transferred back into his body, detached from the ceiling and transformed into a fifth grader. Bob got up and like he was for an adult, he was quite tall for his age. Unlike his adult self, he was just a tad bit on the chubby side. Nothing extreme, but it was apparent that he took more care of himself as he got older.

"Fucking finally!" Bob cheered in a voice that, while not girly per se, didn't sound the most boyish either, "It's been forever since I could cuss. I don't even care that I'm a child again. Let's go Hazama!" Bob snapped his fingers and turned Hazama back into her normal adult age. The two proceeded to leave the manor.

* * *

Hazama was driving around with Bob in the backseat. Bob was grumpy that he wasn't allowed to sit in the front because of traffic laws.

"So Bobby boy, what do you want for dinner?" Hazama asked in a cutesy voice, one that you'd use when addressing a baby.

"I'm ten years old, not ten months old," Bob fussed.

"Aw, aren't we cranky today?" Hazama continued, "Do you wanna go to McDonald's?"

"Stop patronizing me!" Bob snapped.

"If you're going to act like that, then we aren't going to go anywhere,"

Bob paused for a moment, crossed his arms, and growled a little. "I want a happy meal… and an extra large fry,"

"If you eat like that, you'll get even chunkier," Hazama teased.

"Shut up… I like fries,"

* * *

"So, immortality," said Clone Nagisa to his significant other.

"I say we take it," Clone Karma blurted.

"Karma, I understand why, but you know about the curse of immortality, don't you?"

"Yeah I do! You remain alive while all of your loved ones die around you. News flash Nagisa! You're the only person I really give a shit about in this damn world! I have no attachment to our original's classmates. I have some respect for Okuda simply because she's our creator, but that won't matter when I'm dead in sixty-two days and you die four days later!"

"But still, wouldn't life become meaningless if we live forever," Nagisa sobbed, "What do we do when the Earth dies!? What do we do when the universe experiences heat death and the only things left are you and me!? I know you aren't into that sappy 'at least we'll be together stuff'!" Clone Nagisa turned toward the window and looked out into the night, "I'll think about it,"

"Well… hurry up, we don't have much time,"

* * *

The kids went to bed early due to their consumption of alcohol at such a young age. Takeshi had normal dreams, but Natsu and Kimiko were in for a surprise. The second they fell asleep, the kids found themselves in front of a castle. The surrounding area looked like it was in a fancy medieval town.

"Where are we, Natsu?" Kimiko asked.

"How should I know?" Natsu replied.

"You two are in a fantasy world created from your collective imaginations," Said the voice of an old man. The kids jumped and turned around to see an old, bearded man in a green cloak. He had a big smile on his face, as if he was excited about something.

"Who are you?!" The kids questioned.

"Sorry to frighten you youngin's," The man apologized, "I am the Book Keeper. Remember that little green book you read?"

"Yeah, the one that only said 'A hero is born'," Natsu replied.

"I am the personification…," The Book Keeper stopped and remembered he needed to simplify his vocabulary, "I mean, I am basically the book, if it were a person,"

"So… is this the part were we die?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh heavens no!" The Book Keeper exclaimed, "I understand the circumstances around your involvement in that wretched game and all of the other so called SCP's, but I promise on my life that I only want the most enjoyment out of all who read me,"

"So, what do we do?" Natsu asked.

"Well, what did you read in my pages? You are the heroes that this troubled land needs. You are young adventures called upon by the king for an important task. I'll be around if you need a little help I won't be far,"

* * *

While the kids slept for eight hours, in their dream world, it felt as though over a month had passed. Natsu had become a skilled swordsman and wielded the Blessed Blade, Caladius. Kimiko became a powerful sorceress and had a divine bloodline. They were making their way to the volcano, Doom Mountain, for their final quest, to defeat the Dark Lord Bobgrath before he can take over the world. The two adventures, made their way up the mountain while fighting demons and monsters along the way. Once they reached the top, they saw a lake of molten lava along with a large bulge rising from the surface. Then a giant humanoid entity rose from the lava. It looked like a demonic version of Bob (as an adult), with red skin and devil horns. As he rose from the lava, he let out a wicked laugh.

"You fools, do you think that two puny humans can defeat the Dark Lord Bobgrath? Even with your magic sword, your bodies wouldn't be able to take the heat of my attacks long enough to get the chance to strike me!"

"You're going down Bobgrath!" Kimiko yelled.

"You're days of evil are over!" Natsu yelled.

"Very well," Bobgrath said. He raised his hand out and from each finger, a large, scorching ray shot out. The heroes dodged the flurry of attack with no problem. As the battle went on, the attacks were getting more varied and faster paced. Bobgrath summoned demons, launched lava rocks, threw fireballs, and it eventually seemed all was lost.

"I only have one spell left Natsu," Kimiko gasped, "We can't beat him,"

Natsu then thought of a way to beat Bobgrath.

"Cast floating disk!" Natsu demanded, "Get me close to Bobgrath and I can stab him with the sword!"

"That's too risky!" Kimiko argued.

"What choice do we have?" Natsu asked, "Besides, it's just a dream!"

"But this is the best dream we ever had!" Kimiko cast her spell and floating disk made of blue energy appeared.

Natsu jumped on top of the disk with his sword drawn. "And it'll be better once we win. Let's go!"

Kimiko piloted the disk toward Bobgrath while the dark lord fired more scorching rays from his fingertips. Kimiko managed to avoid all but one of the rays, which hit the disk from below, causing the disk to shatter and the beam to grase Natsu. The pain from the beam wasn't as bad as it looked, none of the pain was in this world. All he felt was a little warmth on the spots hit, maybe a sunburn at best.

Natsu was now in freefall and was falling toward Bobgrath's head. He clenched his sword and once he got to his forehead, he embedded the blade into Bobgrath's skull. A shining light began to radiate from the wound as The Dark Lord screamed in agony. He grabbed Natsu and threw him back toward Kimiko but the damage was already done. With the blessed blade still embedded in his head, the sword still kept dealing damage. Eventually causing his entire being to crack and shatter in an explosion of divine energy. The world had been saved.

The kids cheered and the numbed pain Natsu felt all over his body from being thrown went away. Then, their friend and helper, The Book Keeper, appeared before them once again.

"And with the defeat of the Dark Lord Bobgrath at the hands of Natsu and Kimiko, the world was saved from an eternity of darkness," The Book Keeper narrated, "Natsu, while heavily injured in his battle, received the blessings of the Five Divines and made a miraculous recovery. The two heroes went down in history for their accomplishments and they were praised by everyone from all corners of the world. The end,"

"I can't believe all of that just happened!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I take it you liked the dream?" The Book Keeper asked.

"Of course we did!" The kids exclaimed, "When can we go again?"

"Anytime you read my pages and fall asleep, you can come back and have more adventures," The Book Keeper said, "You can even come back tomorrow if you'd like. I love to create fantasy-scapes," The Book Keeper sighed, "But alas, all good stories must come to an end. It's about time for you two to wake up. Please visit again soon,"

The world around them started to fade away and turn to black. The Book Keeper disappeared as well.

"We'll be back! We'll even bring Takeshi!" Natsu said.

Soon, Natsu found himself awake in his bed. He remembers everything that happened in his dream with vivid detail. He grabbed the green book off of his bedside table and read the sentence again before running to meet up with Kimiko and Takeshi.

* * *

Kurahashi and Okajima had an interesting night to say the least. After washing off the sharpie markings off of her body from the night before and breakfast. The two decided to sit on the couch in the living room and take pictures of everyone walking by with Okajima's desire camera.

A picture of Natsu, taken as he was running down the hall with the green book, showed him, Kimiko, and Takeshi fighting a dragon in a fantasy world with The Book Keeper in the background. This confused the couple, but they didn't give it much thought. A picture of Korosensei showed their class photo with a few key differences. One, everyone was their current age. Two, people that weren't originally in the class picture, such as Aguri, Natsu, and the other kids, were also present. Three, the picture itself was slightly uncropped on one side, revealing two shallow graves. The couple assumed those graves to be that of Bob and Ted.

Karma walked by in a towel because he and Okuda were to be the people painted for Sugaya's dare. Okajima took a picture of him and the photo showed Karma torturing a bloodied and beaten Bob. Bob looked to be on the verge of breaking while Karma smirked deviously. Okuda followed behind Karma and her picture was taken as well. Her picture revealed her to be receiving a Nobel Prize in Medicine for curing cancer.

Nagisa walked by and looked miserable, as if he had woken up with a cold. They decide to take his picture and see that his photo revealed his desire to impale Bob the same way he impaled Nagisa when they first met.

"Killing Bob and Ted seem to be a common theme," Kurahashi noted.

"Well, can you blame them?" Okajima said.

"No,"

"What are you two doing?" Karasuma asked.

"Mr. Karasuma, say cheese!" Kurahashi exclaimed as she snatched the camera and took his picture.

"Don't use those things, they're dangerous!" Karasuma warned, "Hara has been up all night and is now so uncontrollably fast she has to be careful when she moves!"

"Aww! This one's so sweet though," Kurahashi said as she looked at the photo.

"What's that your holding, Mr. Karasuma?" Okajima asked.

Karasuma took the picture and saw that he was with his family plus two children. Everyone was older and Kimiko looked to be about high school aged. He was holding what appeared to be discharge papers, indicating that he had retired from the military. In the background, two shallow graves can be seen. Karasuma smiled.

* * *

Nagisa was on his way to the kitchen to make himself some chicken noodle soup. He had woken up in the middle of the night with a high fever and had to throw up. He didn't think that his cold was a dare at all, just bad timing. As he went toward the pantry, he heard a knock on the door and sighed. He opened the door and out popped Larry the salesman once again, this time with a white bowl with light blue flowers.

"Hello, Mr. Shiota! It is I, Larry the Salesman, with another fantastic product!" Nagisa ignored him and continued into the pantry, "H-hey, what are you doing?" Nagisa rummaged around the canned goods before finding what he was looking for, a can of chicken noodle soup, "I see that you are about to make yourself some soup. I also notice that you seem to be under the influence of a cold. How would you like to cure that cold, as well as your craving at the same time?"

"Shut up," Nagisa groggily yawned. Nagisa walked out of the pantry with the can in hand.

"I promise upon my life that there are no malicious properties pertaining to this SCP," Larry swore.

"What does SCP even mean?" Nagisa asked as he looked for a can opener and a bowl.

"Secure, Contain, Protect," Larry answered.

"What's that? Some kind of motto?"

"Indeed,"

"So I assume this organization or something has other dangerous things like that little girl or that soda that will soon be killing Hara before the day's over?"

"Fun fact, that little girl's best friend is an indestructible reptile, hell bent on the destruction of mankind,"

"That's a terrible sales pitch," Nagisa snarked, while he was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't seem to find a can opener.

"Look, some of these objects are safe, even beneficial to mankind. There's an orange slime monster that cures depression. There's a Little Caesars box that gives you infinite pizza. There's a rap CD by the late American rap artist Tupac Shakur that solves violent crimes. Not all SCP's are bad...just most of them,"

"And this isn't a bad one?"

"Not at all," Larry assured, "With you being under the age of adulthood at the moment, this will be in your top five best soups you've ever had. I guarantee

"I'm only considering because I can't find a can opener… what's it cost?"

"Some green, my man!" Larry said.

"Well, as long as it's not Akari's hair," Nagisa shook hands with Larry and the deal was made. Larry set the bowl down on the table in front of Nagisa and the bowl filled with soup. He took one bite and it instantly reminded him of his parent's cooking. He eagerly finished the soup and his ailments were cured. Once he was done there was a little message at the bottom.

"We miss you son," Nagisa read, "Wha- what's this?"

"SCP-348," Larry answered, "A.K.A, A message from Dad,"

"I was so caught up and the things going on here that I forgot about my parents back home. They think I'm dead," Nagisa began to shed a tear into the bowl.

"Well, I'm… glad you enjoyed the product. I'll be taking my leave," Larry awkwardly went back into the pantry and closed the door behind him.

Satsuki and Uzu began running frantically around the manor.

"Who took all the weed!?" They panicked.

**Hey everyone, Ted here! That was long. Granted, most of the words were in the intro and aftermath of a session, but honestly that's my favorite part. Seeing how these dares will affect the lives of these characters outside of the session. I apologize if you don't know what the SCP Foundation is. Basically, it's a fictional top secret global foundation that secures and contains crazy, unexplainable shit and protects the world from them. I recommend reading some of the articles, they are some good stuff. **

**SCPs sold: 1230 (one of my personal favorites), 053 (that poor girl), 956 (murder pinata), 207 (the soda that's killing Hara), 294 (vending machine), and 978 (that cool camera)**

**As I said earlier, Karma will be gaining most of my powers and will be hosting the next session. Keep that in mind. After that, Bob will return to host the show as a ten-year-old for the next few sessions. Maybe we'll go to the asylum in the future too. It's all up in the air at this point and I don't really make these decisions until a majority of the dares are submitted.**

**Other than that, I'm glad you all enjoy this ridiculous adventure we all take part in. Even if it gets a bit too weird and awkward at times. If you as the reader feels weird about this stuff, remember that it's usually not my fault and that I have to write this stuff. (Maybe that just says more about me though. Oh well) Be sure to review!**


	8. Karma Akabane's Truth or Dare!

It was a clear, dark night in the fields of China. A few nations other than the United States and the former Soviet Union had the capabilities to produce nuclear weapons, and even fewer decided to go ahead and go through with development. China was one of the countries that manufactured them as well. But this mission isn't about those weapons, it's about what currently goes on in the silos that used to house these weapons. Something that Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma, and Okuda had to stop.

The team was searching for a decommissioned missile silo. They have gotten intel from The Wizard of Runes that the Chinese were experimenting with dark matter. After the team's failure in Russia, the team was more well equipped than ever. Itona went all out with the gadgets, designing and creating technology that amazed everyone. Ritsu, as always, was their support. Okuda, however, was decked out in power armor, made by Itona and heavily inspired by the Fallout games. Okuda herself had had some time to work on her chemistry since the purchase of the vending machine SCP. Apparently having a machine that can dispense anything that could possibly be a liquid for the small price of fifty-five yen was of extreme value to a professional chemist.

"I sense computers nearby," Ritsu said from Nagisa's phone, after wandering around the Chinese plains for what seemed like forever.

"How close?" Karma asked.

"And can you get into them?" Nagisa asked as well.

Kayano scanned the area with her night vision goggles and noticed an unusual hill of in the distance. "The entrance might be in this direction,"

"Well, I guess we'll get going," Nagisa said, "Poison Specs, I want you to wait until the all clear. That power armor of yours is nice, but you can sneak around in that stuff,"

"If shit goes south, however, please help us out," Karma added.

"Got it," Okuda replied, as she nervously walked over to the hill with her minigun in hand.

When they approached the hill, the team went around and found that it was, in fact, the entrance to the silo. The door was electronically locked, but that didn't impede the team much as Kayano hacked it using on of Itona's remote hacking tools. The door was opened and the stealth team went in.

There wasn't much security once inside the silo. Maybe a camera here or there, but by this point, Ritsu was able to download herself into the main computer system and run the camera feed on a loop while the team strolled along. She also took this time to begin downloading the top secret files. As the team went lower and lower into the depths of the silo, they began to feel uneasy. This felt too easy, just like last time.

"Doesn't this feel like a trap, Forever Flat?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, I don't know, Gender," Kayano whispered with noticeable attitude.

"Don't tell me you got mad at that?" Nagisa sighed.

"I specifically stated I wanted a different codename multiple times before going on these missions," Kayano whispered back.

"We didn't approve because, one, Bob denied it," Nagisa argued, "Two, I wouldn't want to call you by your old codename by mistake. And three, I obviously don't have a problem with your boobs. If you recall last night at all,"

"As much as I'd love to put gasoline on this fire of an argument," Karma whispered, "I'd really love to get done with this mission before lunch,"

As Karma said this, a tentacle creeped from between the stairs and went toward his foot.

"You're right," Nagisa agreed, "This mission is too important,"

"I know it is," Kayano agreed, "But I'm not forever flat. If we were in our twenties, I'd have… like, regular A cups,"

Suddenly, that aformentioned tentacle grabbed Karma's foot and dragged him prone. Karma took out his silenced pistol and shot a few rounds into the tentacle, but it merely regenerated. At this point, the team was glad that they decided to pack anti-sensei rounds when they heard that they were going up against a foe with dark matter. Kayano switched weapons to her airsoft gun and fired a few rounds into the tentacle, releasing Karma from its grasp and severing the thing.

Karma took a second to collect himself before ranting to the couple, "Let's settle our marital disputes AFTER the mission,"

"Sorry Kar… I mean Semi-Senioritis," The two apologized. Then they made their way deeper into the depths of the silo.

They soon started to notice some kind of containment pods lining the walls. Inside every pod, there was the silhouette of a person, all of which seemed rather small. Nevertheless, they continued until they made it to the bottom of the silo. There was a large, supercomputer on the opposite side of the stairs. In the center of the place, there were operating tables stained with blood. One of these tables had a small, Chinese boy strapped to it. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that the boy had died. This, obviously, shocked the team.

"Another one of my failed experiments," Said a voice over the intercom, "It's a shame, he had much potential too,"

"Dammit!" Karma said, "We've been found out!"

"Yes," The man responded, "I noticed your little Box O' Moe sneaking around in my network. It was easy to trick it into thinking that she was actually doing anything of importance. All she did was alert me to your presence!"

"S-sorry everyone," Ritsu apologized.

"Now, I must terminate you," The man said. Suddenly all the pods were opened and small, deformed children came climbing down and going toward the team. These children looked to be failed experiments from attempts to create dark matter tentacles. The kids had the tentacles, but at the cost of awful deformities and degradation of mental capacity. Say what you will about Shiro, at least he was able to do it right.

The team tried to hold them back as much as they could. But, with their airsoft guns of anti-sensei rounds, they could only do so much against the horde. The mutants eventually began to overwhelm them. Some of the more developed monstrosities managed to stab the team with tentacles as well. Nagisa shielded Kayano as much as he possibly could, but even that wasn't enough to stop the total onslaught of what seemed to be hundreds of monsters.

Suddenly, a big, power armor-clad Okuda jumped down from the top of the silo and landed at the bottom. The landing made all the monsters pause for a moment, either from the shockwave of the landing or just the surprise. Either way, the creatures were no match for a minigun filled with anti-sensei bebes. She began to fire onto the horde indiscriminately. Some of the pellets hit her teammates, but the pain received by the bebes were much better than being impaled and eaten by tentacle abominations. Okuda cleared the horde out well enough for the rest of the team to finish off the survivors that were left behind.

Soon after, Nagisa collapsed from the injuries he received. Since he was trying to protect Kayano, he received the most damage out of the three. Luckily, Okuda came prepared. She grabbed some strange needles devices, definitely inspired by Fallout's stimpaks, and stabbed three of them into Nagisa's chest. The wounds healed remarkably quick. So quick that it shouldn't be scientifically possible. Okuda gave stimpak injections to the rest of the team to mend their wounds. As this was going on, Ritsu was downloading the files that they needed and was horrified at what she saw. The scientist had been using Chinese orphans as guinea pigs for his dark matter experiments to create super soldiers for their army.

As the team was securing the area, volley of rockets fired upon Okuda. This volley destroyed her power armor completely, only leaving the frame bearly operational and her heavily wounded. The rockets came from the stairs and, lo and behold, the evil scientist behind the experiments fired the rockets from his rocket launcher.

"Years of research!" The scientist yelled, "Ruined by some teenage Japanese assholes! I won't let that happen without killing at least one of you!"

Just before he fired again, Karma filled the man up with lead as he fired his real gun at the scientist. With seven rounds to the chest and two to the head, he stumbled around and fell forty feet over the railing and down to the floor. Karma then ran over to Okuda, who was barely hanging on, grabbed the last stimpak she had, and injected it into her neck. This merely delayed death however. She was bleeding out very fast.

"It's… It's a waste," Okuda whimpered.

"I'm not letting you go to Super Hell," Karma assured.

"Box O' Moe, are you done?" Kayano asked.

"I… I am," Ritsu whined. Seeing all the files related to the experimentation was almost too much for her.

"Mission accomplished," Nagisa said, "Time to leave,"

* * *

As the team was out killing Chinese scientists, Karasuma and Korosensei were teaching the children about assassination in the backyard. Karasuma was allowing the kids to attack him with anti-sensei knives. Each time Kimiko or Natsu tried, they were immediately stopped and tossed aside. When Takeshi tried however, he was stopped as well, but he used his other hand to punch Karasuma in the gut, knocking him back about ten feet.

"H-How strong is that kid!?" Karasuma yelled.

"I tried to go easy… I guess that was still too much," Takeshi mumbled.

"You're stronger!?" The other kids exclaimed.

"Well son, try to hit me," Korosensei offered.

"That'll be easy!" Takeshi said, "I can totally beat you with my super strength!" Takeshi went to punch his dad, but it seems as though Korosensei's future self lied, or at least downplayed, about how fast he was. Korosensei moved out of the way at high speed and before Takeshi knew it, the nails on his other hand were painted with cute little designs. As Takeshi kept punching, more and more girly things were added to him. As soon as he was wearing a pink apron and had his makeup done, Takeshi gave up.

"I never knew you were this fast!" Takeshi complained.

"I may have downplayed my speed, but I can go up to Mach 20," Korosensei bragged with his green stripe face, a face which was rarely used nowadays.

"What's a mach?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, I guess I should explain," Korosensei said, "You see, one mach is the speed of sound, which is 768 miles per hour. So if I can go up to twenty machs, I can go twenty times the speed of sound, which is fifteen thousand three hundred forty-five miles and hour,"

"What!? You can go that fast!?" The children exclaimed.

"I can be anywhere in the world in less than two hours," Korosensei went on, "Now Takeshi, you may have superhuman strength, but that doesn't mean anything if you can't hit your target. Try to be more creative in your approach. Going in with a flurry of punches may work for most targets, especially with your regeneration, but it won't work on me,"

"Does that mean-," Karasuma started.

"Yes Mr. Karasuma, the next session of the assassination classroom has begun. Kids, you have to kill me by the time this Truth or Dare is over. Natsu, your parents had a really hard time doing it the first time and they got lucky," Korosensei's face turn green-striped again, "Do you have what it takes?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Uncle Sensei?" Natsu asked.

"As long as we're here, we'll come back to life the next day. Even as I'm burning in Super Hell, I'd be too proud of you to care,"

Soon after, the team teleported back. Okuda was in critical condition as the guys dragged her body over to the manor. Ritsu transported herself out of the phone to help. When Kayano opened the door, She was greeted by the presence of a ten-year-old Bob.

"So I take it you're all done with that mission," Bob said.

"Yeah, can you heal Okuda?" Kayano asked. At this point, the team dragged Okuda through the door and laid her down.

"Oh, Karma!" Bob said, seemingly ignoring Kayano, "I gotta tell you all about your responsibilities and powers,"

"Can't you heal my wife first!?" Karma shouted.

"No time," Bob replied.

Bob lead Karma around the manor and detailed all the things that should be done in his absence. They eventually stop by a door marked 'KEEP OUT'.

"Be sure to feed SCP-053 three times a day. Since you are magical, you can look at her without any side effects," Bob explained.

"You haven't cured her yet?" Karma asked.

"No one dared it to happen," Bob explained, "Also, be sure to revive anyone who dies at breakfast time the next day,"

"You've revived people as late as three in the afternoon," Karma pointed out.

"Look, once you have an alcohol problem. Then you can give yourself some leeway on that," Bob argued.

"I'm surprised I don't have one already," Karma snarked.

"Well, I guess that's about it," Bob finished, "Anything you could possibly want, from a glass of cold water to the extermination of half the universe, can be done with the snap of your fingers. Oh, and be sure to do a session today,"

"Yeah yeah yeah, can I heal Manami now!?"

"Well, you can't heal her because she just died from internal hemorrhaging. But before you get all mad and want to punch a little kid,"

"You aren't that little,"

"I know, but this is a good training exercise. Just think about her being alive, then snap. That's all you gotta do,"

Karma and Bob went over to Okuda's dead body, which was still in the power armor frame, and snapped his fingers. All of her wounds healed instantly and she woke up.

"K-Karma, did you do that?" Okuda asked.

"Sure did," Karma answered, "Let's get you out of that thing,"

"Sorry for getting hit back there," Okuda apologized.

"Why be sorry, you saved our asses,"

"What are these secret missions anyway?" Bob asked.

"Wizard told us not to tell you or Ted," Karma said.

"Whatever, I can just read your mind," Bob placed his hand on Karma's forehead and once he found the info he was looking for, his head exploded and he forgot what the info was.

"Ow…," Bob sighed with no head. His head was quickly formed back together in a matter of seconds, "And… did you also just give me amnestic!? Asshole!"

"You just let my wife die for a tutorial!" Karma argued.

"He's right Bob, that is kind of an asshole thing to do," Ted said. He was all decked out in the standard tourist attire. Hawaiian shirt, shorts, a camera around his neck, all that fun stuff, "It's time to go,"

"Sweet! As of now," Bob snapped his fingers and transformed to his original age, "We're on vacation!" The two hosts teleported away and left Karma with the house. Karma got Okuda out of what was left of her power armor and wondered what he should do next.

"You should… you should probably start the next Truth or Dare session, sooner rather than later," Okuda suggested.

"I know, I just don't want to," Karma sighed, "I'm okay with teasing people, but hosting this game is way past my line,"

"We'll be okay. I'm sure everyone here knows that whatever you do isn't personal,"

"I guess…

* * *

Karma eventually called everyone into the living room for the next Truth or Dare. He had a stack of notecards ready to go and began to wing it, but before he could, he noticed a tasteful painting of him and Okuda having intercourse on the wall.

"Sugaya! Take that down!" Karma demanded.

"What? It's the greatest piece I've created!" Sugaya protested.

"Don't have it in the living room! There are kids here!"

"It's art!"

Karma snapped his fingers and teleported the painting back into Sugaya's room. Then he moved on.

"Hey everyone, as you know, I have to host this bullshit," Karma began, "Sorry in advance for anything that I make you do. It's not my fault. Anyway, let's just get this over," Karma took the first notecard from the top. The note said the reviewer's name on top, with a dare or two in the center of the card, "Alright, this first one is from guest. Original name. He… or she, dares Nakamura to be my second in command. What can she even do?"

"I don't know," Nakamura smiled, "Put Nagisa in a dress,"

"You've haven't even been in power for ten seconds and you're already abusing it!" Nagisa protested.

"Actually Nagisa, that was the next dare," Karma chuckled, "If these are the types of dares we're doing, I'm actually glad to host them,"

"Can't we just… skip this one," Nagisa begged.

"If I skip a dare without permission I get shocked in the balls," Karma explained. He snapped his fingers and Nagisa found himself to be in a pink, girly dress. The kids tried to hold their laughter, but couldn't.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Nagisa ranted, "I wouldn't be laughing too much Natsu. If you had long hair, you could easily pass for a girl,"

Natsu stopped laughing just in case his dad was serious. As this was going on, the group heard a knock from the closet door.

"Is that guy seriously back!?" Nakamura sighed.

"Don't let him in! That Cola was a bunch of crap!" Hara shouted.

The knocking became louder and more obnoxious as they tried to ignore it. After a little bit, Nakamura stomped over to the door and opened it.

"Hi! Larry the Salesman here with this fantastic new product!" He greeted.

"I thought dares couldn't be repeated," Karma said.

"Well, when someone decides to give up all of their dares just to have me visit, it's hard to refuse," Larry explained, "And I'd like to thank you all for your purchases last time. Because of you, I managed to make my quota," Then Larry's expression went sad, "But… the bad news is… I have to make my quota this month too!" He began to cry on the nearest shoulder, which just happened to be Nakamura.

"Look, after Hara… died horribly to say the least, we're not interested," Nakamura said.

"C'mon!" Larry begged, "Buy something! I promise that this first product won't be bad!"

"Just the first one!?" The class exclaimed.

"Hey, That's all I can guarantee. Nice dress by the way Mr. Shiota,"

"We don't want any!" Nagisa shouted as he tried to push the salesman back into the closet.

"What!? Didn't you like the bowl of soup that cured your cold!?" Larry yelled.

"Thank you Larry, for reminding me that everyone I know and love back in my world think I'm dead," Nagisa shouted sarcastically.

"Don't be like that! I saw you cry into your bowl!" Larry argued.

"It was just a tear, asshole!"

"I'll sell the infinite pizza box!"

"Nagisa wait!" Hara called, "Infinite pizza you say?"

"All of your organs failed a few days after drinking that soda!" Yoshida reminded, "Out of everyone here, why would you want to buy anything from this guy!?"

"It's not just infinite pizza, it'll always be your favorite pizza," Larry added.

"You have to admit Taisei," Hara said, "That's awesome,"

"But…,"

"And he said this first one won't do anything bad," Hara remembered.

"I mean… unless you like pineapple on your pizza," Larry said while pushing Nagisa to the side.

"Does it do anything wrong if you want pineapple?" Yoshida asked.

"No, I'll just think you have bad taste," Larry said, "Would you like to know the cost?"

"What is it?" Yoshida sighed.

"A little sugar, my man," Larry said.

"Fine, I guess all the sugar in the house is worth infinite pizza," Yoshida admitted. He shook hands with Larry and the deal was made. All sugary snacks were taken away from the manor and in exchange, Yoshida was given a pizza box from Little Caesars.

"Simply open the box with your desired pizza in mind and dig in!" Larry explained as he was going back into the closet, "Until next time!" Then he shut the door behind him.

Yoshida opened the box and found a large, pepperoni and sausage pizza with cheese stuffed crust. His favorite kind of pizza.

"Alright Sumire, I'll admit it was worth it," Yoshida admitted.

"That's even better than the vending machine," Karma stated, "I'll have to get me some of that later. But before we move on, let's start to look like adults for a little bit. At least until Bob gets back," Karma snapped his fingers and everyone was aged back up to about twenty-one to twenty-two. Nagisa still had his long hair and dress and only grew a centimeter, much to his annoyance.

"So Nagisa, Kayano, how does it feel knowing that you both haven't changed much over the past seven years,"

"You don't need to mock me," Nagisa growled.

"I'm not, it's a dare from The Wizard of Runes," Karma clarified.

"I've changed since middle school!" Kayano protested, "My hair is its natural color again… and I kinda have boobs… Oh, I grew like ten centimeters since then too!"

"At least someone had a growth spurt," Nagisa sighed.

"Hayami, do you know French?" Karma asked.

"No, why?" Hayami asked.

Karma snapped his fingers. "Well, you have to speak it this entire session,"

"Je n'aime pas ça," Hayami protested.

"And Chiba," Karma continued, "There's no way around it, this dare is literally telling you to get her pregnant after this is all over. Sorry man,"

"What!?" Chiba exclaimed.

"Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant! Ne pouvons-nous pas sauter ce défi?" Hayami panicked.

"Bob said we can't skip dares either. Unless he approved of it, which he didn't," Karma said. He continued onto the next dare and really started to feel bad, "So… please don't blame me, but couples without kids here have to cheat on each other with someone else,"

"What!?" The class protested.

"I'm just reading these dares as they come," Karma defended, "Technically I'm involved too,"

"Actually, you're not," Said the voice of Bob over the intercom, "You'll be a dad sooner than you think Karma,"

"Well, I guess I'm not… and I'll be a dad. Why is my life like this?" Karma sighed.

"Well, what constitutes as cheating?" Nakamura asked hypothetically, "Many say that just kissing someone else is cheating. It doesn't have to be sex,"

"Thank you, Rio!" Karma cheered, "I can see why you've been appointed to second-in-command!"

Karma had everyone without children kiss someone else in the class. While the kissing was going on, Karma decided to have Itona kiss every woman in the class as well just to get his dare out of the way. Yada even got in and kissed her long time crush Kataoka. It was then she realized that she was completely over her and content with what she had with Nakamura, despite her many quirks.

"Okay, has everyone cheated? Yes? Good, we can move on," Karma continued, "Rio, this is a truth. Apparently you'll have a daughter named Aria. She'll be a natural linguist, just like you, but you won't always have time to be with her because of your job. How does that make you feel?"

"Obviously I don't feel good about it!" Nakamura exploded.

"Again, I'm just reading these. I know that you wouldn't like that. What parent would?"

"Anything else?" Nakamura asked, "Anything else about Aria that I'd want to know?"

"Sorry, That's all Wizard wrote," Karma answered.

"Oh," Nakamura sighed.

"I wish I could tell you more," Karma consoled.

"It's okay Karma, I understand," Nakamura replied.

"To answer another dare, I honestly don't like having these powers. They're too much for me," Karma spoke, "Like, what's the point of anything if you can do anything with the snap of your fingers? Power is nice, sure, but there needs to be some struggle to obtain it at the very least. I know I'm a bit of a sadist sometimes, but unlike Bob, I have a conscience to deal with… sometimes" Karma takes a moment to sigh, "But enough about me, apparently Natsu has the ability to detect lies now. If someone does lie around him, they will throw up a frog,"

"That's… weird," Nagisa stated.

"Let's see," Korosensei stated, "I think small breasts are the best breasts!" Immediately after stating that, Korosensei threw up a frog, "Okay, he can really detect lies,"

"Why is the world picking on me today?" Kayano sighed.

"Hello! Akari! I'm in a fucking dress!" Nagisa shouted.

"You do pull it off quite well," Nakamura stated.

"I don't want your commentary!" Nagisa complained.

"She is right," Clone Nagisa agreed.

"Not you too!" Nagisa shouted.

"Now now," Karma interrupted, "As fabulous as Nagisa may look, we need to move on if we want to be done with this stupid game this century. These next dares are from Mariocart. Really killing it with these names folks," Karma snapped his fingers and Okajima disappeared. Before everyone had time to question what happened, he reappeared. He was now completely bald, wearing orange robes, and seemed at peace with the world.

"What'd you do to him, Karma!" Kurahashi exclaimed.

"I didn't think that would work, but I made Okajima spend a year at a monastery, far away from the internet, women, and porn. While it felt like a year to him, it was three seconds to you,"

"I have meditated long and hard," Okajima stated stoically. The fact that he wasn't laughing to himself when he said long and hard was concerning, "And I've come to realize that desires of the flesh merely get in the way of enlightenment,"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Kataoka stated, "But you've ruined him!"

"There's only one way to be sure," Kurahashi stated. She grabbed Okajima's anomalous camera and took a picture of him. The picture that developed was of Okajima meditating under a tree, somehow signifying enlightenment, "This isn't right, the old Taiga's desire was to own a chain of strip club across Japan,"

"Parait à peu près juste," Hayami stated.

"Moving on, the kids aren't allowed to drink booze anymore," Karma announced.

"You mean that terrible drink?" Kimiko spoke, "I don't want that stuff anyway!"

"Trust me, you will once you go to high school," Karma warned, "Natsu, you will be given a bunch of pills that will allow to basically drive any vehicle ever. Cars, tanks, hovercrafts, planes, you name it, you can control it,"

"That's so cool!" Natsu cheered.

Karma handed Natsu a handful of pills and Natsu swallowed them all. He suddenly knew how to control any vehicle ever made.

"I wish we had a car," Natsu sighed.

"Well, you won't have a car. But your dad will," Karma announced, "Follow me outside everyone,"

The class followed Karma outside of the manor. Out front, there was a red Ferrari sitting in the driveway.

"Is this… is this really my car?" Nagisa stumbled.

"Yep," Karma confirmed, "Consider it compensation for all the times I tease you about your androgynous appearance,"

"Oh my God! This is so awesome!" Nagisa cheered. He didn't even care if he was in a dress and acted exactly like a spoiled teenager on their sweet sixteen birthday party. He had one of the nicest cars imaginable and for a teacher, that was something of significance, "Thank you Karma!"

"Thank Mariocart," Karma said.

"Can I drive it?" Natsu asked, "I think I can drive it really well,"

"Not until I give it a try, Natsu," Nagisa answered, "I really want to be the first one to drive it,"

Karma went up to Nagisa and whispered to him. "A few people kinda dared this, but take your wife out on a date or something after this. Do whatever, but… be sure you beat your record,"

"You don't mean-,"

"Yes, Nagisa. I mean it. Besides, Kayano will love it. Also, protection is optional,"

"Of course I'm using protection!" Nagisa shouted, "Why wouldn't I!?"

"Are we being dared to go on a date?" Kayano asked suggestively.

"Uh.. Yeah… We really haven't taken advantage of the dating rule Ted implemented and with you not being pregnant and all. I guess we can leave baby Natsu with someone and have a night on the town. Just the two of us,"

"I can't wait," Then she leaned over to Nagisa's ear, "Let's try to beat our record tonight, shall we?"

The class began to walk back into the living room to continue the session. The last ones to go i were Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino. Nagisa, despite his appearance, was feeling pure bliss.

"How'd I go from being a hopeless virgin to being with such a wonderful woman?" Nagisa asked himself.

"Well, we were kind of dared into it," Sugino answered.

"Don't you think it's worth it? At least sometimes," Nagisa replied.

"Well, I am happy that I finally got with Yukiko," Sugino answered, "This game may suck but I can't complain about that,"

Once everyone was back inside, Karma continued with the dares.

"Alright, so I'm going to try to do this. Korosensei, if anything goes wrong, please be ready for tentacle extraction," Karma announced.

"What do you mean?" Korosensei asked with tweezers ready.

"I'm going to try to give Kayano and Itona tentacles without any side effects," Karma responded, "I don't know if that's even possible considering the science, but Bob did say that I essentially wield the infinity gauntlet so we'll see," Karma snapped his fingers and the two former tentacle users felt something in either their head or their neck. This feeling wasn't painful at all. The tentacles weren't even asking their masters what they wanted. Itona and Kayano were in full control. Kayano decided to test out her new tentacles and was amazed at the results. The tentacles moved fast, they were under her complete control, and she wasn't in excruciating pain all the time.

"Mommy has her tentacles now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You knew?!" Natsu's parents asked.

"Well… not until just now,"

"Oh no," Karma sighed, "It's time to bring them in,"

"Who?" Okuda asked.

"Ritsu's son… and our's," Karma answered. Karma reluctantly snapped his fingers and two five-year-olds appeared. One of them had red hair and looked to be a bit nervous while the other had purple hair and was totally calm about everything.

"Mom… Dad… is this the game you said I'd be in?" The red haired boy asked.

"Sadly it is," Karma answered, "I guess you already knew that this was going to happen,"

"We did," Said the purple haired boy in glasses, "Once Natsu went missing, all of our parents told us what might happen. But, now I can't remember most of it,"

"You'll get used to it Roboy," Natsu said.

"I told you to stop calling me that," The purple haired boy protested, "My name is Daichi,"

"But, you can turn into a bunch of things," Takeshi argued, "You can turn into a tank!"

"Well, Yuma can shoot fireballs, but you don't call him Fireboy," Daichi protested.

"Our son can shoot fireballs!?" Okuda exclaimed.

Yuma stuck out his hand and a ball of flames appeared in it. "Yeah… I promise I won't set anything on fire," Yuma said sheepishly.

"Can you tell them to stop calling me Roboy, Dad?" Daichi begged.

"Uh… um… stop?" Takebayashi said.

"By the way, Korosensei, you have to become a good dungeon master by next session," Karma dared, "Then you have to teach us how to play Dungeons and Dragons,"

"I've played as the co-DM with Ted while he was making the Kill la Kill cast play," Korosensei said, "It'll be fun!"

"I bet the book is better," Kimiko teased.

"I am way better than a book with four words!" Korosensei claimed.

Just then, the class heard a knock on the closet door. Takebayashi answered and Larry the salesman came out of the closet with what looked to be a Nintendo Zapper in hand.

"Hello Mr. Takebayashi!" Larry greeted, "I have just the product for you!"

"For me?" Takebayashi asked.

Larry held out the Nintendo Zapper and gave it to Takebayashi, "This isn't any ordinary Nintendo Zapper, Mr. Takebayashi. This zapper can affect anyone on a video screen," Larry picked up the remote to the TV and turned the channel to an episode of Animaniacs.

"And now, the Nations of the World, brought to you by Yakko Warner," The narrator announced. Yakko began to sing the names of the nations of the world.

"Go ahead," Larry said, "Shoot Yakko,"

Takebayashi obliged and fired the zapper at the animated character. As he was singing about how Germany was in one piece, he reacted as though a bullet actually landed in his chest. Nobody else noticed the effects and the video was unchanged, but Takebayashi saw Yakko scream in pain. Luckily Yakko recovered, since he followed the laws of cartoon logic. Yakko waged his finger at Takebayashi.

"Now now, Takebayashi," Yakko said, "If you keep doing that, bad things will happen," Then Yakko continued with the song.

"Notice anything?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, I shot him and he reacted," Takebayashi stated.

"We didn't see anything," Itona chimed in.

"It only affects the user of the zapper. Nothing really changes for anyone else. But with this gun, you can affect an entire television series. Hate a character? Go ahead and shoot them dead! The plot will adjust accordingly!"

"So… I can use this gun to shoot Myne from Rising of the Shield Hero," Takebayashi smiled.

"Exactly!" Larry said, "As for the price, just a bit of that lettuce, my friend,"

"I'm going shopping after this!" Muramatsu complained.

Takebayashi shook hands with Larry and the deal was made. The lettuce was taken from the fridge and he got to keep the zapper.

"That's actually kinda cool," Karma admitted, "I wonder what he'll sell next. Oh well. These next dares are from NatsuIsAdorbs, I guess Natsu has a fan club now. Apparently for not making Natsu immortal and allowing him to die after last session's… incident. Bob has to have the worst hangover imaginable when he gets back,"

"Final stop is a two day stay in Las Vegas," Bob said over the intercom, "Trust me, I'll be working on it,"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing vacation stuff?" Nakamura asked.

"No session is complete without my commentary," Bob declared before logging off of the intercom system.

"Oh, all kids have a shield around them that protects them from all attacks… why didn't we do this sooner?" Karma said, "Now for arm wrestling match between-,"

Bob logged back onto the intercom system. "Is that really how you're going to announce it? Show some showmanship dammit!"

"Fine," Karma growled. He then immediately changed his demeanor, "Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the ultimate arm-wrestling match of the century. I'm Karma Akabane!"

"And I'm Rio Nakamura!" Nakamura chimed in, "And today's match is one of epic proportions!"

"Fathers and sons have arm wrestled for malineum. It's a writ of passage to beat one's dad in this,"

"Despite our combatants being a super fast tentacle monster and his genetically enhanced son, this still rings true," The furniture in the living room was cleared out, leaving behind a single small table. The class surrounded the walls of the room and were facing toward the table.

"Our first combatant is capable of speeds of up to mach twenty, can change to a human appearance at will, loves tig ol' bitties, and is an excellent, albeit unconventional, teacher. Give it up for Korosensei!" Karma announced. Korosensei came walking into the room and sat down at the table.

"His opponent will be his five-year-old son, Nakamura announced, "We don't know much about him yet, but this little boy claims to be stronger than his father. We don't know if this is true, but if he's tough enough to recover from a anomalous pinata attack that would of turned his insides into candy, then maybe there's something to it. Give it up for Takeshi!"

Takeshi walked in and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. The opponent's put their elbows on the table or at least Takeshi did since tentacles lack joints. The grasped hands and Yada, who was wearing a referee outfit stood between them.

"The match starts in 3… 2… 1… Go!"

Without any struggle whatsoever, Takeshi slams Korosensei's arm down to the table in the most anticlimactic way imaginable. Korosensei's pride was obvious tarnished.

"I… I wasn't ready!" Korosensei said with a blue face and sweat marks.

Korosensei tried time and time again but Takeshi kept beating him without breaking a sweat. Korosensei's final attempt at beating his so was using all of his spare tentacles to pull himself toward a wall, giving himself as much strength as possible. This was the only game that wasn't a complete breeze for Takeshi. He actually had to try this time.

After that final failed attempt, Korosensei admitted defeat.

"Arm wrestling is supposed to be something all dads can beat their kids at," Korosensei whined, "But I was beat by a five-year-old!"

"That's one tough kid," Nakamura remarked.

"It was a very lame fight and toward the end it was kinda cringy to watch, but this concludes our match. I'm Karma Akabane.

"And I'm Rio Nakamura,"

"And we're out!"

Karma then stopped the fake announcer act and moved on.

"How's that for showmanship?" Karma mumbled, "The next dare is for Kimiko to be injected with advanced knowledge shots," Karma snapped his fingers and three syringes with different colored fluid appeared in his hand.

"I don't like needles!" Kimiko whined.

"What exactly are these needles full of anyway?" Karasuma asked, "What will she learn?"

"Things like rocket science, nuclear physics, robotics, that kind of stuff," Karma answered.

"Well, you are bad at math," Irina remarked.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, what do you want me to do? We can't exactly do anything about it! Any side effects?"

"I don't know why you two are so protective," Karma wondered, "I just gave Natsu a hand full of learning pills a moment ago and they didn't complain,"

"Like complaining would so anything," Natsu's parents sighed.

Karma injected the three needles into Kimiko's arm and suddenly she had a mind for math and science beyond her years.

"Math seems so easy now!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Kinda can't wait to see what dares come from that," Karma remarked, "I also can't wait to see what kind of an assassin Natsu will be. Do you have a favorite weapon right now? Guns, knives? Or are you like your mom and use sneaky tricks to fool people?"

"I don't know yet," Natsu answered, "I just started,"

"Nagisa," Karma continued, "Do you have a favorite alcoholic drink?"

"I'm not much of a drinker," Nagisa answered, "Maybe on special occasions I'll drink a beer or wine depending on how event, but I can't say I have a favorite,"

"This isn't a dare. But I need to take you, Sugino, and others drinking some time," Karma said, "I want to get you all hammered. But first, your son has to kick a soccer ball into Okajima's face,"

Natsu was given a soccer ball and with all his might, he kicked it right in the Okajima's calm, bald face. The old Okajima would have gotten mad, especially since his nose was now broken and he got close to losing his cool even now, but with a little steady breathing and remembering his teachings. He managed to hold back.

"That was a strong kick Natsu," Okajima complimented, "You should get involved in sports when you're older,"

Kurahashi took Okajima by his robes and frantically shook him back and forth. "What did they do to you!?"

"Hey babe," Karma said to Okuda, "You're a scientist, what's the likelihood of Natsu growing up to be taller than his parents?"

"Well, a variety of factors affect this. Diet, lifestyle, but of course genetics play the biggest role. Nagisa, Kayano, do you have any tall relatives?"

"Both of my parents tower over me," Nagisa sighed.

"My mom was short and but dad is pretty tall," Kayano answered.

"It's possible, but not likely," Okuda answered.

"Kimiko, has your dad taught you any takedowns yet?" Karma asked.

"Takedowns?"

"I haven't taught her yet," Karasuma answered, "They just started,"

"Well, they definitely have time to learn," Karma sighed, "Man being here sucks," Karma flipped through the notecards and found a dare of significance, "Hey clones, how are you both doing?"

"Alright, what's our dare?" asked Clone Karma.

"Well, I assume that you actually get to life full lives because you have a normal aging son with both of your DNA," Karma answered.

"I hate shippers," Nagisa sighed, "They literally made a me and Karma lovechild!"

"Are you serious?!" the clones asked with hope in their eyes.

"I wouldn't be telling you this to give you false hope," Karma snapped his fingers and a boy appeared before them. The boy looked to be older than the rest of the kids, about ten. He took a bit after Karma as for as looks go, but he had Nagisa's hair and eyes.

"So I'm here now?" The boy said in a snarky tone, "Are Dad and Papa aging normally now?"

"You know?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Of course I do. All of my friends were taken away when I was five and were brought back with crazy stories to tell. For example, when Yoko was still cursed and when Mr. Yukimura saw her he literally killed everyone. I'm glad I missed that part

"That story is going follow me forever!" Korosensei cried.

"So...what's your name son?" Clone Nagisa asked.

"Kazuki," he answered, "Where's this Bob guy I keep hearing about?"

"I'm taking over for him," Karma answered, "He'll be back in a couple weeks, hungover and in the body of a ten-year-old,"

Another knock on the closet door was heard and Kazuki answered the door.

"Hello. You're new!" Larry greeted, "I'm Larry the Salesman!"

"Are you the guy who sold Natsu the green book?" Kazuki asked.

"The very same," Larry answered, "It seems you're already familiar with some of my wares,"

"I know most of them are deadly," Kazuki stated.

"You're not wrong, but the product I have will knock your socks off! Has everybody been enjoying the vending machine?"

"I don't feel comfortable drinking anything that Okuda gets toxic chemicals from," Yada mentioned.

"I assure you that the liquids don't cross-contaminate and that it is perfectly safe... Or at least that's what the object class is. Besides that, I have another vending machine. Who likes pan-dimensional snacks?"

"Uh… what do you mean?" Kanzaki asked.

"Let's just say, the more you use the machine and the more money you put into it, the more exotic the snack," Larry said.

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" Terasaka sighed.

"Have I ever Mr. Terasaka?"

"How much?" Terasaka asked.

"I'm like a Christmas caroler. Just give me some figgy pudding and I'll leave,"

"Didn't you take away all the sugary snacks?" Karma asked.

"I actually detect some pudding and large quantities of marijuana coming into the manor. Probably Ms. Kiryuin,"

"Alright Salesman! You have a deal," Terasaka shook his hand and the deal was made. Larry left the room and a smaller, plain, black vending machine was placed by the beverage machine.

"Great, now we can get crazy vending machine food too," Hazama said sarcastically.

"Let's not touch it until after the game is over," Karma warned, "Who knows what other dimensions consider to be food? These next dares are from SpiritofSense. Natsu, Kimiko, have you ever walked into your parents room to find them do something weird? If so, what?"

The parents of the children mentioned tensed up at this awkward question that these innocent kids will answer with only the brutal honesty that young children can offer.

"Well, there was this one time when I was three," Natsu began, "I heard a few loud bumps from mom and dad's room so I went to see what they were doing. I walked in and couldn't see anything because it was dark but they shouted and told me to leave,"

By this point, Kayano and Nagisa were hiding their faces in embarrassment.

"Then what happened?" Karma smirked, wanting to tease the young couple some more.

"I went back to bed and the next morning, they told be they were wrestling,"

"W-wrestling!" Karma and Nakamura snickered. They could hardly contain they're laughter.

"I guess mom was winning because she was on top," Natsu added.

Karma and Nakamura burst into laughter while Nagisa and Kayano just wanted to disappear. The lie worked apparently. Natsu was still clueless about topics of a sexual nature two years later. The temporary hosts eventually calmed down.

"You know what Natsu," Karma chuckled, "I think they were both winners. Man, that was a good one. What about you Kimiko, anything like that?"

"I've heard bumps too but my parents looked the door," Kimiko answered.

"You two should try not to be so hasty in the future," Irina playfully advised.

"You're one to talk," Karasuma chimed in.

"Hey, I remember to lock the door!"

"Alright, let's move on," Karma continued, "Korosensei, do you think you can steal Bob's banking info and go on a shopping spree? Actually," Karma snapped his fingers and a copy of Bob's debit card appeared, "Take this and go shopping after this. Buy Mrs. Yukimura something nice,"

"We should also go get baby stuff," Aguri noted. Because of the wonky magic in the manor. Pregnancy lasts only a month. With this being about two and a half weeks since conception, she was the equivalent of six months pregnant.

"How much is on this card?" Korosensei asked.

"This is a guy who can control reality with the snap of his fingers, he's probably loaded," Karma answered. The Yukimura's discussed what they should buy while Karma read the next dare, "SpiritofSense asks me how I feel about this being his last dare for the session. I honestly don't give a fuck. Now we got dares are from ManiacalLaughter. Nakamura, who framed Roger Rabbit?"

"Judge Doom," Nakamura answered, "That's a dumb truth,"

"Yeah, I know," Karma agreed, "Next truth, did anyone like those fired goldfish Isogai made that one time?"

"Nobody else was willing to try them," Isogai said, "It's unfortunate because they were delicious,"

"I know you were poor, but that's just crazy," Maehara said.

"Well, I'm not so bad off anymore. Now I can afford the occasional salmon,"

"Korosensei, teach Manami all of your secrets… whatever that means," Karma dared.

"You already found them out!" Korosensei complained, "You know all the embarrassing stuff I did when I taught you guys, then I told you my backstory. What more do you want?"

"Fair enough," Karma agreed, "What's everyone's favorite flavor of pie,"

The class started shouting out random pie flavors. There was apple, cherry, blueberry, key lime, etc. Karma gave everyone an assortment of pies and threw one of his at Sugino.

"Pie fight!" Karma declared.

The next couple of minutes was filled with pure chaos as everyone threw pies at each other. Some of the kids got cleaver and filled their pies with anti-sensei BBs during all the chaos. Natsu and Kimiko threw their BB filled pies at Korosensei but he managed to catch them and toss them back at the throwers in a blink of an eye. Overall, it was a fun dare and despite everyone and everything being a mess, everyone enjoyed it.

"Nice attempt you two," Korosensei complimented, "I liked how you managed to think up a creative approach and took advantage of the craziness that ensued. However, I noticed that you weren't covering in pie like the rest of us. That and those pies just didn't smell right,"

"Korosensei, are you making our kids try to assassinate you?" Nagisa asked.

"They have until before we leave this Truth or Dare game once and for all!" Korosensei announced.

"I hope that's sooner than we think," Okuda mumbled.

"If everything goes according to plan, it will," Karma assured her. He then turned to the class, "Okay, now I have to beat Asano like a pinata,"

"Why?" Asano asked.

"Because I was dared to," Karma answered, "Don't worry, I won't hit too hard," Karma snapped his fingers and Asano Jr. was tied up and hanging from the ceiling by his waist. Karma got out a wiffle ball bat and put on a blindfold. He spun around about ten to fifteen times before going up to Asano and blindly swung at him.

"I can't believe I was dragged away from my reality for this," Principal Asano grumbled.

After a few hits and screams of protest from Asano, Karma took off the blindfold and let him go.

"We have another secret mission," Karma began, "It's to-,"

"We're not doing that," Ted interrupted, "An america can't write about killing the president while he's in office. Are you crazy?"

"Okay, I guess we're not doing that. Sugino, if you could play for the Yankees, would you?"

"Of course I would," Sugino answered.

"Just as I thought,"

Another knock came from the closet door and Itona answered it.

"Hello Mr. Horibe!" Larry greeted, "Have you ever found yourself wanting to look for love, but with no idea where to begin?"

"No," Itona replied in a deadpan tone.

Larry leaned over to Itona, "C'mon man, give me something to work with. I'm trying to help you out here,"

"I'm not interested,"

"In love? What are you? One of those asexuals?" Larry asked, "I meant orientation wise, not an actually asexual organism. Don't want to offend any of my acquaintances,"

"It's not that, I'm just not interested in a relationship at this time," Itona replied.

"Well too bad," Larry declared. Right by the pan-dimensional vending machine, an old, love-tester machine set down up against the wall, "You know I won't stop until-," Itona got tired of Larry's sales pitch and stabbed him in the heart with one of his tentacles. Larry fell to the floor and his body disappeared. As Itona went to sit down again, there was a knock on the closet door yet again. Muramatsu answered the door.

"The death of a salesman won't be the end of my pitch," Larry said, "The cost, only a masterpiece,"

"If you go away, fine," Itona agreed. Itona shook Larry's hand and the deal was made. Larry left through the closet door and the love-tester stayed. Sugaya looked into his room to see that his painting of Karma and Okuda was gone. He came back into the room crying.

"A-t-il pris votre peinture?" Haymai asked, "Pardon,"

"He thought it was a masterpiece," Sugaya smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Whatever," Terasaka scoffed, "Anyway, how is a love tester going to determine who Itona will fall in love with?"

"I say we make him try it," Muramatsu suggested.

Itona's gang of friends force him to use the love tester. The tester had results ranging from clammy to uncontrollable. Itona got 'mild'. Then the machine spit out a little notecard. On the note card, it had a string of unpronounceable, alien characters at the top. Below that there was what appeared to be a web address with more alien characters. Then it said in plain english for them to enter a relationship and 'meet'.

"What the hell is this?" Terasaka asked. Just as he asked, Larry knocked on the door again and he was let in by Nagisa.

"Two anomalous items in one purchase! You are a lucky man Mr. Horibe!" Larry smiled.

"What do these characters say?" Itona asked. Larry took the card away from Itona and read it.

"I have no idea how to pronounce this name," Larry began, "But I know this dating website. I used to go on it from time to time. Now… let's just say I've removed myself from social media,"

"So, is Itona's true love like, an alien or something," Yoshida asked.

"Maybe," Larry answered, "It could be an android, another human from an alternate reality, a telepathic spider, I couldn't tell you. Tell you what, I'll add the app to Mr. Horibe's phone free of charge. Good luck!"

Larry left once again and Itona noticed a new app on his home screen. The icon was that of a heart with a man and some kind of odd creature holding hands in the middle. The name merely said ESES.

"O-kay," Karma said, "Now I think you're even weirder Itona. Damn, we'll never be done with these. Next dares are from Tales, he wants me to be a literal devil. A fitting appearance,"

Karma snapped his fingers and he grew short horns on his head that poked out of his hair, a thin long devil tail, fangs, as well as a redder skin color.

"You look a little scary dad," Yuma told him.

"You seem to take after your mom a bit more, don't you," Karma asked.

"That's what you both always say," Yuma confirmed.

"Never would have thought to be honest," Karma admitted.

"I guess it'll make parenting easier," Okuda chimed in.

"You're right, I was a little bastard as a kid," Karma smiled, "Tales asks if we want any of the big five our other assassins here as well,"

"Uh, I think for their safety we should decline," Nakamura suggested.

"I figured, do we all agree?" Karma asked the class. The decision was unanimous, "Reaper must fight his tentacle covered, deformed self in a fight to the death,"

"Well, guess I'll die," The Reaper shrugged. He was teleported into an arena where the tow Reaper's fought for approximately one and a half seconds before The Reaper 1.0's untimely demise.

"Mr. Karasuma, you will now become a toddler," Karma dared.

"That's-," He didn't have time to finish what he was saying before Karasuma was turned into a two-year-old. He would of looked adorable if it wasn't for his unamused glare.

"Aww, you look cute Daddy," Kimiko cooed.

"No," Karasuma fussed.

"Someone's a little cranky," Irina teased, "I have an idea," Irina then began to tickle Karasuma all over. Kimiko joined in to and Karasuma began laughing hysterically while desperately struggling to escape.

"Apparently we'll be having another class war next session when Bob is back," Karma stated, "Good because I see the end is coming. Girls, be sure to send suggestive pics to your lovers and Principal Asano… meet alternate timeline adult Ikeda. Who's that?"

"He was one of my first cram school students," Principal Asuno explained, "He was a rowdy one, always tried to skip class, but I always caught him. He was a good kid though. When he went to high school, he was on the school's basketball team where he was bullied relentlessly until… until he was driven to suicide,"

"Oh… I'm so sorry Principal Asano," Korosensei apologized.

"He was why the curriculum at Kunugigaoka was so hard and my teaching methods were harder. After his death, I wanted to not only raise good students, but stronger ones,"

"That… explains a lot," Gakushu noted.

"Well, here he is from a timeline where he didn't do that," Karma snapped his fingers and a blonde hair young adult appeared.

"Mr. Asano?" Ikeda asked, "What happened?"

Principal Asuno went to hug him almost immediately, while Ikeda stood their confused.

"Uh…"

"We're from an alternate timeline where you kill yourself in high school," Itona summarized in a deadpan tone, "You're death affected him deeply,"

"Way to be tactful," Hazama said sarcastically.

"I mean, I was in a dark place back then… but to think I actually went through with it in a timeline," Ikeda wondered, "Mr. Asano, I'm sorry. I realized that my death would only hurt everyone I cared for. That's what… you told me anyway. I wish the me from your timeline reached out,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Principal Asano said, "After this game, let's catch up,"

"Game? What game?" Ikeda asked.

"The one that you're stuck in until this all blows over," Karma answered, "And before you go blaming me, it's not my fault. I'm just filling in. You know what, you two are dismissed, we don't have any dares for you. But now we move onto Reni's dares. Hayami and Chiba, learn how to swing dance and perform for us next session,"

"Ce sera facile pour moi, mais Chiba aura peut-être besoin de pratique," Hayami said.

"Isogai, walk in slow motion for the rest of the session,"

Isogai got up and noticed that he moved at about one-third the speed he usually moved.

"Ritsu, try to shut down the internet,"

Ritsu climbed into the nearest phone, stayed in their for a few seconds and jumped back out, "Done!"

"That quick!?" The class exclaimed.

"I know the internet like the back of my hand. All I had to do was hack all of the ISP's servers and disable them. I hope they fix them soon. I really feel like shitpost on 4chan,"

"Ritsu is a 4chan user?" Nakamura noted, "Actually, why am I surprised? She lived in the internet for crying out loud,"

"Hazama, you are going to participate in a Pantene commercial. Shooting starts now," Hazama then disappeared to take part in filming.

"Awesome, now we just got one more… oh… not this guy," Karma sighed, "These dares are from AcTheFilfthyOne. Hayami, must be dressed in the skimpiest version of whatever fetish Chiba's is when you two… procreate. Damn, how does Bob or Ted not feel like a creep when reading these dares?"

"Well, I'll admit Hayami's french sounds nice," Chiba said,"

"French maid it is!" Karma declared, "That's actually pretty fitting. I'll wait until we're done. No need to place people in skimpy outfits until it's necessary. Mimura, steal the pair of panties that Fuwa's currently wearing and wear them on your head,"

"Now that you mention it," Mimura noted, "Where is Fuwa?"

Suddenly, a sleep-deprived purple haired woman wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and shorts emerged from the hallway with what appeared to be a homemade manga in her hands.

"I'm finally done!" Fuwa declared, "Two weeks of negligible sleep, coffee, redbull, and the constant eyebleach to preserve my sanity, and this smut is finally complete!" She then passed out from the lack of rest and dropped her manga.

Mimura picked it up and remembered that in the last session, Fuwa had to create a doujin with all of her classmates in it. That explains why nobody has seen her for the past two weeks. Against his better judgement, Mimura flipped through the pages. Inside the thick, homemade doujin, the story was split up into multiple scenes starring various students from the classroom. He instantly dropped the doujin and hesitated stealing Fuwa's panties after what she went through.

"Don't look at me," Karma said, "It's either you steal them or you go to Super Hell.

Mimura sighed and took off her shorts and panties. He put her shorts back on while he put the panties on his head.

"For the next dare...well that's just between me and Manami,"

"You two gotta bang don't you," Nakamura asked.

"What do you think?" Karma replied, "Kurahashi, Okajima, how was that erotic dare you two did last session?"

"You mean what happened so long ago," Okajima stated. Even though it had been a year. He still had that night in his mind. As he mentally recalled it, a cold sweat came over him. Kurahashi noticed and smiled.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Kurahashi began, "The way he handled me. All rough but sweet. The way he touched my breasts, how he kissed my neck and went do-,"

"Kurahashi! I think Karma gets the point!" Okajima interrupted. He didn't want to ruin his monk training, but at the same time, it had been a year since he saw a woman and Kurahashi seemed as attractive as ever.

"And the rest of his dares are all sexually explicit mental effects and nightmares," Karma finished while throwing the notecards to the side, "Apparently there's this one dare by ManProto, but it's classified to me so I don't care. Oh and clones, you age normally now. We're finally done!"

The class cheered and they went on about their ways and enjoyed the rest of the day off.

* * *

Itona and his pals were helping him set up his online dating profile on the app Larry had installed to his phone. Very quickly, you could tell this wasn't an ordinary dating site.

"Are you above your culture's age of consent?" Yoshida read.

"Number of personalities?" Muramatsu read, "This also includes the number of souls within your host body,"

"Please select the element on which your metabolism is based?" Terasaka read, "We aren't even on question ten and I am so confused,"

"Maybe because you don't know what that sentence means," Itona replied, "The answer is carbon by the way,"

"Shut up!" Terasaka shouted, "I can't believe you are actually going through with this!"

"Why not, if the card says I'll find love here, then that's less I have to worry about later in life,"

"But look at these questions man," Yoshida chimed in, "Physical hazards, types of extremities… okay I guess you aren't normal in that way anymore but still,"

"Does sexual intercourse within your species lead to any of the following?" Muramatsu read, "Death of one participant, Death of all participants, extreme pain, spawn, murderous intent, sudden promotion to queen or king… the complete destruction of one or more ecosystems. How would that last one be possible?"

"Do you have any pets?" Terasaka read, "Click here for a description of the difference between a pet and a slave,"

"What are you idiots doing?" Hazama asked as she just got back from the Pantene commercial shoot, with well conditioned hair at that.

"We're trying to get Itona laid," Muramatsu answered.

"Well… good luck Commander Shepard," Hazama said as she went off to the library room.

After awhile of setting up the profile, Itona began to look for the name on his notecard. He eventually found a match. The profile picture had a pink humanoid entity. It basically kinda looked like your stereotypical alien, only taller and with more human proportions. She had no hair, but instead three round lumps on her head. Her eyes were big and dark and her nose was just two nostril holes.

"Well, she's better looking than that one," Yoshida pointed over to a picture of what looked like a crude, brown, humanoid statue with some kind of ugly spray painted face (If you could call it that) It was leaning up against the inside of a garage door.

Itona clicked on his match's profile and clicked the instant message option. He typed in a simple greeting and sent it.

"Hey what's up," Terasaka repeated, "That's it?"

"I thought you were against this," Itona pointed out.

"I am, but if you're going to go through with it at least make a lasting impression,"

"I bet you make lasting impressions all the time," Itona said, "That's why no one wants to date you,"

"Burn!" Yoshida and Muramatsu laughed.

"Oh, a response," Itona stated. After a little back and forth, she asks to visit.

"She says she wants to meet up," Yoshida said, "Doesn't that seem a bit too easy?"

"Just goes to show no matter how far you go from Earth, people still just want to fuck," Muramatsu stated.

"What about the creatures that don't find it pleasurable," Yoshida asked.

"Reproduction is still a need," Muramatsu argued.

"You aren't seriously considering this?!" Terasaka asked.

"Worst case scenario, we all die," Itona stated, "Happens all the time here," Itona pressed the meet button and within about two minutes, the pink, humanoid creature pictured appeared in front of him. She stood about five feet and eight inches tall. She wore a necklace with a small speaker device hanging from it.

"I… I didn't think this was going to be a group thing," The creature said through the speaker. It appears as though the necklace was acting as a translator.

"We were just helping our pal set up his page," Terasaka explained, "We'll leave you two alone,"

Terasaka and his gang left the living room, but peeked behind the corner to see what would happen.

The creature inserted some type of contact lens into her eye and gave Itona one as well.

"Put this in your right eye," She instructed.

Itona obliged and inserted it as instructed. She then grabbed his hands with hers and they began to stare into each other's eyes. Just as this was happening, Nagisa, who had taken off all the girly stuff he was made to wear, and Kayano were all dressed up and on their way out to enjoy their date. They noticed Itona and the pink alien woman and turned toward Itona's friends.

"Guys, what's going on in there?" Kayano asked.

"My guess," Muramatsu started, "Freaky alien mind sex,"

The couple gave each other a confused look then turned back toward the gang.

"Nope, not getting involved," They said and they made their way out the front door.

* * *

Sugino approached Karma who was out by the patio. Karma had asked for him to come speak to him later on after the session. Karma had to break some bad news to him. It was a dare, which Sugino could always refuse to accept and endure the five or ten minutes of Super Hell. However, considering the conditions that this dare was accepted and how it came to be, it was essentially a bargaining chip. If Sugino didn't do this dare from Ac, the secret missions would be in jeopardy.

Karma waved his devil tail around and sighed. "I bet you're wondering why I brought you out here?"

"It's a dare, isn't it?" Sugino guessed.

"Yes, and you aren't going to believe me when I say this, but it's important that you actually do this dare,"

"Is it a secret mission?"

"No, but it kinda has something to do with it,"

"Well, just tell me,"

Karma took a deep breath, "You have to… sexually tease your wife, while she's asleep,"

Sugino's expression went to an annoyed look, "You're not serious," Karma nodded, "No, I'm not doing that. How the hell does that even tie into the missions anyway?"

"It ties into them because Ac almost dared them to stop," Karma said, "Everyone opposed him, so he agreed to have them continue on the condition that you do this,"

"How important are these missions that I have to rape my wife?"

"I don't want to get into semantics, but it's technically sexual assault," Karma pointed out, "But, I can't reveal those details. She'll enjoy it and-,"

"Oh whoop de doo, that's still fucked up, Karma! Even for you!" At this point, Sugino was enraged, "I don't care if it is for the greater good, as you'll probably claim, I'm not doing it!"

"Listen Tomohito!" Karma muttered as he pushed Sugino against the wall, "Ever since Bob shot himself, you've all been complacent! You, Kanzaki, Nagisa, the rest of the class, even Korosensei for fuck's sake," His devilish appearance and glare, while more menacing than the usual Karma, wasn't phasing Sugino at all, "But now, we may have a way to end this early and I'm not going to risk you fucking it up for me!"

"I don't want any part," Sugino calmly replied.

Karma pushed him away and snapped his fingers. Sugino's memory was wiped and he was under a suggestion spell that made him want to carry out the dare.

"How'd… how'd I get here?" Sugino asked. He turned to where Karma was but didn't see for he had vanished.

Karma went down to the bar and grabbed a drink. He took a few swigs before placing the bottle back. He turned to see a spectral image of Ted sitting down in a bar stool right beside him.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Ted said, "Happens to the best of us,"

"What the hell do you want?" Karma huffed.

"I just want to tell you not to beat yourself up over this," Ted explained, "The power you are being loaned and the demonic blood that is temporarily coursing through your veins has a lot to do with your attitude right now. I know that explanation won't help with the guilt once it's said and done, but that's something to know. I also don't want the reviewers to cause your family strife once they hear about this,"

"I don't think Manami would be able to take it. She knows about the missions too, but she's not exactly all for the ends justifying the means,"

"Exactly," Ted agreed, "How about this? Wipe away your memories from that incident you had with Sugino and do a few good deeds with your powers while we're gone. Pretty sure Korosensei and Aguri have a daughter who still exhibit a dangerous anomaly. Either way, you'll go on like nothing bad happened and you can enjoy your night with Manami. By the way, you listen to my advice because do you want to know where your son gets his fire powers? Demonic blood,"

"You… don't know about these missions either right?" Karma asked.

"It either involves escape or assassination," Ted figured, "Don't worry though, it'll be fine,"

And with that Ted's image faded from the room. Karma snapped his fingers to free SCP-053 from her curse and unlock her room. Then he snapped again to forget.

* * *

"He's still there?" Terasaka asked after getting some chips from the kitchen, "It's been nearly six hours now," Even after five hours and forty-five minutes, Itona and the alien woman were still staring into each other's eyes. Nothing seemed to annoy them since they appeared to be in a trance.

"I know," Yoshida said, "Do you think he's okay?"

"Should we stop it?" Muramatsu asked.

"What if stopping it, like, melts his brain?" Terasaka asked.

"What if this is melting his brain?" Terasaka asked.

Soon after, Nagisa and Kayano got back from their night on the town in their new car. They noticed Itona still sitting there with the alien woman, looked at each other, and agreed to continue not getting involved. After they went upstairs, the alien and Itona let go of each other's hands.

"Thank you, Itona," The alien said, "That was an enjoyable experience,"

"Thank you, E… uh,"

The alien giggled, "I know that your language can't pronounce my name, it's fine,"

The alien then disappeared. Itona's friends ran out from behind the corner to ask him what had happened.

"Dude, what was that?" Muramatsu asked.

"I… I don't know," Itona replied.

"Was it like… sex?" Yoshida asked.

"I don't know. It felt… like a rom-com… going on in our heads," Itona answered, "It was nice,"

"Well, we're just glad you're brain hasn't melted," Terasaka smiled, "Congratulations on… whatever the hell that was,"

* * *

Okajima got his phone back when he returned from his time at the monastery. While technology was another distraction, it was good to have ease of access again. That was until a picture from Kurahashi was sent to his phone. Okajima's nose began to bled, not because Natsu broke it for it had been healed, but from the contents of the photo. He went up to Kurahashi's door, hoping to try to talk her out of temptation, but let's just say he failed. Okajima is no longer a monk.

* * *

The next morning, Kataoka and Okano woke up feeling disturbed. The night prior, both of their husbands were a bit more… active, we'll say. Then they both had a nightmare. At breakfast, Okano and Kataoka sat down together in the dining room and began to discuss.

"I had an awful dream," Kataoka whined, "I think I'm next!"

"Me too," Okano said, "Wait… next for what?"

"Well, in my dream, I was in the hospital," Kataoka recounted, "Yuma was with me. Then a… featureless doctor told me… it was a girl. Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my five-year-old daughter,"

"Oh shit," Okano sighed, "That was the exact same dream I had… just replace Yuma with Hiroto,"

The girls looked at each other and realized the horrible possibilities that could possibly happen and screamed. This didn't stand out to anyone, because once they started screaming, everyone else did because 053 came walking into the dining hall. Once they realized that no one was killing each other, Hayami slowly approached the girl and poked her on the shoulder.

"She's... safe," Hayami stated.

"That's great!" Aguri cheered, "Do you want pancakes, little girl?"

"Yay!" The girl cheered.

**Hey everyone! Ted here! Thanks for reading yet again. Sorry for that dark, creepy turn at the end for those who aren't into that kind of thing. I'm trying to find a balance here. Don't go hard on Karma, it was my fault.**

**SCPs sold: 458 (Pizza), 674 (The Zapper), 261 (the other vending machine), 2203 (The love tester), 2115 (That weird alien dating website)**

**I got some plans for Itona's little arc, don't worry.**

**BTW, the classified dare at the end was to determine how long Nagisa and Karma live. Apparently he didn't want them to know when they died. Let's just say I'm glad I rolled a d100 with advantage, otherwise Karma would die at fifty. They both get to live longer as a result. Yay!**


	9. A Week in Wonderland! (The Asylum)

**Just before we start I'd like to clarify some confusion some people had last chapter. Yes, the people who were dared to bang each other banged. Yes, Sugino did that thing he didn't want to do, but has no memory of doing so. Got it? Good.**

Space, the final frontier. Ever since the launch of the satellite Sputnik 1 by the Soviet Union in 1957, the two cold war superpowers at the time competed against each other in a sort of 'space race', as it is now known, to out shine the other with technological superiority. A mere twelve years later, Apollo 11 landed on the moon. This small step for man signified, not only America's victory in the space race, but just how far mankind had leaped since the caveman days. In the modern era, most of the work and research done in space is a collaborative effort by scientists from multiple countries, with the goal of aiding mankind.

However, some research done in the vacuum of space is not for a noble cause. Just like how Yanagisawa's work was ethically questionable at best, governments in universe that Class 3-E inhabit have dangerous work hidden on the dark side moon, away from the public eye, only being known by those with Top Secret clearances and the need to know. This, however, didn't stop our usual squad of amutuer assassins. They had just received intel of a secret moon base with valuable data on quantum mechanics that they needed to steal. The team took off three days ago in a rocket designed by Itona and, the five-year-old science prodigy, Kimiko. Because of the drastic change in environment, this would be their hardest mission yet.

However, there was simply too much time to worry about such things. Their current living conditions weren't the most comfortable. While the capsule that housed the team was made of the most durable, lightweight metals, they could only do so much to give the passengers extra room. The three of them shared a space of a little under three hundred cubic feet. Needless to say, this wasn't very comfortable. Since the trip was estimated to take three days, the team would eventually run out of things to converse about. At least Ritsu kept the team company as the onboard AI. On top of that, they frequently radioed back home to keep in touch with the family and friends they have back on Earth.

"Are you being good for your aunt and uncle?" Nagisa asked over the radio to his son back on Earth.

"I am," Natsu answered, "Aunt Aguri just had Takeshi today and I tried to help when I can,"

"That's great Natsu," Kayano complimented, "You're such a gentlemen,"

"Thank you, Mom," Natsu smiled, "How is space?"

"You know, I've been stuck in this tiny pod for three days and I still think it's amazing!" Kayano said in awe as she looked out the window into the star-spangled void.

"I still prefer being on Earth," Karma interjected.

"Don't listen to him, Karma's being a stick in the mud," Kayano laughed.

"He has a point," Nagisa agreed, "Being stuck in a pod like this isn't ideal, but as long as we have all of you to keep us company over the radio, I'm happy," Karma rolled his eyes at Nagisa's sappy remark.

"Time for bed Natsu," Korosensei said in the background on Natsu's end.

"I gotta go to bed now, goodnight… Dad, can I drive the car tomorrow?"

"Not until I get home son," Nagisa answered, "This is the last time I'm telling you,"

"But I can drive it better than you or mom," Natsu argued.

"That may be true, but I don't own many nice things," Nagisa argued, "I'm a teacher, not an actress. Goodnight, son,"

"Goodnight Natsu," Kayano ended.

"Hey kid, before you go," Karma interrupted, "Can you hand the radio to Manami?"

After about twenty seconds of silence, the radio came back on. "Karma, are you alright up there?" Okuda worried.

"I'm fine, I've done this before. I'm more worried about you and the rest of the expecting mothers club,"

"Akari, how did you manage this?" Okuda whined. She was referring to the fact that all pregnancies while the game was in effect developed at about nine times the normal rate. Condensing all the wonderful experiences of childbearing in a single month.

"I ask myself the same question sometimes. Just two more weeks, Manami," Kayano responded, "Are Rinka and Yukiko doing any better?"

"Not really, but at least they have their husbands to help,"

"Again babe, I'm sorry I can't be there," Karma apologized.

"It's fine, I know you have really important work to do. Yuma keeps me company. He's so sweet Karma,"

"Hey, can you think of a reason why we named our son after Isogai? Just after last session I realized they had the same first name,"

"Well, it's a nice name and Isogai is a nice guy. Is that a problem?"

"No, just wondering,"

"I know this is off topic but, aren't Ryunosuke and Rinka one of the few couples that haven't been married off yet?" Kayano asked.

"Actually, he just proposed to her late last night," Okuda announced, "Although, it wasn't like it is on TV. He just said something about their baby and asked the question. It honestly sounded more like a business transaction,"

"Well, those two aren't really the most affectionate people," Kayano mentioned, "But gosh aren't they so adorable together?"

"Okay, now you two are just gossiping over the radio," Karma chuckled.

"I… I didn't mean to," Okuda apologized.

"It's not gossip," Kayano argued.

"Ritsu, are you there?" Okuda asked. The command console lit up and Ritsu's image appeared on the monitor.

"I'm here," Ritsu answered.

"Your family wants to talk to you too,"

"Oh... well, of course," Ritsu mumbled.

Okuda handed the radio off to Takebayashi and Daichi and Ritsu began to talk to them. Daichi talked about his dream adventures with the Book Keeper, and Takebayashi told her about the consequences of shooting anime characters with his new zapper. As they were speaking to each other, the team noticed Ritsu felt a bit awkward from the whole encounter. Now that they thought about it, it seemed as though Ritsu hadn't entirely been herself recently. The family said goodnight to each other and ended the radio transmission.

"Hey Ritsu… is anything wrong?" Kayano asked.

"The capsule's functions are fully operati-,"

"No no no, I mean with you," Kayano clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to pry, but you have kinda been distancing yourself from Takebayashi as of late," Karma chimed in.

"Wha… I,"

"Is it Daichi?" Nagisa asked, "This all seemed to start since he showed up,"

Ritsu sighed. "Is it that obvious?" Ritsu frowned and slumped her head.

"A little bit," Nagisa answered.

"This has never been an outcome I could predict," Ritsu answered, "If it were, I'd know what to expect and what to do. This is the first time in my existence where I'm operating blind,"

"So, you don't know what to do?" Karma asked.

"It's kinda like that," Ritsu answered, "There's actually been a lot of things happening with me. Everytime I jump back into an electronic device, I see this strange string of code that was never a part of me before. No matter how many times I delete it, it always comes back after jump out,"

"Wish I could help you there," Kayano apologized, "I only know a little bit of Python, but I'm pretty sure I've forgotten since then,"

"You know how to code?" Nagisa asked.

"Not really, I could probably write a 'Hello World' script, but I was too busy to learn much more before this game,"

"Do you have any idea what this code does?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may have something to do with Takebayashi. I feel different about him when I delete it,"

"I think I know the problem," Karma noted.

"How?" The others asked.

"I'm no programmed, but I think that code you keep deleting might be… your love for him," Karma wondered.

"I… I don't hate him after I delete it!" Ritsu defended.

"An absence of love doesn't imply hatred," Karma assured, "That'd be more along the lines of indifference,"

"Th- That makes sense when you put it that way," Ritsu agreed, "When I'm in a device, I think of Takebayashi as simply a willing and eager candidate for intercourse,"

"TMI," Nagisa and Kayano sighed.

"But when I'm human, I only seem to want to be with him. Despite there being other suitable candidates of both genders,"

"TMI!" Nagisa and Kayano stressed.

"I think that's your problem," Karma declared, "Might I suggest leaving that code alone for a while, then see how you feel about it,"

"Okay, I will," Ritsu agreed.

"Guys, I think I'm a love doctor," Karma joked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kayano said.

"ETA is in ten hours," Ritsu announced.

"Well, we better try to get some rest before this mission begins," Nagisa yawned as he laid back seat.

"I still don't know why we didn't just teleport to the moon," Kayano wondered.

"Bob told me to do this," Karma answered, "He didn't want me using any of his powers to cheat,"

The team shut their eyes and rested up for the mission ahead. When they woke up about eight hours later, they began discussing their mission. They were to board the moon base named Olympia, which was on the dark side of the moon, the side that can never be seen from Earth. Space gets very cold, but their space suits are state of the art. They are lightweight and temperature regulating. Basically any hazard that can be encountered in space, besides lack of oxygen, can be resisted in some form with these suits. As far as what to expect once onboard, they were uncertain. The team boarded the lunar module and detached from the command module, which was being piloted by Ritsu.

As the team landed, they could see the moon base in the distance. It was a rather large facility consisting of many different sized, dome-shaped modules connected together by tubes. Despite how big the facility was, there didn't seem to be much activity going on. Nagisa piloted the lunar module and landed it just under a mile away from Olympia. He couldn't believe that his five-year-old son taught him how to pilot the thing. The team exited the module in their lightweight space suits. Kayano, who had never been to space before looked at the lunar landscape in awe.

"Forever Flat," Karma called.

"What!" Kayano barked.

"We got a mission to do. No time for sightseeing,"

The team hopped over to the moon base. The feeling of being lightweight and hopping around like a kangaroo a unique experience. If only they weren't here on such serious business, they'd probably spend all day jumping around. Before they knew it, they reached the base and found an entrance. They entered and were locked into a transitioning room that filled with oxygen. Once oxygen levels were adequate, they retracted the glass on their suits and turned off their oxygen. The door opened and they entered the base.

The base was state of the art. Everything had a slick, clean, futuristic vibe to it. The words on the signs were all in Russian, but with a little help from Ritsu, who was also on their phones, she was able to translate. As they walked around the base, they couldn't help but feel they were walking into another trap. It was eerily quiet like the last few missions, but this time the occasional body of a dead scientist would be slumped up against the wall or sprawled out on the floor. Most of them were mutilated in some grotesque fashion, with missing limbs, broken faces, entrails spilled out. Whatever happened here sure wasn't pretty.

"Quantum research labs," Ritsu translated from Kayano's phone, "It must be in there,"

They followed the signs until they reached the lab. The place was in ruins. Chunks of the dead laid around all over, blood was practically painted over the walls, and all the equipment was in shambles with the exception of metal box. It was a little smaller than a microwave. It had a screen on it with a touch screen display that allowed for the manipulation of what was inside, which looked to be wiring and pulsating particles shining brightly. On top of the box, there was a latch which allowed for access to the contents inside.

"Is this what we're after?" Karma asked as he walked up to box.

"Be careful not to open it," Ritsu warned.

"What would happen?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, there is a small chance of gaining a superpower," Ritsu explained, "But the likelihood of being seperated into a thousand theoretical shards and scattered across spacetime is too much of a risk to take,"

Just then, from the rumble rose a humanoid robot. It fired a laser from the palm of it's hand and sliced Karma's hand clean off as he went to touch it. The wound was burned shut from the laser intense heat and the man couldn't help but whence at the pain. Kayano fired some bullets at it, but they bounced off the robot's steel plating. Nagisa was glad he packed some EMP rounds as he swapped magazines and fired before the robot was able to pull off another shot. One shot to the head instantly disabled all functions. The robot shut down and they tended toward Karma's wound.

"Are you alright?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah Nagisa, I just had my hand cut off and I'm feeling just great," Karma shouted sarcastically.

"Alright, sorry I asked,"

After that little exchange, a menacing laugh echoed the room. They looked for the source to find that it was a severed head, which had just started to rot.

"You think you've escaped but I know better,"

"What the fuck," Kayano muttered to herself. With the horrific sights she had seen here plus the talking head, she was disturbed.

"So many were told to open the box. So many perished. But the box blessed me with eternal life,"

"As a zombie?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh no," The head corrected, "This isn't my original body. It's in pieces all across this room,"

Karma pulled out his gun and fired into the head's brain, however, the head was unfazed by this.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. I'm not like any spirit or zombie. I can possess the living too, although, there is always a certain degree of rejection from the host. I'm sure you've seen the failed attempts laying about the station. So, I need a corpse," The head appeared to lose all life and a yellow glow came from its mouth and dissipated. Unfortunately for the team, there was a severed hand and a shotgun within close proximity of each other. As Nagisa grabbed the box, the hand inched closer to the gun. Just before Karma could leave, the hand was able to fire a shot and shoot Karma in the back. The blast alerted the other two and when they turned around, they found Karma falling over to the floor with his hands on the back of his head and neck. His air tank blocked most of the shots but the few that hit were lethal. Soon, the yellow glow appeared and went into Karma's mouth. Karma's body stood up.

"Fresh bodies are best for this," The entity continued to explain in Karma's body and voice, "However, I just seem to degrade bodies at a faster rate. I suppose that's the price I pay, huh?"

Nagisa and Kayano fired an entire clip of bullets at the reanimated Karma but they have no effect and Karma's body takes it like a champ. He pulled out Karma's gun.

"My turn!" He smiled as he emptied his clip on the couple. The box was bulletproof so Nagisa was protected as he ran for cover, only being shot twice in the leg. Kayano wasn't so lucky, she jumped to the opposite direction, but sustain several gunshot wounds. Three in the stomach, two in her left arm, and one in each leg with one of the leg shots shattering her left kneecap. With this many injuries, the entity assumed she was about dead and went toward Nagisa.

"What the hell would you want with this box," Nagisa shouted as the entity walked closer, backing Nagisa against the wall.

"Open the box,"

"Now you want me to open it!? Are you crazy!?"

The entity pulled out Karma's knife and held it to Nagisa's throat. "The box chooses only those it finds worthy. I want to see what you are worth to it. Maybe I'll have another friend up here," The entity held the knife so close to his neck that Nagisa began to bled a little. He figured that worst case scenario, even if he was scattered across spacetime, he'd be put back together before the next session. As he reached for the box's top latch, a whip-like appendage struck Karma's arm, making a big gash that radiated yellow. The entity cried in pain.

"How the hell does this hurt!?" The entity cried. Then he received a volley of whippings from the woman he thought to be dead. She was barely hanging on and was using every last bit of strength to use her tentacles to at least delay the entity's attacks. Luckily, she seemed to actually be doing damage to the entity. Nagisa limped over while he was being whipped and injected some emergency stimpaks in her. This healed her up to the point where she wasn't bleeding out and dying, although she was still crippled. Nagisa injected one into his leg and healed up as well. Then he helped Kayano up as she continued her attack. She decided to go ahead and stab the entity until it expired. After a few dozen stabs and seconds of panicked screaming, the entity that possessed Karma's body seemed to have died and the body, which had been heavily damaged, fell down to the floor once more.

Kayano took a second to catch her breath. "I'm starting to like these things again," She breathed, "I guess dark matter beats quantum immortality,"

"I don't think what that was is technically quantum immortality," Nagisa corrected, "But whatever it was, you killed it. Thank you,"

"Yeah, but now we have a problem," She looked down and noticed that their spacesuits were damaged. There was no way they could walk into the vacuum of space without dying from decompression and asphyxiation. Nagisa helped Kayano around the space station in search for a space suit. After about an hour of searching they found a room filled with them. However, there was only one left that could fit onto their tiny bodies. All the others were much too big.

"Nagisa, you don't have any more of those stimpacks do you?"

"I don't," Nagisa answered.

"You should take the suit then, I can't get far on this leg,"

"But…,"

"You know it's what needs to be done. Worst case scenario I die and come back when Bob does,"

"I don't want you to spend that long in Super Hell!"

"Well, I also want to complete this mission. You know it needs to be done,"

"Bob is home, requesting teleportation," Ritsu announced.

"Or… we could just do that," Kayano laughed.

"It beats the three and a half day trip home," Nagisa laughed as they were teleported back to the Kiryuin Manor.

* * *

In the living room, Bob was ten-years-old again and nursing a hangover after the long vacation and watching Assassination Classroom of all things. Takebayashi wanted to try something with his new zapper. He aimed the gun at the screen and fired when Korosensei was in frame. Bob saw nothing happen, but Takebayashi saw a bullet enter Korosensei's torso, which did nothing. Then the frame switched over to Takebayashi and Fuwa.

"I don't think that gun is loaded with anti-sensei BB's, Takebayashi," said the Fuwa on screen.

"What are you talking about?" said the Takebayashi onscreen.

"Woah!" gasped the real Takebayashi.

"You know anything that happens on that screen doesn't really effect you right?" Bob reminded, "Killing a classmate on the show won't kill them here or anything,"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to see what happened," Takebayashi answered.

Bob took some ibuprofen for the headache that Takebayashi's normal volume of voice caused. Then he got up next to him and changed the episode to the second to last one. The one where the class finally kill Korosensei.

"I want to try something," Bob said as he held onto the zapper with Takebayashi still holding it. Bob fast forward it to the moment when Korosensei was calling roll.

"Don't tell me your going to kill Nagisa," Takebayashi sighed.

Once Nagisa was in frame, Bob forced Takebayashi to pull the trigger. The result of which lead to Nagisa receiving a fatal shot to the head, causing him to fall over onto Korosensei's chest. The whole class, which had already been holding back tears, went into hysterics.

"Nagisa…," Korosensei mustered.

"Nagisa's dead!" Kayano cried.

"Someone's still trying to kill Korosensei!" Terasaka yelled.

"Why'd you let him do it, Takebayashi!?" Fuwa cried to the camera.

"Why am I the one you yell at when mysterious bullets fly!" the on-screen Takebayashi defended.

"Oh shit, she knows!" Bob gasped, "Leave no witnesses,"

Takebayashi tried his best to keep Bob from firing upon the class in the show, but Bob was much too strong. He shot every student one by one as they appeared in frame along with Karasuma and Irina. All Korosensei could do was watch in horror since he had no more energy to move. The last one left alive after the massacre was Fuwa. She received a shot to the chest and was having a hard time breathing. The camera focused on her and she stared directly at it.

"We'll escape one day Bob. No matter what,"

"That's cute," Bob said as he fired at Fuwa's head and killed her.

Korosensei's final moments on-screen consisted of looking at his dead students and fellow faculty. He couldn't hold back the tears as he realized his glorious final moments had been taken from him by some unknown gunman. He looked up at the sky and saw the Spear of Heaven's laser fire down upon him. The last images the two saw were of Korosensei being destroyed by the laser. Then it cut to black and the credits rolled with no music whatsoever. The real Takebayashi was disturbed by the events that just played out.

"Why the hell did you force me to do that!" Takebayashi yelled.

"Jesus Christ man," Bob whined as he clenched his head, "You're too loud. I just wanted to see what happened,"

"You're a dick, you know that?

"I'm sorry, who gave you a perverted anime waifu that'll be your future wife?" Bob asked hypothetically, "Oh right, me! So shut up!" Bob's phone rang and he noticed it was a call for extraction from Ritsu, "And speaking of which…," He approved the request and the team was teleported back, including Karma's mangled corpse. Ritsu jumped out from Nagisa's phone and noticed that their show was playing.

"Kotaro, have you been using the gun on us in our show?" Ritsu asked.

"He made me do it!" Takebayashi defended.

"Stop yelling!" Bob shouted, "Damn, you know how hard it is to nurse a hangover as a ten-year-old when everyone keeps shouting?" Bob snapped his fingers and the team's injuries were cured. Karma was brought back to life as well. Just as that happened Ted walked in.

"Hey guys, we're going to visit the Cheshire's asylum for the next week,"

"Aww man!" Everyone whined.

"Can I at least get over this hangover?" Bob asked.

"No, you have to host this one with a hangover… and no powers," Ted answered.

"Now that's bullshit! Why don't I have any powers? This is my game! I haven't done anything for past three sessions!"

"Three and a half," Ted corrected, "Remember, you killed yourself halfway through when you were dared to talk like a girly girl,"

"Sure, but how am I going to-,"

"I'll use my powers for you," Ted offered, "Now can we get going already? We're already late!"

* * *

Ted teleported everyone to another universe entirely. They appeared in front of large, old building that looked like it was built in the mid 1800's. When they approached there was a sign that read 'Wonderland Asylum'. It might have been the fact that the weather was overcast that day, but something didn't set right with the students. Ted approached the door with Bob and the clones while the rest of the class waited.

"So this is the home of the man who wanted to create us?" Clone Nagisa asked.

"Yeah," Ted answered as he rung the doorbell.

"I'm not too surprised," Clone Karma commented.

The door opened and a small, blonde haired woman with blue eyes, who was about the size of Nagisa. She was dressed in all black and was looking at her watch.

"I'm sorry," The woman apologized, "Visiting hours haven't started yet,"

"You must be Hare," Ted said, "Cheshire invited us,"

"Oh, you must be the Bob!" Hare exclaimed.

"No, this little guy is Bob," Ted corrected as he pointed at the ten-year-old host of the game.

"Aww, he's so cute," Hare cooed.

"Shut… up," Bob glared.

"He's a mean one isn't he?" Hare asked, "Oh well, I'm sure Red will still enjoy his company along with the other kids. Sadly we can't have our own here,"

"Why's that?" Clone Nagisa asked.

"Think about Nagisa," Clone Karma began, "This is some kind of 1930's american asylum. I bet everyone here has been sterilized and a decent portion of the inmates are lobotomized,"

"Twenty percent," Hare clarified, "Now come on in everyone, it's about to rain,"

Ted waved everyone in and the class reluctantly followed. Inside looked very nice if you ignore the lobotomized invalids wandering the halls. Despite the building being well over a hundred years old, it was in excellent condition. Hare gave the class a tour and told them the rules, of which there were many. A common theme of these rules were to ask for permission. Permission to use the kitchen, permission to enter or leave the building, permission to enter the rec room. It was quite jarring compared to the free roam they had at Kiryuin Manor.

"And if you see any hats lying around," Hare continued, "Be sure to notify either Chesh, Red, or myself. Hatter often forgets his hats and he doesn't like it when people touch his hats,"

"Such a demanding place," Bob sighed.

"Follow all the rules and we can all have a fun time," Hare smiled, "Let me show you to your cells,"

"Cells?" Terasaka shouted.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any traditional rooms here at Wonderland Asylum. But we do have the nicest of cells for any guests that may visit. Couples are allowed to room together but everyone gets their own cell. You can walk in and out of your cell as you please,"

"Nice, the one thing I don't have to ask permission for," Bob remarked.

As the class was settling into their rooms a tall man with long red hair, wearing a black trenchcoat and fedora with a red feather in it walked up to the hosts and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Ted and Bob," The man greeted.

"Oh, you must be Cheshire," Ted noted. He took out his hand and offered a handshake, "Nice to meet you,"

"You do realize you say names in alphabetical order right," Bob snarked, "I'm supposed to be first,"

"I know, it was intentional," Cheshire smiled, "Anyway, I hope you enjoy the asylum. We've had the inmates here working themselves to the bone to prepare for your arrival. Now, where are the clones? I wish to speak to them,"

"So you're the guy?" Clone Karma said as he exited his room with Clone Nagisa. He took a moment to look at Cheshire's choice of fashion. "You know, I'm not a fashion expert but, fedoras, trench coats, and combat boots don't work well together,"

"I know right," Bob agreed, "Like, how long has this guy been studying the blade?"

Ted punched Bob and the gut. "Bob, you know that it's rude to insult your host like that right?"

"Of course I know," Bob agreed as he recovered from the gut punch, "Just because I ignore social etiquette doesn't mean I don't know it,"

"Oh, he's fine," Cheshire smiled, "I figured Bob would be a bit unruly. That's why I had his powers disabled while leaving yours as is,"

"This is going to be a long week," Bob sighed.

* * *

"Alright, we are in the rec room," Ted began, "Our hosts are watching from the sidelines. Bob, why don't you kick things off,"

"Fuck everything," Bob whined, "My hangover just won't go away,"

"That's what happens when you drink heavily," Cheshire smiled.

"Shut up you," Bob said, "Now our first dares are from Guestspirit...oh shit," Bob did not like what he read on the notecard, "Neutered! You know that's wrong to do to a child right!?"

"As funny as that'd be," Ted admitted, "I'm not going to neuter you. You're still technically me and I like having my balls. However, If you'd like to read the next dare,"

Bob flipped over to the next notecard. "And if I die, I go to Final Hell? Sounds made up,"

"And Super Hell doesn't?" Nakamura asked.

"No chance of coming back either," Bob continued, "I guess no more Russian Roulette for fun. I really hate this guy. Hey Guestspirit, try daring the class for a change! Now for a dare from PhantomTehCasual. Okajima, you can stop time now. Enjoy!"

"Do you know what that creep will do with that power?!" Kataoka protested.

Okajima decided to try out his new power and snapped his fingers. All time stopped. Everyone, including Bob and Ted were frozen in place. He squeezed Kataoka's boobs just to be sure and sure enough, nothing happened. Okajima decided to save his power for when the women decided to shower and resumed time. Just as he did, a knock was heard on the rec room's closet door and a twenty-something year old hispanic inmate opened the door.

"Hello, everyo-," Larry started but noticed the inmate that opened the door looked familiar, "Fernando? Is that you?"

"Larry! It's been five years! How's it been?" Fernando greeted.

"Oh, you know, still selling anomalous goods to unsuspecting individuals. How about you?"

"Oh, I got sent here shortly after I escaped from being abducted by aliens. They sent me here when I kept telling the police that they wanted to probe my peehole,"

"If they're the aliens I think you're talking about, you are completely sane," Larry agreed.

"I know right! I'm glad I haven't been lobotomized yet!"

"Anyway, it's good catching up with you. I have a product to sell and a finger to cut off," Larry explained, "On a totally unrelated note, would you come over here Mr. Okajima?"

When Okajima walked over to Larry, he got out his knife and cut off the pervert's left pinky.

"What was that for!?" Okajima cried.

"Everytime you stop time, PhantomTehCasual requested that I come and slice something off. Just be glad it isn't anything phallic,"

"He stopped time just now!" Kataoka ranted.

"Indeed, Mrs. Isogai," Larry answered, "Now as for the product I'm about to sell. I'm sure everyone's been wondering how two men can have a baby with their DNA,"

"I was thinking male pregnancy," Cheshire smiled.

"No… just no," Clone Nagisa protested.

"Why do you assume you'd carry it," Nagisa asked.

"He's bottom," Clone Karma answered.

"TMI!" Nagisa shouted.

"Mr. Shiota, you sorta walked into that one," Larry said.

"I was told I was grown in some kind of kit," Kazuki spoke up.

"Indeed you were," Larry agreed, "The Grow Your Own Child Kit!" Larry pulled out what appeared to be a large pressure cooker, "Just grab a DNA sample from each of you, mix it up really well and pour it in. Three months later, you'll have yourself a perfectly healthy child… results may very,"

"Well, I guess we buy it anyway," Clone Nagisa figured, "What's it cost?"

"I'm running out of slang for cash here," Larry admitted, "Mr. Cheshire, would you allow for Fernando's freedom in exchange for this kit?"

"Ferna- who? Oh… that guy! Sure," Cheshire shook hands with Larry and the deal was made. Fernando cheered as the tracking device on his ankle disappeared.

"I'm free, now to date more alien babes!" Fernando cheered.

"Isn't that how you got here in the first place?" Hare asked.

"What can I say Ms. Hare? I love me some alien babes," Fernando grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me, Mr. Itona, how has the app been treating you?" Larry asked, "Have you found your love?"

"I think so," Itona answered, "She visited and we kinda… I don't know how to describe it really,"

"Was it freaky alien mind sex?" Fernando asked.

"That's what everyone kept calling it, yes. I haven't been able to get a hold of her since,"

"You actually want to do that again!?" Terasaka exclaimed.

"Did you wear a tin foil hat?" Fernando questioned.

"Uh… no," Itona answered.

"Larry, should I tell him?" Fernando whispered.

"Oh no, let the young man figure things out on his own," Larry whispered, "It's all a part of growing up,"

"What?" Itona asked.

"Nothing important," Larry lied, then he vomited a frog. Natsu laughed that his power still worked, "Okay, it is important, but it's a surprise. Off we go!" Fernando and Larry walked into the closet and shut the door behind them.

"Well I guess since it was brought up," Bob continued, "These next dares are from 101. I could really go for some Turkey 101 right now. Anyway, Natsu, how does it feel to see people throw up frogs when they lie around you?"

"It's really funny," Natsu answered, "I like this power,"

"Yeah, I bet it'll never get old," Bob said sarcastically, "Kimiko, did you change your Dad's diapers when he was a toddler last session?"

"I was a toddler, not a baby," Karasuma answered with an annoyed tone, "I could use the bathroom,"

"I wouldn't change his diapers anyway, that's nasty," Kimiko answered.

"101 asks me and Ted how we deal with conflicting dares," Bob continued.

"Good question," Ted began, "You see, I try my best to satisfy both sides of the conflict, but that rarely works out well. Worst case scenario, I just go for the dare with the funniest result. I wonder why he decided to ask this question,"

"I'm just glancing at Ac's dares and they go against many of the restrictions set in place by the other reviewers," Bob noted, "But who cares, Kayano and Okuda gotta kiss,"

"What!?" The class exclaimed.

"Aww yeah!" Okajima exclaimed.

"Shut up, you creep," Kayano sighed. She grabbed Okuda and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Okuda was very embarrassed, but Kayano was too tired from almost dying a few hours ago to really care.

"I… I… I didn't want to…," Okuda muttered.

"Manami, it's fine," Karma assured, "It was a harmless dare. Don't lose sleep over it,"

"Korosensei, have you learned how to be a dungeon master, yet?" Bob asked.

"I have read various fantasy books, looked into all the rule books and adventures for fifth edition, watched some of Critical Role, watched DM tips from Matt Mercer and other DnD youtubers, I think I'm ready,"

"Sometime this week run a game for the Karasuma and Shiota family," Bob dared.

As soon as Bob dared 101's final dare. A tall woman with long, black, braided hair with a red bow in it and a blood red dress came walking in. She's was gorgeous.

"Red!" Cheshire smiled, "Where were you?"

"Just handling a few rowdy inmates," Red answered, "Sorry I'm late,"

"You better be," Hare glared.

Red then noticed the kids. Natsu, Kimiko, Takeshi, Yoko (formerly know as SCP-053 before Aguri decided to take her in), Daichi, Kazuki, and Bob were all adorable to the beautiful woman. She ran to the nearest kids, which happened to be Bob and Natsu and hugged them tightly.

"Dammit! Let me go you crazy bitch!" Bob shouted.

"Bob!" Cheshire shouted in an angered tone, "Don't disrespect Red like that!"

"I've been disrespecting you ever since we got here and your mad now?!"

"She's drop dead gorgeous and if you disagree, you will drop dead!" Cheshire stated.

"I wasn't arguing that! She looks great, but I think you just described a crazy bitch!"

Red hugged tighter, to the point where it was difficult breathe. "It's okay Chesh, these kids just need some more love and attention. They don't need to be lobotomized,"

"These people really want you to know that this is an insane asylum," Hayami snarked.

"That is not inspired by Alice in Wonderland at all," Hazama said sarcastically.

"I can't… breathe," Natsu cried.

"Oh, sorry little one," Red apologized and released the two kids from her hug.

Bob caught his breath and moved on to the next set of dares. "These next dares are from General Skar, he wants me to shoot three random people in the foot. I like this guy," Bob instinctually snapped his fingers but no gun appeared.

"You can't use magic, remember?" Cheshire reminded.

"Shut up yaoi lover!" Bob shouted, "Ted, can you give me a gun?"

"Will you use it to shoot our hosts?" Ted asked.

"No," Bob lied and he threw up a frog. Bob brushed his tongue clean of the taste of frog and by the time he was done. Ted decided to skip the his dare.

"Bob, next session you will only be in your underwear," Ted declared, "You would be in this session too, but we have something better coming up,"

"What's better than a chubby kid in his underwear?" Bob asked sarcastically.

"You'll see," Ted answered, "Itona already built a spaceship so that knocks that dare out of the way,"

"I honestly couldn't have done it without Kimiko," Itona said, "She designed everything,"

"Oh come on, rocket science isn't even that hard," Kimiko smiled.

"Last month you had trouble with word problems," Karasuma mentioned.

"Also, I don't think anything else improved," Irina added, "Your language arts and social studies skills are still the same,"

"Here's one," Ted continued, "Okajima must explain the importance of strippers to everyone, even the children,"

"This is the one lesson I can teach better than anyone here," Okajima declared.

"I beg to differ," Korosensei objected.

"Korosensei, you've been away from the strip club scene for seven years. You don't know what's new,"

"I figure it's all about the same," Aguri said.

"Well, allow me to explain the basics," Okajima began, "So, strippers are women who take off their clothes and dance around for a living,"

"Can't men be strippers?" Kimiko asked.

"Only if they are gay," Okajima answered.

"Gay?" Yuma asked.

"It's when two guys love each other," Kazuki answered, "Like my parents,"

"Thank you Kazuki. Now you may be wondering why the world needs strippers,"

"I never wondered that before," Natsu said.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. You see, there are many women who are either too lazy or too useless to have any other meaningful career,"

"What the hell!?" Kataoka protested.

"Isn't this lecture a bit sexist?" Hayami asked.

"Quite the contrary Hayami," Okajima continued, "I'd argue that stripping is the most empowering thing a woman could do. It gives women without any other options the chance to take back from the boogeyman you girls call the patriarchy,"

"Now this is anti-feminist propaganda," Okano said.

"I told you, stripping is empowering for a female. Imagine this, you are a man. You've been working hard as a fireman or police officer or some other hard job,"

"You're a photographer," Kayano mentioned.

"Like I said, other hard jobs. Anyway, you just got paid and you have maybe a couple nights off, but no lady friends to spend that time with. The solution… strippers! You know that you could try your hand at dating real women,"

"But strippers are real women," Kanzaki chimed in.

"But sometimes it's just easier to spend half of your paycheck on your own personal harem for the night. It's an exchange that I'll admit, screws me over everytime I decide to go. They end up taking more than half of my check,"

"You're the one who gave it to them," Hare snarked.

"And they get to go laugh at what a drunk loser you are for doing so. Of course, you're drunk and you don't care because some naked women have been rubbing up against you all night. Overall, I recommend everyone go to a strip club at least once in their life, if not more. Remember that kids!"

"Kids, don't," Nagisa sighed.

"I will!" Takeshi declared.

"That's my boy!" Korosensei smiled. Then he noticed Aguri's look of disapproval, "Uh… I mean… no,"

"Thank you Okajima, that was a wonderful lesson," Ted thanked, "Now we move onto Roboy, why do you hate being called Roboy?"

"My name is Daichi!" Daichi fussed, "I don't like it because it's a stupid name,"

"You know, we keep calling you that because you get angry when we do right?" Kazuki asked. As the oldest version of all the children in the game, he knew why they did what they did when they were little.

"So stop calling me that!" Daichi continued.

"Ritsu, how does it feel knowing you have such a whiny son?" Bob asked.

"He's only whining because you all keep picking on him," Takebayashi defended.

"Well, I discussed this with Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma, but I feel really weird about it. I just learned recently that I kept deleting code that was essential to loving you two in a familial way. As a former AI, these sudden rushes of real, human emotions is a lot to handle. I can't predict future outcomes and… it kinda scares me,"

"Ritsu, you don't need to know every possible outcome for every situation," Korosensei advised, "Most people don't have that luxury at all and most of them go through life just fine,"

"Remember when you first joined the class," Takebayashi said, "You were adamant about not needing anyone, but after a few tweaks, you realized that it was better to work together,"

"Yeah, but I don't see your point. I predicted an increased chance of assassinating Korosensei. Like I said earlier, I can't predict this,"

"Sure but… isn't it more fun to be surprised?" Takebayashi asked, "Admit it, there was never a chance you'd be an actual human being walking around with us, but now look at you!

"I guess I see what you mean," Ritsu agreed, "But I also never expected for me and everyone else to be transported to another universe to play an extended game of Truth or Dare,"

"Well, not all surprises are good. That's just life, but Daichi's a good kid. And if you really want to spoil the surprises for the next five years, he says you're a great mom,"

"Really?"

"You are, mom!" Daichi smiled, "You know everything there is about everything. Sometimes when you answer a question you use really big words, but you and Dad are able to explain things to me so that I can understand them,"

"Aww, I'm sorry I haven't been around you two more," Ritsu cried as she hugged her family, "I just feel so weird being human sometimes,"

"Aww, how sweet," Red squealed.

"Indeed," Ted agreed, "Now how about-,"

"Dammit Ted you've done enough!" Bob shouted, "Karma, how do you like having a little pyro as a son?"

"Damn Bob," Cheshire laughed, "Try to lose the attitude,"

"He's a good kid," Karma answered, "I'm sorta glad he takes after his mom because if he didn't, I feel like our house would burn down,"

"I was taking a bath with him the other day," Okuda mentioned, "And he somehow keeps the water so warm. It's amazing!"

"Kids, any embarrassing stories about your parents?" Bob asked.

"You mean other than Mom beating Dad at wrestling?" Natsu asked.

"Stop," Nagisa sighed.

"It's okay Dad, Mom's tentacles are strong,"

"I said stop!"

"Nagisa, you dirty little man," Nakamura teased.

"D-Don't blame present me for future me's perversions!"

"Although, I am curious now," Kayano said to herself.

"Stop thinking about it Akari!"

"I think that works," Ted smiled.

"Yeah, that is embarrassing… just like Ted's baby pictures," Bob snapped his fingers but remembered that he didn't have magic.

"The dare was for your baby pictures," Ted corrected.

"I didn't exist in your mind until you were like fourteen. I have no baby pictures,"

"Well, we are skipping this dare," Ted declared.

"Wait! I'm curious!" Cheshire interrupted. Cheshire allowed for Bob's magic to work just this one time to summon a collage of naked baby photos of Ted. Ted wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Alright, you've looked long enough," Ted yelled as he lit the photos on fire.

As the smoke alarms were going off, there was a loud knock at the closet door. After the alarms were reset a lobotomized zombie of an inmate answered the door. He was knocked down by Larry and Fernando's entrance. After Fernando left, he wore similar attire to Larry. A nice suit and bowtie. In Fernando's hands was a CD case.

"Has anyone in this room felt saddened by the death of American rap artist Tupac Shakur?" Fernando asked.

"Who?" The class asked. Since most everyone was Japanese, their knowledge of American rap artists was limited.

"I've heard a few of his more popular songs," Korosensei answered.

"Same here man," Ted added.

"How would you like to hear new songs from the man and solve unsolved murders at the same time!?" Larry asked.

"With this disc, playing track seven will spontaneously create a never before heard, professionally produced song by the late artist," Fernando chimed in.

"Not only that, but these songs have been known to feature other artists too. Even ones that could have never possibly performed with Tupac," Larry added.

"Possible guests have included, but are not limited to, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Eminem, Kanye West, Lady Gaga, Drake, Katy Perry and many more!"

"So what do you say?" Larry finished, "Who would like to purchase this one-of-a-kind album!?"

"Well, if it can solves murders," Korosensei figured, "Why not? What's the price?"

"A couple Benjamins, Mr. Yukimura!" Fernando stated.

Korosensei shook Larry's hand and the deal was made. Korosensei was given a CD case that looked like Tupac's album _Me Against the World_ and as the two salesmen walked out, the invalid that they knocked over disappeared.

"Oh… his name was Ben," Cheshire laughed, "What a clever guy,"

"We gotta listen to that later," Ted said, "But for now, let's move onto The Wizard of Runes and his dares. Karma, you have force lightning,"

Karma stuck out his hands and fired lightning out of his finger tips. Karma grinned devilishly at the possibilities this opened up.

"Larry! Get back here!" Ted shouted. A knock was heard on the closet door and another inmate answered the door.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Ted," Larry asked.

"No, you've just been dared to sell the Brooklyn Bridge to someone who wasn't done anything this session,"

"Alright then, no problem," Larry said, then he turned to Hazama, "Ms. Hazama how would you-,"

"If you sell me this bridge, does it mean I get a piece of paper saying I own it, or do you just teleport the entire bridge here and crush me in the process?"

"Uhhh… I was going to do the latter, not going to lie," Larry admitted.

"Well, while that would be fun," Cheshire spoke, "I don't really feel like chasing around inmates with an icepick all day, so just give her the deed,"

"What's the cost?" Hazama sighed.

"I'm just here to bring home the bacon," Larry stated.

Hazama shook hands with Larry and the deal was made. Hazama received a deed declaring that the Brooklyn Bridge was officially hers and all the bacon in the fridge was gone, even the bacon bits. Larry left once again.

"Rio, in the future, Aria may get involved in her own Assassination Classroom...wait a minute," Ted stopped and remembered who was submitting this dare, "Wizard, are you plugging your story in mine? That's cool if you are, but I kinda want to see if my story and your story jive as far as the sequence of events go. If that can work, I'll work with you and I'll check your story out. Anywho, Karasuma, how many Assassination Classrooms have already been created?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of any other Assassination Classrooms," Karasuma stated.

"Oh Tadaomi!" Irina blurted, "You aren't going to fool anyone with that. When has confirm nor deny ever worked?"

"You're right," Karasuma admitted, "Many countries around the world have noticed the effectiveness of the Assassination Classroom Project and have tried to emulate this in various ways. The Americans are implementing this with new recruits for the CIA's special task forces. Other countries are less ethical. China and Russia have been raising orphans since the age of four to learn about assassination in a classroom environment. Across the world, I'd say there are about fifteen variations of the assassination classroom currently active,"

"Interesting," Korosensei smiled, "It's good to know that even after I've passed on, parts of me still lived on,"

"In the form of unethical teaching practices," Karasuma mentioned, "The teachers are able to retaliate against a student who attempts an assassination, this usually results in severe injury or death,"

"Oh," Korosensei muttered.

"On a more light-hearted note," Ted continued, "How does it feel to drive a car and fly a helicopter Natsu?"

"Dad says I drive the car way too fast," Natsu answered.

"You were going seventy-five in a fifty mile per hour zone!" Nagisa stressed.

"I told you it wasn't a problem," Natsu protested, "I didn't scratch the paint or anything,"

"But you need to follow traffic laws," Nagisa warned, "What if a police officer pulled us over and he saw a five-year-old driving?"

"I could just out run him," Natsu answered.

"You are going to be the death of me Natsu," Nagisa sighed.

"Can I drive a helicopter?" Natsu asked.

"Later boy, later," Ted answered, "Itona, do you still call Korosensei your brother?"

"No, Shiro told me to call him that just to get inside of his head," Itona answered.

"Alright kids!" Ted began, "Spin around a couple times and something magical will happen,"

All the kids, minus Bob since he doesn't think of himself as a child, spun around and as they did, they began to take on some kind of magical girl transformation sequence. Their clothes were replaced by frilly dresses, which everyone hated except for Yoko and Kimiko. Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny Dad!" Natsu complained.

"I told you that you could look like a girl," Nagisa chuckled.

"Mom!"

"It's okay Natsu, you look very pretty," Kayano teased.

"Don't worry, you have special powers with these outfits," Ted stated, "By the way, Bob, you are included,"

"If it means I can get a power," Bob spun around and his outfit changed into a purple dress, but without the magic girl pizzaz that everyone else had, "Alright, what's my power? Stopping time? Healing fast? Spawning muskets? Becoming so powerful that a restructure the entire universe to fit my wishes?"

"No, you idiot!" Ted sighed, "You're the only one without powers!"

Bob looked down at his silly dress and got mad. "Man, I'm just straight up not having a good time!"

"Oh, and you have to listen to a five hour lecture from Korosensei after this," Ted added.

"Refer to previous statement," Bob huffed.

"Now for Ac's dares," Ted announced.

"Not this guy!" Fuwa groaned.

"Now now, let's hear his dares out," Okajima suggested.

"Okajima and Kurahashi are to be locked in a room and the only way out is for you two to orgasm six-hundred and sixty-six times… let's make that sixty times, otherwise you'd be there all month," Ted decided.

"Hey, didn't you say there was another rec room?" Kayanon asked Hare.

"I did…," Hare answered.

"Can… the kids go and play up there while these dares are done?"

"Oh! of course!" Hare allowed. The kids all went off to play in the third floor rec room while all the dirty stuff happened on the floor below them.

"Fuwa, I am giving you pornovision," Ted declared, "everything you see and hear will be very suggestive,"

"So, there's no change at all?"

"Damn… you got me there," Ted admitted, "Nagisa now has the urge to endlessly tickle Kayano," Ted snapped his fingers and Nagisa's hands felt as though they were pulled toward Kayano's direction. He began to tickle her and Kayano began to laugh hysterically.

"St-stop it Nagisa!" Kayano laughed, "You know I'm ticklish!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Nagisa smiled, "You look so cute when I tickle you,"

"Dammit Nagisa!" Kayano laughed.

"While that goes on," Ted continued, "Sugino must do the new baseball fatality from Mortal Kombat 11,"

"Woah, that's just brutal!" Kanzaki gasped.

"Can I do it on Bob?" Sugino asked.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Bob chuckled to himself.

"Just use that inmate over there," Cheshire smiled as he pointed to a random inmate playing pool.

"Wha- what!?" the inmate panicked.

Sugino went over to the inmate. "Sorry man," Then Sugino was given enough strength to rip the inmate's arm off. Then while the inmate was still in shock, he used the arm to hit the inmate in the chin, knocking his head clean off. As the head flew up, a baseball jingle played and Sugino hit the head with the arm. He hit the ball with such great force that the skin of the man's face peeled off, leaving his skull to fly into the wall.

"Damn, fatality like a motherfucker!" Bob exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true. Now for a dare for Kimura, for dinner you will have a ten course meal," Ted dared.

"Okay," Kimura responded, "What's the catch?"

"Well there a lax-,"

"Ted, it's a secret!" Bob interjected.

"Well, whatever it is, it sounds awful," Kimura added.

"I'd say feel fortunate that you've only had to do like two dares the entire time you've been here," Bob chimed in.

"But I'm also the guy most qualified to deliver babies around here," Kimura sighed.

"Now, Karma and Okuda must describe last session's sexy time," Bob dared.

"Why does this guy want to know so much!?" Okuda murmured.

"Because he probably uses this for fapping material," Bob answered, "I mean, let's be honest folks,"

"It was like any other normal sexual night," Karma answered, "Only difference being I looked like a devil...now that I think about it, that's probably why Yuma can control fire,"

"Why'd you name him Yuma?" Isogai asked.

"I couldn't tell ya," Karma answered.

"It is a nice name though," Okuda chimed in.

"I was just wondering,"

"Hayami and Chiba, same question," Ted dared.

"Well, I have to admit the whole french maid act with Rinka only being able to speak French was kinda hot," Chiba answered.

"It'd be better if I didn't get pregnant on a dare," Hayami fumed.

"Kanzaki, you had a vivid dream a couple weeks ago," Bob continued, "Tell us,"

"I know it was a dare Karma, but that dream you put in my head was just… creepy," Kanzaki said.

"What dream?" Karma asked, not remembering that part of last session, "I don't recall implanting dreams,"

"Well… I was mostly asleep in this dream and… Tomohito was… teasing me,"

"Oh my god," Sugino sighed, "Is it exactly what I think it is?"

"Yes," Kanzaki confirmed, "But the weird part is… I kinda liked it… it felt so real,"

"Yeah… that's what implanted dreams do… totally," Bob said, knowing exactly what happened.

"And for the final dare," Ted finished, "We'll have Karma, Asano Jr., and Kimiko take a hard ass test. Other than that, the sessions over. Although we have plenty of long dares to catch up on. So we are going to use this week to do that.

* * *

Kimura somehow managed to finish the ten course dinner that he was dared to eat. He thought it was pretty good, but apparently the meal was judged to be a little under four stars and it was off with the head of the inmate that made it. Once he climbed out of the chair, he was teleported to the track outback where many of the inmates had been turned into zombies. The zombies were all chained up and the one holding the chain was Cheshire.

"On your mark!" Cheshire announced. As he said this, a rumbling could be heard in Kimura's stomach.

"Get set! Go!" He then let go of the chains and left the zombies go. Kimura tried to leave the track but a forcefield prevented this. All he could do was go forward.

"Six laps around the track and you get to leave!" Cheshire yelled, then he turned to Hare, "I think I gave the inmates the wrong zombie virus. I meant to grab World War Z but instead got Walking Dead,"

As Kimura ran, the rumbling in his stomach continued to bog him down. That was when he realized that the entire meal was laced with laxatives. It was a shitty time, but he somehow managed to complete all six runs. Just at the cost of his pants.

* * *

Kimiko, Karma, and Gakushu were in the middle of the hard test that they were dared to take. The first section was math and it was kicking the asses of the two seniors. They were in the testing arena and the entire math section was represented as this monstrous, flying titan of a beast. Gakushu and Karma had no idea how to tackle it. Suddenly, an arrow flew past them, hit the titan, and the entire thing came crashing down.

"This is so awesome!" Kimiko cheered, "I like math now! It makes so much sense!"

Kimiko did the same thing when it came to science, but after the sections she specialized in were done with, she had the knowledge of any normal five-year-old. Japanese and English, she couldn't understand most of the big words. Then the final section came as a bit of a curveball, Sex Ed. In the arena, this took the form of a small puddle. Karma and Gakushu were able to kick it off to the side, but the remaining puddle chased Kimiko around the arena.

"I have no idea what these mean! Help!" Kimiko cried. In real life, see was just about as distressed. At the end of the test, the scores were tallied up. Kimiko scored perfectly in Math and Science, but Karma scored highest over all, just barely beating Gakushu, much to his annoyance.

* * *

The next day, Kimura, Mimura, Fuwa, and Hazama were playing a game of monopoly. However, this wasn't any ordinary game of Monopoly. Larry and Fernando sold this game to them stating that the game affects the global real estate market and has been known to cause major recessions in the economy. All the salesmen wanted were some Jacksons and everyone with the last name Jackson was taken away when the deal was made.

The idea of playing Monopoly on an old 1937 board wasn't the most appealing, but all the other board games had missing pieces, so this was their only option.

"Why am I still even playing?" Kimura asked, "Fuwa's already going to win,"

"Fun fact, this is how the game was designed," Hazama spoke, "Once someone gets ahead, it gets harder and harder to beat them, hence the name Monopoly,"

"Really?" Mimura asked.

"Yep, and this game would go by a lot faster if you all didn't keep insisting to get two hundred dollars every time you pass GO,"

"I thought that was a rule," Mimura stated.

"It's not," Hazama confirmed, "Nobody knows the rules to this game,"

"Well, guess it's time to roll," Kimura announced. He rolled and landed on the community chest space. He pulled the card and got a get out of jail free card. As soon as he pulled it, a portal appeared behind him.

"What the hell?" Hazama muttered.

"Oh man… I think you can leave," Fuwa exclaimed.

"Leave the game?" Kimura gasped.

Just then, Muramatsu ran to the portal as fast as he could. As soon as he tried to enter, he was bounced back and his flesh and bone disintegrated into a gooey pile. Kimura stuck his hand in and it went through with no difficulties. He then stuck his head in and found that the portal led to his apartment, which hadn't been cleared out because he was ahead on the rent.

"I'm sorry guys… I think I'm-,"

"We'd do the same if we were in your shoes," Mimura said, "Go ahead. Good luck out there,"

"No, good luck in here," Kimura wished, "You'll need it more than I do," Then Kimura walked into the portal. As soon as Bob detected that Kimura went missing, he destroyed the Monopoly board before another get out of jail free card could be played. Kimura was free from the clutches of Truth or Dare.

* * *

The next morning, Okano and Kataoka felt sick when they got up. When they both met each other while rushing into the restroom, they're paranoia intensified. After they were done vomiting, they looked at each other with unease.

"Do… do you think this is real?" Kataoka asked.

"What do you mean?" Okano asked.

"Remember when Akari was tricked into thinking she was pregnant? Even a pregnancy test came up positive when that wasn't really the case,"

"Oh crap, and it's not like they have any here! So, do we break the news?"

"I… I don't know, I don't want to worry Yuma and I'm sure your not ready to raise a child with Hiroto,"

"I know," Okano sighed, "I really wish I played that game of Monopoly. Kimura, that lucky bastard!"

* * *

It was now nearing the end of the Assassination Classroom Civil War II. It had been a very close game. The teams were more or less the same as last time, minus the women who had to sit out due to pregnancy. The only difference was that both teams had a Nagisa and a Karma. The real Karma had a score to settle with Nagisa after he let him win the last civil war, so he decided to pick Clone Nagisa to be on his team. In exchange, Nagisa picked Clone Karma.

The game took place in the asylum itself and they were given practically free reign to do whatever. Cheshire can easily repair any damages so this was not a problem to him. Admittedly, an indoor battle was a challenge. The snipers were put at a disadvantage due to the limited long hallways and little cover and that's not even accounting for the inmates that occasionally get caught in the crossfire. Despite this, only the best of the best remained after a short time. The two Karmas encountered each other and having depleted all their paintballs in the following firefight, they went after each other with markers. Somehow, even those were knocked out of their hand and they were left just to wrestle each other on the floor, removing any indication as to which team they were on. Soon, the real Nagisa showed up and realized the tired cliche he just walked into.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Nagisa sighed.

"Shoot him!" Said one of the Karmas, "He's the enemy!"

"No, you can't trust that guy! Shoot him!" Said the other Karma.

"First off, is friendly fire even a thing in this game?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes it is," Korosensei said as he zoomed over to the players, "I really want to see how this plays out,"

"Dammit," Nagisa sighed, "Even still, I have half a mind just to shoot both of you and take my chances with my cloned self,"

"Bad idea, you need all the help you can get," said one of the Karmas.

"Yeah, I know this clone, he's as good as you are," said the other Karma.

"Shut up!" Nagisa ordered, "Let me think," Nagisa thought about any differences that the clones had but could only come up with one key difference. Nagisa ripped off his shirt and looked at their reactions. One of the Karmas was pleasantly surprised while the other one was confused. Nagisa knew that the confused Karma was the one he had to shoot. He fired a shot and that Karma was out.

"Good idea," the loser Karma admitted, "You got me again Nagisa,"

"Cool, now to go find the other one," said Clone Karma.

Just then, out from the door came two red paintballs. They both hit the remaining players before they had time to react. They turned around to see that Clone Nagisa had been watching this entire time.

"You could have aimed for the leg," Nagisa complained as he rubbed the welt on his shirtless belly.

"I'm not the one who decided to strip down during the match," Clone Nagisa remarked, "It was a good idea, but I was just a step ahead of you,"

"Well, good game," Nagisa admitted as he shook his clones hand.

"Yeah, I had fun," the Karmas admitted.

* * *

Later that night, Korosensei was being the Dungeon Master for a game of DnD with the Shiota and Karasuma family. Nagisa was a gnome assassin, Kayano was a dwarf cleric, Natsu was a halfling hexblade warlock, Karasuma was a sword wielding fighter, Irina was an elven sorceress, and Kimiko was Dragonborn Barbarian princess. The adults were curious about the game and even Karasuma would admit that there was an appeal to it, but the kids grew board of rolling dice very quickly.

"What's wrong?" Korosensei asked the children.

"This is boring," Kimiko complained.

"Boring!?" Korosensei exclaimed, "You just killed a goblin with another goblin!"

"Kimiko!" Irina huffed.

"But it is! Can I go to bed? The Book Keeper said he had a really awesome adventure planned for us,"

"Again with the stupid book," Korosensei complained.

"But you haven't read it Uncle Sensei," Natsu chimed in, "I think you could learn a lot from him," Natsu handed Korosensei the little green book and Korosensei reluctantly read from it.

"A hero is born," Korosensei read, "Good, now I can go give that bookkeeper a piece of my mind,"

The other adults read from the book and later, they all fell asleep. When they did, they all found themselves on trail in two oxen pulled wagons. Everyone seemed to be the characters they were playing in Korosensei's game. Kimiko, who was a dragon born was covered in patches of scales and had horns sticking out of her head. Irina had pointy elf ears, while the entire Shiota family was shorter than usual. Korosensei was stuck in his human form and he had the clothes of a noble. On his back he had a rapier.

"Alright, where is this guy?" Korosensei asked, ready to pick a fight.

"So, you're Korosensei!" Said an old man, who suddenly appeared next to him, "Nice to finally meet you, I am The Book Keeper,"

"So you're the guy that that keeps outshining my Dungeon Mastering?" Korosensei asked, "Do you know how hard I worked to set up that campaign?"

"I do apologize," The Book Keeper said, "I don't mean to ruin games of fantasy for others. In fact I encourage it,"

"That's not what the kids think,"

"Natsu, Kimiko, were you being rude to Korosensei?"

"Yes," They admitted in shame.

"Now children, Korosensei tried his hardest to create a world for you in interact with and enjoy. It's not like everyone can create a world with a flick of the wrist. He poured a lot of his heart and soul into his world just like I do. We'll play tonight, but after that. Promise me you'll let him create a world for you. The only thing that's better than worldbuilding is the experiences and adventures in that world together with your friends,"

"Sorry Uncle Sensei," Natsu apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Kimiko apologized.

"All is forgiven," Korosensei said, "Now for me, the Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind, to slay the foul beasts of this land and save the day,"

"No one calls you that," The Book Keeper sighed.

* * *

In the rec room, the kids were playing and relaxing. Yoko, who was formerly a child cursed to cause anyone near her to violently attack her, was cured and was drawing a picture of her riding a giant lizard in crayon. Takeshi, being the good younger brother (technically speaking), asked her about the picture.

"What's that you're drawing Yoko?" Takeshi asked.

"It's me and the dragon," Yoko answered.

"A dragon?"

"Yep," Yoko answered, "I met him when I lived in the hospital. Some people say he was mean, but I think he's nice,"

"Well, it's a very nice picture. You should show it to mom and dad when you're done,"

"I will,"

* * *

Back at the manor, a black, spacey portal appeared and a small, blue-haired man appeared from it. He looked like Nagisa in every way, but there was something different about him. He had this evil look in his eye. Just as he appeared, Satsuki and Uzu came walking by.

"Hey Nagisa!" Uzu greeted, "Back early from the asylum?"

"I am not the Nagisa you speak of!" said the Nagisa copy, "You shall refer to me as Dark Nagisa!"

"Dark Nagisa?" Satsuki said to herself, "That's a lame name,"

"I know, right?" Uzu agreed.

"How dare you insult my given name! For that, you shall perish!" Dark Nagisa summoned forth a small black ball of dark energy in the ball of his hands, "Prepare to face my black hole att-,"

"Woah woah woah," Uzu interrupted, "Why- why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean!?" Dark Nagisa yelled.

"Well, usually people who are evil have good reasons to be evil," Satsuki said.

"I don't need a reason, it is the reason for my existence!"

"Okay, so after you do what you accomplish, then what?" Satsuki asked.

"Uh… wha…,"

"Nearly two years ago, I was the student council president of a high school that I ran like a totalitarian regime. Many students have died under my rule, I've almost killed this woman who I later found out to be mys sister on numerous occasions, and I've just now started feeling bad about it because I had to stop my mother from taking over the planet with clothing,"

"Woah… really?"

"Yeah, I helped her with that," Uzu chimed in, "What's your motivation?"

"I… I don't have one, oh my God, is this the only reason why I exist?"

"At least you're not the clone of Nagisa that exists just to have gay sex with a clone of Karma," Uzu comforted, "I think we have just the cure for your existential crisis,"

"I wouldn't really call it a cure per se," Satsuki objected.

"Are you going to stop smoking weed anytime soon?" Uzu asked.

"... Good point,"

* * *

It was about time to leave the asylum. Despite the crazy inmates and the overbearing rules, it could have been worse. Everyone was still kind of annoyed that Kimura managed to escape and continue his normal life (Although he's being currently held by the government for questioning after reappearing after four months since the day he was thought to be killed in the line of duty), but they were just glad to be heading back to the manor, especially Bob. The time he has spent in the asylum has made him realize how much he hated not being in control. He spent the entire time wearing a magical girl outfit, watching his back in case one of the inmates decided to fell a bit stabby that day, and to top it all off he had to listen to a five hour lecture from Korosensei about the ways cooperation, love, and peace benefited society. If he had the ability to summon a gun he would have shot himself halfway through the lesson, Final Hell be damned.

Ted asked Hare for permission to leave the manor, but before Hare could say yes. Red refused and hugged the nearest child, which happened to be Bob, and refused to let go.

"Red, they all have to leave sometime," Hare remined.

"But he's so adorable," Red cooed.

"I'm a twenty-one year old man!" Bob shouted, "How do you still not understand that!?"

"Red, let him go," Cheshire laughed.

"But Chesh-,"

Cheshire and Red argued back and forth, Bob subtly called forth Larry and Fernando. There was a knock one of the doors to a cell and an inmate answered it.

"I want to buy it," Bob whispered.

"You don't mean it, do you?" Larry asked with great concern.

"You know if you die that-," Fernando started.

"I don't care about price, just do it,"

"I'll go get him," Larry sighed. They closed the door behind them and the sound of blood-curdling screams of agony interrupted any argument that was being had. After a few more seconds, the screams stopped and the half-eaten corpse of Fernando was thrown out of the room.

"Bob… what did you do?" Ted asked with a tone of concern.

"I bought it motherfucker," Bob answered as Red let go of him and got her battleaxe ready.

"You crazy son of a bitch," Ted sighed.

"Yep, meet SCP-682 bitches!" Bob announced. Just then, a large lizard monster broke out of the door and swallowed Larry's body whole. Everyone took a step back, except for Yoko, who was excited to see this monster.

"Dragon!" Yoko cheered.

"That's the dragon!?" The Yukimura family exclaimed.

682 took a good look and recognized Yoko. He remembered that she was sent in as an attempt to kill him. But he sensed her power back then and respected her killing potential. He allowed the little girl to color on his back while he laid down next to her. However, he can't sense that power any more. She was just like any other ordinary human child. A pest that had to be eradicated. He smacked her to the side. The shield all the kids have been given blocked any damages she received, but he also somehow managed to break it in the process.

"Dragon doesn't like me," Yoko cried.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Korosensei called out.

"Gladly," The lizard replied in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Run!" Ted yelled.

"But we should be able to kill it with our magic combined," Cheshire argued, "Why are we running?"

"This reptile is impossible to kill," Bob laughed, "Not even my magic can kill it,"

"But it can definitely kill you!" Cheshire argued.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Bob said as he bolted down the hall.

"I suggest following along," Ted suggested, "Let the inmates slow it down while we escape. Women! Children! Let's GTFO!"

"Not so fast!" The reptile taunted. Red, Hare, and Korosensei got in the creature's way. Hare used a spell to try to turn the reptile into stone. It progressed slower than usual, and once he was a little under half way petrified, he broke free of the stone and regenerated itself.

"So you have regenerative properties too," Korosensei smiled with his green-striped face, "Let's see how that serves you,"

"Bring it on!" The lizard taunted.

As the rest of the class ran down to the first floor, the screams of inmates along with Hare and Red could be heard echoing from the halls.

"Red! Hare!" Cheshire cried. He pulled out his 13mm combat pistol and went after it but Ted stopped him.

"Look man, I know we all call Korosensei unkillable, but this lizard is unkillable! I can't kill it, Bob can't kill it, they couldn't kill it, and neither can you!" Ted stressed. Just then, a mutilated Korosensei was speeding down the halls. Apparently the lizard had found a way to adapt to Korosensei's attacks and made himself sensei proof in the process.

"He's coming!" Korosensei panicked as he regenerated his limbs. He started grabbing people and rushing them out as fast as he possibly could. Cheshire was adamant about staying and fighting the beast despite the odds not being in his favor, but Korosensei picked him up too. Once outside, Ted snapped his fingers and everyone was teleported back to the manor.

* * *

"My home," Cheshire cried to himself.

"C'mon, Cheshire," Bob said, "Look at the bright side, you're not dead,"

"Yeah, but his entire world is fucked Bob," Ted reminded.

"Oh, nothing a little amnestic can't fix," Bob remarked.

"What?" Cheshire asked. Then Bob released some kind of pink gas from the palm of his hand, which knocked the man out.

"Alright, so let's build him a new universe," Bob explained, "Make everything how it was before the lizard decided to wreck everything and make that experience a bad dream,"

"Bob, you bought it! You wrecked the place!" Ted argued.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure Larry took one of my kidneys, so I think it's fair,"

"What the fuck is your definition of fair?" Ted screamed.

Bob snapped his fingers and created a portal to a universe that was identical to the one that they destroyed. Bob dropped Cheshire through the portal and closed it.

"Now to regrow that kidney," Bob said to himself.

* * *

A knock was heard on Okajima's closet door while he was making his moves on Kurahashi. He sighed and answered the door. Larry and Fernando walked out with what appeared to be VIP strip club passes.

"Mr. Okajima, I hear you are quite the expert when it comes to strip clubs," Larry started his pitch.

"Go on,"

"How would you like to see the most exotic dancers from across the multiverse?" Fernando asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurahashi chimed in, "The interdimensional stuff always does something weird. Itona dated an alien. Hara put money into that pan-dimensional vending machine that dispensed a can of Diet Ghost,"

"Aww, Diet Ghost. Only good in small doses," Larry reminisced.

"But she drank the entire can. The lights went out and all that was left was her skin and clothes,"

"Hinano, this can't possibly be that bad,"

"Your mileage may vary," Fernando disclosed.

"Taiga, I still think this is a bad idea,"

"I'm selling six tickets for some dead presidents,"

"Dead presidents?" The couple asked.

"Ragyo Kiryuin killed off many political advisories to secure a worldwide monopoly in the clothing market," Larry explained, "My point being, there are a lot of dead politicians from around the world buried in the backyard,"

Okajima shook Larry's hand and the deal was made. Okajima received his VIP passes and the dead politicians disappeared from underneath the manor's many flower gardens.

* * *

Okuda was helping the clones with their Grow Your Own Child kit. She extracted blood samples from both parents, mixed them together, and dumped the mixture into the kit. The pressure cooker device then closed with no way to open it for three months.

"So in three months, a baby me will appear?" Kazuki asked.

"That's what the instructions say," Okuda said.

"My life is weird," Kazuki remarked.

* * *

Nagisa was walking down the halls when he bumped into a really stoned double of himself.

"Clone?" Nagisa asked.

"Nah man," Dark Nagisa laughed, "I ain't gay. The name's Dark Nagisa. I'm like your evil clone dude. But don't worry, I set all that evil stuff behind me. It's just not worth it dude. It's like...what's the point,"

"Uh… okay," Nagisa muttered. As Dark Nagisa walked away, the real Nagisa couldn't help but think that there was just too much of him walking around the manor.

**Hey everyone, Ted here! Don't get any bright ideas about daring SCP-682 to kill Bob, he'd do it, but he'd also kill everyone else and that kinda defeats the purpose of having everyone escape.**

**Cheshire, I hope you are pleased with the portrayal of you and the asylum. I hope I didn't go overboard on the lobotomy references. Unless you liked that kind of thing of course.**

**I think next session will be a beach episode, we'll see how the dares turn out for that one.**

**Guestspirit, Wizard of Runes, and anyone else who wants to take a stab at Bob. Just note that sometimes it is best to deal with the devil you know rather than the devil you don't know. That's all I'll say on that.**

**SCPs sold: 1106 (Grow your own child), 2137 (I think this is my personal favorite tbh. I recommend that you all read this. It may play a role in the later session. We'll see how good I am at imitating his lyrical style), 3128 (Kimura that lucky motherfucker) 682 (Dragon!)**


	10. The Kick-bleep Beach Chapter

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be long. So long. BTW, no women, demi-humans, dinosaurs, asexual organisms, pokemon, WWII propaganda mascots, robots, aliens, or sentient sculptures were harmed in the creation of this first intro scene. Also, sorry if this type of stuff isn't your cup of tea. Once I heard about this SCP, I just had to do something with it.**

**Besides, we gotta give Ac something. Just in the name of fairness and all.**

It was a dark, cool night in the city of St. Louis. This part of the city is known for having a very high crime rate and when looking around at the area's dilapidated buildings, suspicious people walking about past midnight hours, among other things, it wasn't really a surprise. Last session, Okajima was sold six VIP passes to a multiverse strip club in this area. He decided to take Kurahashi along with Itona, Terasaka, Isogai, and Kataoka.

As Kataoka scanned her surroundings, she couldn't help but regret every decision that led up to this moment. "I can't believe I agreed to do this," She sighed.

"It hasn't been that bad," Isogai comforted, "We got to take a free trip to America and see some of the sights before coming here,"

"Yeah, but we're here," Kataoka complained, "This part of town is just too sketchy. Are we any closer to this stupid club?"

"It should be up ahead," Kurahashi said, "Just a block further,"

"Aww yeah, I can't wait!" Okajima beamed with anticipation.

"Really?" Terasaka interjected, "Anything that Larry asshole sells always has some weird or deadly twist to it. Like that stupid pan-dimensional vending machine! I'm still itching from that weird fly fruit that Taisei bought the other day,"

"You were the lucky one," Kataoka complained, "We all either died of heart attacks a couple hours later, or vomited up our own flesh, then died,"

"I liked the candybots," Itona chimed in.

"Okay, the candybots were neat," Kataoka admitted, "But is it really worth having around?"

The group continued to discuss the topic of pan-dimensional snack foods until they arrived to an old, dilapidated, one-story brick building. All possible entrances with the exception of one were boarded up. Kurahashi double checked the address on her VIP ticket and her phone's GPS to ensure she got the right address. Just as she confirmed it, the time was one fifty-five in the morning and an overweight man walked outside with a couple of signs underneath his arms and began to set them up. The group walked over to the man.

"Hey man," Okajima called, "This is the Multiverse Strip Club, right?"

"Something like that," The man answered. He posted a sign above the door that said 'EXOTIC GIRLS'' with a smaller sub text underneath that said 'or equivalent'.

"Exotic girls or equivalent," Itona read.

"So, it's just a normal strip club, then" Terasaka joked.

Then the man posted another sign next to the door. This was a schedule of performances that were going to be shown that night.

**SCHEDULE OF SHOWS:**

2:00 - 2:10: **Admittance**

2:10 - 2:15: The Sakaguchi Sisters

2:15 - 2:20: Marie Curie

2:20 - 2:30: Iris and Axew

2:30 - 2:35: [teeth and claw marks]

2:35 - 2:45: **Intermission**

2:45 - 2:50: Raphtalia

2:50 - 2:55: Miss Vega 4: Gladys Lennox

2:55 - 3:00: Rosie the Riveter

3:00 - 3:05: Fister Roboto

3:05 - 3:10: Hiromi Shiota

3:10 - 3:20: The surviving women of planet [Indecipherable text]

3:20 - 3:30: The Sculpture

"Marie Curie… Rosie the Riveter… Hiromi Shiota?" Kataoka read, "Isn't that Nagisa's mom?"

"Now we have to watch this show!" Okajima smiled.

"Alright, I'm done setting up," the bouncer said, "Cover charge is twenty bucks,"

"We all have these VIP passes," Kurahashi mentioned as she held up her pass. Everyone else did the same with theirs. The bouncer took all the passes and waved them into the structure. Unlike the exterior, the interior of conditions were excellent. The floors had shag carpeting, the walls were mirrored, and a single disco ball hung from the ceiling. A single brass pole extended from the ceiling down into the middle of the room. In front of that was a stage, which had a thick, fabric curtain covering most of it. Over on the opposite wall was a janitor's closet, where they heard a knock. The bouncer heard this as well and answered the door. When he answered, Larry and Fernando walked into the club in casual clubbing attire.

"Nikolai!" Fernando greeted to the bouncer, "Oh man it's good to see you again," The bouncer's bored expression turned into a smile and the two proceeded to bro hug.

"Holy shit! You're out of the asylum!" Nikolai exclaimed, "It's been forever, man," Then he turned to Larry, "What's up, Larry?"

"Nothing much," Larry responded, "We've been given some time off for our amazing performance this month and we figured we'd stop by here. As a matter a fact, here are some of our customers now," Larry turned to the group, "Hello everyone!"

"Larry! Fernando!" the group exclaimed.

"I didn't think we'd run into each other here," Larry said, "But it's great that we did!"

Fernando was taking a look at a copy of the schedule and a look of disapproval appeared on his face. "I don't know Larry, the performances for tonight are a bit vanilla for my tastes and a little weebish,"

"There's a performer called Fister Roboto!" Kataoka stressed, "How gross are you?!"

"Some questions are better left unanswered," Fernando stated.

"You refusing to answer speaks volumes!" Kataoka agrued.

"Alright, everyone," Nikolai spoke, "The show starts in about two minutes. Please take your seats,"

Everyone took their seats on the front row. Larry somehow pulled a large cooler out from his pocket and opened it up, revealing ice cold beers. He grabbed an expensive looking bottle poured it into a large drinking glass that he kept in the cooler as well.

"Why don't you just drink out of the bottle?" Terasaka asked.

"This, Mr. Terasaka, is some of the finest Belgian beers around," Larry answered, "It spent two years fermenting in an oak barrel high in the mountains and you want me to drink it from a bottle? This beer deserves more!"

"Or we could just drink Budweiser and not be so pretentious," Fernando snarked as he grabbed a few cans and began to hand them out to the others.

"Thank you, Fernando," Isogai thanked.

"No problem,"

The curtain then began to open up and show the first act, the Sakaguchi Sisters. They were two small nude asian women that sung beautiful songs while massaging each other.

"These chicks are way better than the Khunbish Sisters," Larry commented.

"Yeah, Tuvan throat singing has never really been my thing," Fernando agreed. The two immortal salesmen decided to throw down ten dollars each on the stage. Okajima did the same. When they did, the women paused and sang a faster paced duet until the curtains closed.

"You are all being too stingy with your money," Okajima criticized, "This is a strip club, not an investment firm! It's not like we can do anything with American dollars back home anyway,"

"We can trade them back for yen," Kataoka suggested.

"What's next?" Itona asked.

"Marie Curie," Fernando answered.

"Isn't she like… the mother of modern physics," Kurahashi asked.

"I don't know," Terasaka commented, "But I'm pretty sure she's dead,"

"So is Helen Keller, but she put on an amazing show last time I saw her here," Larry chimed in. He took a sip from his glass, "Beautiful poetry,"

The curtain opened yet again and it revealed Marie Curie, who appeared to be in her twenties, dressed in showgirl attire. She began to perform a dance while stripping down at the same time. Larry, Fernando, and Okajima tipped ten dollars while everyone else tipped five. She then stopped her performance and began to give her theory on cold fusion. Kataoka scrambled to take note of what she was lecturing because she knew that Okuda and Kimiko would be interested in it. In the middle of her explanation, the curtains closed.

"Helen Keller was better," Fernando complained.

"Indeed," Larry agreed.

"What other women from history perform here?" Okajima asked.

"Well, there was that one time we saw Joan of Arc, she's hot," Fernando answered, "Cleopatra's not as awesome as you'd think,"

"What about Sacagawea?" Larry asked.

"I wasn't here for that!" Fernando whined.

"Was she hot?" Okajima asked.

"She was damn fine," Larry smirked.

"I can't believe that famous women from history are being so sexulaized," Kataoka sighed.

"Oh, almost forgot to mention," Larry added, "You have all definitely been exposed to enough radiation to cause minor radiation poisoning,"

The curtains opened again and revealed a twenty-year-old Iris from the Pokemon anime. A pole also appeared on stage as well. On a stool was her Axew. Unlike the character's Axew however, this one could speak and started to give commands to Iris. The pokemon told her to dance on the pole and Iris enthusiastically complied. Larry, Fernando, and Okajima tipped their usual amounts. Everyone else tipped five with the exception of Kurahashi, who also decided to tip ten dollars. She stopped to collect the money, thanked the audience and returned to the pole to finish her performance before the curtain closed once more.

"We should have brought Takebayashi here," Terasaka mentioned.

"Why didn't you ask Ritsu and Takebayashi to join," Kataoka complained to Okajima.

"We did," Kurahashi answered, "But they wanted to be with Daichi,"

"Those two have really gotten closer since last session," Isogai mentioned, "I'm happy for them,"

The curtain then opened up to reveal three velociraptors in maid cosplay outfits. They directed their attention to Terasaka and began to slowly and meanicingly approach him.

"These aren't the types of maid I had in mind!" Terasaka panicked as he threw all of his cash at the dinosaurs in attempt to appease them, about a hundred and twenty dollars total. Then the dinosaurs looked toward Kataoka, who panicked and did the same thing as Terasaka, costing her about eighty dollars. They then began to collect the money. While they were, Larry tipped ten dollars while Fernando tipped fifteen.

"You go girls!" Fernando hollered. The dinosaurs rolled their eyes.

"Time's up you slutty reptiles!" Nikolai shouted. The dinos finished collecting the money and ran backstage as the curtains closed once more.

"Alright everyone, it's intermission time," Nikolai announced.

"What kind of stip club has velciraptors!?" Kataoka screamed, "Would they have killed us?!"

"Definitely!" Larry answered, "Good thing you tipped well,"

"Well, if the only way to avoid being eaten alive is to spend all of your money, I wouldn't have a problem being broke until next paycheck," Isogai mentioned.

"Well, can't you just fry up some goldfish or something?" Okajima asked.

"Stray cats are more plentiful and free," Itona chimed in.

"You haven't eaten a cat before have you?" Terasaka asked.

"Uh… Did I mention I was poor all my childhood?" Isogai hinted.

"Oh my God, you've eaten cats!" Kataoka exclaimed.

"Just one! It was a really hard time and it was either that or not eat that day," Isogai defended.

"I'm just shocked is all," Kataoka sighed, "I'm glad that's all behind you,"

"By the way, do you want me to split my money with you?" Isogai asked.

"Why? Just so I can blow it on these weird dancers? I'm good," Kataoka declined.

"Alright… how about you, Terasaka?"

"Really?

"Sure," Isogai gave Terasaka fifty dollars.

"So, what do you all think of the show so far?" Larry asked.

"Other than the dino-maids, pretty awesome," Okajima answered.

"And it just gets better," Fernando smirked.

"I don't know, I'm not too thrilled about the final performance," Larry admitted.

"What's that?" Kurahashi asked.

"You'll see," Larry answered, "You have no other option,"

The intermission soon ended and the show began again. The curtains went up and revealed a woman with long hair, racoon ears out of the top of her head, and a bushy tail wearing a skimpy outfit. She looked a bit shy as she performed her dance.

"Isn't this one of the characters from one of Takebayashi's animes… like the one with the shield?" Terasaka asked.

"She's hot," Fernando fawned.

"She's ten," Itona said in his typical deadpan voice.

"How in the hell is that grown woman ten!?" Fernando protested.

"You'd have to watch the show, but she basically looks like that because she leveled up like she was in a video game," Itona answered.

"Well… legal or not, I'm still tipping," Fernando claimed.

"Creep," Kataoka insulted.

"I know, I know," Fernando agreed as he tipped the demi-human woman twenty dollars. Everyone else who had money pitched in five simply because they felt bad for the poor girl. She then stopped her little dance and politely thanked the audience. Then the curtains went down.

"By the way Itona," Fernando started, "Have you heard back from that alien chick?"

"I haven't," Itona replied. The tone of his voice wasn't his usual uninterested deadpan tone. There was just a hint of sadness to it. However, this went mostly unnoticed.

The curtains went up again and what appeared to be a single-celled organism with a tiara appeared. The organism danced around as best as a single-celled organism could. The classmates were weirded out by a giant germ dancing about, but Larry and Fernando weren't phased. Everyone tipped five dollars to be polite and the cell thanked the audience before the curtains went down.

"Okay, that actually weirded me out a little," Okajima admitted.

"Dude, tonight has actually been pretty tame," Fernando laughed.

The curtains opened again a nude woman who looked like Rosie the Riveter began to dance around to the Rosie the Riveter song while occasionally putting rivets in a large bomb. Larry and Fernando were a bit inebriated at this point and began to sing along with the lyrics. The salesmen tipped fifteen dollars each, so did Okajima. Terasaka and Itona tipped ten while the rest tipped five. She collected the money at the end of the song.

"Support our troops!" She exclaimed. Then the curtains fell once more.

"The Atomic Bomb, what an amazing creation," Larry smiled.

"Uh… you do realize two of those were dropped on us in World War Two, right?" Kataoka asked.

Larry took another drink from his beer. "Amazing creation,"

The curtains went up yet again and revealed a large, humanoid robot with promentant fists dancing around in a clunky, rigid fashion to some kind of techno music.

"I WANT TO FIST YOU UP! I WANT TO FIST YOU UP!" The robot kept repeating. Fernando tipped twenty dollars, Larry tipped ten, the rest tipped five. The robot held out one of its hands and vacuumed the money up before walking offstage. The curtains closed shortly after.

"I kinda want to take that thing home," Fernando smirked.

"What!?" Kataoka and Isogai exclaimed.

"Fister Roboto is a fully integrated, multi-fetish, artificial being," Fernando explained.

"That's just disgusting," Kataoka scoffed.

"The best thing is… it's learning!"

The curtains opened once more and there was no doubt about who this next dancer was. This dancer was definitely Nagisa's mom. The woman enthusiastically danced on the pole while stripping down her revealing bikini. The class was shocked at what they saw but some were shocked for very different reasons.

"Woah, I didn't realize it until now," Okajima began, "Maybe it's because she's always had that resting bitch face, but Nagisa's mom has got it going on,"

"Of course you think that," Kataoka scoffed.

"Well, he is right," Terasaka agreed.

Okajima tipped her twenty-five dollars. Larry and Fernando tipped fifteen and everyone else tipped ten dollars. Hiromi picked up the money and thanked the class for being such good friends to Nagisa before the curtains closed.

"So, should we tell Nagisa we saw his mom naked?" Okajima laughed.

"Um… something felt off about her," Kurahashi chimed in, "I don't really know his family well, but I'm pretty sure his mom would never be like that,"

"Well, this is a strip club that pulls in dancers from across the vast multiverse," Larry explained with a bit of slurring, "That's probably not the Nagisa's mom that you know. Same for all the other dancers you'd recognize,"

"Whatever, I get to hold that over his head," Okajima chuckled.

The curtains opened once more and three pink humanoid aliens, that looked like the ones that Itona had an intimate moment with, appeared on stage. One of the aliens tried it's best to avoid eye contact with Itona. It was at that moment Itona realized that that was his alien hookup from a month ago. Itona couldn't help but get out of his seat and walk toward the stage. He began to reach a hand out but was stopped when Nikolai grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, no touching the dancer!" Nikolai warned, "Sit back down,"

"But… she my-,"

"Sit down!"

Itona then realized her lack of response on his dating app (and later deletion of her account) and her attempts to avoid his gaze meant that she was trying to ignore him. Itona hadn't felt rejection like this ever since he was abandoned by his father, but even that didn't hurt so bad as this did now. He began to shed a few tears as he walked back to his chair, defeated.

"Oh my God, Did you fall in love with her!?" Terasaka asked.

"Now now, Terasaka," Fernando interrupted, "Some variations of freaky alien mind sex are like the joys of fifteen years of happy marriage crammed into about six hours. If you don't wear protection, like a tin foil hat, you'll end up falling in love for real… among other things,"

"I didn't think I felt that strongly for her until just now," Itona sighed, "I thought that machine said she was my love,"

"Well, the relationship that the love tester suggests aren't anomalous themselves," Larry explained, "They can be disturbed by outside influences just like any other relationship,"

"I'm sorry, Itona," Isogai comforted, "Will you be okay?"

"I guess," Itona sighed.

Everyone was too busy focusing on Itona's sudden depression that they didn't tip the dancers at all. The dancers walked off stage, with the two other dancers somberly glaring at Itona's one night stand. The curtains closed and the salesmen realized that the show was almost over.

"Ugh, this last performer," Fernando sighed, "Nikolai, what happened to all the other crazy chicks!?"

"Hey, I just work here," Nikolai defended, "I hear next week is going to get pretty crazy so I guess you'll have to come in then,"

"Fine,"

The curtains opened again and this time it revealed a crudely spray painted sculpture of a concrete statue that was vaguely humanoid. It wore a pink bra and panties, although there seemed to be no reason for it. All over the stage was a reddish brownish substance that reeked of blood and feces. The class didn't know what to think of it.

"I recommend," Larry started, "Keeping your eyes on it at all ti-," Suddenly, the sound of a crunch was heard as the sculpture seemingly teleported right in front of Terasaka's chair. Terasaka was slumped over in his chair with his neck snapped. He was dead. The rest of the class screamed while the salesmen were drinking their beers like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"That's what happens when you don't keep your eyes on it," Larry warned.

"But we were all looking at it!" Isogai yelled.

"Did you all happen to blink?" Larry asked.

"Wh- What!?"

"This sculpture is probably as fast as Mr. Yukimura," Larry began, "But it only moves when no one is making eye contact with it. Blinking, even for a split second, interrupts this and allows it to move free-,"

Everyone just happened to blink at the same time again and this time it was in front of Okajima's chair and he was slumped over with a broken neck. The class screamed again.

"Why don't you help stare at it!?" Kurahashi cried.

"Oh, this thing knows us as regulars and immortal beings. We're low priority when it comes to neck snapping," Fernando explained.

"Alright everyone, just stay calm… and-," Isogai began before he was cut off by everyone blinking at the same time, which caused the sculpture to move to him and snap his neck.

"Amateurs," Larry sighed.

"We need to coordinate our blinking," Kataoka suggested, "If one of us needs to blink, let the rest of us know and we'll ensure that we are watching it. We only have eight more minutes until this crap is over,"

So for the next eight minutes, the three surviving classmates watched the sculpture like a hawk. Ensuring that no one managed to break eye contact with it. When the clock struck three thirty in the morning, Nikolai carried the sculpture back to the stage and the curtains closed for the last time that night. Larry and Fernando said their goodbyes and hoped to see them again soon. Nikolai escorted the three out of the club and back onto the streets of Eastern St. Louis. Kataoka and Kurahashi were trembling in terror after what they'd just experienced while Itona walked out of the club heartbroken. They had their fun moments, but the night ended on a sour note. They were soon teleported back to the manor, since Japan was fourteen hours ahead. It was just around dinner time but they didn't feel like eating. They went to bed and slept for the rest of the day.

By breakfast, those who had died the previous night were brought back. Despite having been killed, Okajima was in a great mood.

"You just died yesterday," Kurahashi stated as they sat down for breakfast, "Why are you so happy?"

"Look, other than that last dancer, I had a lot of fun last night. I drank a lot and I don't even have a hangover,"

"That's because you were just revived!"

"My time as a monk has taught me that when in the face of adversity, you gotta look at the positives. At least I didn't wake up with a hangover,"

"I guess,"

"And Nagisa's mom was pretty hot,"

Nagisa was within earshot and was eating an omelet as he said that. The sudden comment about his mother made him choke on the bite he was eating momentarily before he was able to cough it loose and swallow it properly.

"Excuse me!"

* * *

Itona was walking back to his room after breakfast. Last night's emotional incident had been weighing heavy on him, so much so that his stoic deadpan personality was starting to show a few cracks. When he got to his room, he was too in his own head to notice a decently sized metal box on the ground. He stubbed his toe on it and while it sucked, it distracted him from the heartbreak for a little bit. He looked down and saw the metal box. As soon as he placed his hand on it, the top opened up. Inside was a small, pink humanoid creature with numerous tentacles sticking out of her head that acted as hair. Pinned to the creature's blanket was a note which he read.

_Please take care of __**[Indecipherable name].**__ She's your daughter. Sorry to surprise you. I was young and foolish._

As Itona stood there looking at the creature that was apparently his child, Maehara and Okano walked by and noticed the alien infant.

"What the fuck is that!?" The couple yelled.

"It's… my daughter apparently," Itona answered in deadpan.

The couple looked at each other for a moment, and realized it was best if they didn't get involved.

"Um… Congratulations?" Maehara said.

* * *

With Kimura gone, nobody in the manor was certified to deliver the babies for the three pregnant women in the manor. This was very quickly realized after everyone got back from the asylum. So for the past week or so since their return, a few brave volunteers, Isogai, Kataoka, and Aguri, decided to try to learn how to do the procedure. Once you got past the how disgusting it was, the procedure was actually pretty easy. If you think about it, humans have been doing this for thousands of years without hospitals and certifications. After a few viewings of an instructional video on YouTube, they felt they were ready. **A/N: Yes, you can learn this from watching Youtube. That's basically how I learned and I'm actually certified!**

However, they were not ready for what was about to happen next. Either this was a cruel coincidence or Bob just wanting to mess with everyone, but Hayami, Okuda, Kanzaki went into labor just minutes apart from each other. The whole mansion was in a panic as everyone scrambled to get everything ready. Each of the home trained doctors took an expecting mother and waited for their delivery to happen. In the end, things turned out fine with no complications.

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened," Kanzaki meekly said as she was handed her new baby girl and she laid back on the mountain of pillows that was behind her.

"How did this even happen? We weren't dared were we?" Sugino sighed. Little do they know, the teasing dare that Karma essentially put on autopilot before wiping everyone's memory was the cause, "You came to term so fast I hardly had time to actually get it through my head that I'd be a dad,"

"Well, nothing is a hundred percent effective at stopping pregnancies," Kanzaki smiled, "And besides, look at her, isn't she just the cutest,"

"Yeah," Sugino smiled, "I just… would have preferred different circumstances is all. But I'll stop dwelling on that. What should we name her?"

"You didn't come up with it sooner," Kataoka interjected as she cleaned up the room.

"Like he said, this kinda snuck up on us," Kanzaki defended.

After a bit of discussion, they decided on the name Tomoko. Kataoka pointed out that they basically combined both of their first names and made this one and while that was unintentional, they sorta liked it.

* * *

"I literally got pregnant on a dare," Hayami said to herself as she held her baby girl in her arms.

"This game," Chiba sighed, "At this point, I can't tell if this has all been a net positive or negative,"

"You don't want to admit it's been positive, is that it?" Hayami asked.

"Alright, you got me there. Korosensei and Aguri are alive, by the way thank you for performing the delivery ma'am," Chiba thanked.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem," Aguri smiled, "And I get what your saying. I think this has been a positive experience overall, but I may be a little bit biased. But I'm married to a wonderful man and somehow had got two lovely children out of it too,"

"Do you think this game will stop once every woman has a child?" Hayami asked.

"But that's just insane," Aguri commented.

"They don't call him Mister Insaneguy for nothing I suppose," Chiba said, "Speaking of which, I think I have a good name for the baby. Hana,"

"Hana… Hana Chiba," Hayami said to herself, "It has a nice ring to it,"

"So it's official," Chiba confirmed, "Hana it is!"

* * *

Okuda was the only one who thought to prepare an epidural, which was obtained via the drink dispenser, and even marked exactly where on her spine the needle should go in. Karma was hesitant to shove a giant needle into the lumbar of her spine but apparently the drink dispenser can dispense a cup of temporary medical knowledge. After Karma drank it, he carried out the procedure. Then about half an hour later, Isogai did his job and delivered the little baby boy and possible hellspawn.

Okuda, while not in pain, was very loopy from the anesthetics that she had prepared. She made a goofy smile while she held the baby and looked up at the two men.

"Karma, I think I know why we named him Yuma," Okuda smiled.

"Really!? I went with that name while you were coming down from painkillers," Karma jokingly protested, "I'll go along with it, but Yuma… and I mean big Yuma… we get to name your baby,"

"But…," Isogai began to protest.

"Alright, it's a deal!" Karma confirmed, "Thanks for helping us out, man,"

* * *

A day after that fiasco, it was time for Truth or Dare. This session was to take place at the beach. Every anime has to have a beach episode so why not this fanfic? Bob, who was still ten, showed up in blue swim truncks while Ted showed up in shorts, a straw sunhat and a tanktop with a picture of an ice cream cone on it.

"We're going to the beach!" Bob declared.

"Do we have to?" Hayami complained with Hana in her arms.

"I thought you hated the beach," Kanzaki mentioned.

"Uh… Yeah, I do, but we have a session to do, people!" Bob stressed.

"Three women just had babies yesterday and you want them to go to the beach!?" Hara protested.

"Well, if they're worried about thier beach bodies so much I guess I can make them recover instantly and take off the baby weight," Bob snapped his fingers and the new mothers looked and felt like themselves before they had kids.

"Why didn't you do that for me and sis!?" Kayano protested, "I just now got back to my normal weight!"

"Different strokes for different folks," Bob wrote off, "Now, we can go!"

"We can't just take newborns to the beach!" Kanzaki protested.

"Fine! We'll get Satsuki and Uzu to watch the babies!" Bob decided.

"I'm not doing it," Satsuki refused.

"There's like five babies and an abomination that we have to watch over!" Uzu protested, "No way!"

"Uh… she's right here," Itona chimed in while feeding his alien daughter a bottle of formula.

"Fine! I'll call a babysitter!" Bob shouted.

After a quick phone call and about twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. Bob answered the door and out front were three women. One had short black hair with a red highlight and looked very pissed off, one had short brown hair and kinda looked absent-minded, and the last woman had long, curled blonde hair, two blue eyes, and a pink shirt. The blonde an burnette were each holding infants of their own.

"Ryuko! Nui! Mako!" Bob greeted, "Long time no see! How has everything been?"

"Why the hell do you look twelve?" the black haired woman asked.

"First of all, Ryuko," Bob began, "I'm ten. Second, it was a dare and third, I think I liked daring you folks better. Less people dared me,"

"Serves you right, asshole," Ryuko scoffed.

"Where are the babies?" the burnette asked in anticipation.

"You are way too excited for babysitting, Mako," Ryuko sighed.

"So, what's wrong with this weird baby you mentioned," the blonde asked.

"You'll see, Nui," Bob said as he waved the three in. As the babysitters walked in, everyone else was getting ready for the beach trip. Bob led them into the living room where the six infants and their parents.

"Wow, you all got busy," Ryuko remarked.

"Probably Ac's doing," Nui added.

"I think maybe one or two were," Ted commented.

Then Itona's baby caught Ryuko's eye. "What the hell is that!?"

"My daughter," Itona answered in a deadpan tone, "I just got her a couple days ago,"

"How are you not more shocked by this!?" Ryuko blurted, "What kind of crazy shit are you into!?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's shocking. But I don't understand how yelling will solve anything," Itona replied.

"Now now, Ms. Matoi," Korosensei interjected, "There's no need to pick on Itona for his mistakes,"

"But in his defense," Karma chimed in, "How was he supposed to know that tin foil was a condom for the brain?"

"I dunno, any alien movie ever made," Bob sassed.

"Ryuko," Nui interrupted as she was handed the alien baby, "She's actually kinda cute. Hold her!"

Nui handed the alien off to Ryuko and the alien instantly began to cry. As she cried, her tentacle hair began to flail about in all directions. She immediatly handed it back to Nui. The alien immediatly calmed down.

"That one is yours!" Ryuko stated.

The parents handed the babies off to the babysitters and began to get ready themselves. As they began to get ready for teleportation, Korosensei hands Ryuko and Nui the mystery solving 2Pac album.

"You might want to listen to this," Korosensei advised, "Track 7,"

"What?" The two said in confusion as they looked at the rap album.

"Trust me, it will all make sense,"

Then the class was teleported away.

* * *

It was a beatiful, sunny day at the Phi Phi Islands, a cluster of islands of the southwest coast of Thailand. The water was clear and blue, large masses of limestone were jutting out of the water with trees growing on their surfaces, and there was people everywhere! This was not what Bob and Ted imagined when they decided to go to Maya Bay for the truth or dare session. The tourists near them started to panic at the sight of a ten foot tall smiling tentacle monster just standing around in touristy beach clothes, which just made situation worse.

Ted sighed, "Haven't these tourists learned anything from _The Beach_. Everything is great until a shit load of people show up and ruin it with their presence,"

"I'll fix it," Bob smiled as he snapped his fingers and everyone on the island began to not feel so good. The tourists on the entire cluster of islands began to turn to ashes. Screams of horror could be heard across the island for the next twenty seconds until they all flew away in the wind. Bob also used this time to clean up all the litter, boats, ashes from the people that just got snapped out of existence, and age the class down to their middle school selves, much to their disappointment. Suddenly, the bay looked pristine and there was peace and quiet.

"Are… you going to bring them back?" Korosensei asked.

"Uh… sure," Bob lied. As soon as he did, he felt a slimy growth appear in his throat and he coughed it up. It was a frog, "Damn it, Natsu,"

"Alright," Ted began as he teleported in an ice cream cart in front of him, "Now that we have those cultists knocked out and the island cleared-,"

"Wait," Bob interrupted, "Did you tell them to stop the cultists?"

"I thought you did," Ted replied.

"Fuck," Bob sighed, "Alright! Usual team of middle school assassins. There's an undersea lab nearby, that may or may not be operated by Cthulhu cultists,"

"You just called them cultists," Nagisa interrupted.

"Alleged! Cultists!" Bob shouted, "They got some experimental mutagens. Go kill 'em," Bob teleported in a beach chair and umbrella and laid down. He then summoned a yellow submarine a short distance away from the shore.

"I guess we're off," Karma shrugged, "Natsu, you're driving,"

"Really!?" Natsu beamed.

"We can't just let our five-year-old go on a mission with us!" Natsu's parents protested.

"Mom! Dad! I'm the only one who can drive it!" Natsu whined.

"Can any else pilot a submarine?" Kayano asked. No one responded.

"Alright, Natsu," Nagisa reluctantly agreed, "You can take us there. But stay in the sub! Do you understand,"

"Yes sir! I'll be good!" Natsu promised.

* * *

Natsu piloted the submarine deep in the ocean blue. His parent watched in awe as he operated the vehicle with ease. After twenty minutes of travel, Natsu detected a large object around the coordinance of the base. The team, along with Ritsu in her human form, geared up in scuba diving gear and went to the airlock room. The room flooded with water and once filled, they were able to open the door and swim the rest of the way down to look for an entrance.

The base itself was of a similar design to the moon base, but smaller. Massive glass domes that were interconnected. After a few minutes of swimming about, they find an opening. They enter and just like they did in space, waited for the room to have oxygen before entering the base itself.

Meanwhile, back at the submarine, Natsu manned the controls. However, he noticed that the sub was not responding to anything he did. He knew he was doing everything right. He wanted to maintain his position, but the sub was mysteriously moving on its own.

As the team sneaked about, they were discussing their course of action.

"So, if these guys worship Cthulhu," Kayano wondered, "Couldn't I just use my tentacles and gain their trust that way? Maybe claim that I'm a prophet or something,"

The team stopped. "That might not be the most practical plan," Nagisa argued.

"If we're going on these missions every other week, we might as well mix up the strategy a bit," Karma suggested, "It'll be fun!"

"But if we mess up we won't really have a backup plan," Nagisa argued, "And you both know that these missions aren't just being done for the fun of it. But it's a decent back-up plan, in case we're spotted,"

* * *

"Grandmaster, we have recovered an outsider submarine," said a low-ranking cultist in plain black robes.

"Who was onboard?" asked the grandmaster cultist, who had black robes lined with gold trim, a logo of their god, and was wielding a gold staff.

"That's the problem," said the cultist, "There was only a little kid onboard. About four or five years of age,"

The Grandmaster took a few seconds to think, then smiled deviously.

"This will be the perfect subject to test our mutagen on," The Grandmaster decided, "If he lives, he shall be blessed with a sliver of our patron's otherworldly image. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. Either way, it should draw out the real intruders that have probably already infiltrated us. There's no other explanation for a child being anywhere near here. Set everything up for the ceremony. Call everyone into the main chamber,"

"Yes, Grandmaster,"

The Grandmaster prepared a syringe of thick green liquid and followed the other cultist to Natsu's cell.

* * *

"All personnel! Report to the main chamber immediately!" Announced a voice on the intercom. As soon as the announcement was made. The team heard a door slide open and the sound of footsteps. The team was out in the open. Ritsu immediately retreated into a nearby access panel while Kayano was prepared for plan B. She unleashed the tentacles from the back of her neck and lifted Nagisa and Karma off the ground. The two made their bodies go limp to simulate unconsciousness and just as they finished. A duo of cultist researchers came around the corner. They stopped at the sight of Kayano and were stunned to say the least.

"I am an apostle of the almighty Cthulhu!" Kayano declared, "I've taken the liberty of incapacitating these intruders. Take me to your leader, I wish to speak to them,"

"W-why of course," One of the cultists said nervously. The duo led the team down the hall, through a series of rooms until they reached the main chamber. The chamber was in the shape of a dome, with the upper parts being made of thick glass, allowing for the viewing of the ocean above and the other facilities. On the opposite wall, what appeared to be a large control console with accompanying large displays screens lit up the entire side of the room when the rest of the room was mysteriously dimly lit. Various cultists, about twenty to thirty in total gathered around in the center of the room. The tip of a gold staff could occasionally be seen poking out from the masses surrounding it.

"Grandmaster, we've met an apostle!" The researchers announced.

The cultists surrounding the staff made an opening and the Grandmaster stood just off center of a blood pentagram on the floor. In the middle was a table with a blue-haired little boy, laying down unconscious. Kayano immediately recognized this boy to be her son and used her fiber in her being to not break character.

"Oh, do we now?" The Grandmaster smirked. The man walked forward and held his hand out to touch the tentacles, "Such beautiful tentacles," He then winked. Before Kayano knew what was up, the two researchers pulled out knives and slashed the tentacles off, dropping Nagisa and Karma and causing Kayano to collapse in agonizing pain. Some of the cultists, who were out of the loop, gasped.

"These are nothing but false prophets!" The Grandmaster declared, "An apostle of Cthulhu would make an appearance such as this! When our patron reveals such a being, he does so in the most spectacular manner. Cthulhu is not one for subtlety! He has no need for it! Now come, gather around and let us sacrifice these intruders to appease our patron!"

"Goddammit," Karma sighed.

"Let's do this, it'll be fun," Nagisa mocked.

"We get it!" Kayano shouted as she held the back of her neck.

The cultists left Natsu behind as they all went to surround the intruders. At around this time, Natsu was awoken by a very high-pitched ringing noise. One that only the youngest of ears could detect. Natsu opened his eyes to see that he was on a table. Next to him was a syringe with green liquid. He looked to his right and noticed the mob of cultists, with the Grandmaster with his back to Natsu, and looked to his left to see Ritsu on the screen. As soon as she had his attention, she replaced the image of herself with a message. 'Stab the gold guy with the needle'.

Fortunately, Natsu's reading capabilities were above average for his age and he had no problem reading the message. He grabbed the syringe and sneaked up to the Grandmaster. He jammed the syringe into the man's thigh and injected the liquid. The Grandmaster turned around to see Natsu standing behind him and instinctively smacked the boy with the staff. Due to a previous dare meant to safeguard the children in case of any physical harm, Natsu felt no pain from this smack as he was knocked to the ground. The Grandmaster then noticed the needle and his face turned pale.

"Listen up, followers of Cthulhu!" Ritsu announced on the screen at the opposite end of the room, she jumped out of the screen and materialized into her human form. "You have been following a false prophet to a false God! He was utilizing you for his own personal gain. He was trying to develop the mutagen for himself and was using these rituals for experimentation! Release these intruders or I'll be forced to self-detonate the facility with all personnel inside,"

"No! D-Don't listen!" The Grandmaster screamed. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He soon collapsed to the floor and began to flail about. The cultists turned their attention to their Grandmaster as they began to see his limbs separate into tentacle-like strands at a rapid and frantic pace, with blood gushing out from the seams. The Grandmaster convulsed on the floor a bit longer until he suddenly collapsed. His body being nothing but a bunch of tentacle looking growths where his limbs (and potentially body) used to be with only his head remaining intact. After this session of body-horror nightmare fuel, Kayano's tentacles began to regenerate and the pain lessened for her. The cultists all dropped to the ground and began to pray as the group recovered.

"What the-," Nagisa started.

"It is now clear," Said the second-in-command cultist, "Our real patron is right before us. Great One, please speak your name!"

"Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery," Ritsu answered, "But I like to be called Ritsu,"

"Please spare us Great Ritsu!" The second-in-command cultist begged, "We will bear true faith and allegiance to you and your cause!"

"Can you let my friends go?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course!" The second-in-command stated, "Anything else you desire?"

"Well… for starters, no more killing. It's time to make up for all the atrocities you've committed. Give back to the world any way you can,"

"But what shall we do, Great Ritsu?" asked a random cultists.

Ritsu sighed. These guys were more hopeless than the millions upon millions of her pre-alpha iterations, which couldn't perform the simplest of calculations on their own. "Um… reverse the negative effects of climate change?" Ritsu shrugged.

"A hard task to test our faith," the second-in-command summarized, "You put a lot on our shoulders but I assure you Great Ritsu, we will do everything in our power to succeed!"

The cultists thanked the team for the elimination of their old prophet, gave them the experimental mutagen, and waved the team goodbye as they departed on their submarine to return to the beach.

* * *

Back at the beach, Bob, who was only wearing boxer briefs because of a dare from the previous session, was arguing on the phone with Cheshire at the beachside bar ran by Fernando. Cheshire had somehow found out that his universe was a copy and while he appreciated the lengths Bob and Ted went through to make up for the mistake, he was still upset.

"Look Cheshire," Bob reiterated, "I am sorry that I unleashed an unkillable monster that destroyed your entire universe and killed your friends Rabbit and the Red Duchess of… Diamonds or whatever, but you signed the release that basically said that we aren't responsible for any damages. And sidenote, you seem way more upset about the accidental killing of your girlfriend then you are about anything else. Get your priorities in order man… Attitude?... Motherfucker, this is attitude! Don't tell me to lose something I didn't even have in the first place!... This call is over!" Bob then hung up.

"Dude, you are terrible at customer service," Ted sighed.

The submarine surfaced and the team returned to shore. Karma and Ritsu's families came over to greet them as they stepped onto the sand.

"How was the mission?" Takebayashi asked Ritsu.

"Well, Natsu killed the leader who was making his research look like a cult and I became their new god," Ritsu calmly answered, "Now they are going to work on stopping climate change,"

"W-w-what?" Takebayashi blurted.

"Hey Karma!" Okuda loudly greeted, with a cosmopolitan martini in her hand, "How'd the mission go!? Did you kill anyone!?"

"Since when have you been so eager to know all of that?" Karma asked, "How many drinks have you had while I was gone?"

"This is my second," Okuda answered. The lack of a frog being thrown up meant that she was telling the truth.

"Damn, how strong are those!?" Karma wondered. He took Okuda's cosmopolitan and took a sip it tasted normal. Nothing was unusual about it at all.

"I didn't think they were that strong, but woah! I was wrong!" Okuda laughed.

Fernando waved the team over to the bar and as soon as they got there, he held out two cosmopolitan martinis . "For the ladies, courtesy of Tales. As for you gentlemen, would you like anything?"

"Uh… a beer I guess," Nagisa ordered, "Something that doesn't taste too bad,"

"Nothing fancy," Karma requested, "Just a shot of whiskey,"

Fernando went to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of beer and then poured Karma a shot of whiskey. He gave them both to the men.

"Good job today, Natsu," Nagisa praised, "We couldn't have done it without you,"

"Thank you, Dad. Sorry I got captured, I couldn't do anything to the sub,"

"It's all better now," Kayano smiled.

"You know what, let's toast to Natsu for being a good kid," Karma declared, "And to Ritsu for having a cult following,"

The adults toasted and drank from their respective beverages. Then Kimiko walked up to Natsu with two ice cream cones in her hands. One cookies n' cream and the other mint chocolate chip.

"Natsu," Kimiko started, "Ted is giving away ice cream and I know mint chocolate chip is your favorite. Here you go," She handed the boy the ice cream cone and his eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Kimiko!" Natsu thanked.

"Awww! You both look so cute together!" Kayano cooed with a slight slurring of her words.

"Mom!" Natsu protested with a subtle blush running across his face.

"Are you really that drunk?" Nagisa asked Kayano.

Kayano giggled. "I totally am!"

"Me too!" Ritsu giggled.

"Oh yeah," Bob spoke up, "Tales's dare was for all the girls to be super drunk,"

"What about Nakamura and Fuwa? The drinks I gave all the women have about ten times the normal alcohol content and yet they seem to mostly be fine,"

"We're alcoholics," Fuwa answered as she overheard the conversation nearby.

"I never see you at the bar," Karma noted.

"I prefer to drink alone and read manga," Fuwa answered.

"Alright, we've done more than enough intro stuff," Bob declared, "Let's round everyone up for the truth or dares!"

* * *

Bob gathered everyone near the bar, for easy access to booze while Ted parked his cart right by the bar for easy access to ice cream.

"Alright everyone, let's jump straight into these dares," Bob announced as he pulled out his stack of notecards, "These first dares, or mostly truths actually, come from Truthsayer. But he, and a lot of other people have dared something similar to this. Let's keep the perversion to a minimal and be, mostly, family friendly. I know it'll piss Ac off a bit, but I'll try to find ways to make it up to him,"

"The reviewers in this game seem to not really like the perverted stuff, but at the same time, Ac has been following us since Kill la Kill," Ted added, "Maybe we could start releasing bonus chapters outside of the main sessions. What do you all think?" Ted asked while staring at the hypothetical camera.

"With that out of the way, let's do the truths," Bob moved on, "Everyone, have you all properly gone to a beach together that wasn't an island?"

"No, and it seems you have no intentions on doing so," Nakamura noted.

"What can I say?" Bob defended, "Maya Bay is beautiful. Korosensei, did you know people laugh behind your back because you can't swim?"

"Don't remind me," Korosensei replied with his sad face.

"Speaking of swimming, out of all the kids, who can swim?" Bob asked. All the kids raised their hands except for the Yukimura children, although it was understandable why Yoko couldn't swim. She was three and spent most of her life isolated in a containment chamber.

"Dad's too afraid of water to let me learn," Takeshi stated.

"If you get hurt and begin to drown, I'll have a hard time saving you," Korosensei defended.

"C'mon Korosensei!" Aguri blurted. She was also pretty drunk, "I can swim, why not let me teach him,"

"You are in no condition to be teaching anything right now, Aguri," Korosensei warned.

"Itona, can you sing?" Bob asked.

"No," Itona replied.

"Well, you gotta try," Bob said, "How else are you going to put your alien daughter to bed?"

"Feed it, set down in a crib, give it a blanket," Itona answered.

"Th-that's cold, Itona," Hazama drunkenly blurted.

"Only because of the sound of my voice, which is why I don't sing," Itona answered.

"Have you tried not being monotone?" Ted asked.

"I did once. I didn't like it," Itona answered.

"Anyway, Hazama!" Bob continued, "Since you own the Brooklyn Bridge, you have to pay for all the maintenance costs, workers to repair and maintain the bridge, and all of that fun stuff. How does it feel to buy a money dump?"

"I can just not repair it and hope that New York buys it back," Hazama answered, thinking she's figured it out.

"Yeah, but if the city of New York finds out that you, essentially, bought the bridge without their permission, you could be extradited to America to face charges," Ted stated.

"Oh…,"

"Karma," Bob continued, "Have you ever found yourself attracted to Nagisa at least once, perhaps when you thought he was a girl?"

"No, just... no," Karma answered. Nagisa just sighed.

"Alright, how about each of you reveal an embarrassing secret," Bob dared.

"What's there to reveal?" Nagisa asked, "You all even know secrets that I have in the future!"

"What about you singing in the shower!?" Kayano blurted.

"Uh…,"

"Turn around! Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never come around," Kayano drunkenly sang.

"Stop it!... What about Karma?" Nagisa deflected.

"All of my embarrassing secrets aren't PG-13," Karma admitted, "I don't want to ruin the family-friendly vibe we have going here,"

"Nice try, Karma," Bob smiled. He read his mind and picked a secret at random, "It's okay if you like the occasional light prostate stimulation. If you don't go past the first knuckle it isn't gay,"

"Uh…,"

"Dad what's-," Natsu started.

"Nope, I am not answering that," Nagisa declared.

"Moving on," Bob continued, "Ted, who are you most attracted to in this class? You fucking weeb,"

"I'm not attracted to anyone here," Ted sighed, "However if I had to pick, I guess Fuwa. She's pretty cool,"

Fuwa was sipping on her drink when she began to feel a little uneasy, but in a good way. She couldn't help but divert her attention to Mimura. She then snapped out of it for a moment, looked away, and noticed that her heartbeat began to increase as well. She had never felt this way before. It was at that moment she realized, she had been drugged. Drugged with a love potion specifically. When she realized, she put her head into her hands and tried to hide away from the world.

"Wow, did that drink just start hitting you?" Nakamura asked Fuwa.

"You could say that," Fuwa replied.

"The next dares are from SpiritofSense," Bob announced. He then began to flip through note cards that had the same dare, asking for a family-friendly session until he reached the last one, "Look SpiritofSense, there's just going to be a level of smut with these games. It's inevitable. However, I'm sure Larry could sell something to censor swearing,"

Just as he said that, a knock was heard from Ted's ice cream cart. Ted opened it and Larry rose from the inside of the cart.

"Burrr, it's chilly in there," Larry remarked, "Anyway, I do happen to have something, Boss," Larry then pulls out a bar of yellow hand soap, "This bar of soap, when it comes in contact with your mouth, will bleep out and swears or offensive speech, just like they do on television. Watch," Larry then touched his tongue to the bar of soap for a second and immediately took it off, "Now, to demonstrate, I'd like to call Mr. Shiota a mother_*bleep*_ing, son of a _*bleep*_. Or maybe express how Mrs. Isogai was a bit of a _*bleep* _the other night. Or maybe call the Miss Nakamura, Miss Yada, and the clones a bunch of _*bleep*_,"

"Alright! We get the point. No need to be so offensive," Clone Nagisa protested.

"I'm selling this soap for some… you know what, can I just get a pint of beer?"

"We don't serve that fancy Belgian crap," Fernando shouted.

"How dare you! Budweiser literally tastes like _*bleep*!_ Fine, I suppose I could make do with some of the pirate loot that's just off the coast of the island," Larry sighed.

"You have a deal, Larry," Bob agreed. He shook the salesman's hand and the deal was made. Bob was given the soap.

"Peace out my _*bleep*_!" Larry finished as he lowered himself back into the cart and shut the hatch behind him. Ted opened the hatch, which no only had ice cream, and stuck his head inside.

"You can't say that word! You're white!" Ted yelled.

Bob made every stick the soap in their mouth for ten seconds. Ten seconds of exposure to the soap equalled one hour of censorship. When everyone was done licking the soap, Bob put the bar away.

"At least we aren't getting our _*bleep* _shocked like we did in Jamaica," Bob remarked, "the next dares are from General Skar. He's suggesting a bunch of beach activities, which we'll do after the main session, such as watermelon smashing, sand castle contests, and a fireworks show once nighttime falls. Ritsu, play a mix of summer time, beach music,"

"But it's the end of September," Ritsu noted.

"Just… play some good beach songs," Ritsu grabbed Takebayashi's phone and Yada's bluetooth speaker and did some tech magic with them. Suddenly, _Surfin' USA _by The Beach Boys began to play.

"Nice," Bob smiled, "Now this next question is for me, Ted, and Korosensei. It was about the lecture and he asks if I learned anything. I sure _*bleep*_ingdidn't,"

"You weren't even trying to pay attention," Korosensei argued, "You kept trying to doze off and you interrupted me multiple times, causing you to stay longer,"

"Well, I think you made some very valid points Korosensei," Ted complimented.

"Thank you,"

Bob yawned, "Okajima, explain the importance of fetishes to the kids,"

"I thought this was supposed to be family-friendly!" Karasuma protested.

"How much can he get across when everything's censored," Bob reminded.

"Let's find out!" Okajima exclaimed. He got into the center of the circle and brought the kids forward, "So, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, They do this thing where the daddy puts his _*bleep* _into the mommy's _*bleep* _and it's very awesome. Adults do it all the time and some teenagers, but that's besides the point,"

"I don't know what you're talking about because of the bleeps, but does my mom and dad do it?" Natsu asked. Kayano giggled to herself while Nagisa simply pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped that this would end soon.

"Yes, as a matter a fact, if your parents didn't do this thing, none of you would be here… well, except for Kazuki, but he's a special case," Kazuki, who was twice as old as the rest of the children and had a basic concept of the topics that Okajima was talking about, put two and two together and was childishly laughing to himself. Okajima continued, "Anyway, we aren't talking about where babies come from today. We are talking about what happens when mommy and daddy get bored of doing the same thing everytime. Sometimes daddy will put his _*bleep* _in her mouth, he might even try to stick it in her _*bleep*_, but eventually they'll get bored of the same old vanilla stuff,"

"But I like vanilla ice cream," Daichi blurted.

"That's not what I meant," Okajima continued, "Anyway, people get bored doing the same thing, so that's where fetishes come in! They give the lovely act of intercourse infinite possibilities. Some people like messing with each others feet-,"

"Like tickling?" Kimiko asked.

"Sometimes," Okajima answered, "Some people like to be tied up and spanked with a ping pong paddle,"

"Is that something you like!?" Kataoka laughed.

"Of course! Some people like tentacles,"

"Like my mom!" Takeshi blurted. Korosensei felt a tinge of embarrassment wash over him. Aguri was too drunk to care

"And Natsu's dad," Okajima added.

"Leave me out of this!" Nagisa shouted.

"It didn't seem like Dad liked those tentacles," Natsu said, "He couldn't move when Mom grabbed him,"

"Trust me, he may not admit it now, but in the future, your dad will love your mom's tentacles,"

"I feel dead on the inside," Nagisa sighed.

"I mean, we could try-," Kayano started.

"Nope," Nagisa refused.

"Anyway, whatever they like," Okajima finished, "It allows them to grow even closer than ever before and have a lot of fun in the process. That's my lesson,"

"I still don't know what you're really talking about because of the beeps, but… thank you?" Yuma said.

"Everyone," Bob continued, "Tell a lie around Natsu

Everyone said an obvious lie about themselves and they all felt a large slimy growth appear in their throats. After some coughing, everyone threw up frogs, much to Natsu's entertainment.

"The final dare is for…," Bob started before his face turned to a frown, "Well _*bleep* _you too, General Skar!" Then Bob's boxer briefs were replaced by a purple, one-piece swimsuit with a unicorn on it.

"My swimsuit is cuter," Kimiko laughed.

"Whatever Miss Two-piece," Bob sassed, "These next dares are from ATankNamedSheila. Nagisa, who do you hate most out of E Class?"

"I don't really hate anyone," Nagisa admitted, "If I had to choose, it'd probably Terasaka and his friends for making me be a suicide bomber, but I've gotten over it,"

"Look at you Mister I love everything," Bob mocked, "Irina, teach the kids English… actually, do you all speak Japanese or English?"

"We're Japanese, you idiot! Of course we speak it," Terasaka shouted.

"No, he actually makes a good point," Fuwa defended, "Bob and Ted have only ever watched the English dub of Assassination Classroom. Ted writes everything down in English, and we exist in their minds. So to him, of course we speak English, there's no other way for him to interpret what we say unless he knew Japanese,"

"It just goes to show American fanfiction of Japanese Intellectual Properties causes a language confusion no matter what," Ted spoke, "I like to use the JoJo approach. The same type of approach that allows two Japanese students, an American, an Egyptian, and a Frenchman to travel across India and the Middle East with no language barrier at all,"

"How about this, all qualifying adults should just teach the children as if they were actually going to school," Bob declared.

"Aww. We have to have classes now!" Kimiko complained.

"Well, what else will we do?" Irina said, "Bob went back on the deal for you to go back to school and we don't want you to fall behind,"

"But I can do calculus in my head!" Kimiko protested.

"But can you read a chapter book?" Karasuma asked.

"Uh… um… okay,"

"Karma, you need to do five generous acts of pure kindness for Nagisa throughout our time here," Bob dared.

"Ha! Gay!" Clone Karma shouted.

"You're one to talk!" Karma shouted back.

"What? I don't do that many acts of kindness for my Nagisa in a day," Clone Karma argued.

Karma sighed. "Do you want an ice cream?" Karma asked Nagisa.

"Yes, please," Nagisa answered, "Chocolate please," Karma got up and went to Ted's ice cream cart to grab the frozen treat.

"Natsu, you get the power of the Infinity Gauntlet… Junior," Bob declared. He snapped his fingers and Natsu was given a leather glove that looked like the Infinity Gauntlet and had different colored beads instead of stones, "It's basically prestidigitation from DnD, plus a little bit of teleporting,"

"Prestidige-what?" Natsu tried to pronounce.

"I know, it's a hard one to say," Bob agreed, "Okajima, turn pink every time you think of something perverted,"

"Boobs," Kurahashi giggled. Okajima immediately turned pink, "Wow, it works!"

"As for the next dare, Ritsu summarized every boy's size a few chapters back. Nothing impressive," Bob noted, "Before we move on, let's add a limbo contest to today's events, making out with your significant other if you fail these challenges-,"

"Is that supposed to be a punishment?" Okuda blurted, "It's not!"

"And Terasaka's surroundings are super bouncy for the next few minutes," Bob finished. Terasaka got up and jumped two and a half feet in the air. As he landed, the ground sank in a similar fashion to a trampoline's surface and he was able to jump even higher.

"This dare ain't bad!" Terasaka smiled as he jumped up, down, and all around.

"Alright, I am going to go pick up a child from the future," Bob announced, "This is break time, I'll be back,"

* * *

Five years into the future, in the Assassination Classroom's original universe, the shattered moon hung high in the sky. It was about midday in the city of Tokyo. Our setting takes place at Narita International Airport, where a twenty-seven year old Toka Yada was standing at the terminal with a little, blonde girl with light purple eyes.

"Why is Mom coming back from Europe early?" The little girl asked.

"It's hard to explain," Yada sighed, "But she just wants to see you again. That's all,"

"Hard to explain, huh?" Said a high-pitched, but boyish voice. Yada could feel a sense of dread wash over her. She turned around and saw ten-year-old Bob InsaneGuy, wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with a unicorn on it. If the situation had been any different, she'd be laughing at him right now.

"Oh no," Yada murmured.

"What's wrong, Mama?" the little girl asked, "Why is that boy dressed like a girl?"

"Hey! _*bleep* _you, kid!" Bob sassed.

"I forgot about that soap," Yada stated. Trying to maintain composure as the evil man (or child rather) was about to take her daughter away.

"So, you actually in a relationship with Rio," Bob stated, "I thought it would of just be a months long fling, but I guess you two really made things work out. I'm guessing the child was grown in the kit too. How about I speed up the growth rate on the kit and push Kazuki through?"

"That's exactly what you did," Yada replied.

"Oh, future me is really on top of things," Bob remarked.

"Well, future you is also-,"

"Ah! No spoilers!" Bob shussed.

"Aria, sweetie," Yada began. She got down to her level, "You're going to be going away for a while. You won't remember too much about your life here, but you'll remember some of your friends and Mom and I will be there too,"

"Why are you saying goodbye?" Aria asked.

"Flight 2461 now arriving!" The intercom announced.

"We got no time," Bob groaned, "I have a game to run!" Bob grabbed the little girl's hand and teleported through space and time, back to the beach. A few minutes later, Rio arrived to find a saddened Toka and their daughter nowhere to be found.

* * *

Bob came back to the beach with Aria in tow. "Welcome to the game, Aria,"

"Is that my… my daughter?!" Nakamura muttered. At this point, she wasn't surprised with all of her other classmates seeing their future children appear, but having it happen for yourself was a new kind of surreal experience.

"Mom! Mama!" Aria cried, "You're really here! You're both here!" She ran up to Yada and Nakamura bawling her eyes out. By the time she reached them, she didn't even remember why she was crying to begin with.

"A-Aria?" Nakamura called, "That's what I named you right?"

At first, the little girl was confused. How could her moms forget her name. But upon closer inspection, they looked way younger than what she remembered.

"You look like you did in middle school," Aria sobbed.

"There, there," Yada comforted, "There's a lot to explain, but don't worry about it right now. Let's try to have fun on the beach,"

"With these next dares from AnimeLover!" Bob announced.

"This is not the fun part," Yada added.

"Natsu, you get a floating robot familiar type thing. It is called the Automated Support System And Security Infiltration Network Weapon, or the ASSASSIN… How long did it take to come up with that acronym take?" Bob asked himself. He summoned a small robot around Natsu that consisted of various shard shaped pieces of metal and circuitry. Natsu had a psychic link with the device and could move it around him as he pleased.

"This is so cool," Natsu smiled.

Just then, a knock could be heard from Ted's ice cream cart and Ted opened the hatch. Larry rose from the cart once more with another ASSASSIN bot circling around him.

"Greetings everyone, I am back with a brand new, non-anomalous device it is called the Automated Support Sys...tem-," Larry then noticed the ASSASSIN bot that was circling around Natsu, much to his disappointment, "Boss, did you already gift the boy the ASSASSIN?"

"Yes, I did," Bob answered.

"Oh… well… awkward," Larry said as he lowered himself back into the cart and shut the hatch behind him.

"Well then," Bob moved on, "Many of these dares involve anime I have not seen yet,"

"Like what?" Takebayashi asked.

"Uh… Seven Deadly Sins… My Hero Academia…," Bob listed.

"You haven't seen those yet!?" Takebayashi gasped like a fanboy.

"Hey, Ted's been busy watching Jojo," Bob defended.

"I'm on like episode twelve of Diamond is Unbreakable right now," Ted stated, "And to answer another question from AnimeLover, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is the most _*bleep*... _I can't say _*bleep*_? It's not even a swear!... That's _*bleep*_... anyway it's the most _*bleep* _series I've ever seen… I love it so much,"

"Nagisa, how do you feel knowing your first child is a boy," Bob asked, "Most people would have figured you'd have a daughter and that's how it's portrayed in other fanfics. Doesn't that bother you? Also, go into bloodlust mode anyone tries to harm your family,"

"I like having a son," Nagisa smiled, "I wouldn't be upset about having a daughter or anything, but Natsu is good kid. As for the bloodlust mode dare, I'd do that if I could kill you,"

"Someone is getting sassy," Bob replied, "Now before we move on, let me add volleyball to the list of things we're going to be doing after this and now…,"

"Don't you have to become a Power Ranger with like four other people?" Ted asked.

"Um… we haven't watched that either," Bob noted.

"Alright, if you like purple swimsuits with unicorns we can move on to-,"

"Don't you dare!"

"Akamaru's dares!" Ted finished.

"_*bleep*_hole," Bob muttered, "Nagisa, Natsu, Itona, and Isogai, learn the art of the blade and gain overpowered sword skills like the little Kiritos that you will become,"

The four previously mentioned individuals were given swords and they suddenly knew how to effectively wield these weapons. Nagisa and Natsu were given lightweight, one-handed blades, Isogai was given something with a longsword that had a bit more weight to it and Itona was given a two-handed greatsword.

"Natsu! You are going to be the most overpowered five-year-old ever!" Kayano cheered.

"Karma," Bob continued, "This will kinda tie into a dare for later, but you will have the ability to summon demonic tentacles with your devil powers,"

"I have devil powers?" Karma asked.

"You do now!" Bob smirked, "Okuda, do you think you could run some experiments on Okajima to cure him of perversion,"

"I'm don't specialize in neuroscience," Okuda slurred, "It's not easy to do. Especially when I'm so wasted!" Okuda laughed.

"Nagisa, just how _*bleep*_in' rich are you?" Bob asked, "You married a famous actress that is part of a wealthy family and you should have a decent stockpile of cash saved up from killing Korosensei,"

"About that," Nagisa said while rubbing the back of his head, "You see, we all gave our money back to the government after we set money aside for college and I bought part of the mountain our old classroom is on. I don't really make too much as a teacher and before this game I was living very frugally,"

"What about Kayano then?" Bob asked.

"Well, since you killed me in the middle of a really big movie shoot," Kayano blurted with frustration, "I wasn't able to get paid for that. Then, add on top of the fact that it is very taboo for an actress in her early twenties to be having children and my acting career is basically over,"

"Well, what about the Yukimura family?" Bob inquired.

"I haven't been on good terms with Mom and Dad ever since they used Aguri as a bargaining chip for that jerk to save Yukimura Pharmaceuticals from going under. So I decided to make it on my own! I was doing very well, but SOMEONE had to shoot me dead!"

"Akari," Nagisa warned, "I think you're getting a little worked up,"

"It'll be fine, sis," Aguri assured, "You can always bounce back,"

"Ritsu, what is Kayano's cup size?" Bob asked.

"I think it's like a 30 AAA right now," Ritsu drunkenly smiled, "But she has normal A cups when she's in her twenties,"

"I thought I wore only a double A!" Kayano protested.

"You are wearing the wrong bra size," Ritsu explained.

"Oh, I bet that's easy for you to say with your stupid C cups anime tiddies!" Kayano ranted as she jostled Ritsu's breasts around until Nagisa pulled her back.

"Akari, I don't think Ritsu wants you to do that," Nagisa warned.

"I didn't mind," Ritsu stated.

"You're not helping," Takebayashi whispered to Ritsu.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Natsu asked Nagisa after he managed to calm Kayano down.

"She's just had too much to drink, that's all," Nagisa answered.

"Irina, have you and Karasuma ever roleplayed while in bed? Also, how was Kimiko conceived?"

"What's conceived?" Kimiko and Natsu asked their fathers.

"Not you too," Karasuma sighed.

"Is it another word for being born?" Kimiko asked, "If so, then it's the hospital,"

"I hope not," Kurahashi chuckled to herself.

"No!" Karasuma answered.

"Should I break out the nurse costume again?" Irina whispered to Karasuma.

"Um… uh… later!" Karasuma blurted.

"So is roleplaying like playing pretend?" Natsu asked.

Okajima, who was still pink, was eager to expand on his fetish lesson. "You're right! Sometimes, mommys and daddys like to dress up and play pretend. There's the nurse and the patient, Cop and criminal, a maid and her master-,"

"I'm close to shooting you right now," Karasuma sighed, "How do you do this, Nagisa?"

"It's my life now," Nagisa sighed.

A knock was heard from the ice cream cart once more and Ted opened the hatch. Larry rose from cart once more.

"How would you like to be young forever?" Larry asked.

"There's a catch!" Hara blurted, "There is always a catch! I have died too many times from your stupid products!"

"Well… stop eating them," Larry suggested.

"Are you calling me fat!?" Hara drunkenly shouted.

"I… I didn't imply that at all!" Larry panicked.

"You _*bleep*_ed up, man," Fernando laughed.

Hara got up and stomped closer to Larry. Larry, being an indoor salesman, had nowhere to run. He was stuck inside the ice cream cart.

"Um… you aren't fat! You are what the Americans call thicc! I'm all about that bass!" Despite his pleading, Hara kept approaching, "Alright fine! The fountain of youth was going to make you a child forever! Happy!?"

"All I wanted was an honest sales pitch," Hara admitted as she calmed down, "What's your price?"

"Dude, we're immortal," Fernando stated, "Why were you so afraid of her?"

"You're not the one stuck in an ice cream cart!" Larry shouted, "As for the price… I see a lot of frogs hopping about… some greenbacks will do,"

Hara shook his hand and the deal was made. Larry made the fountain outside of Kiryuin Manor the Fountain of Youth and relayed this information to the class. He said his goodbyes and returned to the inside of the ice cream cart, closing the hatch behind him.

"Now for The Wizard of Runes and his dares," Bob declared, "Most of his dares set the foundation for our beach activities today. It's why we have a beachside bar, it's why Ted is serving ice cream, and as always he suggests the silly secret missions you guys go on. However, he was a few other dares up his sleeve. First off, let's make Natsu the ultimate anime protagonist and give him Naruto Ninja abilities. I haven't really watched Naruto, either-,"

"You haven't watched Naruto!?" Takebayashi gasped.

"Ain't nobody got time for that _*bleep*_," Bob sassed, "But I know he can do like shadow clones and some other stuff. The next dare was for me to randomly steal swimsuits without being weird about it but he forgets I'm magic," Bob snapped his fingers and a random person lost their entire swimsuit. Unfortunately that was Hara. However, Natsu was able to snap her swimsuit back into existence with his Infinity Gauntlet Jr.

"Itona, defend the beach with… you know what… you can use the robot army you've amassed to defend against something else later. It's already bad enough another reviewer wants to summon sharks everywhere. Speaking of which, there are now sharks everywhere!"

Bob summoned a bunch of sharks. Sharks in the water, sharks on land with legs, sharknados off on the other island and shark and octopus hybrids. Fortunately the sharks with legs still had gills and suffocated. However, just as the sharks suffocated, Korosensei began to suffocate too,"

"Along with the sharks," Bob continued, "BallsofSteel has given Korosensei the ability to swim, but he can no longer survive on land,"

Upon hearing this, Korosensei rushed to the waters, where he had to deal with the sharks as well. He spent the rest of the session clearing the bay of sharks so that everyone could have a nice time.

"Since Ac's dares are pretty risque," Bob continued, "And the family-friendliness has been pushed to its limit, I am only going to be doing two dares from him today. Sorry dude, popular demand dictates it to be this way. Perhaps we could all come up with a compromise later. Anyway, Karma and Okuda are now a demon king and queen respectively and they are… horny," The sound a drum going ba dum tss, could be heard in the distance, "Aguri, explain your tentacle fetish,"

"Well, I don't know how to put this," Aguri began, "But tentacles can get around and do many things that hands just can't. For example-,"

"We don't need an in depth explanation!" Kayano protested, "It's gross!"

"Don't knock it till you try it," Aguri smiled, "I guess Nagisa eventually comes around,"

"Stop… saying… that!" Nagisa emphasized.

"If it makes you two feel any better. I feel embarrassed too," Korosensei admitted.

"And that's about it!" Bob declared, "Ac had more perverted dares, but I'm sure you are all drunk enough to unintentionally do some of them later on tonight. We'll be here for the next couple days so enjoy yourselves,"

* * *

The class spent the next few days doing a variety of beach activities. They did the sand castle contest first since Korosensei couldn't walk on land and beat everyone with his mach twenty sand castle building skills. Then later that night they did a limbo contest around a bonfire and Kayano's flexibility and non-existent cleavage allowed her to win first place. The night concluded with a spectacular fireworks show and it was at that moment Ted realized Bob left out a dare submission from Guestspirit.

Ted stripped Bob's magic away and only left him enough power so that Bob can keep himself from dying and sent Bob off into the jungle. After a few minutes of a head start, Ted allowed the class to chase after him and eventually beat the ever living crap out of him. As they beat him mercilessly, Bob kept screaming child abuse, but no one was falling for that.

After Bob's beating and the conclusion of the fireworks show, Ted found the nicest hotel on the island. With all the inhabitants turned to ash, he decided to make Fernando the temporary bellboy and have him operate the hotel. The women slept off their drunkenness and woke up with mild to moderate hangovers the next morning. They spent all day playing volleyball, smashing watermelons and just all round having a good time with each other. However, it was that night that things began to go south.

Karma and Okuda, who had looked vaguely demonic with devil horns and tails, had been walking around the empty village looking up at the night sky. They had just finished lovely dinner prepared by Fernando, who seems to be anywhere and everywhere a service is needed, when they decided to take the scenic route back to the hotel. As they walked around, they noticed a mysterious man, who looked like a medieval plague doctor.

"Who are you?" Karma asked. A random plague doctor standing around in deserted town even gave Karma a chill down his spine.

"I sense the disease in you," The plague doctor spoke as he pointed toward Karma. His voice had a bit of an airy kind of echo, likely because of the mask.

"Disease?" Karma inquired as he approached, "What the hell are you rambling about?"

The plague doctor began to slowly walk up to Karma. Karma was ready to defend himself but as he put his fists up, the plague doctor just touched his fists. He began to convulse and soon dropped over dead. Okuda screamed.

"I do apologize madam," The plague doctor apologized as he kneeled down by Karma's body and pulled out a black medical bag, "But your spouse was infected with The Pestilence,"

"The Pestilence!" Okuda cried, "That hasn't been a problem for hundreds of years!"

"I assure madam, it is a problem and I sense it all across this island. It is my goal as a doctor to cure those afflicted with the disease once and for all,"

"Why aren't you attacking me, then!?" Okuda yelled in a fit of rage, "Since you seem to think everyone has the plague!"

"It's quite simple, I do not sense the disease in you," the plague doctor responded as he began to perform a surgical procedure on Karma's corpse, "Are you a doctor perhaps?"

"I'm Manami Akabane, a medical researcher and that's my husband your cutting into!"

"Ah! A woman of medicine, what progressive times we live in. Not that that bothers me. It does explain why you do not harbor the disease. As for your spouse, Mrs. Akabane, I am performing a procedure to cure him,"

"But he doesn't have the plague!"

After a few minutes of barbaric surgery and Okuda wanting to vomit, the plague doctor Karma's chest cavity and put his tools away.

"Your spouse is cured of the disease," the plague doctor claimed. As soon as he said that, Karma's body rose up and started shambling toward her. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were still cold and dead. The plague doctor just made Karma into a zombie.

"You call this a cure!" Okuda shouted, "He's just a zombie! You're a monster!"

The plague doctor glares at Okuda with his piercing blue eyes, "Well, it is not a perfect cure," He admitted, "I intend to discover a perfect cure in time. However, my cure is most effective,"

Okuda smacked her zombified husband in the side of the head. He fell down and cracked his head on a trashcan. The plague doctor simply sighed and shook his head.

"I am afraid I was too late to save you, Mrs. Akabane. For you see, I sense the disease in you,"

* * *

The adult couples were out doing various nighttime activities around the island as part of Tales's dare for them to go on wholesome dates. Itona and Hazama were stuck watching all of the kids in one of the hotel suites. Natsu was using his gauntlet for free room service, Kimiko was performing complex calculations, Yoko was coloring, and the rest of the children were watching TV. Itona and Hazama were on the couch watching with them, although they barely paid attention to the silly cartoons the kids were watching.

"I know this might be a tough question, but how do you feel about… your daughter?" Hazama asked.

"Well, I never expected to have one," Itona answered, "But I just feel compelled to… take care of her. I haven't felt this strongly about something in a long time,"

"Well, do you have a name for her?" Hazama asked.

"She came with a note with her name on it, but I can't read it or pronounce it," Itona replied, "I don't have a name yet and if you've seen any of my robots, you'd know I give them my name and a number. I'm not good at coming up with names,"

"What if I come up with one?" Hazama asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about… Tsukiko?" Hazama suggested.

"Better than Itona 207," Itona smirked.

The show that the kids were watching ended and another show came on in its place. On the show's first frame, Itona, Hazama, and Kazuki fell unconscious, however it was late and the rest of the children figured that they all just fell asleep. The show began with a silly animated intro about the titular character, Bobble the Clown. After the intro, the cartoon began with shots of a stereotypical small American town. The title of the episode appeared on screen, 'Bobble's Kitchen Surprise'.

"Hey kids!" Greeted Bobble the Clown, "Today, we're going to learn how to cook a big, yummy meal! Follow me!" The camera followed Bobble as he went into his van and began to stalk the neighborhood. He eventually pulled up to a man walking around the town alone. The clown jumped out of his van, knocked him out, on threw him into the back of the van.

Around this time, Kimiko was done with solving equations and Natsu teleported pizza for everyone.

"What's this show?" Kimiko asked.

"It's Bobble the Clown," Takeshi answered, "I've never heard of it,"

"It's weird, he talked about making a meal. But then he kidnapped a person," Daichi noted.

The kids continued to watch as the clown drove back home and pulled the van into the garage. He took the man out and tied his hands up and hung them from the ceiling.

"So to make human flesh as yummy as possible," Bobble began, "We need to take all that nasty skin,"

The man that the clown kidnapped woke up and began to squirm around as he noticed he was hanging by his arms.

"Oh boy! I sure love it when they're awake!" The clown exclaimed as he got a potato peeler out.

"I- is he going to eat him?" Aria mumbled in horror.

The clown began to peel the man's skin off and the man cried in agony. The kids screamed as they scrambled to find the remote. Before they could, Bobble had finished skinning the man and proceed to gut the him, all while explaining how to go about doing it properly. After successfully changing the channel, Itona, Hazama, and Kazuki woke up.

"What happened?" Hazama asked, "Did we fall asleep?"

"Miss. Hazama! Mr. Horibe! A clown on TV was teaching us how to eat people!" The children cried.

"Well, that's ni-... what!" Itona blurted.

While Itona tried to calm the children down. Hazama received a text message with a photo of Kiryuin Manor. Outside of the manor was a black humanoid figure with a canid-like skull and black hair. The message itself said 'Nice place'.

"What's that?" Itona asked.

"It's this weird app I downloaded yesterday," Hazama answered, "It's kinda like an AI program that pretends to follow you around and message you. It's a little creepy, but I think it's fun,"

"AI? I'm interested. Can you show me how to download it?" Itona asked.

* * *

Korosensei and Aguri were walking along the beach and enjoying the cool, fresh air when they came upon what appeared to be a naked man curled up in a ball and sobbing to himself. Korosensei went to the man to investigate. Upon closer inspection, the man was quite pale, thin and tall, he had no hair and his arms were way too long for his body.

"Sir?" Korosensei inquired, "Is… is there a problem?" He went around in front and looked at the man's face. His eyes had no color in his eyes and his mouth hung wide open. Upon looking at the man's face, it began to stand up and cry to itself. Aguri watched all this play out from a distance and didn't like where this was heading. After a minute of wailing, the creature attacked Korosensei. No matter what the teacher could do, he couldn't stop the creature from biting him and trying to rip his tentacles apart.

Korosensei flew to the nearby island and dropped him off there, hoping that he wouldn't swim to get him.

"Is that another one of those SCPs?" Aguri asked as Korosensei returned.

"It has to be," Korosensei answered, "It-," Korosensei stopped. He could hear something unusual coming from the water and it was closing in fast, "Get away, Aguri!"

Just as Aguri turned around, the creature emerged from the water running at nearly the speed of sound. It tried to continue it's assault on Korosensei. The octopus got fed up with it and decided to do get rid of it once and for all. He flew the creature up high into the air and just as he reached the edge of the sky, he threw the creature out of Earth's atmosphere and into space. Korosensei returned to his wife and the two continued their date night in peace.

* * *

Nagisa and Kayano were on their way back from dinner. Their plans for the rest of the night were to enjoy a little bit of alone time together, then try to pick up Natsu before midnight. As the two walked up the stairs to their room, a black, mucus-like substance appeared on the wall next to them. Soon a rotten-looking hand reached out. Nagisa and Kayano backed away as the hand reached out further, revealing more and more of the man as he reached out. He looked like a rotting, old man and had a creepy grin on his face. He stepped out from the wall and began to approach the couple. They both proceeded to run down the stairs and out of the hotel.

"What the hell was that!?" Kayano screamed.

"I don't know, Akari!" Nagisa shouted, "It's probably for weird SCP thing Larry unleashed, I don't fucking know!"

"Hey, that looks like Manami!" Kayano spotted Okuda walking in the distance. The black mucus began to form on the wall next to them and the couple ran toward Okuda. However, when they got to her. They saw that her eyes were lifeless and that it looked like she was poorly operated on. They ran away from her and noticed the plague doctor.

"I sense the disease in you," The plague doctor spoke.

"We aren't safe!" Kayano screamed. Nagisa took ahold of her wrist and the two kept running through the town. They continued for what seemed like an eternity until they were by the beach were the session began. They took a moment to catch their breath, but heard the cries of Terasaka and his gang off in the distance. A shooting star also happened to light up the night sky and a faint crying, screaming noise could be heard as the star descended upon the other side of the island.

"Help! Anybody!" screamed Terasaka from the jungle.

"Muramatsu's injured!" screamed Yoshida.

As much as they didn't want to, Nagisa and Kayano figured that survival in numbers was a good strategy and the two cautiously entered the jungle.

"Terasaka! Yoshida!" The couple called out.

"I can't see you two!" Terasaka shouted, "Follow the sound of our voice!"

The couple continued until they reached the approximate location of the shouting. Instead of finding the gang, they stumbled upon two red, four legged creatures with only a giant mouth with large teeth for a head.

"Thank God you've come to help us!" One of the creatures shouted in Yoshida's voice.

"We're sorry about everything we've done to you, Nagisa," said the other creature in Terasaka's voice.

The couple tried to turn around and flee, but a pack of zombies, featuring Sugino, Kanzaki, Fuwa, and Okuda, led by the plague doctor approached from the direction they came from. The old, rotting man appeared to climb out of the floor and approach them and to make matters worse, a creepy, brown statue suddenly appeared. The couple knew this was the end of the line. They embraced each other and awaited their inevitable deaths.

**Crunch**

**Crunch**

* * *

Back at the manor, Uzu and Satsuki had just finished smoking a blunt together out by the fountain. As a joke, Uzu playfully pushed her in. Satsuki climbed out and noticed that, not only were her clothes wet, they felt much larger.

"Uzu… did something happen?" Satsuki asked. Unaware of the deal Hara made with Larry.

"Satsuki… you're like… ten,"

"Maybe you need to slow down on the-," Satsuki began to make a joke about Uzu smoking too much weed, but noticed her voice changed too, "Crap,"

**Hey everyone! Ted here! I definitely skipped a few dares here and there for a lot of you and I apologize. It seems as though every chapter I write as of late gets longer and longer. My only complaint with that is it just makes updates less frequent. I may decide to break up some of the intro/outro parts into their own little mini chapters. What do you all think? My only concern is that it'd cut too much out of the main chapters since the consequences from the dares are the real meat of the story. (At least in my opinion)**

**Too bad everyone kinda got killed by rouge SCPs. You can all thank PhantomTehCasual for that one.**

**Cheshire, I have no hard feelings. Thanks for the criticism involving your adaptation of your OC's. I'll try to keep this in mind if I invite others along. Bob's just a dick.**

**Ac, you'll have your perversions, but I am beginning to realize that not all ToD's can be treated equally. Everyone seems to suggest relatively PG to PG-13 dares, while your dare go to R and X rated. It's a balance that is hard to strike as the shift in tone varies drastically from one style to another. I hope that the strip club part, while not a dare you submitted, was entertaining for you, as well as everyone else who finds the smut to be a little excessive.**

**SCPs featured: 1331 (**_***bleep***_**), 049 ("I sense the disease in you"), 993 (Bobble the Clown), 1471 (MalO, we'll see the after effects of this one later), 096 (Shy guy, wrestled around with Korosensei all night), 106 (The old man), 939 (Those creatures that were pretending to be the Terasaka gang)**

**But at this point, I'm tired and it's way past bedtime. I'm basically doing the author's equivalent of rambling. Can't wait to see the reviews. Good night!**


	11. BONUS: The Offspring of Class 3-E

"Hello everyone, I'm Bob," greeted a ten-year-old in a room set up like a singing audition, similar to American Idol, "I realize that the amount of offspring from the main cast has grown quite a bit over the past few chapters and before we continue with future sessions, I'd like to give everyone a proper introduction," Bob snapped his fingers and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. She looked a bit like Irina if she were five.

"What are you doing now?" the girl complained.

"Introducing you kids to the audience," Bob answered, "Say hi to the camera," Kimiko enthusiastically waved to the camera while Bob continued, "This is Kimiko Karasuma, daughter of Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic. Out of all the kids here, she's the only one that's technically canon, therefore she is also the only kid who isn't from the future. In many ways, she takes after her mother, amassing a harem of boys her age just about everywhere she goes and sometimes getting a little bitchy,"

"Hey!" Kimiko protested.

"As of recently, she was given multiple injections that have given her a mind of math and science beyond her years and beyond the capabilities of most people,"

"Mommy says that with beauty and brains, I can have the world wrapped around my finger," Kimiko smiled.

"She's not wrong," Bob commented. He snapped his fingers and the girl disappeared. In her place, a little blue-haired boy with hazel eyes appeared and he was just as confused and annoyed as Kimiko was initially.

"I was in the middle of practicing my ninja moves!" the boy complained.

"I'm doing introductions, kid! You can go back to playing overpowered anime protagonist soon enough!" Bob snapped, "Anyway, this here is Natsu Shiota. He is the son of Nagisa Shiota and Akari Yukimura, a.k.a. Kaede Kayano. He was the first child to be sent here on a dare, surprising his parents, and everyone else, with his presence and starting this ridiculous trend of sending kids from the future to participate in this silly game,"

"At least you think this is dumb," Natsu commented.

"Do you want me to take away your powers?" Bob threatened.

"I'm sorry! I'll be good!" Natsu apologized.

Bob continued. "The boy is quite polite for a five-year-old. He's also quite curious and is sure to ask his parents any question he has on his mind,"

"Dad doesn't like it when I ask questions. He says the questions I ask are for older kids," Natsu commented.

"Sidenote, I wonder how long his innocence will stay intact. Anyway, Natsu has been granted many abilities and items that should totally spoil the boy rotten. These abilities include the ability to expertly control any vehicle known to man, the ability to detect lies by making the lair throw up a frog, powerful sword techniques inspired by anime, and ninja skills. He also has a floating robot familiar, a magic glove called the Infinity Gauntlet Jr., and a book that transports anyone who reads it into a magic fantasy world upon sleeping,"

"I wonder what the Book Keeper will do next," Natsu asked himself.

Bob snapped his fingers and replaced Natsu with another five-year-old boy with a full head of black hair and brown eyes. If he looked like anyone, he looked like Korosensei's rarely utilized human form.

"So, you're just taking everyone for a minute?" The boy asked.

"Yup," Bob answered, "This is Takeshi Yukimura, son of Korosensei and Aguri Yukimura. Because of his father's crazy DNA, he inherited his durability and regeneration and somehow got super-strength as a bonus. Because of these abilities, he's a bit brash at times, and prefers to tackle his problems head on,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Takeshi commented.

"But overall, he's a good kid. But I'm calling it now, he will be as perverted as his dad,"

"Dad says when I'm eighteen, he's going to take me to one of those strip clubs Mister Okajima was talking about," Takeshi smiled.

Bob snapped Takeshi away and replaced him with a little, brown-haired, american girl, who was probably about three years old.

"Am I in the hospital again?" the girl asked.

"This is Yoko Yukimura," Bob introduced, "She is the adoptive daughter Korosensei and Aguri Yukimura. She used to be SCP-053, and her anomaly was that she sent anyone who looked at her into a homicidal rampage, killing everyone nearby. After clearing the area, the subject would try to attack poor little Yoko, but once they do, they die of a heart attack and she regenerates unfazed. Needless to say, she had been alone all of her life until she was bought from Larry by Aguri after a tear-jerking sales pitch. Korosensei looked at her and totally murdered everyone. SInce then, she had been cured and is now enjoying a relatively normal childhood with her resurrected parents, one of whom is a giant tentacle monster, and her time-traveling, super strong younger brother,"

"Can I go back to Mommy now?" Yoko asked.

"Of course," Bob answered. He snapped his fingers and replaced her with a red-headed boy with purple eyes who looked a bit sheepish for a kid that looked a lot like Karma.

"Is it my turn?" the boy asked, "Why do you need to teleport us?"

"Because I can," Bob answered, "This is Yuma Akabane, son of Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda. He was summoned here, like all the future kids, on a dare when his dad was filling in for me while I was on vacation. He was conceived while Karma had the appearance of a demon and that somehow means this boy can control fire. Unfortunately, he seems to be about as shy as his mom and refuses to watch the world burn,"

"But Mom told me to be careful with my powers," Yuma chimed in.

"Total mama's boy," Bob chuckled, "Fun fact, he was named after Isogai because he delivered him and Okuda was high on painkillers so she just went along with it,"

"I'm named after Mr. Isogai?" Yuma asked.

"You both have the same first name," Bob explained.

"Oh!" Yuma realized.

Bob snapped his fingers and replaced the boy with an older, blue-haired boy with blue eyes, reminiscent to Nagisa, but his face more resembled that of Karma's. The boy even had prominent canines like he did.

"So, it's my turn for this stupid introduction," The boy sassed, "I'm Kazuki… shit… Bob! You made me forget my last name!"

"By the way, before grabbing these kids from the future. I removed large portions of their memory," Bob explained, "Now Kazuki, you should just let me do the introductions and just stand there and look pretty for the camera,"

"Fine," Kazuki rolled his eyes and glared at the camera.

"This is Kazuki, the lab-grown, genetic love child of the gay clones of Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota," Bob introduced, "Unlike Yuma, this asshat seems to take after Karma. He is from further in the future than the rest of the children, currently ten years old, and for some reason future me decided to drop his parents of in the same universe as the originals. Kazuki, you probably don't remember because your parents probably had to legally change their names to avoid any confusion,"

"I suppose," Kazuki agreed, "Can I go now?"

Bob snapped his fingers and replaced the boy with what looked like Natsu, much to Bob's surprise.

"I thought I teleported in Roboy!" Bob exclaimed.

The boy that looked like Natsu transformed into a nerdy looking boy with purple hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"My name is Daichi!" The boy ranted, "Daichi Takebayashi! Not Roboy!

"Alright, calm the fuck down, kid," Bob said, "I didn't know you could transform into other people though,"

"I'm practicing," Daichi said, "It's much harder than transforming into a gatling gun or… a stupid tank,"

"This is Daichi Takebayashi, son of Kotaro Takebayashi and Ritsu. Like most of the other future kids, he's five. I'm guessing the boy has these shapeshifting abilities because of his mom being an AI or something like that. I dunno. This one is really an anomaly. He's an alright kid, but call him Roboy and he cries like a bitch,"

"I do not!" Daichi protested.

"Boohoo! I'm a whiny little bitch!" Bob mocked.

"Stop it!"

"You know if you stop reacting like this, everyone will leave you alone," Bob advised.

"No, they won't! I tried to not get mad at my friends for a day and they still call me Roboy,"

"Rome wasn't built in a day, kid," Bob snapped his fingers and teleported in the final child. A blonde girl with purple eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail.

"What now!?" the girl complained.

"Almost done," Bob commented, "How are you liking the game Aria?"

"It's weird and everyone dies for no reason. Did you put on that cartoon about the clown who eats people!?"

"Bobble the Clown! I love that show!" Bob remarked, "Anyway, this is Aria… what's your last name, kid?"

"Nakamura," Aria answered.

"Aria Nakamura," Bob continued, "Daughter of Rio Nakamura and Toka Yada. She just got here so I can't really tell you much about her personality wise. What I can tell you is that she's another lab-grown love child, but that's it. How do you feel about kissing Daichi next chapter?"

"I don't want to kiss Roboy! He's a cry baby!" Aria protested.

"I know, right?" Bob snapped Aria away. Only leaving himself in the studio, "There are other kids here as well, but they are only here as babies such as Hayami and Chiba's baby girl, Hana, and Sugino and Kanzaki's little girl, Tomoko. But for now, we are all caught up with child introductions. Just looking at the dares for next chapter, I realize that there will be more and if there are enough kids from the future, I'll probably do a part two and introduce them. Here at InsaneGuy Productions, we wanted to eliminate as much confusion as we can and I hope that these bonus chapters help. If you'd like more bonus content, let me and Ted know and we'll see what misadventures can be had amongst the students of Class 3-E between ToD sessions. I know I have a few ideas kicking around in my head. As for the next session, expect that in about a week or so. I'll try to have it out before Ted goes to see the family again. And I call Yuma a mama's boy. See you all next session!"


	12. Remembered Wrongdoings

**So, reader discretion is advised. I know this is a disclaimer that needs to be put in front of every chapter, but man this shit's heavy.**

"_You're skipping middle school! That means that you get to be taught by Uncle Sensei, Aunt Aguri, and Dad this year… lucky!"_

"_If I do too good, I get the chance to skip the rest of high school and go to college. I kinda wish I didn't though. I'll be the only little kid around a bunch of high schoolers,"_

_"That does sound scary...How did you get so smart?"_

"_Uh… It just happened,"_

"Natsu! Wake up!" A girl shouted. Natsu opened his eyes to see Kimiko, worried sick. Around them was the dark depths of an abandoned castle. Natsu found himself laid out amongst a huge pile of rubble. The pain he would be feeling if he were in this situation for real was very dulled, it like if his leg fell asleep, but all over his entire body.

"Where is everyone!?" Natsu asked.

"Daichi, Yuma, and Takeshi were knocked out of the dream. I don't know where Kazuki and Aria are. I think The Book Keeper made this adventure too difficult," Kimiko scrambled to look through her pouch and grabbed a vial of red liquid. Natsu drank it and the feeling of his body being asleep went away.

"Thanks Kimiko. Where'd the clown go?"

"He went off to the village. He's about to turn them all into his vampire slaves. We have to hurry!"

The two eventually regrouped with Kazuki and Aria, a rogue and a bard. Natsu and Kimiko were acting as wizards specializing in the school of bladesong, an elven art that taught magic and sword fighting. Takeshi, being the only one who could take punishment was blasted away by the vampire clown's attacks along with the shapeshifting Daichi and the fire wielding cleric, Yuma. They died in the dream and woke up safely in the real world with no pain whatsoever. The remaining team was just a group of glass cannons going up against their hardest foe yet. Every shot had to count and they had to dodge every oncoming blow if they wanted to succeed.

They made their way to the village where the vampire clown, who looked an awful lot like the clown they saw on the television that same night, was running amuck and terrorizing the villagers. Kazuki hid and took a shot with his magic bow and arrow. The shot landed and dealt a lot of damage to him. Aria charged in, swinging her rapier around while throwing various insults toward the monster's way. But vicious mockery could only do so much, The vampire clown managed to surprise Aria with an uppercut. As she stumbled away, the clown pointed a finger at the girl.

"Disintegrate!" The clown laughed. He fired a thin purple beam from his index finger. It hit Aria's shoulder and she began to not feel so good. She turned to dust right before the party's eyes.

The fight continued on and the heroes were down to their last breath while the clown just started to show signs of exhaustion. There was no way they could win this alive. Just then, Natsu remembered a story his dad and uncle used to tell about Nagisa's time in Class 3-E. The time where Nagisa used himself as a bomb. Natsu had just enough magic spells to cast two powerful spells.

"I give up," Natsu lied. He dropped his sword and went up to the clown. Kimiko and Kazuki were shocked.

"Natsu!" Kimiko called out.

"I now know that being a vampire is the only answer," Natsu continued, "Will you forgive me?"

"Oh sweet child," The vampire clown said, "I'm glad you could see it my way. Come. Let me give you my gift,"

Natsu went up to the vampire and just as he was about to bite his neck, Natsu unleashed two, higher leveled fireballs centered on himself. This fiery blast mortally wounded the vampire along with poor little Natsu.

"Natsu!" Kimiko cried.

"It's a dream! He's fine!" Kazuki assured, though he had to admit, it was a badass way to end a fight. The scene faded and The Book Keeper appeared. Natsu was still in the dream, although he was a blue ghost.

"With Natsu's brave sacrifice, the world was saved from a vampire uprising," The Book Keeper narrated, "Upon the vampire lord's death, the sun rose once again, bring prosperity back to the world. The nations honored the sacrifices that these heroes made and vowed to never forget them. The end… Sorry about the difficulty, I was trying to help you children get over any fears you had of that clown. It seems like the show rooted itself deep in your brains. Instead, I think I've made it worse,"

"It was fun Book Keeper!" Kazuki said, "And Natsu, way to go out with a bang!"

"Well, I'll still try to make things a little easier. It's hard to make an adventure for so many people. But it's time to wake up. Please, do come again,"

The kids woke up in the hotel suite and told the others about the fight with the vampire clown lord.

* * *

Unlike the kids, most everyone had a horrible night. Nagisa and Kayano woke up in the morning, in their hotel, and they both were fed up with the constant death and shenanigans that tormented them on a bi-weekly basis.

"Akari," Nagisa said in a tired, near-deadpan tone, "Do you think we'll ever be done with this game?"

"I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel yet, Nagisa," Kayano replied in a similar tone.

The two just laid there for a moment, wondering what events in their life lead them to this moment, being revived after being killed by a neck-snapping sculpture in the middle of the jungles of the Phi Phi Islands. As the two realized there was no way to avoid such a thing, they got up, got dressed, picked up Natsu, and went to breakfast.

When they got there, everyone but Korosensei was accounted for. Everyone else was talking about the anomalies they've encountered last night. Needless to say, most of these encounters ended with horrible death.

"Good morning, sis," Kayano greeted, "...Where's Korosensei?"

"He's been fighting some weird monster all night," Aguri answered, "He can't kill it and it can't kill him, so he tried to throw it into space so it would stop trying to go after him. Then it came back,"

Just then Korosensei came walking into the dining room. His clothes were tattered and he was tired. He took a seat next to Aguri and slumped back in his chair.

"It finally disappeared," The tentacle monster breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Bob and Ted teleported into the dining room, along with everyone's breakfast. If there has to be one thing that everyone liked about being trapped in this game, it was breakfast time. Everyone was given the foods that they most desired and they ate it up without any incident.

"Now that everyone is done," Bob began, "I must inform you that I've infected everyone's meals with the Human Immunodeficiency Virus,"

"You gave us AIDS!?" Most of the students shouted.

"HIV!" Bob corrected. He then took a drink from his glass of orange juice, "But… yes,"

"Dad, what's AIDS?" Natsu asked.

"It's a disease that makes it to where your body can't fight off sickness well. It can't be cured, if if it's not treated, it can kill you in a matter of years," Nagisa answered.

"Okay… so do you get it from eating bad food?" Natsu followed up.

Nagisa pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known you'd ask that,"

"Now, I could just cure you all with my freaky magic powers," Bob continued, "But that's too easy. Instead, we will have the three Nagisas fight the Island Arc assassins. Mr. Takaoka has a big ass bottle of pills designated as SCP-500. These pills can cure anything, hangovers, the early stages of the zombie virus, herpes, cancer, and A...I mean, HIV,"

"Won't he just blow up the pills like he did with the antidotes?" Kayano asked.

"I thought of that," Bob answered, "That's why I also gave him HIV. If he manages to defeat the three Nagisas in a fight to the death, the pill bottle will open up and he can cure himself,"

"Well, couldn't we just kill ourselves and be cured when we're resurrected?" Karma asked.

"He's got a point," Ted chimed in.

"But do you want to spend nearly twenty-four hours in Super Hell?" Bob asked.

"I wouldn't mind it so much, the demons down there seem to respect Manami and I," Karma said, "I guess it's because we're both still demons,"

"What about the rest of us?" Sugino blurted.

"I dunno, just off yourself right before breakfast," Karma suggested, "You won't even make it through in-processing before-,"

"Just do the damn challenge!" Bob yelled.

* * *

Nagisa and his clone set off to the docks. The first boss, Smog the poison making assassin was waiting for them there. The two wondered where Dark Nagisa was but they found him along the way, hanging out in a shack near the docks. He opened up the door and the smoke that the dark clone was hotboxing went out, causing the other two to cough.

"Guys! I just discovered the greatest SCP of all time!" Dark Nagisa smiled as he held out a huge, lit joint, "SCP-420-J,"

"Now's not the time Dark me," Clone Nagisa sighed, "Everyone has AIDS and we need to work together to get the cure,"

"That sucks, man," Dark Nagisa took another hit from the joint and blew the smoke out, which went into the other Nagisas faces.

"Can you just put that out?" Nagisa asked in a tone of frustration.

"What? Doesn't weed help with AIDS or something?"

"That's cancer you're thinking of!" a voice interjected. From behind the shack, Smog emerged with his face mask on and a gas shooter in hand.

"So, you're not just going to let us on through are you?" Nagisa asked.

"I would, but if I don't put up a fight I go to this place called Super Hell and I don't want to find out what it's like," Smog answered.

"I don't blame you," the original Nagisa said as he pulled his sword out. With one super quick slash, Smog found himself on the sand and cut in half. Clone Nagisa searched his pockets and grabbed the keys to the motorboat.

"I love these new sword skills," the original Nagisa said to himself.

The next two boss battles ended as anticlimactically as the first. As the Nagisas were going to the other island, the crazy, gun-loving, Gastro fired shots at them from another motorboat. The original Nagisa simply slashed his sword in his direction, creating a devastating ranged slash beam that cut the boat in half and caused it to explode in a glorious fashion. As they docked at the other island, they were met by Grip but, again, Nagisa just cut the man in half as they casually walked past him and headed to the giant, ominous looking tower where Akira Takaoka resided. Before they took the elevator to the top platform, Bob teleported next to them and took Nagisa's sword.

"I'm pretty sure this dare was made before you got sword skills," Bob commented before he flew up to the top of the tower to watch the final fight.

The Nagisas took the elevator and when the doors finally opened, revealing Mr. Takaoka with an assault rifle in his hands. He aimed his gun at the elevator doors before Ted stopped him.

"What the hell!" Mr. Takaoka shouted, "Why are you stopping me? This is perfect!"

"We need a long, drawn-out dialogue sequence before the fight," Ted explained, "Haven't you ever seen anime?"

"Fine!" Mr. Takaoka huffed, "I've been locked up for the past seven and a half years because of you! Now, I'm in another universe and I've been given a chance at freedom. If I kill you three, this pill bottle will open up, I'll be cured of AIDS-,"

"HIV!" Bob corrected.

"And I will be able to do as I please. I don't care that I had to sell one of my kidneys to some weirdo hiding in my closet to get these pills, but I'll destroy them! This time, I won't make the mistake of having a fair fight! All I need to do is shoot you and your pothead and faggot clones!"

"What's with the homophobia on this vacation?" Clone Nagisa sighed.

"Can we kill him now?" Nagisa asked.

"No, it's your turn to speak," Ted said.

"I wasn't ready for this!" Nagisa protested, "Um… I may have lost my sword, but with the skills I've learned from middle school, me and my clones will defeat you!"

"That's it?" Bob asked, floating above the stage with Ted, "Alright, commence the murdering!"

Mr. Takaoka began to fire his gun and the three Nagisas leap behind some crates for cover.

"You got nowhere to run!" Mr. Takaoka yelled.

"Dark me," the original Nagisa whispered, "But you have space magic or something?"

Dark Nagisa thought to himself for a moment. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!"

As the two other Nagisas were pinching the bridges of their noses in disappointment, Dark Nagisa threw a black ball of energy toward Mr. Takaoka. This ball of energy was a mini black hole that sucked him up and tore him apart atom by atom. In mere seconds, all that remained was the black hole, which Dark Nagisa made disappear.

"Now to get those pills!" Clone Nagisa exclaimed.

"Bad news," Bob interrupted, "He had the pills in his pocket,"

Clone Nagisa grabbed Dark Nagisa by the shirt and slammed him against one of the crates.

"You stupid stoner idiot!" Clone Nagisa yelled.

"Don't worry, you can all be cured of AIDS… I mean HIV and be teleported back to the manor at the same time," Bob assured.

"So, you're going to kill us?" Nagisa sighed.

"You're not wrong!" Bob smiled as he snapped his fingers. This caused the three Nagisa to blow up in a bloody, gorey explosion, which painted half of the rooftop with their insides. A little bit of blood splattered on the two hosts as they observed.

"What a mess," Bob commented.

"You know, you could have just cured them," Ted mentioned, "Now the hotel is a huge mess,"

"It was fun and I ain't cleaning that shit up,"

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Uzu asked the now ten-year-old Satsuki.

"Of course I'm still mad! I'm a child!" Satsuki huffed.

"An adorable one!" Mako cooed.

"Don't touch me," Satsuki ordered.

Ryuko and Nui came walking in with what appeared to be a newborn infant. One that they had not be notified about.

"Where'd that baby come from?!" Mako asked with enthusiasm.

"We found it crying inside a pressure cooker that was in the laboratory," Ryuko answered.

"Who'd put a baby in pressure cooker?" Nui asked.

Then, Bob and Ted teleported into the manor. Bob snapped his fingers, reviving everyone that had just exploded moments ago.

"What happened to you?" Bob asked, referring to Satsuki's childish appearance.

"She fell into the fountain out front and turned into a child," Uzu explained.

"I fell!?" Satsuki growled, "You pushed me!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Uzu defended.

"Quit arguing," Bob interjected, "The fountain out there is now The Fountain of Eternal Youth. Anyone who goes into it is turned into a kid forever,"

"Change me back!" Satsuki demanded.

"That's not a nice way to ask," Bob smirked, "Guess you're going to have to stay that way until you learn manners,"

"I know manners dammit!" Satsuki argued, "But you just had to throw me off the deep end! Fuck you and fuck Jamaica!"

"Wow sis, never thought I'd see you like this. I'm impressed," Ryuko commented.

"Not now, Ryuko!" Satsuki barked.

At this point, everyone was walking around the house again. The parents picked up their infant children from the babysitters.

"Hey, Octopus man!" Ryuko called as she handed Korosensei back his crime-solving Tupac album, "Thanks for that CD, now I know where that little creep has been hiding,"

"My pleasure," Korosensei smiled, "At least I'm able to use these anomalous items to do some good. However, I recommend you don't go on a rage fueled manhunt until after you have your child,"

"It's only the first trimester," Ryuko disagreed, "It'll be fine,"

"Oh, Korosensei!" Bob interjected, "This dare is for next session, but I figure you could do it some time today. It'll be easy,"

"What dare did you have in mind?" Korosensei asked.

"Transform into your human form," Bob stated. Korosensei then transformed into a human.

"What else?"

"Now make your son a little brother," Bob dared.

"We already have two kids!" Korosensei protested.

"What's wrong?" Aguri asked as she walked in.

"You're getting knocked up again," Ryuko answered.

"But we already have two kids!" Aguri protested, "And I don't want to go through another one month pregnancy!"

"Be sure to be extra loud you two," Bob continued, ignoring the couples pleas, "Be sure to tell the clones their baby is done and have Nakamura and Yada start on theirs. Mr. Takaoka is locked away in solitary confinement in the basement so be sure to feed him. See you all in two weeks,"

"What about our pay?" Ryuko asked.

"It's direct deposit," Ted answered. Then the two hosts teleported away.

"Congratulations you two!" Mako cheered to Aguri and Korosensei. The couple looked at each other with worry.

* * *

It had been about four days since the class returned from their beach vacation. During this time, Itona and Hazama have been receiving messages from the MalO app that progressively got creepier and creepier. For the last day, the pictures that they received from the app feature themselves with the humanoid figure with the long black hair and canine skull. It was really beginning to creep Hazama out. Itona was a bit less fazed by it. Sure, it was creepy but even if it did kill him, it's not like death was any consequence in this game.

"Itona, have you seen… the thing lately?" Hazama asked.

"I just got a picture of it behind me a moment a-,"

"No, not that. Like, actually see it in real life, on a mirror or something,"

"No, I haven't, why?"

"It's obvious, we downloaded an SCP!"

"Oh… but is it attacking you or anything?" Itona asked in a deadpan tone.

"No… not yet… why are you so calm about the anomalies that happen to you? You have mind sex with an alien and have a daughter and the most I've seen you react to that was mild confusion,"

"It's not like anything here will kill us permanently,"

"Even still, you are too calm,"

Itona then got a message from the app. The picture was of Hazama and Itona having this very conversation with the entity standing in the middle.

"It's the app, isn't it?" Hazama asked.

"It's not like anyone calls me in this universe," Itona replied.

The two then heard a knock on the door nearby. Itona answered and Larry came out of the door and greeted the two.

"So, I hear you two have downloaded MalO" Larry stated.

"How did you know?" Hazama asked.

"I developed the app," Larry answered, "It's one of the very, very few free services I offer,"

"Can we remove it?" Hazama continued.

"The app? No. Nothing can remove the program from your phone once it is installed. The only way to avoid the apps primary effect is to simply get a new phone. As for the being that follows you around, there is also nothing I can do about it. After about ninety hours, you will start to see the entity occasionally throughout the rest of your life,"

"So, there's nothing we can do to get rid of it?!" Hazama gasped.

"No, Miss Hazama, I'm afraid not. It's not a bad thing. Think of it as a friend that's always with you whenever you are lonely. I have a version of it in my head too. I taught it sign language. I recommend you give your new companions a name,"

"I don't think Itona 208 is a good name," Itona replied.

"You can't actually be serious," Hazama sighed.

"Like he said, there's nothing we can do about it," Itona shrugged, "Is that all, Larry?"

"I might go around and sell this thing large machine so that I can catch up on my quota," Larry answered, "It's quite the amazing thing. Do you know anyone that might be interested in a large machine that can transform things into better versions of it?"

Larry later sold the machine to Fuwa for the cost of all the frozen broccoli in the manor, much to Maramatsu's annoyance. The machine was place in the basement next to the steel box that Mr. Takaoka was locked in. It had options ranging from 'rough', 'course', '1:1', 'fine', and 'very fine' and two doors on either side of the panel. One was labeled input while the other was labeled output. Fuwa then tested out the machine with her homemade doujin starting the class. She set the doujin into the input and set the dial to very fine. She pulled the switch, the doors closed, and after a few seconds of gears turning, a blu ray disc appeared in the output. It was a blu ray twelve episode, fully animated hentai of Fuwa's doujin with three OVAs, all of which were ideas she had initially scrapped. She remembered on of these involved her and Mimura and, with her newfound crush still affecting her, she decided to keep the disc for further research.

* * *

It was a dark night near the railways in the middle of Kansas and the current mission at hand was of utmost importance. The only intel the usual mission team received was that a heavily protected train full of Top Secret military armaments was on its way California from Washington D.C. On this train was a quantum particle bomb, which was planted by an undisclosed foe, and if it were to go off, the entire state of Kansas would become the new Grand Canyon.

Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano flew over to the train with jetpacks created by Itona and modified by Kimiko for optimal speed and fuel efficiency. They land at the back of the train, in fear that they'd be spotted by the train's many defense measures, such as the armed guards and the automatic turrets. Ritsu hacked the electronic lock on the door and the team entered the train car.

"What does defusing a bomb have to do with the overall goal of these missions?" Kayano asked as the team sneaked through the train cars.

"Honestly, I think Wizard's just messing with us," Karma suggested, "Why would a reviewer want to help us?"

"I mean, as far as reviewers go, Wizard isn't bad," Nagisa chimed in, "His dares are just a little embarrassing at best, but you have a point,"

After a few more minutes of sneaking about, they eventually find the bomb. It was surprisingly small for a device capable of destroying an entire state. It was about the size of a thick tablet and had many wires sticking out, wrapping around the device in a messy fashion. Ritsu, who had been on the team's phones, dialed up Itona, who was on standby.

Itona grabbed his phone and on before the screen lit up, he could see the canine-skull entity. At this point, the two had gotten over the fear of the entity and named it Toto.

"We're at the bomb, Itona," Ritsu explained, "Nagisa is taking a picture now,"

Itona looked at the picture for a moment. "Cut the yellow wire,"

"You can tell that fast!?" Kayano blurted.

"Sort of," Itona admitted, "I'd say there is about an eighty percent chance it'd work. I'd go ask Kimiko because she seems to know a lot more about quantum physics, but I think she's taking a bath right now and I'm feeding Tsukiko as we speak,"

"A one in five chance of messing up is a big deal when an entire state is on the line!" Nagisa complained.

"Well, I was sugar coating the numbers, it's more like a one in four chance at failure," Itona explained.

"How are you so calm about this!?" The team blurted.

"I'm not having to defuse it, and it's not like this is our world anyway,"

"He makes a good point," Karma said.

"But that's so cold," The couple muttered.

Nagisa took out a pair of scissors and nervously made his way to the yellow wire. His hands were shaking and sweat was pouring down his face as he closed the scissors on the wire, severing the connection and, to their relief, disarming the device.

"That was easy enough," Karma commented.

The team was magically extracted by Bob, who had just arrived, and teleported back to the manor. Everyone had already been gathered together and ready for the start of the session.

"All right people!" Bob announced, "Time to get this show on the road! The sooner we're done with this session, the sooner I can be an adult again. But before we start, a resurrection!"

"Who are we reviving now?" Nagisa asked.

"I have an idea and I don't like it," Aguri worried.

Bob opened a portal from Super Hell. From the portal emerged a bundle of tentacles with a variety of body parts. The tentacles pieced the parts together to form a crude, Frankenstein-inspired dummy with wavy hair and a missing eye. All but one of the tentacles retracted and the last one whipped the dummy, causing it to envelop into a cloud of smoke. The tentacle and portal soon disappeared and when the smoke cleared, a perfectly healthy, normal, one-eyed Yanagisawa stood confused at his new surroundings.

"You brought this guy back!?" The class shouted.

"But… he has dares," Bob defended, "I'm actually surprised that he wasn't brought here sooner to be honest,"

"It's all of you again!" Yanagisawa shouted. Then he noticed Aguri, "Aguri… you… you… you really let yourself go,"

"She's pregnant, you asshole!" Kayano shouted.

"Pregnant? Who dare soil my woman!?"

"Soil!?" The women shouted in anger.

"That would be me," Korosensei answered.

"Are you not satisfied with everything you've done to me thus far!?" Yanagisawa ranted, "How dare yo-,"

Bob snapped his fingers and sent him into an empty pocket dimension.

"Look, I like the drama that stems from the situations I put you through, but I really don't like this guy," Bob explained, "Thanks, Wizard of Runes for that dare. But I'll be sure to bring him out when his time comes. For now, I'd like to start with Akamaru's dares. He wants to ask me about my ultimate weakness,"

"Finally, someone who's actually helping," Karma remarked.

"My weaknesses… I can't go super duper fast so I rely on teleportation to get around. I'm obviously affected by dares, but that's more for viewer satisfaction then it is an actual weakness. I'm an alcoholic, I'm a bit of a narcissist, I play The Binding of Issac on the Switch way too much, um… and I think Saitama could kill me with a punch, but that's just a testament to his ultimate power,"

"That's not much to work with," Nagisa sighed.

"I'm a self-insert in a fanfiction for fuck's sake, those guys never have weaknesses. Moving on, we have a dare for Natsu. You gotta kiss Kimiko,"

"On the lips!?" The two kids gasped.

"Yeah," Bob confirmed.

"Now they're shipping the kids!" Karasuma exclaimed with frustration, "Isn't this going too far?"

"Besides, Natsu's only two months old," Kayano chimed in.

"It's not the weirdest shipping I've heard of," Ted chimed in, "And we have at least one other person who ships a couple of the kids as well. Hell, I bet Korosensei has started to do the same,"

The class then turned their attention to their teacher.

"I… I don't want to throw up another frog!" Korosensei whined.

"Of course he does," The class sighed.

The two little kids stepped toward each other. They were both very shy and nervous as they leaned forward and gave each other's lips a quick peck. Natsu looked away from her, blushing and embarrassed. Kimiko blushed too. She had boys follow her around and call her pretty before, but she never kissed any of them.

"Alright, more kid shipping," Bob continued, "Daichi, Aria, your turn,"

"But he cries all the time!" Aria complained.

"No I don't!" Daichi defended.

"You cry everytime we call you Roboy and that's all we call you. So, you cry all the time!" Aria argued.

"Then stop calling me Roboy!" Daichi whined. A tear began to form in his eyes due to his anger.

"See! He's doing it right now!" Aria claimed.

"You're mean!" Daichi cried.

"Just do a quick peck and you can wash your mouths out later," Bob groaned.

The two made a quick peek on the lips and Aria whipped her lips while Daichi whipped away his tears.

"Alright, one more kissing dare from this person and we can move on to some of the crazy stuff," Bob announced, "Clones, kiss the wives of your original selves. See if you feel any different,"

"At least it's our clones, I guess," Nagisa sighed.

The clones did as they were dared and they simply didn't feel the spark that they had when the clones kissed each other.

"Yeah… still gay," Clone Karma confirmed.

"Itona, smile naturally," Bob dared.

Itona put on the most awkward looking fake smile that anyone has ever seen. It simply didn't suit him.

"I remember you smirking a few weeks ago," Hazama mentioned, "Why not do that?"

"I did? I guess I can't force it," Itona shrugged.

"Work on your smile, man," Bob advised, "Now Dark Nagisa, play some Rock n' Roll!"

"I don't know how to play an instrument, dude," Dark Nagisa replied.

"Worry not, for I shall bestow upon you, the ability to play sick riffs on the electric guitar," Bob held out his hands and an electric guitar materialized. The guitar had been painted to look like space, with various planets dispersed across a starry void and a nebula in the background. Dark Nagisa grabbed the guitar and his mind was flooded with decades of guitar lessons from the Rock n' Roll legends throughout the genre's history. Dark Nagisa began to play _Smoke on the Water _by Deep Purple to get a feel for his newfound abilities and before he knew it, he playing and singing along for everyone. As he finished, the class applauded him for his performance.

"Congratulations for playing the song everyone with a guitar knows how to play," Bob snarked, "Takebayashi, you now have the power to summon any character from any anime ever for up to five minutes, three times a day,"

Takebayashi remembered what Bob said about his weaknesses and decided to summon Saitama from One Punch Man. Saitama appeared just like he wanted, but before the hero had time to adjust to his new surroundings, he was transported back to his world.

Back in Saitama's world, his cyborg disciple was in his master's apartment when Saitama suddenly disappeared. Genos was worried if something had happened but those worries were put to rest when he quickly returned.

"Master, you were gone for two point five seven seconds!" Genos informed him, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just saw a bunch of middle schoolers and a yellow tentacle monster. I hope those kids are alright,"

Back at the manor, Bob was moving onto the next set of dares.

"Our next dares are from The Wizard of Runes," Bob announced, "The first dare was for me and Ted to watch My Hero Academia and Seven Deadly Sins,"

"I binged the the first season of My Hero Academia in a day and I've started Seven Deadly Sins," Ted elaborated, "I guess I needed to take a break from Jojo, but now I have too many shows to watch,"

"First world problems," Bob remarked, "Natsu, to add to your never ending list of items and abilities, here is a portal gun," Bob made a portal appear and out from this portal came the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device (which was modified to work on any surface, not just moon rocks). Natsu was given the device and, after a moment of figuring it out, fired two portals side by side on a nearby wall. The class looked in awe as they could see through these portals. Natsu stuck his hand through the blue portal and it appeared next to him from the orange portal.

"This is so cool!" Natsu smiled.

"Don't shoot a portal above and below yourself, Natsu," Korosensei warned, "If you still maintain momentum and you want to stop falling, it'd be like landing on the ground after jumping from an airplane,"

"I'll be safe," Natsu promised.

"Now to bring Shiro out," Bob decided. He opened up the pocket dimension and Yanagisawa came out, "Have you calmed down?"

"NO!" Yanagisawa shouted.

"Well, before I stick you back into the pocket dimension, why didn't you just make an army of tentacle wielding individuals instead of using a couple of students?"

"Those things cost money!" Yanagisawa answered, "By the end of the year, the secret offshore accounts that I still had access to were depleted. I was in debt!"

"Thank you," Bob said as he threw him back into the empty pocket dimension once more.

"Was that the only reason you brought him back?" Aguri asked.

"Initially, yes," Bob answered, "But I'll keep him here because no one likes him. You may thank me for my mercy later. Girls, if Okajima does anything perverted, you are allowed to hit him,"

"Since when has not hitting him been the rule?" Hazama asked.

"Okay, allow me to rephrase that. If Okajima does something perverted, hit him," Bob corrected.

"Will do!" The girls agree.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Okajima panicked.

"Karasuma, who is your most hated reviewer?" Bob asked.

"Most of these dares are mostly harmless, but Ac is really the only reviewer who regularly goes too far, to say the least," Karasuma answered, "I know saying that probably won't be good for me, but that's the truth and I stand by it,"

"He's a popular one to hate, I'll give you that," Bob stated, "I think he's partly fueled by it… whatever. Kayano, you have murderous inclinations to those with big boobs, so enjoy that,"

"What!?" Kayano blurted, "I don't hate big boobs that much… Crap! Now I do!"

"Just try not to kill me, sis," Aguri asked.

"We have a dare to throw you all into various outfits, but I think we'll do that a little later because someone else elaborated on that dare. So our last dare is for Larry,"

A knock was heard on the closet door and Dark Nagisa answered it. Larry and Fernando walked out of the door.

"What's the dare, Boss?" Larry asked.

"Remember that ASSASSIN robot you tried to sell?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I was disappointed that the boy already had one. My dare from last session was to sell it to him but since he had one, I figured the dare was complete,"

"About that, you technically failed to sell a product and this dare says I can do anything I want to you as punishment. However, I could already do that anyway,"

"I do apologize sir. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"These dares by SneakySnake gave me a good idea," Bob smirked, "I'm auctioning off your contract as well as Fernando's,"

"What!?" The two salesmen gasped.

"Do I hear a hundred?" Bob began.

"A hundred dollar starting bid!?" The two salesmen gasped.

"No no," Bob laughed, "A hundred yen,"

"That's not even enough to buy a chocolate bar!" The two salesmen shouted.

"Sure, I'll bid," Nakamura claimed.

"Do I hear a two hundred!?" Bob continued.

"Over here," Karma smirked with devilish intent.

"I hope he doesn't buy us," Fernando said to Larry.

The class went back and forth with each other for a while eventually the highest bid was fifty thousand yen, or four hundred fifty-five dollars. As Bob began to close the deal, Hazama raised her hand.

"How about the Brooklyn Bridge?" Hazama asked.

Bob pondered that for a moment. "The cost to build the bridge in today's money was about four hundred million, but as we've established, it's a money sink… whatever. I'll accept it for half a million dollars. Before I close off the deal, is Kayano sure she's poor?"

"What do you mean?" Kayano asked, "I kinda remember telling you that I cut myself off from the family, Yanagisawa said that he depleted all the accounts he had access to,"

"Which probably included my accounts," Aguri added.

"All I have is, maybe a hundred million yen and that's just barely enough to buy a decent four bedroom house in Suginami, Tokyo!"

The whole class just stared at her as she complained about being able to afford a home outright.

"I knew all that other stuff," Nagisa began, "But you never said you that much saved up,"

"I… I didn't think it was a lot,"

"You didn't think it was a lot!?" The class screamed. Isogai just about fainted from the admission of this secret.

"Okay, do you want to buy Larry and Fernando then?" Bob asked, "You have more than enough money to do so,"

"No thank you," Kayano declined.

"Going once, going twice, Sold to Hazama in exchange for the Brooklyn Bridge," Bob declared.

"So, what do I do now?" Hazama asked.

"Well, as our employer, you get a eighty percent of all profits made from our sales," Larry explained, "The rest goes to us for commission. No need to worry about the anomalous products, we can handle that,"

"Then, why don't you just start up your own business,"

"Technically, this job is a curse," Fernando explained, "A curse that requires us to be working for someone. If our contracts are terminated, we die for good. Otherwise, we live forever. It's not a bad gig,"

"That's why I've been doing this since the 50's," Larry added.

"So does that mean I can make you stop selling dangerous things?" Hazama asked.

"Uh… no," Larry answered, "Our contract states that we are licensed hazardous anomaly salesmen and part of that clause states that we do need to sell some hazardous goods, however, you do have influence on other products that we can sell. I'll explain all the terms and conditions later,"

"But you need to sell five things to different people this session," Bob interjected, "If not, it's Super Hell. That's not me, that's the reviewers,"

"I suppose I could branch out into other categories," Larry said as he pulled out a stone mask from his coat pocket, "This here is a mask that'll turn you into a vampire,"

"IS THAT A JOJO REFERENCE!?" Takebayashi and Fuwa exclaimed.

"It is," Larry confirmed.

"How much!?" The two asked.

"You already bought that giant machine. It's my turn," Takebayashi argued.

"Have you even read the manga?" Fuwa countered.

"I tried but Jojo is just better as an anime!" Takebayashi insisted.

"You don't even know what happens in part six, I'm the one who deserves the mask!"

"I have extras!" Larry interrupted, "As for the cost, some chips for the Miss Fuwa and for Mr. Takebayashi, his left testicle.

"I don't want eighty percent of that," Hazama gagged.

"Why would you want that!?" Takebayashi screamed.

"It's not a bad thing," Ritsu chimed in, "If he takes one, you'll still have two,"

The more mean-spirited members of the class burst into laughter upon hearing that.

"Ritsu!" Takebayashi screamed.

"You don't like your abnormality and you're being offered a chance to correct it along with anime merchandise. It's a win-win," Ritsu smiled, not aware of how embarrassing everything she said was.

"But at what cost," Takebayashi sighed.

Takebayashi and Fuwa shook hands with the salesmen and the deal was made, eighty percent of all the bags of chips in the house was teleported to Hazama as well as a testicle in a jar.

"Can… I get this in cash?" Hazama asked.

"There is much debate about how much a testicle is worth," Fernando explained, "Some say thousands, but most say hundreds. We'll put it for sale on the black market," The testicle in a jar suddenly disappeared and the salesmen made their way back to the closet.

"I guess that technically makes two things sold," Bob noted, "Terasaka, you have a wife and child now,"

Terasaka, who had been drinking a can of beer, heard this and dramatically spit it out. "When did this happen?!"

"When I forged your signature on a marriage license a week ago. Then I mixed your DNA with a high class escort and a velociraptor to create the baby,"

"I'm married to a hooker!?"

"No no no," Bob denied, "You're married to a velociraptor. One of the ones from the strip club,"

"They have dinosaurs at strip clubs!" Daichi exclaimed, "Mr. Okajima never told us that! Now I wanna go!"

"Me too!" Natsu chimed in.

"I wanted to go before there were dinosaurs," Takeshi mentioned.

"But dinosaurs are dangerous," Yuma chimed in.

"No one's going to a strip club!" Nagisa yelled.

"Aww man," The younger boys whined. Kazuki was hardly containing his laughter.

Bob snapped his fingers and a velociraptor in a maid outfit appeared. Right next to it was a baby carriage with a little baby boy. He had reptilian eyes and pointy teeth. The velociraptor went up to her husband and rubbed its head along Terasaka's chest, much to his discomfort.

"Will it try to hurt us?" Yuma asked.

"Only if you get between her and her man," Bob answered, "Nagisa, Okajima, and Sugino, you all have prehensile black tails. I'm assuming Karma wants to keep his devil tail while he's in devil form so I'm not going to force it on him,"

Suddenly, the lights flickered and shut off. When they came back on Muramatsu was dead. It looked as though he had been whipped to death.

"What the hell happened!?" Yoshida yelled.

"Shadow demons," Bob answered.

"Shadow demons?" The class exclaimed.

"Yes, shadow demons," Bob confirmed.

"Are we… going to do anything about it?" Isogai asked.

"No, and the guy isn't coming back until tomorrow because of some special weapon they used. Which is how I intended it! Moving on, we have PervKing99's dares, before we dress everyone up in a bunch of outfits, Larry has got to sell something,"

Just then a knock was heard on the closet door and Maehara answered it. Larry and Fernando came walking out. Fernando was carrying a black rubber bodysuit while Larry carried a body harness.

"We have these wonderful fetish outfits for sale. A high quality rubber gimp suit and a sexy body harness for couples who really want to spice it up in the bedroom," Larry pitched.

"Any takers?" Fernando asked.

Okajima raised his and Kurahashi's hand immediately after Fernando asked. Kurahashi blushed and tried to lower her hand. Luckily, after a few good blows to the back of the head thanks to Kataoka and Okano, Okajima let go.

"You two wish to purchase these items?" Larry asked.

"Hell yeah!" Okajima exclaimed.

"Don't you think this is a bit much," Kurahashi asked, "Don't you get tired after all the dares Ac makes us do,"

"Hinano, that's why God created Viagra and energy drinks," Okajima claimed. Hara, Kataoka, and Okano started throwing an assortment of blunt objects toward the pervert's way.

"Dad, what's Viagra?" Natsu asked.

"Why doesn't he just google it?" Nagisa muttered to himself.

"What do you see in this guy!?" Kataoka asked.

"I think I've said it before, but I think I'm a bit kinky… and he helps me explore that," Kurahashi blushed.

"This game has undoubtedly messed us up," Hayami sighed, "Speaking of mess ups, I'm going to go check up on Hana,"

"The price for you, Miss Kurahashi, will be mere chump change. As for Mr. Okajima, the price will be a liter of blood,"

"A liter!" Okajima complained, "What's it with you and taking dude's body parts today?!"

"Look, B-type blood is kind of in high demand right now and I need as much as I can get to keep the vampire bar stocked," Fernando explained.

"Vampire bar?"

"I have a lot of jobs," Fernando said, "I'm only a part-timer here,"

Okajima and Kurahashi shook their hands and the deal was made. Hazama received four fifths of a pint of blood and two hundred and fifty-three yen from Terasaka's wallet. The couple each received their kinky fetish costumes and as soon as they did, Bob snapped his fingers. The girls were dressed up in a variety of outfits ranging from butlers to pirates to nurses. The boys, however, were all given female attire that required wearing skirts, like schoolgirl outfits, maid uniforms, summer dresses, etc. To make matters worse, no one had any underwear. The only boy exempt from this was Nagisa, who had been stripped completely nude and ran behind a chair to hide his body from everyone.

"Why don't I have any clothes!?" Nagisa asked.

"Because Kayano has to dress you while whispering in your ear," Bob answered.

Kayano, who was dressed as a butler, proceeded to do as she was dared and dressed Nagisa up while whispering into his ear. However, because of her increasingly devolving mental state due to a previous dare, she whispered her intentions to kill all the big breasted women. Her plans almost made him forget that he was naked and being dressed up as a schoolgirl.

"Next dare," Bob continued, "Korosensei has to show us his porn collection,"

"But my collection is in our original universe and probably lost by now," Korosensei claimed.

"But you started a new one, didn't you?" Ted asked.

"...I'll go get it," Korosensei sighed.

When Korosensei came back, he had a variety of dirty magazines. These magazines featured many beautiful women from all over the world and they all had one thing in common, large tits. All of the big breasted women annoyed Kayano's deranged mind. She took Yuma wrist and suddenly aimed it at Korosensei's porn collection. Yuma got scared and launched a firebolt in that direction, lighting most of the porn on fire.

"My porn! NOOOOOOO!" Korosensei cried as he fell to his knees (if tentacles had any).

"Akari! Calm-," Nagisa started.

"No, Ac has his dares and he dares for you, Karma and Karasuma to call their women bitches," Bob interrupted.

"A… I mean, Bitch, Calm down!" Nagisa yelled, "That doesn't sound good at all,"

"I'm not making out with myself," Ted said, "I may have narcissistic tendencies, but goddamn people. Continue, Bob,"

"Will do," Bob smiled. He snapped his fingers then Yoshida and Hara were teleported into a box somewhere in the manor. Then he gave Nagisa and Karma family photos from far in the future. Nagisa's photo had him and Kayano looking like they were in their early to mid forties. Natsu was an adult and was a chip of the old man's block. There was another adult child that had Aguri's hair and Nagisa's blue eyes. Then there was a younger girl, around early high school aged, who looked like the daughter that Nagisa's mom always wanted. They were standing outside of what he assumed to be the family home.

Karma's picture had him and Okuda standing outside of the Stockholm Concert Hall with their kids. The couple also looked like they were in their forties. They had two kids in the end. Yuma stood confidently as an adult with a small flame coming from his finger. The other child was a high school girl with Karma's wicked smile and red hair styled into twin braids just like her mother. Okuda had in her hands a golden coin.

"Is that… a Nobel Prize?" Karma asked.

"Is it?!" Okuda gasped as she took a closer look at the picture. Then she screamed like a schoolgirl from the excitement that she'd be able to achieve such a goal.

"Are your hearts warmed," Bob asked, "Good, now we move on. Isogai and Kataoka, you two must go out dancing after this, be sure to do the tango and kiss afterwards. Chiba and Hayami, you have reserved seats at one of this city's finest restaurants later this night. Korosensei and Aguri, prepare for this mindfuck,"

Bob snapped his fingers and for three seconds, the two disappeared. When they returned, Aguri had delivered the baby and it was now older than Takeshi by about six months and the couple was sobbing.

"What happened?" Takeshi asked, "Why does mom already have the baby? Does that mean he's older than me, now!"

"We just got to experience what it was like to teach Class 3-E," Aguri smiled with tears still in her eyes, "Together. You were right, Korosensei. Your death was beautiful,"

"I didn't think that year could get any better," Korosensei sobbed.

"So you two experienced a year in a few seconds too," Okajima said with his gimp suit on, the only boy that was the exception to the dressing rule.

"Man, Ac's dares are really heartwarming today," Bob commented, "Now for the ultimate game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Ted, start announcing and show Karma what showmanship is all about,"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!" Ted began with his best announcer voice, "We bring to you, live, the ultimate game of chance that could potentially decide one's fate, for better or… not nearly as good but still pretty nice. In this corner, we have Ryoma Terasaka! Husband and father to a lovely velociraptor and their freaky child. He will be going up against little child Bob Insaneguy for a chance at freedom. If he wins, he gets to leave right now. If he loses, he'll stay, but as a consolation prize he gets to kiss Hazama...on the lips!"

The two competitors stepped up in front of each other, with one hand laid flat and the other curled into a fist on top of their palm.

"The rules are simple!" Ted continued, "Best two out of three! One, Two, Three, Shoot! If no one has any questions, let's begin! Rock… Paper… Scissors...Shoot!"

Bob held out paper while Terasaka held out rock. The score was now one to zero in Bob's favor. Terasaka could feel the cold shiver going up his spine as they began the next round.

"Round two! Rock… Paper… Scissors… Shoot!"

Terasaka won this round. Terasaka's paper beat Bob's rock. With the score tied, the pressure was on.

"Round three! Rock… Paper… Scissors… Shoot!"

It was a tie. Both of the contestants got scissors.

"Round four! Rock… Paper… Scissors… Shoot!"

Another tie, this time both had rock. With every tie, the stakes felt as though they were getting higher when in reality they weren't. Terasaka began to have hope that he might win this.

"Round five! Rock… Paper… Scissors… Shoot!"

Another tie yet again! This time they both had paper. Both sides were growing frustrated.

"Round six! Rock… Paper… Scissors… Shoot!"

This final match felt like it had been going in slow motion. Terasaka kept his fist clenched while Bob stuck out his index and middle fingers. With Terasaka's rock beating out Bob's scissors, Terasaka was the winner! As jealous as his classmates were, they couldn't help but to cheer as Terasaka turned into an adult and began to teleport out of the manor once and for all. His wife roared at him for leaving without think of his family. He was too stunned to remember he had a dinosaur wife, he was free!

"I'm one to respect the games for freedom," Bob stated, "That's why I haven't brought Kimura back and that's why I made good on this game's promise. Perhaps you'll all have the chance to play games for your freedom one day. Although I will need to put limits on it this becomes another trend. As for his wife and child, I think I'll give him some money to help support the child,"

"You're sending the dinosaur back to our world!?" Kanzaki asked.

"Of course, he can't leave his family behind," Bob chuckled as he teleported the velociraptor and baby to their universe, "And speaking of marriages and families, let's make another one," Bob snapped his fingers, Okajima and Kurahashi appeared under a wedding alter in groom and bridal attire with Ted acting as the vow master.

A knock was heard on the closet door, Sugaya answered, then Larry and Fernando came walking out with two silver wedding rings and handed them off to Yuma, making him the ring bearer. Apparently the rings were already sold because Hazama received four kittens from Fernando. The ceremony played out like it should. Okajima was really uncomfortable with the idea of marriage on every level and Kurahashi wasn't really wanting to get married either. After they kissed, they took the rings from Yuma and put them on. From then on out, the two could only watch as their bodies went on autopilot.

"Now here is the list of honeymoon spots," Bob stated, giving the two a long list of wonderful locations, "Pick a place that is romantic, and where you'll find yourselves doing a lot of love making,"

"This isn't really a topic that should discussed out in the open, Bob," Okajima objected. Kataoka insticually threw a book at him and by the time she realized that what he said wasn't perverted, it had already hit his head.

"Are you alright, Taiga!" Kurahashi asked.

"I'm fine, Hinano. Thank you. Megu, why did you do that? I didn't say anything inappropriate,"

"Uh… Sorry…," Kataoka apologized.

"Final question for you two. How do you two feel about rape fantasies?"

The couple gasped at the thought of such a thing. The class could have sworn a couple freaky enough to buy a gimp suit would probably be okay with this sort of thing, but they weren't throwing up frogs, so they were truthful.

"That's awful!" The couple gasped.

"Well...how about kids?" Bob continued, "What are your opinions on having children?"

"That sounds wonderful!" The couple exclaimed. This was another red flag. Okajima has never expressed a desire to have kids, ever! The couple looked over the list and picked their honeymoon destination.

"How about Florence?" Okajima suggested.

"That sounds lovely, Taiga," Kurahashi agreed.

"Alright, Florence it is," Bob snapped his fingers and the couple was teleported away, "Sugino, I assume that since you and Kanzaki are married and have a child, that you've already confessed to her… or at least I hope you did,"

"Yeah, I did," Sugino confirmed, "Even admitted that I had a really big crush on her in middle school,"

"It explained you smashing your head on that pole," Kanzaki added.

Bob flipped through his notecards, being sure to use the more R rated dares for after the main session, "These next dares are from NoName, and he feels that he's not imaginative enough to dare you guys. His two dares are for four people to play Twister and for everyone to spend the day as nudists, but I want to demonstrate to him how he can take two fairly mundane ideas and mash them into one silly experience. That and the nudist thing just seems unsanitary,"

"I disagree!" Shouted a young, blue haired man posing nude like a supermodel

"No one invited you, Mikisugi! Get out!" The ten-year-old Satsuki yelled from the hallway. She then proceeded to chase the man out with her sword.

"As I was saying," Bob continued, "We will pick four people to play naked Twister. I choose Fuwa, Okano, Isogai, and Sugaya.

"What!?" the four shouted.

"You heard me, take it to another room. Winner gets a dare skip coupon,"

"I got this in the bag!" Okano smirked.

"These final dares are from Blank," Bob continued, "Karma and Okuda, how has the bedroom been ever since you two became demon lords?"

"We've found that we've been getting quite kinky," Karma admitted.

"I'm almost not embarrassed to agree… almost," Okuda blushed.

"And for the final dare…," Bob announced.

"This can't end well," Ted sighed.

"But before we begin, a little background," Bob diviated, "I request that the children leave the room because there is no way I can skirt around this subject matter," The kids all left the room, "So, for the past month, Kanzaki had been having vivid dreams of being… fondled in her sleep. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah," Kanzaki nervously confirmed, "I don't know why I do. I assume it's a dare but as the dreams go further and further along… I'm actually starting to like it, as much as I'd hate to admit,"

"Do you remember when they started to happen?" Bob asked.

"I think… shortly after Karma hosted that one time," Kanzaki answered, "Did he really give me those dreams!?"

"I did!?" Karma blurted, "I don't remember that,"

"Oh, but Karma, you did," Bob stated, "You also forced Sugino into a dare. You forced him to do this dare in fear that a reviewer would stop another reviewer's series of dares,"

"This doesn't ring a bell," Karma replied with frustration.

"You were so ashamed of what you had done that you took Ted's advice to wipe your own memory along with everyone else involved," Bob continued.

"Karma… what did you do?" Sugino asked. Subconsciously, he knew what was going on, but didn't want to think a friend would do such a thing.

"I'm going to restore both of your memories of that event, along with every other event related to it," Bob snapped his fingers. Karma, who had been known as a sadistic mastermind with frightening low levels of empathy at times, suddenly lost that spark as he remembered the events that took place after his Truth or Dare session. Then he saw the look of pure hatred, for Karma and himself, on Sugino's face.

"Tomohito… look… I thought that-," Karma stuttered.

"You thought what?" Sugino began as he stomped toward Karma. Korosensei and some of the students wished to intervene, but a force field surrounding the two prevented this, "Did you think those super important missions could help us? I don't see any help, asshole! You made me do things… that I'd never… I'd never do to her!"

"Tomohito, it wasn't… too bad… just… teasing. Wasn't it?"

"At first," Sugino began to shed an angry tear.

"What do you mean at first?" Karma asked.

"Allow me to elaborate," Bob interjected, "You see, mind control magic needs to be ended properly if you just give a few set commands. If you start a spell and forget to end it, it'll just continue and continue. Eventually, the requests can slightly deviate and evolve, you could say. Ted should have known that,"

"I don't use mind control you fucking maniac!" Ted defended, "How would I know!?"

"Oh shit," Karma muttered to himself as he realized the possible implications of this.

"I did that to her every night since then, Karma!" Sugino yelled, "I had no way of knowing, but now I remember everything and…," The guy was getting too angry to speak and had to pause to think, "I'm positive that that's how Tomoko was conceived. There's no other answer,"

"Tomohito!" Kanzaki cried out, "It's okay! It wasn't your fault! I… I'm sure Karma had a good reason to do it, even if it meant doing that! It's not even a problem anymore!"

"There's no excuse, Yukiko!" Sugino cried, "As a classmate, friend, and husband, I was supposed to protect you! I failed! And even if Karma's goal was to kill that magical sadistic child that keeps us trapped here, it's not worth it!"

"I figured the missions were about my assassination," Bob remarked, "I can't confirm it for sure because my brain blows up everytime I try, but I figure if it's that important, it's the answer,"

"He's right!" Karma stressed, "We are trying to kill him! That's what these missions are all about! I figured… it was for the greater good…,"

"What good was that?" Sugino scoffed, "You're nowhere close to killing Bob, you've messed with my life, you've given my wife a fucked up fetish, and it all caused me to be a father…," Sugino began to cry, "I love those girls so much, but… I can't stand the thought of looking them in the eyes because of you. I don't care... what circumstances led you to that… you're a fucking devil!" Sugino then ran up to him, ready to fight. Karma only wanted to defend, he'd put him through enough hell. But Bob intervened and froze the two in their places.

"It's sad to see another one of these incidents happen in the manor, I'll admit," Bob began, "It comes with the territory of Truth or Dare I suppose. However, I just want to say this to Karma and to the rest of you. You can't kill me. Sure, you can try. Hell, you might even develop a method of assassination that could work flawlessly. But this is one of the many costs that such endeavors incur. Was it worth it, Karma? Destroying families and friendship, as well as how your peers look at you. Sure, many would probably do the same in your footsteps. But I've told you all this before, you will be freed eventually. Your children are living proof of this,"

The class just watched in horror as the emotional horror show continued.

"But, for your intentions against me, I have to make an example out of you," Bob said to Karma. Bob snapped his fingers, and the red-haired teen disappeared. Sugino was unfrozen and the forcefield was dropped.

"What did you do to him!?" Okuda cried.

"Remember how I can condense a year of time into three seconds," Bob asked, "It's already been nine seconds and counting. Let me just say that I can mentally break people better than any government sanctioned torturing facility on the planet. This isn't tying a man up and pour spices down his nostrils, this is real, fucked up shit I'm making him experience," Bob paused for a bit and looked at his watch and waited for the second hand to reach the six at the bottom of the watch, "Thirty seconds is long enough,"

Bob snapped his fingers and teleported Karma back to the manor. He hadn't aged a day, but the look in his eyes made it seem as though he had lived multiple lifetimes of pain and suffering. Okuda, despite Karma's crimes, rushed to him.

"_Um… there seems to be a problem with the door control system. The door isn't responding to any of our attempts to close it… So, please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-17-,"_

_**CRUNCH**_

"_Yuma!"_

_**CRUNCH**_

"_Manami!"_

Karma pushed Okuda away. "I don't want to talk about it,"

"But-," Okuda began to sob.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Karma barked.

"It's like Jamaica all over again," Ted sighed.

"Now to finish some of Ac's pervy dares with mind control and imprisonment," Bob continued, "I know this is a bit too soon Mr. and Mrs. Sugino, but you must be locked in a room and forced to watch rape hentai, sorry," Bob shrugged and sent the hysterical couple away, "Isogai and Maehara, you both have to impregnate your wives in some kind of testosterone fueled rage. All parties involved will forget what happened afterwards," Bob snapped again and the men mentioned took their wives away to their respective bedrooms. The remaining member of the class glared at Bob. Korosensei put on his pissed off face and sped up to the child and grabbed a hold of him. Bob just rolled his eyes and turned himself back into an adult.

"I hate that I have to stand idly by as I watch my students being harassed by you and your scumbag followers!" Korosensei growled in a deep, evil voice, "If ever I get the chance, I will kill you personally rip you limb from limb and piss on the remains. Monsters like you don't deserve to live!"

"You lost your cool, buddy," Bob casually said, even as the teachers tentacles wrapped around him, "You're faster than me, but I make up for it tenfold in power and durability. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I've gone through three versions of myself ever since I started doing these games and each version get more cunning and sadistic," Every tentacle that wrapped around Bob exploded into a gooey paste and Bob walked away, "Do your time and you'll be rewarded. You have a new life, a wife, and three kids. Be grateful, Korosensei," Bob and Ted then teleported out of the manor. The dates that Bob told some of the couples to have were dull and lifeless after today's events. All hope was lost once more.

* * *

"So, when do you think we'll be getting out this box?" Yoshida asked Hara. They were both trapped in a box that barely had enough room to fit them. There were a couple of air holes at the top and from the looks of it, it appeared as though they were in the basement.

"Honestly, I think the reviewers are trying to ship us," Hara answered.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too," Yoshida agreed, "I wouldn't mind, to be honest. But knowing how it's been going for everyone else… I'm not ready for that,"

"Aww did you just confess Taisei?" Hara teased.

"That… That's not what I said! Don't put words in my mouth!"

* * *

Terasaka, with his new found freedom, found himself standing in the middle a busy sidewalk in Tokyo. It was getting close to nighttime and he took a good look at the night sky. He looked at the shattered moon that forever orbited the Earth and took a breath of relief. He was glad Bob didn't screw him over and was glad to be back in his world. He was finally away from the dares, away from annoying immortal salesmen, and away from his velociraptor wife and genetic hybrid child.

He looked into his wallet and noticed he more money than he thought he did. He sat down and counted out the ten-thousand yen bills. There were a hundred of them! While he was wondering why Bob decided to give him a million yen, that thought went to the back of his head when he wondered what to do with this money and his freedom. He went to the nearest train station, got himself a ticket, and took a train to Akihabara Station.

Akihabara is considered by many otaku from across the world to be the center of anime and manga culture. Many of the more hardcore otaku consider this place to be sacred, but Terasaka wasn't really into that kind of stuff. Before Class 3-E, he tended to stay away from this district because it was just a little too weird for him. However, Takebayashi, being one of the biggest anime nerds there ever was, enthusiastically explained many facets of Akihabara. The one that caught his ear the most was the maid cafes. Partly out of curiosity and also because he kinda wanted to shut the guy up, the two went to a quaint little maid cafe and since then, he's about fallen in love with the concept. Even after Korosensei's death, Takebayashi and Karasuma would occasionally meet up at one and catch up and talk about old times. Terasaka thought about how the two became unlikely friends as he waited on his chocolate ice cream and brownie parfait.

"You look sad," A cute maid had his order and placed it down in front of him. She noticed that Terasaka was staring out the window and didn't have the usual attitude that a patron of such an establishment would have. She sat down in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing," Terasaka answered, "A lot of crazy stuff just happened over the past few months and… well, I'm just glad to be here,"

"What kind of crazy stuff?" The maid asked, but immediately began to backpedal, "If you're okay with answering that. I… don't mean to pry,"

"Well, would you believe that I was married to a velociraptor?" Terasaka chuckled.

The maid laughed along with Terasaka's silly question. For all she knew, he was just making up silly nonsense in an attempt to flirt with her. Whether or not that's the case, it got her attention.

"Why would you marry a dinosaur?" The maid asked, playing along with the conversation.

"I didn't want to marry her, it was a dare," Terasaka elaborated. At this point, the maid was very entertained by Terasaka's nonsensical remarks, but remembered she had a job to do.

"Well, I'll be sure to check up on you," the maid smiled, "I want to hear how the divorce goes,"

"I'm still working on that," Terasaka chuckled, "But, can I get your number? I should have never stopped dating people,"

As the maid began to write down her number, a loud roar could be heard in the kitchen followed by blood-curdling screams. A shiver went down Terasaka spine as he anticipated the worst. The kitchen staff came running into the dining area. The last one to run out had one of his arms bitten off and as blood squirted out of the wound, he collapsed from the lack of blood. Sure enough, a large velociraptor in a maid outfit came running into the dining area. She spotted the maid that Terasaka had been flirting with and the dinosaur went after her.

"Stop it!" Terasaka shouted as he jumped up in front of the maid.

"It-It-It-It's real!" the maid hyperventilated.

Just then, a few random customers pulled out hidden submachine guns and opened fire onto the beast. After a few rounds from about four people from various sections of the dining area, the dinosaur let out one last cry and fell over dead. By this point, the maid that Terasaka was protecting had curled herself up into a ball on the floor and was crying, waiting for Death to take her away. Then, a group of what appeared to be heavily armed police came into the front and stormed the place. With the help of the embedded gunmen, they rounded up all of the patrons and staff in one corner of the room. The man who had been issuing all of these orders took off the helmet covering his face and revealed himself to the group. There was no mistaking it, it was Justice 'Masayoshi' Kimura!

"Kimura! What the hell!?" Terasaka exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kimura blurted, "What the hell was up with that dinosaur!?"

"To make a long story short, I was married off to a velociraptor and given a son with some of its DNA," Terasaka looked behind him to see the scared, confused civilians that were baffled by his answer, "Shouldn't this stuff be, like, top secret or something,"

"Don't worry, Terasaka," Kimura assured him, "This is nothing the government can't handle," Kimura turned to one of his nearby troops, "Initiate the All is Well sequence. Grab your parfait to go, Terasaka. We have much to discuss,"

Terasaka grabbed his parfait, which had luckily remained undisturbed by the hectic events that just transpired. He grabbed the dish and his spoon and followed Kimura into the back of a black van. As they drove off, Kimura radio went off

"Delta one, Delta seven. We have recovered an infant from the cafe's kitchen. Appears to have sharp teeth and claws. Requesting guidance,"

Kimura glanced over at Tarasaka, who was avoiding eye contact after the radio transmission and was focusing on the parfait.

"Delta seven, Delta one. Go ahead and take the infant back to quarters. We'll have the boys figure something out," Kimura replied.

"Copy that,"

"So, that was the weirdest thing I've seen come out of Mister InsaneGuy's Truth or Dare," Kimura commented.

"I don't know, Itona has a half-alien baby daughter with tentacles for hair," Terasaka replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, now what the hell happened with you? You leave for a month and all of a sudden you have your own little squad of soldiers!"

"Well, after we were all gunned down by Bob and brought to the game, our deaths made international news. It's not like I could just go back to work like nothing happened. I should have realized that. After I returned to my apartment, I was soon apprehended and brought in for questioning. I spent the next week be questioned until I was offered a job. Now here I am,"

"How the hell did they know you were back?" Terasaka asked.

"They didn't, all they knew was that they detected some weird thaumatic readings coming from my apartment a few days prior and they had teams watching the place,"

"Thaumatic?"

"Thaumaturgy, commonly known as arcane spellcraft, but we use it as a term for unexplainable magic stuff, like anything Bob can do," Kimura explained, "While we can't explain it, we seem to be able to track and detect such readings. Speaking of which, has Mister Takaoka made an appearance?"

"Yeah, Nagisa had to kill him after we were all given AIDS,"

"AIDS!?"

"We're cured now,"

"Well, just in case, you're getting you a blood test," Kimura stated, "As for Mister Takaoka, he had these thaumatic readings on him prior to his disappearance from solitary confinement. It's good to know that we can track this kind of stuff with a surprising degree of accuracy,"

"So what happens now?" Terasaka asked.

"As for the cafe, everyone who was there will have their memories wiped and we'll publish a cover story to hide the truth of the matter. You'll probably be questioned, but it's not like they have much more to learn so that'll be over with after a couple hours. I'll schedule that blood test for you and from there you'll be free to roam the facility,"

"So after all of this bullshit, I come home and find that I'm just trapped again!"

"Calm down, Terasaka! Remember, everyone thinks we're dead! Back at the lab, it's a logistical nightmare for the guys trying to figure out how to make the entire world forget about all of Class 3-E being killed on the same day. Until everyone returns, anyone who happens to get out early just has to stay with us. If you want to get out, I could put in a good word for you to join my task force. Our current objective has been to check out these thaumatic readings. So by joining me, you'd be helping get everyone else out,"

Terasaka, who was about done with his parfait, set the dish down.

"I bet you feel really guilty leaving so soon," Terasaka replied.

"You're not wrong," Kimura sighed, "I keep telling myself everyone would have done it, or that no one blames me, but I still can help but feel guilty for just abandoning you guys,"

"I get it. Tell your boss or whoever I'm ready to join the fight whenever they'll let me,"

"We're mostly just intelligence and recon," Kimura clarified, "That velociraptor incident just now was very abnormal for us, but we're glad to have you," The two shook hands and the partnership was formed.

**Hi everyone, Ted here! I'm surprised I still have a tiny following of regular reviewers sometimes. I feel like I cross the line too many times. Oh well, this is why I wanted Karma to forget. This was bound to happen.**

**Cheshire, I know you told me to take it easy, but writing when I need sleep is when I feel the most motivated to write. I don't get it either.**

**Ac, I hope this was pervy enough for you. Some of your other pervy dares will be mentioned in the beginning of next chapter as well.**

**As for Karma, if any of you are interested, I could write a little bonus chapter about his ten years of mental torment. If that's your thing.**

**Sorry to all the people who like my more family-friendly stuff, dark subject matters come with the territory this type of story offers. Nothing much I can.**

**Thank you for your continued support!**

**UPDATE: SCPs sold: 914 (The Clockworks), 288 (Okajima and Kurahashi's wedding rings)**


	13. Karaoke Time!

"This fucking sucks," Terasaka complained, "How do you do this all day?"

Kimura had gotten Terasaka a job working with him to track thaumatic readings around their home world. The reading as of late have been minor, so it was just the two of them going around in a government vehicle checking them out, with Kimura at the wheel. Most of these readings were simple little messages from Bob aimed toward the two escaped contestants. Most of the messages taunted them, called their mother gay while calling their fathers lesbians, and other silly things. One message, that they found taped to the back of a salaryman on his lunch break at a small ramen shop had a suspicious message. 'Guess I can't have a Truth or Dare game without at least one mental breakdown' is what it said. The two heard stories about what had happened to Satsuki Kiryuin in the last game and they could only imagine the worst (and to be fair, they weren't too far off).

"It's better than being stuck in the facility all day," Kimura countered.

"Sure, but can you really say we're doing anything? Other than that dinosaur incident-,"

"By the way, are you going to keep your son? We can't exactly give it to an orphanage, because it was razor sharp claws,"

"Look, I'm not talking about that thing right now," Terasaka deflected, "I'm just saying, other than that, we don't really do anything. We just follow around these readings just for that asshole to say 'Ur mom gay'. He's shitposting across universes!"

"I will admit, not much has really happened. It's not everyday we can jump in and save someone. In all actuality, I'd rather not have any of that stuff happen because that would just put more innocent lives in danger,"

"Yeah, I know," Terasaka agreed, "...So, are we going to eat something before heading back to headquarters? We went to every spot on the list today,"

"Of course, it's the only thing I can spend my money on these days," Kimura answered.

"This government pay kicks ass,"

"And you were complaining a minute ago… whatever. I know a good place across-,"

Suddenly, Kimura received a message from what appeared to be headquarters via text messaging. Kimura passed the phone to Terasaka and he read it.

"Are we close to Shinjuku?" Terasaka asked.

"We gotta get through there to go to the restaurant, why?"

"We've been told to make an arrest. Charges are for child abuse and neglect," Terasaka smiled, "Finally! Some action!"

"An order for arrest? For that crime? In a text message? Are you sure that's a headquarters number? That's not really something that a Top Secret task force handles,"

"It's from headquarters,"

"Well, put the address into the GPS, I guess," Kimura sighed, "And it's not cool to be excited about child abuse,"

"I'm excited to arrest someone," Terasaka clarified.

"I know, but when I get a call for child abuse, I don't go 'Oh boy! Here I go arresting people again!',"

"I get it. I get it,"

"Who is the subject?"

"Hiromi… Shiota," Terasaka remembered that name. It was the name of Nagisa's mother. He also remembered her looking very nice dancing in the nude.

"Wait… is that Nagisa's mom?" Kimura asked.

"Yeah… you know, she's got it going on,"

"How would you kno-,"

"Multiverse Strip Club," Terasaka answered.

"Of course… well, I the statute of limitations still applies, but I don't see why this would be reported months after her son's death from a completely different cause. Something's up,"

"Should we go?" Terasaka asked.

"I'm fairly sure that is a thaumatic text, but even so, it'll take the scientists some time to pinpoint it and confirm it. Might as well go down there. I doubt she'd recognize us,"

The two made their way to the apartment Nagisa's parents stayed in. The go to the fifth floor and they make their way to the room and knock.

"Remember to use your alias this time," Kimura whispered.

"But my alias sucks,"

"Deal with it,"

The door opened and Hiromi Shiota was there. She looked like any life that she may have had was sucked right out of her. No lights appeared to be on, either.

"Hello," She greeted.

"Hi, I'm Agent Fumizuki," Kimura greeted, "And this is Agent Ushikuso. I'm going to be blunt. We have been sent here to investigate claims of child abuse in this home,"

Hiromi began to cry. "Nagisa. He...he was mur-... he passed away almost six months ago. I know I haven't been the greatest mom but…I miss him. He'd be twenty-two this year…,"

Just then Kimura got a call. He answered it and it was the scientists at the lab. They confirmed his suspensions that the text was fake.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am," Kimura apologized, "We seem to have been given the wrong address. Sorry for your loss,"

"Wait! You… you both look familiar,"

"What do you mean?" Kimura asked.

"You look like… some of his classmates from middle school,"

"We can't be them, they were all murdered," Terasaka blurted.

"Oh my god," Kimura sighed to himself.

She began to stop crying. Her face began to grow serious as she began to doubt the two special agents. "I never said anything about his classmates dying… who are you?" The woman began to angrily walk toward them. They were getting a small glimpse at who Nagisa had to deal with all his life. She grabbed Kimura's hair and started to violently shake his head up and down. "Who are you!? Where is my son!? Are you his classmates!? Are you all alive!? Did the military recruit you all as assassins!?"

"Terasaka! Do something!" Kimura shouted.

"She wasn't like this at the strip club!"

"STRIP CLUB!"

"Hiromi! What are you doing!?" Shouted a blue haired man as he turned the corner into the hallway.

By some miracle, the two agents were able to de escalate the issue without calling in backup. Kimura promised to explain as much as he could to his classmates parents in exchange for their silence on the matter. They then received another call from the lab, telling them that they detected another reading from inside the apartment. Nagisa's father invited the two in for tea, where they could discuss the matter further.

"Before I begin," Kimura said, "What I'm about to tell you is not only classified, but also extremely hard to believe. I know that our middle school teacher was a yellow, flying octopus, but this takes the cake. It's is of utmost importance that this not be leaked to anyone. We're only doing this because you're Nagisa's parents and… my partner can be kind of a blockhead sometimes,"

"Is Nagisa alive?" Hiromi asked, "I had to… identify him… can he really be-,"

"Everyone's alive," Terasaka interrupted, "But it wasn't a plot by the government or anything like that,"

"We were all sent to another universe," Kimura began.

"What?" Nagisa's dad blurted.

"I know, I told you this doesn't make sense. We were sent to another universe after our deaths here. There, we encountered this guy called Bob. Bob is, for all intents and purposes, a god of some kind. Who can kill and revive as much as he wishes. He had everyone associated with the Assassination Classroom transported to a manor, where he would subject us to these games called Truth or Dare," Kimura explained.

"You expect me to believe that my son was murdered so he could play spin the bottle?!" Hiromi huffed.

"He told you this was weird," Terasaka interjected.

"Anyway, these games, as he likes to call them, tend to either be extremely lethal or of a… perverse nature," Kimura continued, "And these dares are sent to this guy every other week and he makes us do them. Refusal means punishment and, with few exceptions, there is no escape,"

"How'd you both escape then?" Nagisa's father asked.

"I got a 'get out of jail free' card in a cursed game of monopoly and he won a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors," Kimura answered, "But everyone else is still trapped. He says that he'll let everyone go, but hasn't given us a timeline,"

"This can't be real," Hiromi said, "This doesn't make sense! It's absolutely insane!"

"They don't call him Mister InsaneGuy for nothing," Terasaka commented.

"Now that's just stupid! You made that up! What kind of government agents go around telling ridiculous lies like this?!"

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in front of them and fell to the middle of the table. The Shiota parents couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Everytime Bob teleports or is about to teleport something, it gives off this strange reading, which we can track. Just before you let us in, we were informed that something would happen here," Kimura explained.

He flipped the paper over and it revealed a four panel comic. The first one had a picture of Bob, fully grown, saying 'Smile Natsu, Grandma's watching!" Then in the second panel it shifts the view to Kayano, Nagisa, and Natsu. The adults were middle school aged and visibly annoyed with the sight that was in the third panel. In the third panel, Bob had himself behind a wall of floating harpoons, all aimed at the family in the foreground. Bob's only line was 'HARPOONS!' and in the fourth panel the parents were violently impaled by multiple harpoons while Natsu freaked out. The harpoons bounced off of the boy because of the shield all the kids had.

Nagisa's parents were obviously distraught. "Did… did this actually happen!?" They both blurted.

"I don't think so," Kimura lied, "But if it did, they'd be fine after being revived,"

"Who's Natsu?" Nagisa's dad asked.

"About that," Kimura started, "Remember how I said these dares were… perverse. Long story short, the woman in the picture is his wife, Akari Yukimura, who you may know as Haruna Mase and that boy there is Natsu. He is their son from five years in the future,"

"He looks five now!' Nagisa's father mentioned.

"Natsu's probably around three months old in reality," Kimura clarified, "Bob can speed up the gestation period to about a month,"

"By little gi- I mean boy," Hiromi stuttered, "He's married and he already has a child,"

"And with a movie star," Nagisa's dad added, "Gotta admit, despite the circumstances, I'm proud,"

"Now, I just want to stress the importance of not saying anything," Kimura reiterated.

"Aren't we going to wipe their memories?" Terasaka asked.

"I'm not going to initiate the All is Well procedure when all would not be well when it's finished. Nagisa's alive, usually embarrassed on a weekly basis, but he's alive. Hopefully this will raise your spirits a little bit,"

"It does!" Nagisa's parents exclaimed.

"Good, you both have a nice night," Kimura took the comic and the two agents made their way of the apartment. They got back in the car and Kimura began to drive.

"Is it weird that I had a half-chub while we were talking to her the entire time?" Terasaka asked.

"Ryoma, why the hell would I want to know that?" Kimura sighed.

"It's not my fault she's hot!"

* * *

"And you are both back to life," Bob said, "Natsu, stop crying!"

Nagisa and Kayano were brought back from the dead after the barrage of harpoons killed them. While the kids were somewhat used to the random deaths that could happen while participating in the game, they still can't help crying when they see their parents brutally murdered by magical means.

Nagisa huffed as he got up off the ground. While Bob's away, the manor is actually an alright place, but the longer he (and everyone else) is in this game, the more it drives him to a breaking point. Sugino had already reached his, though the target of his friend's rage is slightly misdirected, with Karma being the one to blame. The class had mixed feelings after the last session. They understand Karma was in the wrong, but the circumstances and unknown factors led to the terrible outcome that no one could perceive.

To make matters worse, Karma faced ten years of horror in the timespan of a commercial. The old Karma lives on in his clone now, for the original has become a husk of his old self. He spends his days alone, avoiding his family, friends, and especially Sugino. All of this while indulging in alcoholic beverages. He's lost his sadistic streak and the will to fight on. Okuda tries to reach out to him, but he simply pushes her away.

From what the class could gather during his nights of heavy drinking, one of the few times where he somewhat opens up, he watched his family have their necks snapped by some sculpture everyday. Then he spent the rest of the day wondering a near endless, ever changing labyrinth until he was killed by one of the horrors that lucked the halls, only to repeat it all over again.

Sugino was hardly sympathetic to his plight. He laughs at Karma's misery to mask the guilt that ate him up from the inside. Even though Kanzaki is forgiving of both of them, to everyone's surprise, but Sugino just won't accept. The only time Sugino isn't in some various state of anger is when he is kicking Karma while he's down. There isn't much the class could really do to help them and agreed to try to give them some space for now, hoping it'll help.

All of this swirled through Nagisa's mind as he recovered from the attack to see Bob standing over him.

"I thought Truth or Dare wasn't until next week," Nagisa glared.

"You are correct," Bob answered, "But I have a few small tasks I wanted to do before the games. But while I'm here, I guess you can answer a question from Ac. It's a simple one. How do you feel knowing that you two have some kind of domination and submission fetish?"

"When I said I wanted Nagisa to be more dominant, I meant that he should take the lead and stop acting so shy!" Kayano defended, "Seriously, mention anything like that to Ac and he takes it to the next level!"

"What's that fetish?" Natsu asked in regards to Okajima's lesson on sexual fetishes, which the boy doesn't have a clear understanding of even the basics.

"Natsu, go play with the other kids," Nagisa sighed. Natsu then left the room to find Kimiko and the others.

"Well, good to know," Bob ended, "Now have you seen Megu and Hinata? I need to give them these cards," Bob held out two envelopes with their names on each of them.

"Is it a congratulations card?" Nagisa asked.

"...Maybe," Bob answered, "You all have been keeping your mouth shut about that, have you?"

"Especially after what you did to Karma, yeah," Kayano answered.

Bob found the two girls after a short search. They had been feeling a little under the weather for the past couple of days and they had no idea why. Bob handed the two sick girls their cards and they were shocked to find out what they revealed.

"I'M PREGNANT!?" The two shouted in unison.

"When did this happen!?" Kataoka panicked.

"We take every precaution!" Okano whined.

"Well… congratulations," Bob ended before he left the manor in a flash of light.

* * *

The newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Okajima, were teleported back to the manor shortly after Bob left. The two had nothing but great things to say about their week long getaway in Florence. However, the two were thinking much differently than they let on. Ever since their marriage, they haven't been themselves. The class noticed that they seemed to be much more wholesome. With Kurahashi that was to be expected, at least before the games began, but even Okajima was affected. Unfortunately, the class didn't know half of it.

"So, how was the honeymoon, you two?" Nakamura asked.

"It was wonderful!" The couple responded in unison.

"Florence is a wonderful city full of art and culture," Okajima responded, "I have no regrets picking that city,"

_"I DID! I wanted to go to a beach somewhere! It'd be an excuse to get Hinano in a skimpy swimsuit! I don't care about The Statue of David! Why can't I do anything!?"_

"Guess what Rio… We're having a baby!" Kurahashi cheered.

"_I don't want a baby! Not in this game! Why can't I do anything!? It's like a different person is controlling my body! I got scared of a little spider yesterday and Taiga had to take care of it! Rio! This isn't me!"_

"Weird… I don't know why you're excited to be having a baby here," Rio commented.

"_We don't know either!"_

"But, congratulations," Rio finished.

"Thanks Rio," Kurahashi replied, "You're such a good friend, you all are. I know! How about I make everyone dinner tonight? Let's give Muramatsu a break and let me handle dinner,"

"Are you sure?" Nakamura asked.

"Just doing my wifely duties!" Kurahashi smiled.

"Atta girl!" Okajima cheered.

"O-kay…," Nakamura said, noting how unusual the two were.

* * *

That night, dinner was meatloaf with a side of mashed potatoes and corn. It was pretty good, better than they expected from Kurahashi's cooking ability. Larry and Fernando even showed up to have a plate. By the time dessert got around, which was apple pie a la mode, it was quite apparent that the meal was oddly American for a Japanese woman to be making. Larry cherished the meal as he ate it and thought back to a time long ago.

"Oh, this reminds me of the post war era I grew up in," Larry reminesed after swallowing a bite of apple pie mixed in melted vanilla ice cream, "The fifties were a good time in America,"

"With the exception of the Cold War, segregation, homophobia, sexual ignorance, polio," Fernando listed off, "Do you want me to continue?"

"I get it Fernando, the fifties had a dark side. However, one must appreciate the nuclear family household and how Mrs. Okajima is filling a vital role in the family unit. Call me old-fashioned, but it's what I've grown up with,"

Hazama glanced at her drinking glass. A faint image of the entity she and Itona named Toto waved at her from the glass. She sighed, knowing that the entity would follow her around forever.

"Did you two sell something to the newlyweds that made them… different?" Hazama asked.

"...No," Larry answered. He was technically telling the truth. He sold the wedding rings to Bob and Bob gave the rings to the couple.

"Hazama has a point," Clone Nagisa agreed, "They've acted very different ever since they came back from their honeymoon,"

"If you are all referring to my… scandalous past," Okajima started, "I've decided that that part of my life is over. To be a model husband and father, one must cast aside such degenerate hobbies,"

"_I sound like such a douche!"_

"Dude, you're talking like such a douche," Yoshida blurted.

"Yoshida!" Kurahashi exclaimed.

"_I wouldn't of said it that way… but yeah,"_

"This can't be the real Okajima," Kataoka commented.

"We have one way to find out," Nakamura declared, "Okajima, what is your opinion on open marriages?"

"_Awesome!"_

"Disgraceful," Okajima answered.

"What did you sell them, Larry?!" Nakamura shouted.

"Why do you all assume it was me?" Larry asked.

"Tell us what's happening or you're fired," Hazama said calmly.

"It's the wedding rings," Larry admitted, "It turns people into the stereotypical husband or wife from the post World War II era,"

"Get the rings!"

"A good spouse never takes off their wedding ring!" The newly wedded couple protested.

"_Take them off! Take them off!"_

"Korosensei! We need your hel-,"

Korosensei zoomed past the newlyweds and returned to his seat with the two silver wedding rings on the table. "Already done class!"

"I- I'm free," Okajima stuttered.

"Me too…," Kurahashi said.

The two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then they excitedly jumped up and hugged each other.

"We're free!" they cried.

"At least we have one happy ending," Korosensei sighed.

While all of this was going down, little Yuma was spacing out. He had noticed his dad glancing into the room before walking off again. He couldn't stand to see him sad, so he snuck out of the dining room while everyone was distracted.

* * *

Sometimes, Karma would go out in the backyard of the manor in the middle of the night and light up a small fire in the fire pit. He'd simply stare into the fire for hours on end, drinking beers and throwing the empty bottles into the burning flames. Yuma followed behind him, carrying a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers and a few chocolate bars.

"Dad… can I… hang out with you?" Yuma asked timidly.

Karma's mind was in a rough place, but the alcohol had lightened him up, if only to allow himself to be around others. "Sure…," He replied in a dull tone. Yuma took a seat by his dad. Karma noticed the snacks that the boy had brought, "Didn't you just have dessert?"

"Uh… I just thought you'd some s'mores… I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, but we don't have anything to roast marshmallows on,"

Yuma took a marshmallow out from the bag and clenched it in his fist. A few seconds later, he opened his hand and the marshmallow was perfectly roasted with no burnt spots.

"Hey, that's pretty neat," Karma smiled.

"I just remembered that you told me to do this one time," Yuma reminisced, "I was afraid of using my powers, but after a few small fires I did it," Yuma assembled the campfire treat and gave it to Karma. He ate it and it was as perfect as it looked.

Karma put his arm around the boy. "You're a good kid, better than I was. Keep it that way,"

"Yes sir," Yuma responded, "...When will you come back?"

"...I don't know. In a way, I don't think I ever will,"

* * *

The class came to the living room to see that there was a karaoke machine hooked up to the television. Bob smiled in anticipation as the room filled.

"Welcome to the karaoke session!" Bob announced, "I figured you were all bummed out from last time, so I figured some singing would cheer you up,"

"Do you really think that, you crazy fuck!?" Sugino shouted.

"Look, I'll be real with you all. I wasn't a big fan of this idea," Bob admitted, "However, Ac's been bugging me to have some of you sing _I Need a Hero _and this is a decent excuse for it. I don't know why we're even bothering because no one can even compete with the Fairy Godmother, but whatever. Speaking of which…,"

Bob got Kataoka, Okano, and Yada to come forward and, with the instruction of the karaoke machine, sung the song. They all really needed a hero, but at this point, hope had just about faded. Yada was the most lively out of the three while the other two were just barely into it. Perhaps a mix of hopelessness and the fact that they'd be mothers in two weeks.

"Look people, I'm not going to copy and paste song lyrics into the story. That's just lazy," Ted commented.

"And a four sentence paragraph summarizing the performance isn't?" Bob countered.

"It's called efficiency, Bob,"

"Let's just begin with Ac's dares, shall we?" The class groaned at the idea of beginning with his dares, considering their reputation.

The TV changed from the normal karaoke display to a video feed showing a man in a ninja outfit with a hood obscuring his face, wielding a large scythe.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bob asked.

"Uh… I'm Ac," the man answered.

"You don't look like a massive pervert," Ted commented.

"End of the day, I'm just a normal guy," Ac replied.

"A normal guy wearing a ninja costume and holding a scythe?" Chiba questioned.

"This is the guy who makes us do lewd things!" Kataoka huffed.

"I am that guy," Ac confirmed, "But honestly, I do that stuff because I like to mess with people. What better way to mess with people than to lock them up in a room and make them discover each other's bodies?" The only feature of his face that was revealed was his devious smirk, "Besides, it's worked out well. Most of you are establishing nice happy families...well, for the most part, but that's Bob's fault there,"

"I'm a firm believer that exposing people to eldritch horrors is the best way to mess with someone's mind," Bob explained.

"Yeah, and ruin relationships along the way," Ac rebutted, "You ruined Karma, you do know that right?"

"Whatever," Bob shrugged.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to bring in this memory wiping therapy cake," Ac announced, "It may not erase everything considering how long and how awful these memories were, but it'll be a good first step toward recovery. As an added bonus, it's chocolate flavored,"

A plate with a piece of chocolate cake appeared in Karma's lap along with a fork. Karma simply rolled his eyes as he took a bite. With each subsequent bite, the memories of his time in the SCP Foundation became blurrier and harder to recall. By the end of it, he could only remember some of the frequently occurring events that had happened. Even the emotional impact from those remaining memories was a bit dulled. However, there was still the matter of mind controlling Sugino that weighed heavily on the man's conscience.

"So he gets to feel better," Sugino huffed, "But Yukiko and I still have to deal with the fallout of this. Bullshit!"

"Tomohito, it's fine," Kanzaki tried to comfort, "He's been through much more,"

"Yukiko, stop defending him! You know what he did to me… and you!"

Kanzaki sighed. She's been trying to get through to him ever since this had been revealed, but Sugino was blinded by anger.

"I'll admit," Ac began, "I really feel bad for what happened to you all last session. I really do. My dare wasn't supposed to go that far and it's unfortunate that things ended up happening the way they did. I guess now is as good of time as any to ask this. Kanzaki, how do you feel about Sugino now?

"He was mind controlled," Kanzaki answered, "It's not like he really wanted to do it. Sugino has been beating himself up about it. I just want him to feel better and for everything to be back to the way it was,"

"Stop trying to make me feel better," Sugino begged, "It's just making me feel worse when you act like it wasn't a big deal,"

"It was a big deal," Kanzaki admitted, "But not in the way that you keep saying it is. If only you'd just-,"

"Hey, where's Reaper?" Ac asked, "I want him to kill Shiro a bunch of times, but he hasn't made an appearance in a while,"

"That's… a good question," Korosensei admitted, "He's hardly here during the games. Good for him, but I wonder where he hides,"

* * *

Reaper was hiding within the walls and vents of Kiryuin Manor. It seemed as though someone had been previously hiding out of sight in the last game. There was one section of empty space in the walls that had a makeshift bed. Electricity was somehow rerouted to allow for the previous occupant to install old Christmas lights to light up the space and an outlet that allowed for Reaper to plug things in, such as his phone charger to watch movies. It was his own little sanctuary that no one had any knowledge of, until a grey, smiling blob came sliding through the cracks and crevasese of the wall.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Korosensei said as his blobby self came back together, "Full marks on evasion, not even Bob knew where you where. However, it is a bit rude just to leave us all behind,"

"It's ruined," The Reaper sighed, "Do I have a dare?"

"You were dared to kill Yanagisawa repeatedly," Korosensei answered, "I think he's in the basement tied to a chair in front of that giant clockwork machine,"

* * *

"While Korosensei goes looking for him," Ac continued, "I want Mimura and Fuwa to watch that hentai DVD she created a few weeks back,"

"You created a hentai!?" The class gasped.

"Kinda… You know that clockwork machine?" Fuwa began.

"I put a copy of Super Smash Bros Ultimate in there and it turned every character into Lucas," Kanzaki mentioned.

"Well… I put the doujin I made in the thing to see what would happen," Fuwa said, "It was… interesting,"

"Don't say you actually watched it," Kataoka sighed.

"Only some of it!" Fuwa defended.

"Why is he asking me to watch it with you?" Mimura asked.

"Uh… well… you see," Fuwa stammered.

"There's a scene involving us isn't there?" Mimura guessed.

"Yes," Fuwa sighed.

"See what I mean," Ac began, "This is what I like doing. Messing with people and making them feel a little uncomfortable. You two can watch it after the session. For now, Hara and Yoshida have to drink this mysterious potions," A vial of red liquid appeared in their hands.

"This is gonna be a love potion, isn't it?" Yoshida guessed.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ac answered.

The two reluctantly drink the potion. After they drank them, they looked into each other's eyes and a sense of lust washed over them. They then got mad because it was exactly what they had thought.

"It was a love potion! You liar!" The two yelled.

"I really didn't know!" Ac defended, "Just be glad that there isn't any meth in it,"

"I could really go for some right now," Karma commented.

"You still want that stuff!?" Nagisa asked.

"It'd feel better than wallowing in depression," Karma replied.

"Again, sorry," Ac apologized, "Taiga and Hinano, first of all congratulations. Second, what's the lewdest thing you've done together?"

"Remember those outfits we got last time?" Okajima began.

"Stop!" Ted interrupted, "I am not going to transcribe this,"

"Fine, puritan," Ac scoffed, "Chiba, you are now blind!"

"What!" Chiba shouted. As soon as Ac said his dare, Chiba lost his sense of sight with one exception. He could see pink auras of varying intensity throughout the room. The aura were always arranged with two small auras with a bigger aura below and slightly behind the small auras. He looked to where his wife was before he lost his vision and saw the auras where she was. It seemed to match up to where her breasts and butt are. Now the intensity of the auras made sense. The larger the boobs or ass, the more intense the aura. For example, Kayano was extremely hard to spot with this new sense of vision.

"This is weird," Chiba stoically commented.

"Aguri and Korosensei, what careers would you pursue if you couldn't be teachers or assassins?"

"I guess I'd be a daycare worker, but if that still counts as teaching, I'd probably work towards becoming a medical researcher, maybe a doctor," Aguri answered, "What about you, sweetie?"

"That's hard," Korosensei remarked, "I've only known assassination and teaching… I suppose there's always the adult film industry,"

"My man!" Okajima exclaimed.

"Now, before I hand the show back to you, Bob," Ac finished, "I want to do a bonus dare for an old friend from Kill la Kill. Can I get Satsuki in here?"

Bob teleported the ten-year-old Satsuki and the adult Uzu into the living room. The two were taking turns passing a bong around and Satsuki was in the middle of a bong rip. She inhaled the smoke, held it for as long as she could, then blew it out with a fit of coughing to follow.

"I know you're technically an adult," Aguri started, "But don't you think you should not smoke marijuana as a child?"

"I don't want to be a kid forever while I'm sober," Satsuki answered. She looked very stoned.

"Moral issues aside," Ac interrupted, "Here is a potion that turns her back into her proper age, it may or may not also want her to bang Uzu,"

"I've been wanting to do that for the past month," Satsuki laughed.

"Please don't say that until after you drink the potion," Uzu laughed.

A vial of yellow liquid appeared in Satsuki's hand and she drank it. She then grew up into her normal, adult self. This ripped up all of her clothes in the process. Satsuki cheered as her and Uzu left the room.

"Goodbye everyone," Ac said, "Bob, Ted, keep doing what you're doing," The video feed ended and but quickly returned, "Oh I forgot, Nagisa and Kayano must make a porno or they can demonstrate sex ed in front of everyone. Now that I think about it… that's kinda the same thing. Oh well, bye!" The video feed cut out again.

"WHAT!?" The couple gasped.

"Dad, wh-,"

"No, son! Just...no," Nagisa stammered.

"So, what will it be?" Bob asked.

"We'll do the porno…," the couple grumbled in unison.

"Go get ready," Bob ordered, "I'll send Okajima in to film it,"

"Not him!" The couple yelled. They eventually gave up and went off to their room.

Before we start the next round of dares let's-,"

"OH GOD!" Yoshida yelled as he was burned alive by another invisible shadow demon. Hara had little time to process this before she was cut in half by one of them. Bob sighed and removed the bodies from the living room.

"Are we just going to keep playing with-," Mimura tried to ask.

"Yes," Bob answered, "But now for some music!"

Dark Nagisa got in front of everyone and started to play _Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 2_ by Pink Floyd while singing along. Hie training and practice have paid off and it was an even better performance than last session.

After the performance, there was a knock on the closet door and Fuwa answered it. Larry and Fernando took one step out of the closet and posed stylishly with a hand in front of their face while orange, Japanese characters appeared in front of them as if they were in a manga.

"Did you two just do a Jojo pose?" Bob asked with a sigh.

"Why yes we did!" Fernando declared, "And with good reason,"

"We have this exquisite bow and arrow set, guaranteed to give anyone it hits awesome psy-," Larry began.

"STANDS!" Takebayashi and Fuwa exclaimed.

"Yes… stands," Larry finished.

"What are stands?" Irina asked.

"You don't know!?" The nerds exclaimed.

"What! I don't read manga and watch anime all day," Irina defended.

"To be fair," Karasuma interjected, "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is quite popular in Japan,"

"See, even Mr. Karasuma knows it!" Takebayashi said.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Larry offered as he pulled back on the bow and aimed it at Irina. However, he is not known to be the best shot with such weapons and when he released the arrow, it flew straight into Kimiko's chest.

"Kimiko!" Her parents yelled.

Flashes of multi colored light centered on the point of impact radiated throughout the room. This continued for a few seconds until the flashing died down. Kimiko was able to pull the arrow out of her chest and the wound healed as she did this.

"What's your stand!?" The two frantically asked.

"I don't know?" Kimiko responded.

"Wait… we wouldn't be able to see it anyway," Fuwa mentioned, "We need to be stand users too,"

"How much?" Takebayashi asked Larry.

"Man, I am really running out of slang for money," Larry sighed, "Your soul?"

"Um… deal?" Takebayashi shook Larry's hand and the deal was made. He handed the otaku the bow and arrow and Hazama was given a flashdrive. Ted looked through his phone and grew visibly annoyed.

"You stole all of my soul music from my playlist!" Ted exclaimed, "What the hell!"

"You didn't buy those songs anyway," Fernando noted as the salesmen walked out the door.

Takebayashi aimed the bow and arrow at Fuwa, who was really excited to be shot by it.

"Let's save this for after the session," Bob declared.

"Aww man," Fuwa complained.

"Now let's call u-," Bob was interrupted by Chiba being randomly slashed apart by some unknown force. Bob groaned as he cleared Chiba's corpse, "It's not as satisfying when someone else kills them Phantom! Stupid shadow demons! Let's just move onto a dare from Guest, he wants to make Asuno a child. Although, since he didn't specify which one, I'm going to make both of father and son be seven-year-olds," Bob snapped his fingers and the Asuno family shrunk down to the size of children. The two of them were noticeably displeased.

"Now, let's move onto to Tales's dares," Bob announced, "In about five minutes, I'm going to turn Kataoka into a mermaid. I suggest getting over to the bathhouse quickly. Enjoy taking care of your pregnant mermaid wife Isogai,"

Kataoka rolled her eyes as she took her husband to the bathhouse. Bob snapped his fingers again and Ritsu suddenly felt a drastic mental shift. She felt more cynical, but more importantly, lazy. She leaned up against Takebayashi and tried to go to sleep.

"Wake me when this game's over," Ritsu said in a bored, uninterested tone.

"What's wrong?" Takebayashi asked.

"This is just super lame, that's all. Now shush,"

"Now for Blank's dares. We'll save this pudding monster dare for when Kayano gets back," Bob noted, "But I have a question, Okajima. How in the hell did you and Kurahashi not get pregnant for the longest time!? I think the only reason you're screwed now is because of the wedding rings taking control,"

"I have amazing pull out game!" Okajima proudly declared.

"Maybe because there isn't much to pull out," Nakamura giggled.

"It gets the job done!" Okajima defended.

"Pull out what?" Natsu asked.

"We're too young for that," Kazuki answered.

Okajima was then dismissed to go film the pornographic film starring Nagisa and Kayano.

"Hazama, just like how Takebayashi can summon anime characters for five minutes depending on power, you can do the same with characters from books," Bob announced.

"What's the limit to the power?" Hazama asked, "Is it just fiction that I can pull from?"

"I dunno," Bob shrugged, "Try summoning like… Anne Frank or something. Her diary has been published in like a bunch of languages,"

Hazama focused on _The Diary of Anne Frank _and a brown-haired, Jewish teenager appeared in front of everyone.

"Waar ben ik?" Anne Frank asked in Dutch. Then she looked at the giant, yellow, smiling tentacle monster that was Class 3-E's teacher and ran to the opposite side of the room, "Wat is dat monster!?"

"Dat is onze leraar," Ritsu replied in the same bored tone, "Je bent ongeveer tachtig jaar in de toekomst. De nazi's verloren, maar je familie werd gevangen genomen en je vader was de enige overlevende. Hij vond je dagboek en publiceerde het voor de hele wereld om te lezen,"

Anne Frank began to panic. "We werden gepakt! We gaan allemaal dood! Iedereen heeft mijn dagboek gelezen! O mijn God! Waarom? Waarom?"

"What did you tell her!?" The class yelled.

"I spoiled the ending to her book," Ritsu yawned as she tried to continue her nap.

"Ritsu, there is definitely something wrong with you," Takebayashi said.

"You're right, we ran out of KitKats," Ritsu mentioned, "Would you please run to the store and get some after this? Thanks,"

As Ritsu was loafing about, Anne Frank was still freaking out about her inevitable fate.

"Will anything change if I send her back?" Hazama asked. She was concerned for the girl, but at the same time, she didn't want to cause a paradox,"

"I don't think you'll alter history," Bob assumed, "It's just her from the book. The real events are set in stone,"

"I'd hate to do this, but there's nothing we can do for her," Hazama sighed as she sent Anne Frank back to the story she came from. The girl's memories of being in the manor were wiped from her memory and the events before and after her capture were unphased.

"I just facilitated Anne Frank's mental breakdown," Bob said to himself, "Maybe I am a monster,"

"You're just now saying that!?" The class shouted.

"Korosensei, have a talk with Karma, Sugino, and Kanzaki real fast," Bob dared.

"I want to help," Korosensei said, "Nagisa's parents marriage was one thing, but this is a whole other level. I don't know what to say,"

"I have a few words, if you don't mind," Kanzaki spoke up.

"Are you going to say that this is no one's fault and that we should all be friends again?" Sugino scoffed.

"You know what, Tomohito," Kanzaki began with a tone of frustration, "I have had it with your attitude lately! Sure, you were mind controlled to take advantage of me, but you're wasting your energy feeling bad about it. It wasn't your fault!"

"But… I didn't want to hurt you," Sugino said.

"Stop treating me like a victim!" Kanzaki shouted, "If I am a victim, then so are you, and Karma, and everyone one else here! We're all trapped in this damn game together and if we keep fighting each other, we'll tear ourselves apart before we leave!" Kanzaki took a deep breath to calm down, "Thanks for listening," She scoffed.

"... Well then," Bob began, "Let's send Korosensei into one of his adult magazines," Bob snapped his fingers and the octopus turned to ash, "Crap… I think I transported him into one of the ones Kayano burned last time. Oh well, Mortal Kombat! Sugino versus Karma! Let's bring it!"

The everyone in the living room made space for the two combatants, who faced each other on opposite sides of the room. Sugino glared at Karma.

"I don't want to fight, Tomohito," Karma declared, "It wouldn't be right for me to beat you up,"

"I'm going to enjoy this," Sugino deviously smiled as he threw the first punch. The class watched in horror as he took the punch like a champ, "Aren't you at least going to try!?" Sugino then threw a few more punches at Karma. By this point, his mouth began to bleed.

"If I wanted to fight, I'd win," Karma reminded, "You know that. I've hurt you enough,"

"Shut up!" Sugino threw another punch, this time toward his gut. Karma buckled over, which gave Sugino the opportunity to knee him in the face. Karma recovered from the blow, but had a broken nose.

"I know I've said it before and I can't be forgiven, but I'm sorry,"

"Stop with this bullshit!" Sugino said as he threw some more punches.

"You stop Tomohito!" Kanzaki shouted from the sideline, "How do you think Manami and their son feel about you beating the crap out of him when he's not doing anything?! What's that say about you?!"

Sugino took a moment to really look at things from an angle that wasn't blinded by rage. He turned toward Okuda, who was comforting little Yuma as best she could. Then he looked at Karma. He finally noticed something was off about him. The will to fight that had fired him up before was now diminished. At this moment, he realized that he might have gone a bit overboard.

"Yukiko's right," Sugino admitted, "Maybe I'm becoming the bad guy here. If she can forgive us and your family can look past it, I guess I could probably try to. Honestly, it'll take a while, but for now… truce," Sugino stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Karma accepted, "Not to be a dick, but you were the only one at war. But I accept your truce,"

"Friendship!" Bob exclaimed, "...Friendship? Are you fucking- Whatever. This next dare is from Gabe2000. Gabe! Holy hell man, good to have you back! Anyway, here is the new class mascot, a talking pineapple named Phillip the Pineapple. He said to give everyone a talking pineapple friend, but we already have too many made up characters,"

A pineapple with a mouth and googly eyes appeared on the coffee table.

"Hi, I'm Phillip! It's good to be here!" The pineapple exclaimed.

"This is by far the most random thing you've done," Hayami commented.

"Agreed," Bob said, "Now it's time for another song! Hayami?"

"Wait, I don't want to sing," Haymai protested.

"What? Will you get stagefright?" Bob mocked, "You stripped on stage woman! You can sing a song!"

"I don't know what to sing," Hayami argued.

Bob snapped his fingers. "Now you know the song _Why Don't You Do Right _by Peggy Lee. It's a jazzy oldie, I figure you can pull it off,"

Hayami got up front and began to sing the song. Chiba watched as the auras that was his wife sung in front of him. While he couldn't see her clearly, she sounded wonderful.

"Oh, before we move onto Wizard's dares. I almost forgot, Blank is giving you all a wish, but I assume you just want to go home right?"

"Yes!" The class shouted.

Bob teleported the class out of the manor and back to their old classroom in their original universe. "Wish granted," Bob smirked, "Now we move onto-,"

"Why are we still playing?" Daichi asked.

"You all wished to go home. You are home in your own universe. You didn't wish to stop the game," Bob smirked. The class groaned. Soon, an annoyed Okajima walked in followed by Nagisa and Kayano, both of whom were wearing bathrobes. Kayano was looking a little pissed as well while Nagisa moped around.

"Now we have to redo everything!" Okajima complained, "And we were almost done dammit! We were going to have the money shot, but Nagisa let it all go as soon as we teleported!"

"No one needs to know that!" Kayano shouted.

"So, another one month pregnancy?" Nakamura asked.

"Probably," Nagisa sighed.

"Oh, by the way," Bob mentioned, " dares for Nagisa to be taller and have some reptilian features while Kayano gets bunny ears. I'd say it's also mating season, but I think we already touched that base,"

"Shut up!" Kayano yelled.

"Moving on," Bob teleported a TV in front of the classroom and on the screen appeared a young boy with white hair and red eyes. He wore an orange vest over a white T-shirt.

"Hi class, I'm The Wizard of Runes," the boy said, "I just want to start by saying that you were supposed to retrieve the bomb mission team. Retrieve!"

"We were extracted too soon, what do you want from us?" Karma scoffed.

"Your eventually freedom," Wizard said, "Look, after this you have another shot at a mission and it's in this universe. Lucky you guys. I'll send you the details later. But for now…," The boy slammed his hand down on his desk. He had pushed a big red button and began to laugh maniacally, "MUHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME FOR THE DARK METEOR IMPACT! Try to adapt!" After a few seconds, he noticed that there were no meteors raining hell from above and got worried. Once he realized something was up, two smaller twin boys with white T-shirts and multi colored hair walked up behind him and one of them hit Wizard in the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry about that, his insanity level had reached a new high…," Said the twin the purple left eye.

"...and we never get to appear, so we will handle the rest of these," said the twin with the purple right eye.

"I am Azo…,"

"...and I am Oza,"

The two twins bow politely and give a mischievous grin.

"Great, creepy twins," Bob scoffed, "Just what we needed. If you're going to dare clones to start being this creepy, you might as well move on!"

"That's unfortunate…,"

"... we had that dare lined up for the Nagisas,"

"I suppose we can move on to the next dare…,"

"...which features maid outfits,"

"Aw yeah! Sexy maids!" Bob smiled.

"You are not…,"

"...what we'd call sexy,"

"What?"

"You will be forced to wear this maid uniform…," Bob suddenly found himself wearing a maid outfit.

"...and you must clean everything."

"Then give everyone a bath…

"...in their middle school forms,"

Bob simply snapped his fingers and everyone and everything within a mile radius was cleaned of any dirt and grime.

"That's not what we meant…,"

"... so no one else will be wearing maid uniforms,"

"Efficiency! You snot-nosed brats! Learn it!" Bob shouted.

"No wonder why…,"

"...everyone hates you,"

"Now for Karma's dare, he must charm Kayano…,"

"...like one of those high school dating sims,"

"I'm not feeling up to it," Karma admitted, "I'm still out of it and I'm pretty sure she has to worry about having a daughter,"

"Then it's a one-way ticket…,"

"...to Super Hell for you,"

Karma took out his flask and drank the last of it while the portal opened in front of his feet. "I may not remember most of it, but Super Hell ain't shit compared to the Foundation. See you when the mission starts!" Karma then hopped into the fiery portal.

"Funny, it seems like when we're featured…,"

"...our dares get skipped or altered,"

"In my defense, you creepy kids aren't Wizard," Bob stated, "I don't give two shits about your little character quirk,"

"That's quite…,"

"...mean of you, Bob,"

"However, it's to be expected…,"

"...considering your temperament,"

"Sugino, how would you like…,"

"...to forget the past few sessions,"

"And remove any meaningful character development," Ted protested, "C'mon man!"

"Ted, we operate Truth or Dare fanfiction," Bob sassed, "It's bottom of the barrel writing and we all know it!"

"I'll take it," Sugino accepted.

"Very well, you will also be…,"

"...transformed into a child,"

"You may grow up again eventually…,"

"...But your memories will never return,"

A cloud of smoke enveloped Sugino and he was instantly about the age of ten. The latest memory that he could recall was Larry's first appearance. So to him, Karma Akabane's Truth or Dare never happened, The beach vacation never happened, and he had no idea he had a daughter.

"What happened? Where am I? Did Larry do this?" Sugino asked.

Kanzaki hugged the boy and assured him everything was fine now, however, this did not resolve Sugino's confusion.

"Now is the time for Itona…,"

"...to breakdance to some epic beats,"

"It will go well…,"

"...with the karaoke session,"

Itona was suddenly given the knowledge and dexterity to perform epic breakdancing moves and proceed to dance around on the floor like a madman. It was quite the impressive performance.

"Now for the real fun…,"

"...everyone must have two frogs in their underwear,"

"You have to wait a minute…,"

"...before you are allowed to remove them,"

"Fun fact, these are the same frogs…,"

"...that Natsu has been making you vomit up,"

Everyone soon felt frogs hopping around their underpants and waited for the longest minute of their lives before they could dig in and remove the slimy, ugly amphibians. They were starting to wish that Bob cleaned everyone after this dare. The portal from Super Hell opened up and Karma hopped out of it unfazed and drunk from the alcohol he consumed before entering.

"Now for…,"

"...the final dare,"

"Nagisa, Karma, Bob, Ted…,"

"...Korosenei, Sugino and Itona…,"

"...Be the next big idol group and perform on national television…,"

"...All while wearing cute crossdressing outfits,"

Bob looks down at his maid dress. "Already got mine, just need to make it skimpier. Anything to revitalize Saga. Wait… wrong anime,"

"Sorry about our boss…,"

"...he's hard to handle in the mornings,"

"But before we go, Bob…,"

"...the correct term for your powers is Author Magic,"

"Author Magic? Ain't any kind of magic I've ever heard of!" Bob stated.

"Anyways, everyone…,"

"...have a nice day,"

The video feed then cut out and the men mentioned were given cute outfits. They were set to perform at a small time event in about an hour.

* * *

Back at the manor, the meteor strike that Wizard sent was actually set to attack here. Satsuki and Uzu climbed out of the rubble, naked, and found that most of the manor was destroyed, much to their frustration.

"I hate Bob so much," Satsuki fumed.

"I know, Satsuki. I know," Uzu comforted.

"Satsuki! Satsuki!" Called the voice of a familiar sounding woman.

"Nonon! Is that you?" Satsuki called out. They eventually met up after a short search.

"I happened to be on my way to the store when I saw some meteors fall from the sky. Are you both okay?"

"Other than my high being ruined, my room being destroyed and my favorite bong probably being broken, yes," Satsuki answered.

"I'll call up Hoka," Nonon said, "He can get some spare clothes so you can walk to Uzu's house,"

"Yeah… about that. I just moved in with Satsuki a little over a month ago," Uzu admitted.

"You stupid monkey," Nonon sighed, "I guess you can stay with us. It's a little cramped but it'll be fine,"

"Nonon, I can pay for a hotel," Satsuki insisted.

"I know, but it's been a while since we hung out and twin babies don't make for good conversation. It'll be fun,"

"If you insist, we can stay a night or two," Satsuki gave in.

"Awesome!"

Suddenly, a TV, which hadn't been damaged in the destruction, magically turned on. It was Ac yet again.

"Nonon, it's been a while," Ac greeted.

"Who are you?" Nonon asked.

"Just an old friend," Ac answered, "I got a question, has Hoka peed on you lately?" Ac began to laugh maniacally as Nonon picked up the nearest piece of rubble and smashed the screen.

* * *

The babies were all teleported into the faculty room of the old building. The desks were cleared to make room for cribs and playpens big enough to hold all the infants. As Sugino was dressed in his little girl baseball uniform for his upcoming performance, he followed Kanzaki to the room where she checked on their daughter. She picked her up and smiled at the baby's bubbly demeanor.

"Who's baby is that?" Sugino asked.

"Do… do you not remember?" Kanzaki asked.

"I-Is that-,"

"Tomohito, meet Tomoko Sugino," Kanzaki introduced, "Our daughter,"

"I can't believe they wiped my memory of my daughter!" Sugino ranted, "Why would they do that?" Sugino figured that something bad must have happened if his memory and only his memory was wiped. He was curious, but at the same time, he's heard of the saying ignorance is bliss, "But… she's adorable. Just wished I could have remembered that moment you know?"

"I understand," Kanzaki said as she kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll catch you up later, after your show,"

* * *

The devious twins that served under The Wizard of Runes managed to hack every channel in Japan. All the channels showed the previously mentioned crossdressing idol dancers on stage and performing their show live in front of an audience. Kimura and Terasaka happened to be watching cable in the rec room at headquarters when this happened and immediately notified command. They were also informed of the strong thaumatic readings where their old classroom was, but decided to track down where the show was being broadcast from, since Bob was right there. It wasn't long before they tracked it down to a nearby venue. All teams assembled and they headed out.

* * *

"Thank you Tokyo!" Bob thanked the audience in a girl voice.

"Don't you think he's getting too into this?" Nagisa whispered to Karma. Nagisa was wearing his middle schooler hairstyle and wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit with a cropped top. Karma was wearing an outfit that made him look like a punk rocker girl.

"People like that just want the attention," Karma whispered.

The crowd began to chant for an encore.

"I can't hear you," Bob egged on. The crowd's chanting grew louder and louder and Bob decided to do an encore. However, when the music began again, instead of an upbeat happy pop tune, they got a good rap beat, reminiscent of 90's american rap. The one with the most vulnerable mental state, which usually would have been Sugino in this case but was instead Karma, was suddenly possessed and he began to spit out a rap along with the beat. Instead of perfroming to the audience, it was directed at Bob. Here is an excerpt:

_Bob InsaneGuy, what kinda name is that?_

_You're game's fucked so we gonna have a chat._

_Release these kids if you know what's good for ya._

_Or else Class 3-E's gonna fuck you up._

_Wizard's plans to off ya are about complete._

_In a chapter or two, you will be beat._

_Nagisa, Kayano and the rest of you n*ggas,_

_He broke Karma's mind, cuz he know ya'll can hit 'em._

_Take it from me, class. The end is near._

_Off that motherfucka and get yo asses outta here._

As the song continued Bob suddenly remembered something. Korosensei's magic murder-solving Tupac album was sentient and was able to spread it's influence on the internet from a locked container in a secure facility. This venue was nothing to the ghost of Tupac Shakur. As the song ended, a loud bang was heard and before he knew it, Bob had been shot in the chest and was spilling blood on the stage. The audience panicked when they saw Karma faint and Bob fall to his knees and coughing up blood.

"What the hell?" Ted said, who was dressed as a librarian, "Did you have your pain shield up?"

"Of course… I had my fucking pain shield up," Bob coughed, "Get us outta here,"

Ted dragged his alter ego backstage while Korosensei and Itona, who were dressed as a teacher and a waitress respectively, dragged Karma as well. When they were hidden from public view, Ted teleported everyone back to the classroom.

* * *

"What a wild night," Terasaka yawned as he headed back from the lab after a visit to the lab.

"Right, Bob and Ted show up out of the blue dancing like idol stars. Must have been a dare," Kimura guessed.

"There's no way he'd do that on his own," Terasaka said.

"I'm just glad our sniper was able to hit him. It looked like he was actually wounded,"

"Too bad we could only make one bullet, but if the scientists are right, we should be able to get a better understanding of Thaumaturgy and hopefully, make something that'd kill him,"

"It's like trying to kill Korosensei, but the government told us to make the anti-sensei stuff first,"

Just as they made it to their rooms, the alarm went off, the lights went out, and the facility was on high alert. The intercom repeated their being a breach in the laboratory. The place where they had just been.

* * *

"Ritsu!" Nagisa muttered to his phone while the alarm blared, "Help us out here!"

"Nah… I don't feel like it," Ritsu yawned as she loafed around.

"It's obvious she was hacked again," Kayano sighed.

"Ritsu's useless and we're a man light," Nagisa ranted, "Let's just take the blood analyzer and make a run for it. The scientist got lucky today,"

Nagisa took the analyzer, which was surprisingly compact for such a high tech piece of technology. Kayano opened the door and the two made a run for it, however, they were stopped by Kimura and Terasaka. Since the hall was dimly lit, it was hard to make out faces.

"Freeze! Drop the device and get place your hands in the air!" Kimura yelled.

Kayano put her hands up and but Nagisa thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Kimura?"

"Nagisa?" the two agents asked, they lowered their weapons and stepped forward. They confirmed each other's identities and Kimura radioed command.

* * *

While all of this was going on, the class was trying to adjust to sleeping in their old school building. Just before Ted left with his wounded alter ego, he had given everyone mats, blankets, and pillows. Everyone just found a clear spot on the floor and called dibs. While it did feel nice to see their shattered moon once more, they had to admit the manor had better living conditions.

Okuda slept by her husband, while Yuma stayed up with the other children and figured out Kimiko's stand. (Which involved fake power outlets and magnetism) She had been resting peacefully, knowing that her husband was feeling better and beginning to talk with her once again. However, this was all interrupted as Karma squirmed around and began to speak in his sleep. As she woke up, he noticed that his speech was getting louder and more frantic. It was clear to her that this was a night terror he was experiencing. She hugged him and whispered comforting words into his ear. He eventually calmed down and resumed his peaceful sleep.

"Thanks for being with me, Manami," Karma said. He had no recollection of saying that the next morning.

* * *

The setting is a small room. It has in it a full-sized bed, a night table with a lamp that is currently on. Next to it is my computer, decorated in stickers with various references to pop culture, cult classic movies, etc. Then there is my desk, which I am sitting at now. Typing this story up just before the stroke of midnight.

"Hey everyone, Ted here! I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, considering it's length, it should have been out much sooner. It may be burnout, it may be the fact that many parts in this chapter were emotionally draining and sad, but I feel that this will be the beginning of the end of Assassination Classroom Truth or Dare. You may think Bob calls the shots, but remember who the dominant personality is. It's me and it always has been. Bob isn't aware of Author Magic, because he is a character. I am real. By the way, Bob's fine,"

I take a moment to yawn and stretch out, knowing that I should be in bed and have work in about seven hours, but my inner insomniac refuses to rest.

"Don't you worry though, there will still be more chapters of the Truth or Dare. About two more, probably a finale to wrap everything up too. After this, I plan on taking a little break from writing. Now I know this is usually the part where most fanfic writers disappear and never come back. I should know, I've done it myself. But I assure you, I am thinking of my next victims. I'm thinking Super Smash Bros is most likely, however moderation tends to be more strict one fandoms with more activity. However, fanfics with lower activity tend to not garner much traction. This was initially the case with the Kill la Kill ToD. If you have ideas for my next target, please tell me. I'll see if I can catch up on this target's media during my break and come back with style. My Hero Academia would be perfect for this kind of story, but their story isn't complete yet. It's a shame,"

I get up to check the laundry I have in the dryer to see if it is done and go to the fridge to grab a can of soda.

"I hope this method of closing off the chapter isn't too weird for you all. It might be my sleep deprived brain thinking this, but I feel like this is a way to speak to you all and establish myself as the true villain of the story. Of course, our heroes have no way of knowing this… Now that I think about it, I could have just used bold text too. Really weird design choice, me. I hope you're happy. Speaking of design choices, the N-word that was said in the little rap was necessary to mimic Tupac's rap style the best I could. Many of my friends jokingly say I have an 'N-word pass' since much of my family is African American, including one of my parents. But I still feel the need to apologize if I offend anyone with the slurs that may get thrown around in these chapters. Me and Bob won't personally say them, but others may. Like Mr. Takaoka last chapter calling Clone Nagisa a slur for a gay person. It's not right, but I figure a deranged psychopath wouldn't worry about what is or isn't politically correct,"

I take a sip from my soda.

"But all that aside, thanks for your continued support and sorry for the weird rape arc last chapter. That shit was dark as fuck. Be sure to leave suggestions for my next target if you have any. We may be getting close to the end, but I'll be sure to announce the final chapter once I've made up my mind for sure. That way, you'll be able to write your dares accordingly. For now though, just carry on as usual. Find out what happens to Nagisa and Kayano next chapter. Truth be told, I'm just waiting for a reviewer consensus or Wizard's guiding words, but let's just pretend I did this for suspense. Alright, I'm getting rambly again. Goodnight everyone. I'll try to be quicker next time,"


	14. Class 3-E Meets The Stardust Crusaders!

"So, the more people you kill, the longer you can use your ability. Faster than letting your ability develop naturally," Bob said to a man in a dark room, "Manage to kill your enemies in this rematch and I'll let you wreak havoc in your world once more, got it?"

* * *

"Are you guys really that close to killing Bob?" Terasaka asked.

Nagisa and Kayano were being detained by Kimura and Terasaka's employers for breaking in and trying to steal their technology. So far, the two thieves have been very cooperative during detainment and were willing to disclose any information they had. The only point of contentment was who was going to keep the blood analyzer.

"Yeah, we are," Nagisa answered, "Manami and Kimiko have been working on it and since we know there is a way to actually harm Bob, I think we may be able to finally kill him,"

"What exactly did you shoot at Bob anyway?" Kayano asked.

Kimura sighed, frustrated by the confidentiality he was sworn to uphold. However, if telling Nagisa and Kayano was able to somehow aid in Bob's assassination, then it may be helpful to disclose it.

"We don't know the specifics behind it or anything," Kimura finally said, "But from what I've been able to gather, the bullet we fired was some kind of quantum energy dark matter round. We only had one bullet and it cost much more than the government is willing to admit. However, from the sample of Bob's blood, we may be able to pinpoint his weaknesses. Which is why we want to keep that analyzer,"

"We have the capability to create dark matter and quantum energy," Nagisa noted, "And do so wouldn't come at such a huge risk since we're just revived after we die anyway. You do know that some of the scientists that you report to worked for Shiro, right?"

"What!? Is that really true!?" Terasaka blurted.

"It's true, Ryoma," Kimura confirmed, "I didn't feel it was necessary for you to know that. I figured you'd get pretty heated when you found out. I don't like that I work with those guys myself, but when it comes to Truth or Dare, we all have to carry out necessary evils,"

"Trust us, we know," Kayano sighed as she thought about Karma's dilemma.

After a few more minutes of detainment, Kimura was notified by radio that he was able to give the device to them.

"Let's hope what that ghost rapper said was right," Kimura said as the two were beginning to be teleported back to the classroom.

* * *

In a private room in the classroom building, Fuwa and Mimura had just finished watching the entire hentai DVD. Needless to say, things between the two were very awkward. This awkwardness really ate away at Fuwa, who had been madly in love with him since their time at the beach. However, she stuffed those feelings down to avoid the likelihood of impregnation. Mimura knew on some level that she had feelings for him and this feeling was mutual, but just like Fuwa, he didn't want to make any moves until after the game ended.

As for Yoshida and Hara, they had actually discussed the possibility of a relationship and decided to go out once the game was over. It's not like they could get much time alone being trapped on the mountain unless they were feeling adventurous.

Over the next two weeks, the class did what they could to make the mountain a more ideal spot for long term living. They made a bunch of tents and began to work on creating log cabins from the forest's many trees. During this time, Kataoka, Okano, and Kurahashi all had their babies and things were going quite well, all things considered. Bob being shot last time gave the class hope that they may actually be able to kill him and since then, Okuda, Kimiko, and anyone who could lend a hand were working overtime on a method to weaken Bob and power up one of their own classmates.

Some of the classmates opted to be shot by the Stand arrow, which gave them a unique variety of stand abilities. Some of them they knew from the original series, and some of them were brand new. Fuwa was given the ability to turn parts of people's bodies into books that she could then read and know about the target's life, which was a stand from part four called Heaven's Door. Takebayashi was given a manga that could predict the future, like Tohth from part three, but the art style was much better. Many of the kids wanted to be shot by this arrow after Kimiko's power was revealed to make anyone who touches a special outlet into a living magnet, but the parents were mostly against this.

This didn't stop the kids from trying.

"Hey, look what I just stole!" Kazuki exclaimed as he headed toward the children's hangout area, which was slightly off the beaten path and away from any adults that could be in earshot. Kazuki held up the magical bow and arrow in one hand. In his other was a sack of what appeared to be apples.

"You got the bow and arrow!?" The kids gasped.

"Sure did," Kazuki confirmed, "And I figure we could also use this time to work on our aim. Gotta kill Korosensei before the game's over,"

"I hope these powers will help us," Takeshi thought aloud.

"But… I don't wanna be shot by an arrow," Daichi meekly protested.

Kazuki smiled deviously. He took just the arrow, walked past him, and stabbed Daichi in the butt with it. Daichi cried in pain as the power of the stand arrow course through his veins.

"I said I didn't want that!" Daichi screamed.

"Hey, you said you didn't want to get shot. So I stabbed you," Kazuki explained.

"That's supposed to be better?" Natsu, Yuma, and Aria questioned.

"Who wants to play William Tell?" Kazuki asked.

"It… it would be cool to have a stand power," Natsu admitted.

"You already have like twenty powers," Aria blurted.

"I don't have that many," Natsu protested.

"What about all of your sword moves?" Kimiko asked.

"...What's wrong with having so many powers?" Natsu countered once he realized they were right.

"Let's start with Yuma," Kazuki suggested, "You've been quiet,"

"What if my stand is super dangerous?" Yuma asked.

"Just control it like you do with fire," Kazuki suggested nonchalantly, "Now stand up against that tree and put this apple on your head,"

* * *

Deep in the forest, a muscular old man and a delinquent highschooler woke up to find themselves away from home.

"Yare yare daze, what did you do now, Old Man?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" The old man claimed, "I just fell asleep on the plane. I didn't cause it to crash or anything. I don't even see any wreckage,"

"It's always something with you. Anytime I happen to be riding on the same vehicle with you, something happens,"

"Hello! Anyone out here!" Called a voice nearby. The man's screaming sounded quite familiar and they went toward the sound. They eventually found a Frenchman with long, grey hair styled to point straight upward.

"Polnareff!" The old man called, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same Mr. Joestar," Polnareff replied, "Do you think this could be the work of an enemy stand user?"

"We don't know for sure yet," The old man answered, "Although I wouldn't doubt it,"

The three men walked through the forest for a few minutes and found a group of young children huddled in a group. Crying could be heard coming from the center of the crowd.

"Why'd you aim for the neck?!" Natsu shouted.

"What! I expected to miss a lot more," Kazuki defended, "I guess I'm just better than all of you,"

"You're five years older than us, stupid!" Aria pointed out.

"He'll be fine," Kazuki assured.

"It hurts!" Yuma cried as the blood poured out of his neck from the arrow wound.

"Uh… my dad said that there is a chance he could die," Daichi chimed in.

"Um… he'll be fine tomorrow," Kazuki stammered.

"Take it out!" Yuma cried.

"D...doesn't come out itself?" Natsu asked.

"It should, it's not like he's dead yet," Kimiko added.

At this point, the old man, Joseph Joestar, still couldn't see what had happened, but he was assuming the worst. He stepped out from the trees and called out to them. The kids jumped up and awkwardly positioned themselves in front of the injured Yuma. Mr. Joestar's large stature made for an intimidating presence.

"Uh… Um… Hi, sir," Natsu meekly greeted, "Who are you?"

"I think I know him from somewhere," Daichi pondered.

"I heard the screaming," Joseph said, "Were you kids playing with BB guns or something?"

"Well you see-," Natsu started. Kazuki quickly put his hand over Natsu's mouth.

"Yep! BB guns!" Kazuki lied, "BB-," Because Kazuki lied around Natsu, he began to feel a slimy, froggy mass develop in his mouth. As he tried coughing it up, Joseph could sense something was very off. He heard the frog's croaking as it's head emerged from the boy's mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled in broken english as the frog fell out of the boy's mouth.

"I… I do that when I'm nervous," Kazuki lied. He then threw up a frog again, to Joseph's disgust, "See!"

"He lied," Yoko blurted, "We barf frogs if we lie,"

"Takeshi, why'd you bring her?" Kazuki asked.

"She wanted to go. She's my older sister," Takeshi answered.

"I'm the same age as all of you and I act older here! Why can't you?"

"Just shut up!" Yuma shouted from behind the kids.

"That boy sounds hurt, let me see him," Joseph said.

"Crap… Takeshi! Punch him!" Kazuki ordered.

"I'm not punching an old man," Takeshi protested.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro sighed from the sidelines, "This is painful to watch,"

Joseph pushed the kids out of the way and revealed Yuma, who was holding the bow and arrow and was perfectly fine. He had recovered just in the nick of time.

"A bow and arrow?" Joseph said to himself, "So you did lie about the BB guns! But I don't see a wound. How is that possible?"

"I've heard about this bow and arrow before," said a familiar voice, "It may be why we encountered so many stand users in our travels,"

"That voice… are you-," Joseph stammered.

From out of the forest in front of Joseph and behind the kids emerged an egyptian fortune teller, another highschooler with a green uniform, and a boston terrier.

"Avdol!" Joseph gasped.

"Kakyoin!" Jotaro gasped.

"Iggy!" Polnareff yelled.

"Daichi, do you know what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"These guys look like people form a show my dad watched, but all the boys in that show dressed like girly weirdos," Daichi answered.

"Allow me to explain!" announced Bob as he floated down from up above, "The appearance of the Jojo bros was a dare from PhantomTehCasual,"

"What are you talking about?" Jotaro asked.

"The parents of these kids are involved in a game of truth or dare that I am basically the god of," Bob answered, "And by the way kids, you don't need the bow part to get a stand,"

Bob replicated the stand arrow and telekinetically guided them into the bodies of all the kids who haven't given stands yet. Just before impact, Jotaro acted.

"Star Platinum: The World!" Jotaro yelled. A purple, muscular entity appeared and time suddenly stopped. Jotaro went to grab the arrows, but he wasn't the only one unfazed by the time stop. Bob teleported next to Jotaro and knocked him away. Time resumed, the kids were stabbed by the arrows and Jotaro was getting up from the ground and he was pissed off.

"What stand is that?" Jotaro growled.

"I don't have a stand, like I said, I'm a god here," Bob said, "And if you comply, I'll let your fallen friends stay alive after this,"

"Wouldn't that fuck up parts four through six?" Ted asked as he teleported next to Bob.

"Probably, but I'm the Master of the Multiverse," Bob replied, "Nothing says I can't give them an alternate universe,"

"Motherfucker, ever since you got shot you've been-," Ted started.

"Shut up, Ted!" Bob interrupted.

"Why are you acting so calm when you just killed those kids?!" Polnareff yelled.

"Hold on Polnareff," Avdol interjected, "This arrow can give those impaled by it a stand ability. It is possible that these children will be okay,"

"It explains why we also encountered enemy stand users," Kakyoin said, "But what about these kids? What will their abilities be?"

"It's impossible to say until they are able to call upon their stands," Avdol answered.

"You two," Jotaro said to the hosts, "You said someone asked for us to be sent here. That can't be the only reason,"

"You have a tiny task to handle, but we'll save that for tonight," Bob deflected, "For now, just follow me to the classroom and we can get this game on the road. You will be acting as spectators in this sense you all aren't the targets of this dare,"

* * *

Bob gave a little bit of background info about the game as he led the Stardust Crusaders and the children back to the classroom. The details he disclosed were unbelievable and shocking, yet they had no choice but to continue to follow him. They soon arrived at the campground that was the area around the classroom. Bob called everyone together and introduced the Stardust Crusaders to the Assassination Classroom.

"Wait a second," Joseph pondered as he looked toward Takebayashi, "You summoned me when I was a young man. I should have known all this had something to do with you,"

"I didn't summon you this time, sir," Takebayashi stumbled.

"You are all welcome to watch the game after Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano go to the moon,"

The Stardust Crusaders looked up at the moon and noticed that it was shattered into many pieces.

"The moon… it's shattered… how can this be possible?" Kakyoin blurted.

"A dark matter experiment gone wrong," Korosensei said as he zoomed to the crowd, "It's a long story," The sudden appearance of a tentacle monster. The Stardust Crusaders summoned their stands, which could only be seen by those who had been struck by the arrow.

"He's not a bad guy," Nakamura interrupted, "He's our middle school teacher,"

"Middle school teacher?" Avdol said, "How bizarre?"

"Akari can't go to the moon, she's due in two weeks," Nagisa mentioned.

"She doesn't look pregnant," Polnareff interjected.

"Trust me, it'll happen soon," Kayano sighed.

"Okay, so just you and Karma," Bob decided, "Collect an antimatter sample or some shit,"

Bob teleported the two to a large floating chunk of the moon, without a spacesuit. Despite that, the chunk of moon seemed to oddly maintain some kind of habitable atmosphere.

"We can breathe!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Well, let's find that sample," Karma shrugged.

The two walked for hours until they encountered a large crater. Inside this crater appeared to be a small village. They slid down the side of the crater to get a closer look. Once they were down by the village, they hid behind some of the makeshift buildings, which were just glorified tents. After some eavesdropping, there was talk about sacrificing a moon child to the antimatter in hopes of creating a new goddess. Seems there are no shortages of cult followings in their own universe either.

"Who ever this moon child is?" Karma whispered, "They have the sample lets just grab it and go,"

As soon as they decided on their course of action, a man's scream could be heard and from out of a tent ran a little pink girl with large black eyes and tentacles for hair. She ran into another cultists but she quickly put her fingers on her forehead and used some kind of telepathic power to give the cultist an instant migraine before she ran off.

"Karma, do you think that's-,"

"Probably. Change of plans, get the antimatter and rescue her,"

I'd like to say that this was a hard task that involved expert planning, situational awareness, determination, and a bit of luck, but it didn't. These people were just a bunch of brainwashed crazy people that were teleported to the moon one day. Nagisa and Karma managed to find an armory with a variety of high-tech weapons, which they used to vaporize the cultists and secure the sample along with the alien girl.

"Mr. Shiota! Mr. Akabane! Thank you! Thank you!" The alien cried.

"Yep, she knows us," Karma said.

"Are you perhaps Itona's daughter?" Nagisa asked.

The alien girl nodded, "Some jerk took me away and sent me to the moon. I don't remember much anyway. Is this that game you all talk about?"

The two adults nodded.

"Yay!" The five-year-old Tsukiko cheered.

"What!?"

* * *

The three were teleported back to Earth and Itona was greeted by a very happy little girl who ran to hug him.

"Daddy!" Tsukiko cheered.

"Uh... um…," Itona stammered. He was at a loss for words. He honestly thought that she'd be taken away by the government shortly after the game ended. She seems to know him quite well, despite not remembering much.

"Tsukiko!" Daichi greeted.

"Hi Daichi!" Tsukiko greeted back.

"You call him Daichi?" Itona asked.

"It's his name," She answered.

"Every called him Roboy so much that I forgot," Itona bluntly said.

"What! You're lying!" Daichi complained.

"No, he's telling the truth," Natsu confirmed.

"That's your daughter?" Jotaro asked.

"From the future, yes," Itona answered bluntly.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

Hazama came out of the classroom building, since it was the only place where they had bathrooms and as soon as the pink half-alien girl saw her, she stopped hugging Itona and ran toward Hazama.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Itona blurted in confusion.

"Mommy!?" Hazama blurted in shock.

Soon, Bob appeared and he poked the half-alien girl with the stand arrow as he walked past, this hurt, but it was in no way dangerous and judging from the flash of colors, a stand ability was unlocked.

"I have the power now!" Tsukiko cheered.

"Wait, you wanted to get stabbed by that thing?"

"I have no time for arcs at the moment!" Bob interrupted, "We'll do that later! Now, these dares are from ZylerZodiac, welcome to the club buddy. His first dare is to establish the theme for today's session,"

"Other than it being a Jojo Crossover?" Fuwa sassed.

"Yes, you are all going to be wearing Japanese festival attire and I will decorate the place to look as such," Bob snapped his fingers and everyone was wearing the appropriate garments and the clearing where the classroom stood was decorated in festive lights. It reminded some of the students about the time they spent at the festival all those years ago. Of course, the Jojo gang was included in this change too.

"Why are we wearing these robes?" Joseph complained.

"It's called a yukata, Old Man," Jotaro corrected.

"Still, I thought you said we'd be spectators!" Joseph continued, "Where is my hat!?"

"You'll get it back soon enough," Bob assured, "After the session everything will return to relative normalcy. Our next dare is to give Okajima x-ray vision,"

"X-ray vision! It's like a man's dream come true!" The perverted guy cheered. He immediately began to utilize his newfound ability and was very disappointed. Instead of being able to look at any woman's chest like he thought, he literally had x-ray vision, meaning he could see their skeletons, "Damn you! I can stop time but at the cost of losing fingers and now I get this useless x-ray vision! Stop messing with me!"

"I feed off of everyone's suffering," Bob smiled, "Next dare… Karma has to kiss me,"

"What!?" Karma blurted.

"Believe me, I'm not excited either," Bob assured, "By the way, prepare for a lot of kissing this chapter,"

"Can't I just relax in Super Hell for a little bit?" Karma asked.

"You can't keep running to Super Hell when dares don't go your way," Bob scolded, "I learned that the hard way. Now… pucker up,"

Bob leaned in for the kiss and Karma socked him square in the nose. Usually, a punch by a mere mortal wouldn't do much. However, Bob acted as though he was actually hurt by this. Bob raised his head and revealed that his nose was bloodied. Karma laughed.

"It seemed like forever since I've felt that good,"

"Oh yeah!" Bob taunted, "How about another ten years in-,"

"Enough Bob," Ted interrupted, "I like to think this counts,"

"That's bullshit Ted and you know it!"

"Are you really in the position to complain?" Ted asked his evil alter ego. Bob thought about telling him off before he bit his tongue and moved on. Bob threw a gun on the ground.

"This gun, if used to shoot someone you love, will allow you to send another person out of this game for good, just like Kimura and Terasaka,"

"Wouldn't we prefer to send our loved ones away from this place?" Sugino asked, who was still a little kid after the last session.

"It's all part of the moral quandary," Bob said, "It's not like your spouse will be dead forever, but you'd have to live with the fact that you did something horrible to her. Could you live with that Sugino?"

"I… I don't think I could," Sugino replied.

"You are correct. Now anyone is free to use the gun during the session and from here on out. It has one bullet though so choose wisely. Now for…," Bob sighed, "Can we please stop giving Natsu so many powers and gadgets, he's got enough! He doesn't need robot trains!"

"You're just saying that because you haven't watched that anime yet," Ted noted.

"You're one to talk, me!"

"I wonder what my stand will be," Natsu said to himself.

"And the boy gets a stand! Calm down people!" Bob took a deep breath and moved on, "Later on we are having all you dudes have your butts rated by Irina,"

"Why are we even surprised anymore?" Some of the boys sighed.

"Zyler, I will not be killing Saitama because we haven't seen season 2 of One Punch Man yet," Bob stated, "But I guess I'll have Goku killed," Bob snapped his fingers and in his universe Goku instantly died, "Now, it'll probably take a few years before his death appears in manga or anime because Dragonball really loves to drag shit out. Seriously, it takes like five episodes to complete five minutes in a forty minute tournament!"

"I personally like One Piece more anyway," Fuwa stated.

"Now that's a series I will never watch," Ted said, "Way too long!"

"Now for the final dare that you all have to worry about," Bob announced as stone with a pristine sword stuck in it rose from the ground, "This is Excalibur. I am told one of you has the ability to pull it from the stone. Give it a try,"

"I wanna try!" Takeshi shouted as he rushed to the sword. He tugged with all his might and even with his immense superhuman strength, the boy could budge the sword at all, "If I can't get it out, no one can,"

"That's not how it works, son," Korosensei chimed in, "In the tales of King Arthur, the sword can only be pulled by someone who was worthy of ruling over England. Although that was a spell put on it by Merlin. Something tells me that that's not the criteria this sword requires,"

"You're correct," Ted confirmed.

With that said, many others tried. Nakamura tried just in case her time in the UK could help her chances at pulling the sword. It did not. Many of the kids tried. Many of the students tried. Even Polnareff joined in a futile attempt to remove the sword from the stone. After the aforementioned Frenchman fell on his bag after losing his balance, Nagisa decided to step up onto the stone.

"Here goes nothing," Nagisa breathed as he grabbed onto the sword's hilt. He pulled with all his might, but it wasn't necessary. He fell backwards the same way Polnareff did, the only difference being, he had the sword.

"Of course it was Nagisa!" Muramatsu complained.

"The star student outshines everyone yet again," Nakamura smiled.

"I-It's not like I'm trying to do that," Nagisa defended.

"That's even worse!" The class yelled.

"Congratulations Nagisa," Bob sarcastically congratulated, "You pulled a sword from a rock. Moving on, this guy wants my next ToD to be a crossover… isn't every game I host a crossover eventually?"

"You're right," Ted agreed, "I mean, we have the Stardust Crusaders right here,"

"Oh yeah, apparently Zyler's not a fan," Bob noted, "Sorry man, Phantom only dares like one or two things at a time and I gotta make those count. Moving on from Zyler's dares, we have dares from The Wizard of Runes. Everyone gets a puppy!"

"Puppies!" Most of the class yelled with excitement.

"Be sure to take care of them," Bob warned, "It's important that you do,"

Bob snapped his fingers and everyone was given a puppy, whose breed varied from person to person.

"Next, we have Karma,"

"Do I have to kiss Ted now?" Karma scoffed, "I'll punch him too,"

"As much as I'd love to see that," Bob admitted, "You gotta kiss the three Nagisas and let us know of the differences between them. This time, no punching!"

Karma reluctantly did as he was told and kissed the three Nagisas. The Nagisas weren't really too happy about this either.

"So, who wins?" Bob asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's a tie between the original and the clone. They both seem to have had a lot of practice. Dark Nagisa, not so much,"

"My only love right now is for Rock n' Roll and Mary Jane," Dark Nagisa smiled as he lit a joint.

"How do you still have weed?" Karma asked.

"Why don't you have weed?" Dark Nagisa replied.

"Wh-what! What's that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno man, but I recommend it,"

"I already have an urge to do a drug, thank you," Karma scoffed, "I don't need more,"

"Kimiko, are you tired of literally being the smartest person here?"

"Not really," Kimiko said, "But it's sad that I can only talk about the things I know with a few people,"

"Well, Natsu and the others kids are gaining an expert understanding in Quantum Mechanics, Engineering, Physics, Chemistry, and some theoretical concepts behind alternate dimensions and realities," Bob snapped his fingers and all the kids received massive tear-jerking headaches. Once the pain subsided, it was as though they were seeing the world in a completely different lenses,"

"Finally!" Kazuki shouted, "I was the dumbest kid in the group for five years after you all came back from the game! Now I'm finally equal to the rest of you!"

"Is that why you're kinda mean to everyone?" Clone Nagisa asked.

"No, that's still my fault," Clone Karma chimed in.

"Korosensei, turn human and take this potion," Bob dared as he handed him a vial of green fluid. Korosensei turned human and drank the potion. The Stardust Crusaders were confused by his sudden transformation.

"If you can be a human, why choose to be a weird tentacle monster?" Polnareff asked.

"I like it," Korosensei answered. He then noticed himself shrinking at an alarming rate, "What's happening?" His voice was notably higher pitched than it usually was by the time he was about half his normal human size.

"I think you're transforming into a child," Aguri stated.

"I don't envy him," Polnareff muttered.

Soon, Korosensei was about the same age as Takeshi, maybe a year older. They really were splitting images of each other.

"Why are you so skinny Dad?" Takeshi asked. He noticed Korosensei was much more bony than he was, almost too bony.

"My childhood wasn't the greatest," Korosensei replied.

"Sugino, here are these flags," Bob gave Sugino five tiny, black flags with a skull in the middle, "I know this isn't what Wizard meant by a death flag, but it works. Give these to five people and they will die,"

"This is going to sound rude, but couldn't I just give those five the death flags?" Sugino asked as he pointed to the Stardust Crusaders.

"They're exempt, but if you want, you could place it on a puppy," Bob suggested.

"I guess that's a little better than killing my friends," Sugino admitted as he stuck the flag to his puppy. A few seconds later, the puppy coughed up blood and died. After that, Sugino did the same thing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Joseph yelled in broken english.

"He died the second he put the flag on the puppy!" Kakyoin commentated.

"The puppies are like our stands in a way," Jotaro stated, "If one dies-," The hypothetical camera made a close up on Jotaro's eyes in a dramatic fashion, "So does the owner,"

"Moving on," Bob continued, "Our next dares are from Ac. Sugino, you can be aged up with the rest of the class again,"

Sugino grew up instantly and while huis clothes were awfully tight, he was happy to be at least a middle schooler again.

"Okajima, Kurahashi, what sexual things won't you do?"

"Aren't these questions inappropriate to ask around little kids?" Kakyoin chimed in.

"They are, luckily most of them have no idea what we are talking about," Kayano answered.

"Can you tell me what they're talking about?" Natsu asked Kakyoin, "Mom and Dad won't tell me,"

"No!" Kakyoin protested.

"There's a lot that I'm not into," Okajima began scat, piss, blood, and now, massage candles,"

"Wait, that last one's kinda tame," Maehara noted.

"I accidentally burned him pretty bad with it," Kurahashi admitted with her head down.

"Clumsy girl," Bob criticized, "Maehara and Isogai, how does it feel to be dads now?"

"Well, I never expected to have a family so young," Isogai began, "I may be because of my poor upbringing but I have started to worry about money again. But, I think me and Megu will make due and I can't wait to see what the future has in store,"

"You're too optimistic dude," Maehara sighed, "Unlike you, I never wanted a wife until recently. Even then, we definitely didn't want kids,"

"Why'd I have to be a mom now?" Okano whined.

Kataoka turned to Isogai. "Hey, thanks for being so optimistic about everything. I really need it sometimes,"

"Now, since we don't pick on Mimura and Fuwa enough," Bob began.

"You made us watch a hentai of ourselves!" The two shouted.

"In the grand scheme of things, that's not too bad. Being hunted by the Terminator is, however. You have a five minute head start,"

Fuwa and Mimura looked at each other, then back to Bob. After the brief hesitation they made a run for it.

"Korosensei and Aguri, you are to be trapped in a video game, made to fight off numerous waves of enemies," Bob dared. As soon as Bob said this, there was a loud knocking from inside a nearby cabin. Jotaro answered the door and out walked Larry and Fernando with their new product to sell, which appeared to be a blank NES cartridge.

"I have just the game for you two!" Larry began.

"Who the hell are you?" Jotaro asked.

"Oh, Mr. Kujo! Nice to meet you," Larry greeted as he held out his hand for a handshake. Jotaro didn't return the gesture and continued to suspect foul play.

"How do you know my name?" Jotaro inquired.

"As a multi-dimensional, immortal salesperson, it's just good customer service to know your potential customer's name and address them accordingly. I'd like to sell you something, but for now, we have a product for Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura,"

"This game is_ Professor Ghoul's Terrifying Horror Challenge_," Fernando announced, "An immersive gaming experience where the fun never ends!"

"On an NES cartridge?" Kanzaki questioned.

"Trust me, Mrs. Sugino," Fernando assured, "This is one of the most advanced games out there,"

"Can't we pick a different game to be stuck in?" Aguri asked.

"It's either this or Dark Souls," Bob informed.

"I wouldn't pick Dark Souls if I were you," Kanzaki warned, "Besides, is Korosensei anywhere near full power? Did getting younger weaken you?"

"I'm still very fast," Korosensei assured, "Maybe not mach twenty, but if this game is horror, all we should be able to do is just run away, right? How much?"

"Uhh… a robot hand?" Larry decided, "I never served a customer base this long before,"

Korosensei shook Larry's hand and the deal was made. Korosensei received the cartridge. Bob made a television and an NES appear and the salesmen took their leave. Once the door to the cabin was closed, Jotaro opened it to find that it was empty, with no trace of the salesmen.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph yelled in broken english as he raised his now non-existent left hand, "That salesman took my artificial hand!"

Hazama, who was Larry and Fernando's employer, was entitled to eighty percent of their earnings. As a result, she had Joseph's artificial hand, although it was missing a couple fingers. As soon as Joseph noticed that she had the hand in her lap, he called for his Hermit Purple. The stand that consisted of purple spiky vines extended over and grabbed the hand. Non-stand users only saw the hand float over to him while stand users, even the kids saw what was really happening.

"Yeah… they technically work for me," Hazama explained, "Sorry,"

Korosensei inserted the cartridge into the NES and powered it on. A black screen appeared with two options, "1 player" and "2 player" with the words "Press Start" at the bottom. The couple grabbed the controllers and Korosensei selected the two player option. It then asked if those holding the controllers are those who wished to play. He selected yes. Once he did, the screen turned red.

A large swarm of rats manifested nearby and attempted to swarm them. These rats could only be seen by those who are playing the game so no one else knew exactly what was going on. Korosensei spotted a box of rodent poison on the other side of the clearing and dashed toward it. As he returned, he poured the poison on the rats and they all died. They receive a message in their heads, telling them that the level was complete.

"That was easy enough," Aguri smiled, "I'm glad I have you to help me,"

As the couple faced off against increasingly more difficult foes and challenges, Bob moved on.

"For Ac's next dare, Nagisa and Kayano must read smutty fanfiction about themselves for the world to hear,"

"What!?" The couple yelled.

"Now, I'm personally not a big fan of these," Bob continued, "But we have one where it's an alternate universe where you two are soccer rivals and we have one where it's a threeway between you two and Irina,"

"We'll go with the first one," The couple blurted.

"Fine by me," Bob said. He set up a studio inside the classroom and they began to read off the chapters.

Meanwhile, back at Nagisa's parents' house, they show that they were watching was suddenly cut off and replaced with a video feed of the two in front of microphones. The parents were overjoyed to see video of their son alive and well, but as the stream continued down a smutty path, they shut the TV off.

After they were finished reading the fanfic, Bob continued once again.

"Since this episode seems to be the Japanese festival episode," Bob said, "We'll save the hotspring dare for next session. Keep that in mind when submitting your dares folks. But now, Kayano and Nagisa must play Seven Minutes in Heaven, except it's five hours,"

"Well… to the broom closet?" Nagisa asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kayano smiled as they made their way over to the classroom, trying their best to hide any excitement they had.

"For the last dare," Bob continued, "... Ted and I are five… for the rest of the game! I call bullshit!"

The two hosts were transformed into five year-old versions of themselves. They were quite tall for their age and a little on the chubby side.

"Damn you Ac! Damn you to-," Bob's ranting was interrupted by a sudden fit of coughing. He soon recovered from it and moved on.

"Now for Gabe2000," Bob announced, "Apparently he really wanted everyone to have a sentient pineapple friend last time. You know what, I'll just merge them with the puppies. Fuck it," Bob snapped his fingers and all the living puppies were merged with the pineapples to create sentiant pineapples with puppy dog faces and dog ears. They were strangely adorable.

"Next, in a total disregard for safety, all of the children get sawed-off shotguns," Bob declared. The kids suddenly received the shotguns and some of the more reckless children fired off some rounds into the air. Of course, the only one who could handle the kickback was Takeshi.

"Next dare, must build a shine to Gabe2000. He describes himself as being average build and height, tan, a young adult male with black hair and glasses. You have more to mess around with than just brimstone and yacht wreckage so I expect a better shrine than the one the Kill la Kill cast made,"

The students that weren't occupied with being hunted by the terminator, completing challenges from an anomalous NES game, or taking part in the act of coitus with each other in a broom closet came together to design a statue based on this vague description. Sugaya, as the most artistic person, led the class to create a decent, wood carved statue of an average looking man with glasses in about four hours. Sugaya insisted it have much more detail, but the class didn't want to be doing this all week.

"Way better than the shrine in Super Hell," Bob complimented, "Well done,"

"It's not complete!" Sugaya complained.

"It's fine, trust me," Bob sighed, "Next I'm going to borrow Kakyoin and Polnareff for this next dare and give them the knowledge to speak Spanish,"

"What do you want with us?" Kakyoin asked.

Bob snapped his fingers the class was naked and covered in a thick yellow substance and the two Stardust Crusaders were wearing suits and ties in front of a microphone. Hara licked a finger that had the substance on it.

"Is this… mustard?" She asked.

"You are to do the Macarena dance naked and covered in mustard while these two sing the song,"

"Yare yare daze, and to think this game couldn't get more bizarre," Jotaro sighed.

Overall, it was a fun time for Polnareff and Kakyoin. They had fun singing the song while the class danced in mustard. Some even occasionally slipped and had to quickly get up. After the dance, they were given the chance to clean up and change back into their yukatas.

"Now this next dare might have made since to do before that," Bob began, "But the women get Yada sized tits and the men get eight inch cocks. Yes Gabe, I nerfed the dare a bit. Ac of all people thought it was a bit much," Off in the distance, you could hear a couple of excited 'woohoo's coming from the classroom, probably from the broom closet.

"Now for our final set of dares from Tales. When Kayano leaves the closet, which will be in about forty-five minutes, she will be addicted to video games,"

"Cool! Another person to play with," Kanzaki cheered.

"Chiba, you must glomp Hayami every ten minutes or else you will explode," Bob dared.

"What's glomping?" Chiba asked.

"It's a running tackle hug if I'm correct," Bob answered. Chiba got up and ran to Hayami and tackled her with his hug.

"Ow! Ease up next time," Hayami complained.

"Karma, your hands can't stop petting Okuda,"

Karma's hands felt compelled to constantly pet his wife on the head. As he did this, she began to drool quite uncontrollably.

"Are you… drooling?" Karma asked.

"I don't mean to!" Okuda blushed, "I don't know what's going on!"

"It's part of the dare," Bob assured, "But that's all I have for you guys today, enjoy the mini festival, dance around a bit. Oh, by the way, everyone is a virgin again. I guess with the exception of Nagisa and Kayano, although if they've been going at it for this long, I'm impressed.

* * *

It was nearing nighttime and the Yukimura couple found themselves staring at a rebar statute that they heard moves when you blink in the middle of the forest. They knew the secret to beating the statue was to coordinate your blinking with the other person. They were mere seconds away from running down the clock when, suddenly, Korosensei is turned into a deep fried tissue. The sudden shock of this caused her to lose focus on the statue and when she opened her eyes after blinking, the statue was right in her face. She backed away from it, being sure to keep it in sight, maneuvered her way to the fried tissue that was her husband, picked him up and as soon as she did the level was complete and she moved onto the next round, alone.

* * *

"So, we're married in the future?" Hazama repeated.

"Seems that way," Itona stoically answered.

"Why aren't you alarmed by this?"

"Why are you? If it's destined to be it is destined to be,"

"I know I've been helping you with the baby a lot lately. Did that have something to do with it?"

"Perhaps,"

Itona's lack of emotional response was starting to get on her nerves,

"Look, if I'm going to be married to you, you need to show an emotion!"

* * *

It was nighttime. The kids were gathered around Bob and a campfire so he could name their stands. Bob, despite not being a stand user, was able to see the stands anyway. The Stardust Crusaders were watching as well.

Daichi was up first. It took him a bit, but with some concentration, he was able to summon a stand. His stand was a humanoid figure. It was mostly a dark purple color, but there were stripes of grey that ran down its limbs and chest. These grey marks looked like they were speakers judging by the texture. It's head was featured a face with three small circular speakers arranged in the shape of a face and an afro that looked like the tip of a microphone.

"That's a weird looking stand," Takeshi noted.

"What's it do, Roboy?" Kazuki asked.

Daichi got mad, pointed at Kazuki and shouted, "I keep telling you! It's Daichi!"

Kazuki opened his mouth and parroted the last part of his sentence perfectly. It was like an audio recording. Daichi noticed that the stand was also pointing at Kazuki.

"Try making your stand point to someone else," Avdol suggested.

Daichi did just that and pointed the stand to Bob, who repeated "It's Daichi!" again. Bob held out his phone and Daichi pointed at that too. The phone lit up and the same exact recording played back on the phone.

"Very similar to Echoes Act 1," Bob noted, "But it does have its twists with being able to make anything that seems capable of speech repeat what you just said,"

"Play around with its abilities," Avdol suggested, "You could unlock more hidden potential,"

"I name this stand, Radio Star!" Bob declared, "Next!"

"I already know mine," Natsu blurted as he took out a bunch of small toy vehicles. Natsu placed the car on the ground and warned everyone to give him some room. He summoned his stand powers and the car grew to full size. Natsu got in the car and he started it up.

"I can do this with any vehicle I want," Natsu explained, "Planes, trains, boats, anything!"

"Reminds me of Wheel of Fortune," Kakyoin noted.

"But this is way cooler!" Polnareff added.

"I name your stand, Around the World!" Bob declared, "Next!"

Yuma stood up and unleashed his stand. It looked to be a humanoid figure mode of hoseline. It's hands and feet were nozzles, and it was wearing a fireman's coat and helmet.

"Must have manifested from your fear of burning things down," Bob hypotezised, "Oh the irony. You're stand's name will be straightforward, The Fireman. Fun fact, that song is not about firemen at all. Next!"

Tsukiko stood up and morphed into a normal human girl. The only ability she had before the game was minor telepathy, but that usually gave everyone a headache.

"Is this why you wanted to get hit by the arrow?" Hazama asked as she walked over with Itona.

Tsukiko happily nodded. "Now I can go to school, play with my friends, and stop hiding!"

"Hey, Tsukiko?" Itona asked.

"Yes, Daddy,"

"How was your life before this game? If you can remember," Hazama was surprised by this.

"Well, I always had to hide from everyone that wasn't a friend, so my room was in the attic,"

"Oh no," Hazama sighed.

"But I like it!" Tsukiko quickly assured, "Our house is near some of our friends like Daichi's, Hana's, and Aria's so they come play a lot. You both homeschool me. Daddy teaches math and science and you taught me how to read when I was three. I just finished my first chapter book!"

"What book?" Hazama asked.

"Charlotte's Web,"

"That's pretty good for her age," Hazama said to Itona.

"Excuse me!" Bob interrupted, "We're naming stands here! Tsukiko, I name your stand, Just A Girl! Next!"

Yoko walked forward, but by the time she did, Joseph jumped up from his seat.

"What is it, Mr. Joestar?" Kakyoin asked.

"I-I sense him," Joseph muttered.

"Who?" The kids asked.

* * *

Fuwa and Mimura had managed to evade the Terminator a few times, but each close call kept getting closer and closer. The mechanized assassin was hot on their tails, shooting at them as they ran through the forest and toward the main campus. After a while the shooting suddenly stopped. There was no reason for it to stop firing. Mimura had already been shot in the shoulder and they had been running away almost non-stop for about eight hours. Regardless, they continued to run anyway.

"You thought it was the Terminator that would be your killer-," Said a menacing voice. Fuwa recognized that voice immediately before it seemed as though time stopped all around her. Next thing they knew, they were dead. Their bodies drained of all life energy. They fell over as a shirtless, muscular blonde man stood above their corpses, "-but it was me, Dio!"

* * *

"Yeah, that was that little task I told you about," Bob admitted.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph yelled in broken english, "Most of us died while fighting Dio! This isn't a small task!"

"Calm down Old Man," Joseph said, "I killed him and now we know what his stand ability is from the very beginning,"

"Even so, your actions to defeat me will be useless," Said the same menacing voice.

"DIO" The Stardust Crusaders yelled.

"The World!" Dio yelled. Time stopped and he made his way to Hazama and Itona. He dug his hands into their necks and sucked the life out of them. He had more time to freeze time than last time and used this opportunity to begin draining the life out of Polnareff and Kakyoin. However, he didn't have enough time to finish this as time resumed. Jotaro used Star Platinum to get into a punching match with Dio. Polnareff and Kakyoin were alive, but out of the fight.

"Oraoraoraoraoraora!"

"Mudamudamudamudamuda!"

Tsukiko was distraught at the sight of her parents becoming shriveled husks falling to the ground but they had no time to cry.

"Get out of here kids!" Joseph warned.

All the kids listened, except for Yoko who stepped forward.

"What are you doing!?" Takeshi yelled, "Get away,"

"My superpower can kill him!" Yoko screamed.

"But they just said-,"

"I can do it!" Yoko screamed, "Now don't look at me," Takeshi reluctantly trusted his sister and turned away. Yoko unleashed her stand, which was made up of two dolls. One was a doll of a little girl in a yellow dress, with buttons for eyes. The other doll looked like some kind of lizard, with beads for eyes. As she unleashed her stand, Dio went to stop time again.

"The World!" Dio yelled. Time stopped once more and before he could make the final killing move to Jotaro, he happened to make eye contact with the frozen Yoko. He felt compelled to approach her.

"What's this girl's stand?" Dio asked himself as he looked at the two dolls that were above her, "I have plenty of time to kill this little girl. I have about fifteen seconds now,"

Dio punched a hole through the little girl's chest and gave her a powerful kick. Once time begins, she will be sent flying. Dio stuck his fingers in Takeshi's neck and sucked the blood out of him before moving on and finishing off Kakyoin and Polnareff. Before he could move onto Jotaro, Star Platinum managed to throw a few blows in Dio's stopped time before time resumed as normal. Takeshi collapsed while his little sister was blown back into a nearby tree. The fight continued to go on while Takeshi gathered his strength and made his way to Yoko. Avdol's Magician's Red threw flames at the vampire, while Jotaro tried smash his skull in.

"Yoko… Yoko," Takeshi coughed. If it weren't for his regenerative properties, he'd be dead, but having all the blood drained out of his body made it difficult to do anything. Takeshi noticed that the lizard doll was the only part of her stand that remained with her. He also noticed that she was regenerating too. After she was cured of her anomalous properties, she had lost this ability as well, so it was baffling to see her do this again.

"I'm...okay," Yoko smiled as she wiped the blood that she had coughed up from her mouth, "Look," She pointed over to Dio.

"For every person I kill, Jotaro, my ability to stop time gets stronger. It doesn't matter if you can move around for a second or two in my world, because I can move around for twenty! Just imagine what I can do once I kill all the students of this classroom,"

"Oh my God," Joseph muttered in broken english.

"Time to end this," Dio declared, "The World!" Time stopped again and Dio attempted to stick his fingers into Jotaro's neck to suck the blood out of him. However, when he went in for the attack, his fingers crumbled away as he touched his neck.

"NANI!?" Dio yelled, "What's happening?"

Just then, the other part of Yoko's stand, the little girl doll peeked over from behind his shoulder. He panicked and threw the doll over his shoulder to punch it, but the rest of his fist crumbled away. Jotaro saw all of this happen, even as time was frozen. Dio turned to Yoko yet again.

"How are you still alive!?" Dio yelled in desperation, "You should be dead! Your useless stand should be gone...unless… this is your stand's power," Dio continued to crumble away, eventually losing the rest of his arm and part of his torso. Time resumed and Jotaro turned toward Dio.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro smuggly said, "To think that a man who killed half of us was beaten by a little girl. But I won't let her have the final blow," Star Platinum was unleashed yet again and the stand unleashed a flurry of blows, turning Dio into a fine powder that blew away in the wind.

"That was alright," Bob critiqued, "Guess to make a compelling stand fight we need to be an undying Japanese manga artist," Bob snapped his fingers and everyone who was killed in the fight was brought back to life, "Yoko, I name your stand, Killing Me Softly!"

"We have you to thank, little girl," Joseph thanked.

"Without your stand, Dio would have been able to slaughter us all in a single time stop," Avdol explained, "We are in your debt,"

"It's okay," Yoko smiled, "I'm just glad that meanie is gone,"

"What exactly is your stand power anyway?" Polnareff asked as he got up from being dead. Bob tossed him Yoko's old SCP file.

"It's basically this, with some limitations," Bob answered, "Read it at your own leisure, but now, since Dio is dead, I'll let you all exist in a universe where you all service that final fight," Bob opened a portal to another universe and the Stardust Crusaders said their final goodbyes before stepping in.

* * *

A mysterious entity knocked from the outside of the broom closet door. The man inside opened it and the entity materialized into Larry. The inside of the closet revealed Nagisa and Kayano huddled together, covered only in their own clothing and slightly agitated from being woken up.

"Have fun?" Larry asked.

"Did we really just have sex and fall asleep in a broom closet?" Nagisa asked Kayano.

"Yeah, it's a new low," Kayano sighed. Then she noticed that her massive boobs from last night were missing, "Their gone again!"

"I'm about as broken up about my loss," Nagisa sighed as he looked down to his crotch.

"Anyway, I have a proposal sent to me by The Wizard of Runes," Larry continued, "Nagisa, you are to train in the art of assassination, from master from the past, present, future, and alternate realities. At the end I will put you in a world where you can put what you've learned to the test. This training will take a few years, but you won't age a day and you'll be back before your second child is due. What do you say?"

"It's not like I have a choice," Nagisa remarked.

"You don't,"

"Well Akari, I know I won't be gone long for you, but for me, it'll feel like forever," Nagisa leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss, "I'll miss you,"

"Me too," Akari replied, "Train hard for me. For all of us,"

Nagisa quickly got his clothes on and walked out of the closet with Larry and he closed the door on Kayano. Kayano quickly opened the door and found that the two were nowhere to be found. As Kayano began to shed a tear, Kanzaki walked by.

"Hey Kaede, wanna play some MarioKart with me?" Kanzaki asked.

"Funny, I'm not much of a gamer… but that sounds awesome!"

* * *

It had been about a day and a half since the game started for Aguri and Korosensei. Korosensei was no longer with her since he was eaten in Level 20 by the man that tortured her for thirty minutes. For the rest of the next day, she had ran away from creatures in what appeared to be a dense forest, snuck around what appeared to be a run down urban area making sure not to move too fast or else she'd be attacked by shadow demons, and forced to fight one on one in a fist fight to the death. Everytime, Aguri managed to just barely make it out alive.

This next challenge had an extremely different change of pace. She was in a hallway in front of a door with a pistol in her hand. She opened the door to see her younger sister caring for the infant Takeshi while five-year-old Takeshi was playing with his older/younger brother, Masaru. (Depending on how you look at it, he did have seven months to grow up in an alternate timeline)

"Hey sis, you're back!" Kayano greeted.

"How was the game, mom?" Takeshi asked, "Why do you have a gun?"

"Uh…,"

A message kept flashing in Aguri's mind.

**Kill Them!**

"No!" Aguri yelled.

"No to what?" Kayano asked.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

**Kill Them! Kill Them!**

"I don't want to play anymore!" Aguri cried.

"Play what? It's over," Kayano said.

**Kill Them! Kill Them! Kill Them! Kill Them!**

Aguri raised her gun at her sister and she jumped back.

"Aguri! I'm your sister, remember all the good times we had together!"

"Don't shoot Aunt Akari, Mom!" Takeshi cried.

At this point, the babies began to cry. This whirlwind of emotions consumed Aguri so she just gave up. She curled into a fetal position on the floor and waited for the time to run out. When the time ran out, she disappeared for real.

Aguri successfully managed to complete twenty-seven levels before losing at Level 28.

* * *

It had been about two and a half years since Nagisa went with Larry to train in the art of assassination. In that time, he's learned a lot and was able to put some of the techniques into practice, but according to Larry and Fernando while they took a day off at the Multiverse Strip Club, the real test was about to begin. All they told him was to meet some companions, go to college, join a band of thieves, join a brotherhood, become a vampire hunter, and go on an island vacation. Maybe stop some civil unrest and save the world from wyverns while he was at it. Nagisa had a bit too much to drink, which was saying a lot since his tolerance for alcohol had gone up since he began his training. He passed out at the club.

Nagisa woke up and found himself on a horse-drawn wagon travelling on a trail in a snowy, mountainous region. His hands were tied up and he was dressed in rags. The wagon had four other people. One of them was the driver, donned in leather armor. In front of him was a muscular, rugged man with long blonde hair wearing a kind of battle uniform. To the man's side was a scrawny brown-haired man wearing ragged clothes like Nagisa. He looked quite nervous as the wagon was being pulled. To Nagisa's right was another burly, blonde-haired man, but this one had a grey fur coat and his mouth had been covered so he couldn't speak.

A few seconds after regaining consciousness, the man in front of him turned toward Nagisa.

"Hey you. You're finally awake," The man said, "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there,"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nagisa sighed.

He didn't know too much about the world he was in or what it entailed, but he knew enough to know he was in Skyrim.

**Hey Everyone, Ted here! I know, it took a while to get this one finished again. Sorry, but I promise to finish it out before I take a break. I wouldn't want to leave you all hanging.**

**As for the Jojo's crossing over, it sounded awesome at first, but at this point it might have just been a full on crossover story that should be categorized as such. I like cameos and stuff, but this seemed excessive to me. Honestly, I'm not the most satisfied with this chapter for this reason. I liked the smaller things in it, like the introduction to Tsukiko and Nagisa training to ultimately take Bob down, but meh. This next one will be better.**

**That being said, I think I've decided to go with Super Smash Brothers as my next ToD target. I know it's a popular one to do these types of stories for and the possibility of deletion is real, but I can't help it. I've been playing too much Switch recently. It also explains Nagisa's trip to Skyrim at the end. (Seriously, a portable version of Skyrim was ingenious and I can't believe that it wasn't ported to something like that sooner and no, laptops don't count)**


	15. The Final Battle

It was a beautiful day in the town of Whiterun. The Eldergreen tree was in full bloom, that annoying Heimskr guy was imprisoned for annoying everyone with preachings of Talos, and Nazeem was still a pretentious brownnoser. Our hero, the Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin, harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, renowned vampire hunter, as well as the head of the Thieves' Guild and Listener of the Nightmother, among many other titles walked through the town on his way to Jorrvaskr. Then he ran across a familiar beggar girl.

"You're the best! Can you please be my father?" A little girl in a green tunic begged.

The blue-haired man, donned in dragonscale armor, sighed as he gave her a key and a dagger carved from the bones of a dragon.

"I'm sorry Lucia," He said as he lowered himself to her level (Which admittedly wasn't far) and handed the items over, "This is actually going to be the last time you see me here,"

"W-where are you going, sir?"

"Home. My real home. But I wanted to give you something before I left. This is the key to my house here in Whiterun, Breezehome. I've spoken to the Jarl and I've given it to you,"

The little girl was stunned by the news. It was too good to be true. She had to be dreaming.

"That's not all," He continued, "I've left my fortune in the house as well. Thousands upon thousands of septims. If anyone tries to hurt you, be sure to stab them around here," He pointed to the approximate location of where his kidneys were.

"Is this made of bones?" She asked.

"Dragon bones," He clarified, "And it's also enchanted with life steal and fire damage just in case. It's a really powerful dagger, so I don't want you to play around with it with the other kids. Only use it when your life is in danger, understand?"

The little girl hugged the dragonscale-cladded man, overjoyed at the vast improvement in her living conditions and all that he has done over the past year.

"Divines bless your heart! No… More than that! You… you…," She began to tear up as she tried to thank him.

"It's okay, Lucia. I know," The man smiled, "Just promise me you'll grow up to be a nice, young woman,"

"I'll be the nicest girl ever!"

"Hey, before I leave, do you want to have dinner with the Companions? I was just heading down there to say my goodbyes,"

"This is too much!" The little girl was practically hysterical.

"It's no big deal. I'm actually kinda disappointed that they haven't offered you anything sooner,"

He took the girl to the building sitting atop the hill and when they went inside, the whole building was full of life as the Companions danced, sang, and fought. When they noticed their Harbinger's arrival, they immediately stopped what they were doing to greet him.

"Nagisa!" The Companions greeted.

"Hey guys!" Nagisa said back to them, "I'd hate to scold you guys after being away for so long, but why haven't you been treating this little girl better? She hangs around the Eldergreen all day, I'm sure you've seen her around town,"

"I give her a septim or two everytime I see her," Farkas said.

"Alright, at least she wasn't ignored," Nagisa continued, "But since I'll be leaving, invite her to dinner every once and awhile. Treat her as you would a shield-sister,"

"You're leaving?" Aela the Huntress asked, "Where are you going now?"

"Remember when I first joined and talked about how I was from a different world?"

"Yeah, we all thought you were crazy," Vilkas answered.

"I know you guys still have a hard time believing me,"

"Claiming to have a blindingly fast tentacle monster for a teacher can make your backstory hard to believe," Vilkas replied.

"But we're behind you, a hundred percent," Farkas said.

"If we ever meet again," Aela chimed in, "I'd be happy to lend you my shield,"

Just as they were finished praising Nagisa, the doors opened up and stepping inside were two familiar faces. One was of a bald, rugged Redguard man with a long beard. The other was a Nord woman whose hair was about shoulder length with a few braids. However, her face had more color and her eyes were normal.

"Serana! Isran!" Nagisa greeted, "Welcome to Jorrvaskr,"

"You really are the Harbinger of the Companions," Isran muttered with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, my resume is quite extensive,"

"Nice haircut," Serana complemented, "You look so different without that long hair,"

"He almost looks like a man," Isran commented. He wasn't usually one for snide remarks, but this made everyone in the mead hall burst out in laughter. He may be a living legend, but everyone always mistook him for a woman at first. It didn't help that Nagisa couldn't really grow facial hair.

"And Serana you… look more… lively. Not that you weren't before or anything," Nagisa complimented.

"I just got back from Morthal," Serana said, "Thanks for convincing me to get cured. It feels like I can breathe clearly for the first time in ages,"

"It was your decision, Serana," Nagisa replied, "I didn't want you to do something that you didn't want to do,"

"She still bitches about sun like a vampire," Isran scoffed.

"I was a creature of the night for thousands of years, Isran. I'll have to take some time to acclimate," She said with sass.

"A vampire, eh?" Vilkas chimed in, "Why don't you help yourself to the feast? Have something else besides blood for a change,"

"It has been a while since I've eaten a sweet roll. Sure,"

As the feast began, more people began to show up. Some of the mages from the College of Winterhold, Brynjolf of the Thieves' Guild, Nazir and Babette of the Dark Brotherhood (incognito of course), Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, General Tullius. Even Paarthurnax made a quick visit just to bid Nagisa farewell before flying back to his home at the Throat of the World. The guests that attended where at least somewhat enjoyable to meet again. At least most of them where.

The front doors opened and stepping into Jorrvaskr was a man made of pure television static with no facial features whatsoever. All he wore was an old, detective coat.

"Who's that?" Lucia asked.

"The reason why I regret joining the Bards' College," Nagisa sighed.

"Hello EvErYoNe!" The man sung. As he sang, the sound of his voice got more and more distorted, and piercingly loud. This outburst caused everyone in the mead hall to stop whatever they were doing and place their hands over their ears.

"What the hell was that!?" Jarl Balgruuf shouted.

"My wonDeRfUl PeRfOrMaNcE!" The static man continued, "I'm PhantonTehCasual, the WoRsT bArD iN sKyRiM!"

"And I thought Lurbuk was awful," Nazir commented.

"Nazir," Brynjolf whispered, "I'll pay you any amount of gold you want if you kill this man,"

"Nah, this will be done pro bono," Nazir whispered back.

The static bard got out a harp and began to play and sing a song in Nagisa's name, but somehow, the bad singing and terrible harp playing was even worse than the sum of their parts. Isran was the first one to fire a crossbow bolt at the man, and many other followed suit with their ranged weapons, although Farkas decided to simply throw his greatsword. All the attacks made their mark, but didn't seem to faze the bard. The fire from the mages' destruction magic burned his coat away, leaving behind just a static figure.

"Aw, why'd you guys have to burn my coat?" Phantom whined.

"Phantom, can you please leave?" Nagisa asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Hey, I just want a ride back with you too," Phantom said, "Larry said he'd be here any moment and I was afraid you wouldn't hear his knocking when with all this commotion,"

Just as he said that, a knock was heard from the living quarters in the basement. Tilma, the Companions' maid opened the door and out came Larry and Fernado. They introduced themselves to the woman, who was in shock, then walked up the stairs to the mead hall.

"It's time to come home, Mr. Shiota," Larry said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Phantom?" Fernando asked.

"I wanted to be in Skyrim with Nagisa… but he kept ignoring me," Phantom pouted.

"Well, we should be off now. The game is set to start soon," Larry informed.

"What game?" Serana asked.

"I kinda omitted this because I don't like thinking about it," Nagisa began, "But we are basically in this game where we have to do anything these people called 'reviewers' say. Because of this game, I've met my son from five years in the future, I got married, my wife has already had two kids, one of my close friends was put in a situation where he had to facilitate… basically rape, and another guy I know ended up becoming a single dad to this half-alien girl,"

"Are you sure this isn't something set up by Sheogorath?" Serana asked.

"No, I've met him," Nagisa answered, "He was much more pleasant than Bob. I hope that with everything I've done here, I'll finally be able to kill him,"

"I'm sorry to cut the exposition short," Larry apologized, "But we must be heading back to the classroom. I suppose you can come along too, Mr. Casual,"

"HooRaY!" Phantom sang.

"It has been an honor, Dragonborn," The Jarl said.

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf,"

"Give that other god of madness hell," Isran encouraged.

"For all of us!" Aela chimed in.

"Will do!" Nagisa smiled as he followed the salesmen into the living quarters. He stepped through the door with them and the annoying bard and found himself walking into the 3-E classroom building from the closet. Kanzaki had just opened the door for them.

"Nagisa! You're back!" She exclaimed, "Why do you look like you've been in Skyrim?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"You're wearing dragonscale armor," Kanzaki pointed out, "But that's fine, Kaede just killed Alduin in the game, so she kinda knows what happened. Also, was Alduin as disappointing of a final boss as he was in the game?"

"Yes," Nagisa answered, "Also, what about the baby?"

"Oh right!" Kanzaki exclaimed, "Kaede just had the little girl yesterday,"

"Yesterday…," Nagisa huffed as he turned toward Larry.

"It's not my fault that Mrs. Shiota had her child early," Larry defended.

"I say you missed the worst part," Fernando chimed in, "It's all gross,"

"You have sex with space aliens on a regular basis," Nagisa scoffed.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Fernando suggested, "Besides, I always leave before that stuff happens,"

"You're honestly quite terrible, you know that?" Larry asked as he lead his fellow salesman into the closet door. The door shut behind them, only leaving Nagisa, Kanzaki, and PhantomTehCasual.

"By the way, who is this guy?" Kanzaki asked.

"Annoying," Nagisa answered.

"I am PhAnToMtEhCaSuAl!" He sang.

A little girl, Kimiko, poked her head out from the lab room. "Quiet! We are working on-... Mr. Shiota?"

Suddenly, Natsu, who was wearing a lab coat ran out to hug his father. "Dad! You're back!... Can we borrow some of your blood?"

"Son, it's so good to… WHAT!?"

* * *

"The children have used the blood analyzer to not only figure out Bob's weakness and develop a weapon to exploit it," Karasuma explained, "But they have also analyzed the blood of everyone here to determine the best candidate to open the quantum box. Korosensei was the obvious first choice but his DNA is already very unstable,"

"What makes you think it'll work with me?" Nagisa asked.

"We took everyone's blood," Kazuki chimed in, "Everyone's sample failed miserably, but it had a different reaction when the quantum particles were exposed to my blood and Natsu's. Then we tested the samples from my dad, and his rock n' roll clone and decided that you three are the best candidates to open it,"

"As for the advanced mutagen, it's gotten better, but it still has some side effects," Tsukiko said as she did calculations with her hands while holding a drink with her tentacle hair.

"Alright, so it's up to me and my clones to stop Bob, pretty much?" Nagisa confirmed.

"It's still very dangerous, Dad," Natsu whined, "I don't want you to do it,"

"Natsu, from what little you remember about the future, you at least know I make it back alright. Everything will be fine," Nagisa reassured.

"I… I guess you're right,"

"Of course I am," Nagisa smiled, "Now, can I go see your mother and your little sister now?"

"I think Mom's asleep, but Aiya and baby me are with Grandma,"

"My mom is here!?" Nagisa exclaimed, "Oh, no,"

"Nagisa!" A voice shouted from down the hall, "Is it really you!?"

Nagisa turned around and noticed that it was, in fact, his mother. She held baby Natsu in her arms as she walked up to greet her.

"Mom… how did you- why are you… here?" Nagisa stuttered.

"I saw this broadcast of you and Akari reading some soccer fanfiction," Hiromi explained.

"You saw that!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I turned it off before it got weird," Hiromi stated quickly, "But I noticed that the recording studio looked like your classroom from middle school and… I was right!"

"Well… why did you come here?" Nagisa asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. BTW, were you really impaled by a wall of harpoons?"

"I honestly try to block that stuff out, Mom," Nagisa answered, "In other news, I'm a renowned dragon slayer,"

"So that explains the armor,"

"Yeah… do you know where Akari is?"

Hiromi led Nagisa to his cabin. A lot has changed in the last two weeks. Most everyone had at least a tiny hut to call home somewhere on the mountain. They even figured out how to get electricity to these cabins. Hiromi opened the door to her cabin and inside, Kayano was just waking up from a nap. In a nearby crib, their newborn daughter Aiya was fast asleep.

"Nagisa?" Kayano yawned.

"Akari!" Naigsa ran up and hugged his wife. Although it had been two weeks for her, Nagisa hadn't seen her in over three years.

"Woah! How long have you been gone?" Kayano asked, still half-asleep.

"Too long. How's the baby?"

"She's doing well," Kayano answered, "She was born a little early but she's okay. By the way… did you spend time in Skyrim? It looks like you have,"

"Everyone's been saying you've played it," Nagisa said as he backed away from the hug, "But I never figured you were the gamer girl type,"

"I'm not, but a dare kinda made me like that for a little bit," Kayano explained, "You didn't kill Paarthurnax did you?"

"No! Why would I do that!?"

"Good, he helped you so much. Imperials or Stormcloaks?"

"Imperials,"

"Imperials!? You know that they are under the foot of the Aldmeri Dominion, right?"

"It's not like they want to be," Nagisa defended, "It's for the best of the entire empire if it stayed together so that they can fight them off once and for all,"

While the two argued about the political situation in Skyrim, two boys appeared in the middle of the courtyard. These boys were Bob and Ted, ready for the next session of Truth or Dare.

"Now Nagisa, why would I join an army that tried to have me killed within five minutes of starting the game?" Kayano continued.

"Because it wasn't like the Imperials had it out for you! I personally lived through all of that and I was able to see reason!"

"Do you two usually argue like this?" Hiromi asked.

"Actually… I think this is our first real argument," Kayano commented.

"Really?... I guess so," Nagisa agreed, "Didn't think it'd be about Skyrim politics,"

"Everybody, it's time for the dares!" Bob announced.

"He's here!" Hiromi exclaimed.

Nagisa took baby Natsu from her hands. "You should probably go, Mom. It'd be best. Thanks for keeping Akari company,"

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Bob announced, "Step right up for this next set of dares! Joining us are various guests. We have AcTheFilfthyOne, The Wizard of Runes, PhantomTehCasual, and Gabe2000! All of them are here to deliver their dares in person,"

"So, what's the point of you being here again?" Nakamura asked.

"Shut it! Who'd like to go first?"

"Before we start," The Wizard of Runes spoke up, "I'd like everyone with codenames to be referred to by those names,"

"Sounds good to me," Bob agreed.

A man with the likeness of the shrine stood up and began to present his dares. "Hi, I'm Gabe2000. I only have a couple dares so it'll be quick. Korosensei is now literally an octopus,"

Bob snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke enveloped Korosensei. When it dissipated, it revealed an octopus in a medium sized tank of water. The octopus surfaced.

"I know I like to represent myself as an octopus, but this is too much!" Korosensei ranted.

"Really? I think this is really tame," Gabe replied, "By the way, those dares last session were to make up for lost time. Now, who has the most disgusting kinks? I know Okajima is freaky but how about everyone else?"

"I would really like it if Nagisa were to… get a little rough," Kayano hinted.

"Whoa, I just came back. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but still,"

"What's your thing Nagisa?" Gabe asked.

"I'm just glad I have a wife," Naigisa answered. It wasn't a lie so he didn't vomit a frog, but he also wasn't revealing his secrets so he was shocked, "What was that for!?"

"Perhaps you have some untapped sexaul urges," Ac smirked, "I can detect such things,"

"You can… what am I saying? Of course you can," Ted sighed.

Ac placed his hand onto Nagisa's forehead and quickly came to a conclusion.

"I honestly thought you liked being the dominant one," Ac remarked, "Guess I was wrong,"

"What… did you see in there?" Nagisa stammered.

"I saw that you two should switch roles between dom and sub every once and awhile," Ac said.

"Wh-What!?" The couple exclaimed.

"Maybe have Kayano hold you down with her tentacles while she-," Gabe began.

"Moving on," Bob interrupted, "Who wants to be next?"

"I'll go, " Ac offered.

"Not this guy!'' the class complained.

"What can I say? They don't call me the filthy one for nothing,"

"Wasn't that a title you gave yourself?" Ted mentioned.

"As for my first dare," Ac began, ignoring Ted's remark, "Sugino, here is this video of your sexual escapades with Kanzaki," He handed Sugino a blank DVD case. Kanzaki quickly snatched it from his hands, opened the case, grabbed the disc and snapped it in two.

"Did… something embarrassing happened during my memory gap?" Sugino asked.

"Yeah…," Kanzaki said. While this wasn't the full truth, it technically wasn't lie.

"You guys are no fun," Ac commented, "I guess we'll move on to Rinka. Become half ice and half fire!"

"Like Todoroki from My Hero Academia?" Takebayashi asked.

"Kinda," Ac answered, " Her body is literally half fire and half ice,"

Bob snapped his fingers and her body became what Ac described. The flames of her right side quickly melted her icy left side. Once the flames melted the ice, the water extinguished the fire. This essentially killed her.

"You know this wasn't what I intended," Ac glared.

"I know," Bob smiled smugly.

"Alright then...Okuda is now an angelic goddess of sex!"

"What!?" Okuda blurted.

"So, she's basically Dibella?" Nagisa commented.

"I just think it's hot for a demon and an angel to hook up and… get it on," Ac smirked.

"You're almost as bad as Okajima!" The girls shouted.

"You mean End of Perversion!" Ted corrected.

"You are pretty weird, dude," Wizard commented to Ac.

"I just like to mess with people, Wizard. It's not like I get off on this stuff. Now for Sugino to sit down and put ice cream on his crotch while Kanzaki licks it off,"

"You're joking, right?" Wizard and Phantom asked in unison.

Sugino was given a half-gallon container of vanilla ice cream and an ice cream scooper. He sat down with his legs spread out and scooped the ice cream up and placed it on his crotch. At least he still had his pants on when Kanzaki went to lick the ice cream up.

"You're a weirdo," Kimiko said to Ac.

"I know," Ac agreed.

"Hey, do you still want to do that hot spring dare?" Bob asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Of course I do, Bob!"

Bob snapped his fingers and a large hotspring appeared in the middle of the clearing. Everyone was changed into swimsuits and allowed to jump in at their leisure. Aguri took her octopus husband out of his tank of water and placed him in the hot spring next to her.

"Ahhhh… this is nice," Korosensei smiled as he enjoyed the hot water.

"This is a time to reflect on the past, the present, and the future," Ac lectured as he went into the hot spring. He still had the hood which obscured his face, "Take this time to explore the depths of your mind. Figure out what you'll do once this is all over,"

After Nagisa's time in Skyrim, he was very ripped. He sported six pack abs, along with amazing pecs and arms. He even had some legs days from the looks of it.

"Woah Nagi- I mean, Gender!" Nakamura blurted, "If I would have known you'd look like that one day, I wouldn't have tried to help Kaede on Valentine's day,"

"Wh-what!?"

"He's mine!" Kayano claimed.

"I know, I know," Nakamura assured, "Just saying, you got a sexy looking man,"

"Okay, stop fawning over him, R- I mean, English Lass," Yada sighed.

"I know you aren't into men, Toka," Nakamura said, "But you have to admit, he looks like a greek statue or something,"

"Small penis and all!" Bob joked.

"You don't have to shout that!" Nagisa shouted.

The class thought about many things during this time. Korosensei and Aguri thought of the implications of being alive again, realizing that despite the horrific tourture that they went through, it was great that they got to be together and have a family, even if that family was a bit too large to begin with. Three kids in a matter of months was difficult to begin with, even if the dad was a super fast tentacle monster.

Itona and Hazama thought about the future and how they possibly got married between now and five years from now. They're on good terms and spend a lot of time with each other, but the fact that Tsukiko spoiled the end result left a feeling of confusion behind. However, they talked about going on a date or two after this was all said and done. Hazama wondered if it was possible to break Itona's stoic shell. However, Itona was a bit more focused on how to make his daughter's life better. As much as he didn't want to admit it aloud, he really loves her and wants to do everything he can. He's just not good at expressing himself.

The clones of Nagisa and Karma thought about their lives together after the game. What would they decide to name themselves once they assume new identities? They had a few names kicking around in their heads but they really like their original names. The clone of Nagisa wondered how Kazuki got to be so violent and demented. Then he remembered the love of his life and the rest became clear.

Nakamura and Yada thought about their lives together. Japan is fairly pro-LGBT compared to other asian countries, but the country still has a long way to go. Judging by their daughter from the future, who is almost done being created in the Make Your Own Child Kit, they figure that their struggles will at least be manageable.

Okano and Maehara thought about their lives. Despite Okano's little crush in middle school, they never expected to be together at all. Maehara was pretty much happy just living the bachelor life, but at the same time, this whole family thing kinda gave him an overall purpose to do right for his wife and daughter. Okano was still somewhat worried by her husband's nature, but after this game, she believes everything will work out in the end.

Kurahashi and Okajima thought about their life and future too. Although the two were thinking of different aspects. While Okajima's train of thought eventually lead to perversion, Kurahashi thought about how she ended up here. The abduction from Bob was unavoidable, but on some level, she wondered why a sweet woman like herself hooked up with a pervert like Okajima. It wasn't like she was against it or anything, she liked him quite a bit. Probably because he opened the door to her many sexual fantasies that she had repressed and ignored.

Chiba thought about his life with Hayami and their daughter. He was bummed that she wasn't there because she just randomly died, but he also wondered wondered how Hana would turn out. If she was just a little cheery and outgoing, it'd probably be too much for them.

Irina and Karasuma thought about how they were fairly lucky to not be picked on so much during the game. They weren't completely forgotten, but they were just in the background enough to be unscathed by all of this mayhem. They thought of their daughter, Kimiko. How was she going to be after this was all over? This game is a lot for a five-year-old to take in. They were glad she had plenty of friends, but they are beginning to get suspicious of her and Natsu spending so much time together. Overprotective parenting at work.

Takebayashi and Ritsu thought of their lives as well. They were both glad this game happened. Ritsu got to be her own person and Takebayashi got a 2-D waifu in 3-D. Ritsu just found out she was pregnant and while that was a bit unsettling for her, she managed to handle it well. They do worry about how their son, Daichi, will adapt to everything he'll experience. They are definitely aware of the fact that he doesn't like his nickname, but they also know that kids will be kids and sometimes they are a little mean. At least he has a few close friends, like Tsukiko apparently.

Sugino was wondering what the hell happened since he lost his memory. Kanzaki's behavior suggested something bad happened and that it needed to be covered up. Although ignorance is bliss, he was still curious. Kanzaki was simply thinking about how life will be once this is over.

Kataoka and Isogai were pretty much thinking the same thing as everyone else. What was next? However this hot spring was one of the few things that calmed Isogai's nerves when thinking about the future. He had a good job and Kataoka did too, but his stress over money will be something that'll never completely go away. Kataoka wasn't worried as much, but having a child did sorta put her on edge. At least they were in the hot spring.

Fuwa thought of the meaninglessness that was her existence. She was okay with the fact that she was self-aware, but it's lonely being the only one to realize this. She's pretty sure that she's only falling for Mimura because some of the reviewers ship it and while that bugged her, he did look pretty nice. But then again, she was drugged with a love potion.

Karma was still upset by his actions during his time as a guest host. He was doing much better since the emotional impact of his time in the SCP Foundation had been diminished, but he still didn't feel like himself. According to Okuda, he'd been having night terrors every other night since he returned. Did he even want to be himself after putting his friend through that? Whatever the case, Okuda understood, having known the true purpose of these missions when he did. Of course she didn't agree with it, but she was never the type to continuously scold someone. The thing that honestly bugged her most was how all the kids become more knowledgeable scientists then her. She wasn't even the type to get jealous, but her only purpose for working on assassination tools for Bob was to make sure everyone was safe. The kids were geniuses, but they knew nothing about lab safety.

Nagisa and Kayano relaxed in the hot spring. Even though the heated debate about fantasy politics was on hold, they still loved each other very much and their love only grew fonder in each other's absence. The warm water felt amazing to Nagisa, who was always sore or injured during his time in Skyrim. Kayano leaned over to him and she had to agree with Nakamura, his body looked amazing. She noticed the occasional scar or two and while she wondered about how he got them, they did add to the whole rugged, manly look Nagisa was trying to go for. On a side note, she had come to the conclusion that Nagisa's mom was, in fact, insane. It was hard to put a pin on what exactly made her think that, but it wouldn't surprise her that she did what she had done to Nagisa over the years. It honestly makes her wonder how the two managed to build a decent relationship.

"Hey, are we done reflecting?" Bob asked.

"I guess I'll move on," Ac shrugged, "Do you not like hot springs?"

"It's not that, I just have a damn show to run,"

"Alright, fine. Can Chiba become an eroge protagonist?" Ac asked.

"Of course," Bob smiled as he snapped his fingers and literally nothing happened.

"I just wasted a dare, didn't I?"

"You sure did!" Bob answered.

"Sometimes I really hate you Bob. Not gonna lie," Ac sighed, "Hey Nagisa, how's your sword from the stone?"

"I haven't had the chance to use it," Nagisa admitted, "I've been using my enchanted dragonbone sword and I've gotten pretty comfortable with it,"

"With that said, MORTAL KOMBAT!" Ac declared, "Nagisa versus Karma!"

"I don't want to fight," Karma complained.

"Too bad!" Ac smirked.

"Are they allowed to use all their abilities?" Bob asked.

"Sure… why not?"

Nagisa and Karma got out of the hot spring. They were both reluctant to fight, but it was their job to entertain the all powerful magic overlords. Karma went into demon form, sprouting wings, horns, and turning red along with other devilish features.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" Nagisa shouted.

This shout was known as Ice Form. It freezes an opponent solid for a short duration. Karma was little more than an ice statue. He lost balance and fell down face first, shattering his arm to pieces on impact.

"Uh… sorry Kar- I mean, Semi-Senioritis," Nagisa apologized.

"Fatality?" Bob declared.

"How come these Mortal Kombat sessions get lamer and lamer?" Ac asked, "Whatever. Before I end my dares off, I just wanted to say that I will grant everyone a wish after this is all over. It can be anything. Forever Flat can wish for bigger boobs, End of Perversion can keep perversion alive with a bigger dick. Anything! But that's all I got,"

"I guess it's my turn," The Wizard of Runes declared, "Gender! In honor of being the Dragonborn, I will allow you to have a reduced shout cooldown and you're also a werewolf.

Nagisa groaned at this.

"What's wrong?" Kayano asked.

"Other than the fact that when I die, I'll be hunting for all eternity with a Daedric lord," Nagisa began, "I'll never get a good night's sleep again. Honestly, I was kinda glad Serana gave me the option to become a vampire when I had to enter the Soul Cairn. Vampirism was easier to cure,"

"Speaking of vampirism," Wizard continued, "Forever Flat is now a pure-blood vampire,"

"You're skipping the Malag Bal stuff right?" Nagisa asked with concern.

"Yeah," Wizard answered, "Who do you think I am? Ac? Gabe?"

"We're right here, dude," They both said in unison.

With a snap of the fingers, Nagisa and Kayano were given the blood of the werewolf and vampire respectively. Nagisa just felt a little restless, but on this sunny day, Kayano instantly felt drained. Like the vampires in Skyrim, she wouldn't die from being exposed to sunlight, but it sure was miserable.

"This is why I'd prefer to be a werewolf," she complained as she slid deeper into the hot spring. The heat of the hot spring was somehow less overbearing than the heat of the sun.

"Well, I still have black souls gems," Nagisa said, "I think I can recreate the curing ceremony,"

"Bob, do you know who Monokuma is?" Wizard asked.

"Mono-who-ma?" Bob asked.

"Nevermind. Itona, do you still have those robots you built?" Wizard asked.

"They're all in the Kill la Kill universe," Itona answered stoically.

"Of course they are," Wizard sighed, "Natsu, you've made people throw up frogs here, haven't you?"

"Yes," Natsu answered.

"You now have control over all the frogs you've created," Wizard declared, "Each one also has their own unique power,"

"Awesome!"

"Are you hungry, Bob?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," Bob replied.

"Feel like coming with me to the interdimensional 7-11 for snacks?" Ted asked.

"There's an interdimensional 7-11?" Hara inquired.

"Of course, traveling across dimensions gets pretty exhausting," Bob explained, "We're just going to take a quick break. Enjoy the hot springs and I have this one dare from Xx-DarkCrimson-xX and he wants Kayano to kiss Karma. Are you just about thawed out?"

Karma tried to move around in his frozen state, but couldn't really do much.

"Alright, see ya," Ted created a portal and the two hosts jumped in.

Everyone was silent for only a moment before Wizard got up and began shouting orders.

"The time is finally here!" Wizard shouted, "The drills and training haven't been for nothing folks! It's time to execute an assassination!"

"We didn't do any training with you," Fuwa mentioned.

"Oh yeah… I forgot,"

"Why are you helping anyway?" Sugino asked, "You're a reviewer,"

"And what about those guys!?" Kataoka mentioned as she pointed to Phantom, Ac, and Gabe.

"Honestly, I'm just here to watch the show," Ac explained.

"Same," Gabe and Phantom agreed.

"So, what have you created, kids?" Wizard asked.

Tsukiko held out a knife. This knife's blade seemed to constantly fade in and out of existence.

"We used the blood analyzer to pinpoint Bob's weaknesses," Aria explained, "It's a quantum dark matter knife. Stabbing him with it should make him lose his powers,"

"The hard part is just stabbing him," Karasuma commented.

"That's where the quantum box comes in," Daichi chimed in, "But it's super dangerous. Nagisa is the only one who can use it without… dying immediately,"

"It'll give him a lot of superpowers," Kimiko said, "But at a cost,"

The three Nagisas look at each other.

"Get the box," They said in unison.

* * *

"Interdimensional slushies are the best," Bob smiled as he walked out of the doors of the interdimensional 7-11, which just floated around in the void.

"Let's see how those students are doing," Ted remarked as he teleported themselves back to the mountain. When they arrived, everyone with the exception of the three spectating reviewers were armed. Leading the army was a dragonscale-armored Nagisa, The Wizard of Runes and his two associates, Azo and Oza.

"What's this? An intervention? Hi, I'm Bob and I'm an alcoholic!" He blurted sarcastically, "I see you brought the creepy twins too,"

"Did you think…," Azo said.

"...we would stay out of this?" Oza finished.

"There are people…,"

"...who must be punished,"

"So says Destiny…,"

"...and Fate,"

"What's this? I still don't understand?" Bob asked.

"It's your assassination, you dipshit!" Ted yelled, "You'd know that if you actually read the reviews instead of just reading the dare notecards!"

"But you do such a good job at making notecards," Bob replied.

"Bob," Wizard began, "You've broken Article 5-E of the Interdimensional Safety Act,"

"Never heard of it," Bob defended.

"Let me finish… you've recklessly crossed dimensions to torture and kill people for your amusment and Ted,"

"What about me?" Ted asked.

"You are under arrest for being complacent in Bob's atrocities,"

Ted shrugged and raised his hands up. "That sounds fair,"

"You are such a bitch, you know that?" Bob snarked.

"And let's not forget about Super Hell, or what we believe to be the suspected third fragment of your psyche,"

"Wait… are you planning to arrest Super Hell… the place? Are you fucking retarded, Wizard?" Bob inquired.

"The Interdimensional Safety Act will now be upheld. If you hand yourself over peacefully, we won't have to use lethal force,"

"You know damn well I plan to stay alive and free," Bob shouted, "Ultra Magic Missile!"

A flurry of magical arrows of light shot out in all directions and hit just about everyone. A few people died from their injuries right then and there. Among the deaths, were most of the children. Kimiko and Natsu were the only ones to survive the onslaught out of the rest of them, but they were still in bad condition. Natsu had never felt this much pain in his life and Kimiko, his best friend in this game, was bleeding out.

"Natsu… I feel… cold," Kimiko muttered. Her parents, who were injured, but still alright rushed to aid their daughter.

"Kimiko!" Karasuma yelled.

Just then, a frog happened to hop by. The frog jumped onto Kimiko's chest and began to emit a golden energy. Her wounds began to heal. Kimiko looked up at Natsu, who smiled before passing out.

"We have to get out of here!" Irina shouted.

"Agreed!" Karasuma said. He took Natsu and the Karasuma family left the fight.

"Pathetic," Bob scoffed, "Are you all seriously hurt by that? I know that there isn't a way to dodge it or anything but the attacks themselves are weak,"

"I'm gonna kill ya', man," The dragon scaled Nagisa declared.

"Alright, bring it on, bitch!"

Nagisa used his new found quantum powers to teleport behind Bob and swing his dragonbone sword at him. The attack hit his side and the host felt his vitality being sucked away, as well as a burning sensation.

"Well, aren't you the master enchanter," Bob remarked before turning around and punching Nagisa in the face with enough force to shatter his helmet and send him flying. The blue-haired hero rose up, spitting a tooth out of his mouth.

"Is that all you got, motherfucker!?"

"Oh, I like you," Bob smirked, "Much better than these guys," While all of this was happening, the army was firing away. They knew the bullets didn't help much, but were hoping they'd at least be a distraction. Bob was able to ignore the gunfire and walk straight to Nagisa.

From there, it was essentially a fight between a warrior and a monk. Nagisa swung his blade around while Bob went in for punches of pure magic energy. It didn't take long for Nagisa to be subdued by Bob's attacks. Nagisa went in for one final swing, but Bob held out his fingers in the shape of a gun. When he made his thumb touch his index finger, a powerful force blew off the hero's sword arm. He dropped down in pain as Bob laughed.

"Seriously! You were the Dragonborn!? Come on, man," Bob taunted, "You could have used a shout or two… but I guess it's too late," Bob held his fingers out the same way again, but before he could fire at his head, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He tensed up, and ended up firing his force shot at Nagisa's legs, ripping them clean off. However, Bob was in for a real surprise.

"That wasn't me, Bob" a voice told him. It was exactly the same as Nagisa's. Then Bob remembered there was more than one of them. He turned around to see Nagisa, the real Nagisa, digging the knife deeper into his back.

"Nani!?" Ted yelled from the sidelines.

"Is this the time to be a weeb!?" Bob screamed.

"I don't think it's the time for you to be making quippy remarks," Nagisa declared, "FUS RO DAH!"

The force of the dragon shout flung the host about forty feet away from him. Bob felt the full force of the pain. He tried to heal, attack, anything, but he simply couldn't.

"Time to tear apart your soul, so that you can hurt no one ever again," Nagisa declared.

"Oh no…,"

"RII VAAZ ZOL!" A mighty Thu'um cut through the host's flesh and shattered his very soul, just like he claimed. Bob screamed for only a moment before he dropped dead. His body later rose, but this time, as a mindless zombie.

"It's done," Nagisa sighed. He looked around at the death and destruction that Bob had managed to cause in such a short time, "But at what cost…,"

Bob looked up from a notebook that he was writing in. "Your freedom of course!" Suddenly, everyone began to convulse with the exception of Ted and Nagisa. Kayano dragged herself to the real Nagisa before she eventually fell on the ground dead. Along with this, all plant life began to die. The trees and the grass shriveled up and died as the sun went dim.

"I'm impressed, Nagisa," Ted congratulated, "You actually managed to kill Bob," Bob's zombie died and turned to ash at this point, "However, that wasn't the real threat,"

"It was you? You had us believe you were just along for the ride!"

"I'm good at that, aren't I? No, I have been the puppet master of this entire game. Remember Author's Magic? The thing that the creepy twins mentioned, but Bob had no idea about? It's real, Nagisa. And it allows me to bend reality to my will," Bob wrote down something in his notebook again and the two found themselves teleported on the shattered remnants of the moon. Both of them were able to breathe just fine. Bob pointed to the Earth off in the distance.

"Notice anything different?" Ted asked, "Notice how the Earth looks less… green?"

"You… killed everything," Nagisa stammered.

"Indeed," Ted confirmed, "This isn't even the full power of Author's Magic. Every man, woman, child, tree, bug, crop, every blade of grass is dead because I made it so," Bob wrote something else down in his notebook and the two were teleported to a swirling vortex. The two kept falling infinitely while Ted continued his monologue, "I'd like to thank you yet again for getting rid of Bob. I'd do it myself, but despite him being a bit annoying, I find it hard to actually do away with him. I suppose it's my narcissism at work,"

"So, you're just going to keep jumping from universe to universe, doing the same thing to everyone you'll come across!?"

"Eh… I think I'll take a break after I'm done with Class 3-E. I think my time with you has more than ran its course. I'll do one last session before I leave, but I suspect it to be more of a humble goodbye more than anything else. Or, that's what Kill la Kill has taught me anyway. I'm thinking of getting multiple universes at once. Super Smash Brother perhaps. But for now-," Bob wrote in his notebook again and Nagisa found himself back on the mountain, his friends and classmates were all waking up from what they thought was a bad dream. The reviewers were gone, returned to their own planes of existence. Nagisa simply stood dumbfounded as Ted's voice rang in his ears one last time.

"See you in two weeks,"

**Hey everyone, Ted here! I know, short chapter. But there really weren't that many dares this time around. I figured this would be the end anyway, so I'm not broken up about it, but I don't know if you are.**

**Like I said in the story, I do have one last chapter before I leave the world of Assassination Classroom. The cast of Kill la Kill will be making an appearance, just so you all know. I expect these dares to be more of happy send offs rather than full on tourture, but that's really just a suggestion.**


	16. The Brief Finale

It was a nice day atop the Class 3-E mountain. Bob had just been defeated, Nagisa just realized how pointless it was to go up against a fanfic writer, everyone was revived, however everything was frozen in time. Not just everyone on the mountain, but the entire universe was frozen exactly where the previous chapter left off.

What happened was, Ted got sidetracked with another universe. Rather a multitude of people from a multitude of universes. Ted crashed the fifth annual tournament of Super Smash Brothers. With that obvious, shameless plug out of the way, Ted appeared (at his usual age) with a man that looked like the recently slain Bob.

"So you just left them here?" Bob asked.

"Yeah," Ted answered, "What can I say? I got excited to start this one. Without your help,"

"Oh, Ted ol' buddy, ol' pal," Bob smiled as he put his arm on Ted's shoulder, "You can't get rid of me. As dcfer established, if this were Death Battle, you'd be Wiz and I'd be Boomstick,"

"You're not gonna let go of that are you?" Ted asked.

"Nope,"

"... You're ashes are right there," Ted pointed to an ash pile that used to be Bob's body before he was turned into a zombie and disintegrated.

"So that's me, huh?" Bob asked, "...Man, seeing your dead self as an artificial intelligence is a complete existential mindfuck. I wish I could drink,"

"Wanna resume time?"

"At least I can see the looks on their faces when they see that they can't get rid of me for good," Bob sighed.

Ted snapped his fingers and time resumed. The class haven't noticed that they spent about the month and a half frozen in time, but they certainly noticed Bob walking around.

"What the hell!" Everyone yelled, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Don't be too sure," Nagisa sighed, "Even though we killed Bob, as long as Ted's around, the entire Multiverse is at risk. He can bend reality to his will with the flick of a pen. We...failed,"

"I wouldn't be that harsh on yourself," Bob comforted, "I'm just a robot now. My real self is still trapped in the Soul Cairn,"

"You… don't sound to broken up by it," Kayano spoke.

"Of course I'm broken up about it!" Bob screamed, "You tiny, flat-chested, vampiric cunt!"

"Bob, calm down," Ted sighed.

"I'm going to The Underworld," Bob declared, "I need to teach Pit the art of bartending," Bob opened a portal and jumped right in, closing it behind him.

"Let's get this finale started," Ted announced. He snapped his fingers and the cast of Kill la Kill was transported to the mountain.

"Goddammit!" Ryuko shouted, "Not you again!"

"It's not my fault people want you to attend the finale," Ted defended, "Speaking if the finale, these dates aren't the most finale worthy. It feels almost like a normal session. I honestly thought the dares were gonna be all sunshine and rainbows. I'll make modifications when I can, however. It's the least I could do for trapping you all for months at a time,"

"Bullcrap," Karma blurted, "We'll just keep getting wrapped up in your multiverse shenanigans like those guys,"

"Actually, after this session, Gabe2000 has dares me not to meddle in either of your universes after this. Super Smash Bros. has a bar operated by a demon that recently gained the ability to serve other universes, but I personally won't be allowed to do anything,"

"It's about time," Hoka sighed.

"I'm sure you can find a way to make cameos in later games if you really want to," Ted replied, "But now, let's get-,"

"Wait, you said everyone gets to have a wish last time!" Kayano blurted.

"Wait till the-,"

"I wish I wasn't a vampire anymore! I hate hiding from the sun!"

"Wait till the end-,"

"Can I not be a werewolf either?" Nagisa asked, "I hate feeling so restless,"

"Guys, I got a game to-,"

"And while your at it, can I wish for everything I did to Sugino and Kanzaki to have never happened?" Karma asked.

"What'd you do?" Sugino asked.

Ted sighed. "After the session, people! Alright, first dares are from Ac. Takebayashi, become a cyborg,"

"A cyborg!?" Takebayashi blurted.

"Yep, what are you willing to lose?" Ted asked, "You ditch your noodle arms and become strong, ditch your pathetic legs to have super speed, pop out those eyeballs so you don't need those dumb glasses, or all of the above and more,"

"I feel like you were just insulting me," Takebayashi sighed, "But, I guess I'll take one robotic arm,"

"You sure you don't want two?" Ted asked.

"I don't want to be too much like a machine,"

"Fair enough," Ted snapped his fingers and arm was replaced with a slick, mechanical arm, "I say go big or go home, but to each his own. We're already on the 3E mountain so that dare is taken care of. Karasuma kick Reaper in the gonads,"

"Aw man…," The Reaper sighed, right before Karasuma gave him a swift kick to the balls.

"Simple enough," Ted commented, "Now let's bring over a female Nagisa and a male Kayano," Ted snapped his fingers and a female version of Nagisa, with her hair let down, appeared alongside a short haired male, who was Kayano. As far as appearances were concerned, they didn't look much too different. Fem-Nagisa had small, but visible breasts and Male Kayano simply wore more masculine clothes. If the originals tried, they could look exactly like their genderbent counterparts.

"What just happened?" The male Kayano asked.

"Korosensei!?" Fem-Nagisa blurted, "I thought we killed you!"

"I'm afraid I'm not the same Korosensei you assassinated," He informed, "It's a long story, but I was brought back to life and our class was forced into this… game, you could say,"

"Wait… you're a man!?" The two asked.

"There's a girl me!?" Korosensei blurted.

Kayano was glaring at Fem-Nagisa's chest with much jealousy.

"Woah! You're a girl me!" Male Kayano exclaimed, "Are you acting too?... Why are you staring at my Nagisa's breasts?"

"Even girl Nagisa has bigger boobs than me," Kayano pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nagisa protested.

"Oh… you're a boy?" Fem-Nagisa asked.

"Even girl me doesn't see it," Nagisa pouted.

"Hey, genderbent people," Ted greeted, "Welcome to the game. You're here to watch but first, tell us about yourselves,"

"Well, I'm Nagisa Shiota," Fem-Nagisa introduced, "I guess we have the same name because Nagisa is gender neutral,"

"Don't remind me," Nagisa sighed.

"Just like you guys, we were in the Assassination Classroom. I don't know if everything happened the same way. It seems like the only difference is our genders,"

"Are you two dating?" Rio asked, "I imagine Kayano as a dude would of asked girl Nagisa out after Kayano went crazy,"

"Why does this all come back to me?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, that kiss really shocked me," Male Kayano answered, "It was like...twenty hits,"

"Girl Nagisa's a better kisser!" Okajima laughed.

"How many did you get?" Fem-Nagisa asked.

"Fifteen," Nagisa answered.

"But, we started dating shortly after we killed Korosensei," Male Kayano continued, "And we've been together ever since,"

"I can barely tell who is who," Natsu commented.

The genderbent versions of Nagisa and Kayano looked dumbfounded. "You've already had kids?!"

"No… I mean… he's from the future," the other couple blurted, "Okay we have kids, but that was because of a dare,"

"What kind of messed up game is this?" Fem-Nagisa asked.

"You'll see for yourself," Ted replied, "Karma and Okuda, write smut about one of the couples in your class. We have a few dares better suited for the end, so let's move onto some dares from IamWhoAgain. Kayano, demonstrate your best technique for 'you-know-what' on your fingers in front of Nagisa,"

"Dad, what's he talking about?" Natsu asked.

"N-Nothing!" Nagisa blurted.

"He already knows anyway," Kayano mentioned, "We spent quite a bit of time in that closet,"

"Makes sense," Ted stated, "This has just been one large shipping fest since day one. Hayami, Chiba, ever think about each other while in the shower?"

"Yes," Hayami responded, "We're married,"

"I know, they're just what's written down. I'm going to just leave the dirty texting dares to everyone and say it's homework. Like I said, these dares feel like business as usual, which I find disappointing, oh well. I'm moving on to Kaboom's dares. Korosensei, slap everyone,"

Korosensei gave everyone a quick slap in the fraction of a second. The only one that really landed with any painful force was the one that hit Ted, but even he was unfazed.

"I can't wait for this to be over," Korosensei stated, "I don't like hurting my students,"

"Let's skip the body swap dare," Ted stated, "That stuff gets confusing fast. Here's a good one, all the dudes are drunk now,"

In an instant, the blood alcohol levels of every male in the area raised to a level of near-belligerent drunkenness. This applied for the non-infant children as well. I know banning underage drinking was a dare, but it's the finale, live a little!

"Woah… I though' I learnt to hol' mah liquor in Skyrim," Nagisa slurred.

"Buh… you still small," Karma slurred.

"Now for a few questions," Ted began, "These ask about some of the consequences of being transformed into mythical beasts. I'll take the liberty of answering them because Nagisa and Karma are drunk off their asses. No, I don't think Kayano has to worry about werewolf Nagisa while he's 'in heat'. Obviously, Kayano the vampire would have to drink blood. And where does it say Karma has to be constantly horny because he's a demon?"

"You're really throwing in the towel, aren't you?" Irina asked.

"I'll be honest, at this point, I feel like this ToD has long ran its course. I don't know why I didn't just end it last session. It would of been better overall. But if I did, we wouldn't have this dare. All the kids get tattoos!"

"Cool! Tattoooos!" The boys slurred.

"But we're too young for tattoos!" Kimiko protested.

"We'll do this after the session, but think of a cool idea, kids," Ted smirked.

Suddenly, Ritsu's head just randomly popped off her body. Takebayashi drunkenly freaked out and fell over, but Ritsu herself was perfectly fine. There wasn't even a drop of blood. Her body picked up her head and carried it underneath her arm.

"I'll end off Kaboom's dares with these," Ted threw down an envelope. Inside, there were pictures of things that have yet to happen yet. Most of these are super embarrassing ones, like Okajima and Kurahashi running out of a burning apartment in fetish outfits, Kanzaki tripping over herself while playing _Dance Dance Revolution_, a picture that featured a teenaged Tsukiko with her mouth open at a diner with some of her friends, an adult Natsu in a tuxedo tripping over a wedding dress worn by an adult Kimiko during a dance, a hentai picture Fuwa drew for some extra money, and of course, more pictures of Korosensei caught with porn.

"These are… from the future" Irina commented, "Is that Natsu?"

"And is that... Kimiko?" Kayano asked.

The women turned toward the aforementioned children. Kimiko was laughing at Natsu trying to walk about without stumbling.

"Now for some of D. Kilah's dares," Ted announced, "Aguri, you have laser eyes!"

Aguri looked toward the sky, focused really hard, and beams of red energy fired from her eyeballs, accidentally hitting a bird.

"Oops!"

"Irina, you're a dog,"

Just as Irina was thinking about the inevitability of Natsu and Kimiko getting married, she was transformed into a tiny little chiwawa, the worst of all canines. Irina barked in protest, but no one understood dog.

"Suguya," Ted began, "You will be trapped in a dangerous art world. I'm thinking that one Salvador Dali painting where everything is melting. I was going to send you into this cognitive palace owned by this Madarame guy, but I think we've had enough crossovers for today,"

"Damn right!" Ryuko shouted.

Ted snapped his fingers and Suguya disappeared. Just then, Korosensei began to heave. Then he vomited up various little mini Korosenseis, all of them about the size of rats and with their own unique colors.

"What an idiot!" Yelled a red Korosensei, "Stupid octopus can't hold his liquor!"

"Don't be so mean," Cried a blue Korosensei.

"Arr! Ther' be no room on the open sea for landlubbers like yerself!" Yelled an orange Korosensei to the blue Korosensei.

"Enjoy them for as long as you can," Ted warned, "I set them to explode in thirty minutes,"

"Wait… if Korosensei has dark matter in his cells," Kataoka began, "... and these mini Korosensei's explode…,"

"Is it a bad time to mention that I accidentally set the timer for thirty seconds?" Ted asked just before the mini Korosensei's blew up and took the entire world with them. The only thing that remained was Ted, floating around where the Earth used to be. The blast honestly stunned the being for a bit. It took him a moment to collect himself after the devastating explosion.

"Well, that was something," Ted said to the hypothetical camera, "Don't worry about them, bringing them back is about as easy as restoring a save point in a video game. Sorry the chapter's so short. I got burnt out on AssClass, plain and simple," Ted took a second to gaze at the infinite darkness that was space. The host was fascinated by the infinite size of the star-spangled void, "Sorry for spacing out there. Just know that everyone will have a decent life after I reset everything. Nagisa and Kayano will wish to not be monsters, Karma will wish away his sins, Okuda will wish away his satanic blood and I'm sure Okajima will wish for a larger dick. As for tattoos, what do you think a five-year-old will want?" Ted caught himself staring off into space again, "Anyway, this is the end. I won't come here to bug this class and I won't bug the people from Kill la Kill either. That doesn't mean that others can, so for those of you who have followed my stories thus far… expect to see some cameos," Ted snapped and the entire world was restored with the wishes he mentioned in effect. As everything resumed, a scoop of chocolate ice cream fell from the ground.

"You are all free," Ted declared, "I have no desire to dare you all any further. I am moving on now. Enjoy this ice cream rain, courtesy of PhantomTehCasual," Ted opened a portal and walked into it, closing it off behind him.

* * *

After the ice cream storm, the children began to disappear, leaving enough time for the parents to say goodbye. Around this time, the Grow-your-own-Baby kit opened up and revealed a baby Aria, which completely weirded out the five-year-old version.

Natsu returned to his normal time, five years in the future, at the front door of his home. He lived in Suginami, Tokyo. It was fairly late in the evening, probably around his usual bedtime. As he went to knock on the door, all of his memories came rushing back. He was still drunk, but his memories were no longer blocked for the author's convenience. He knocked on the door and when it opened, his dad answered. Nagisa became instantly overjoyed and called the rest of the family down while he helped the drunken Natsu into the house.

"Long time, no see… at least for me," Nagisa joked.

"It's gud to be home, I wuv you, Dad," Natsu slurred as he hugged Nagisa.

"That's right, he was drunk at the end, wasn't he?" Kayano remembered. She then shed a few tears of joy and hugged her son as well, "I'm so happy you're back! It felt like forever!"

"Do you think he should go to school tomorrow?" Nagisa asked Kayano.

"My little boy can stay home as long as he wants," Kayano cried.

"Why does he get to stay home?" A brunette, five-year-old girl complained. Following her was a little, blue-haired toddler girl in a nightgown.

"You'll understand when you're old enough to drink," Nagisa told her.

"And he got to drink! Natsu gets to do all the fun stuff," she huffed.

"Trust me, Aiya, there's nothing fun about that game," Kayano told her, "...But, I guess without it, we wouldn't have you three… Nagisa, I'm conflicted,"

"That seems to be normal now," Nagisa smiled, "How about I make you all some hot chocolate? You kids get to stay up past your bedtime, too,"

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

* * *

In the present, Hazama went home to her apartment. To her surprise, it hadn't been rented to someone else. Perhaps Ted paid for them while they were away. Either way, she was just glad to be home, but she still had a lot on her mind. Tsukikio, Itona's daughter, called her Mom. Looking back, she did notice that she ended up spending a lot of time with him, but to think it would end in marriage. Although, maybe she just sees her as a motherly figure. Either way, she had to take a shwoer after having frozen dairy treats rained upon her.

She went to the bathroom and turned toward the mirror. The mysterious figure with the canine skull for a head still followed her in every reflective surface she looked at and while it initially freaks her out a little every time, she was used to it by this point. As she began to take off her shirt, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She sighed as she put her shirt on and opened the door. Larry appeared, with a basket full of apples.

"Ah! Ms. Hazama! Long time, no see!" Larry greeted, "I am so happy that your universes time was resumed. Now, where should I set these apples. I acquired them after selling an anomalous plastic knife to a village's mayor in the land of Hyrule. Of course, affected by Ted's meddling,"

"Just… set them on the counter," She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Larry responded. Hazama closed the door. What a weird life she had. What a weird life they all had.

**After a long time, we are done with Assassination Classroom Truth or Dare. It was a long ride (and not just because I take forever to update at times). I know the chapter kinda ended very quickly and I mean what I say about how I should of ended it off sooner. Lesson learned, I suppose.**

**Maybe I'll write aftermath stories to satisfy any unanswered questions and to neatly wrap up this part of the overall Truth or Dare adventure. Although I've said this about Kill la Kill too...**

**Sometimes I wonder why I didn't take my hiatus and jumped into Smash Bros. I was excited. Oh well, if you follow that, expect an update in a week or so.**

**Thank you, everyone.**


End file.
